Te desafío
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Kagome y sus amigos, incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha, están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que acostarse con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... se desata el infierno.
1. ¿Qué tal algo de diversión?

**Nota de la autora: **

**¡Ey! ¡He aquí una nueva historia de Inuyasha gracias a mí! Ah, vale, no… ¡disfrutadla!**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS?

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana!

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníaco y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 1:** ¿Qué tal algo de diversión?

-Y así es como Nobunaga ha afectado a las clases de la era moderna.

-Higurashi sensei, ¿qué hay del demonio que quería la Shikon no Tama? –dijo un niño.

-Bueno Shippo, el demonio, Inurao y la miko del futuro, Kara buscaron la joya de Shikon. No sabemos lo que pasó en realidad, pero las historias nos dicen que la chica que viajó a través del tiempo se quedó en el Japón Feudal con el demonio perro del que se había enamorado.

Higurashi Kagome, una profesora de octavo, estaba dando su clase, una lección de historia. Con 23 años y actualmente soltera, Kagome adora a los niños, pero prefiere a los que son tan maduros como para seguir las reglas. Enseña en la Shikon Senior y se especializa en Historia y Arquería.

-¡Higurashi sensei! –una niña levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Souten?

-Leí en alguna parte que el demonio, Inurao era, de hecho, un hanyou y que amaba a una miko muerta, Kiyoko. Sin embargo, un demonio resucitó a Kiyoko, causando que Kara perdiera la mitad de su alma, quedándosela ella. Inurao tenía que tomar la aplastante decisión de a quién elegir, pero no hay un auténtico final. Todo lo que sabemos es que Inurao y Kara, junto con la taijiya y el houshi, habían completado la Shikon no Tama, pero que su enemigo Naku se la robó.

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, Souten, esos son hechos auténticos. Inurao había amado a dos mikos, Kara y Kiyoko. Kara era la reencarnación de Kiyoko. Sin embargo, todas estas son leyendas y todo esto pasó, más o menos, en la era de Nobunaga. No lo sabemos con seguridad.

Kagome miró el reloj.

-Bien, de deberes, quiero que leáis los capítulos 3 y 4 y que me resumáis las ideas principales.

Sonó el timbre y se acabó la clase, era hora de irse a casa.

Kagome cogió las llaves de su coche y su bolso y cerró la puerta después de que salieran todos los niños. Ese día no tenía que poner notas porque era día de evaluación. Revisó cada capítulo de su novela de la Shikon no Tama y guardó los papeles marcados previamente. Ese día tocaba divertirse… y además, ¡era viernes!

Kagome caminó hacia su pequeño VW y entró. Encendió el coche y se dirigió hacia el apartamento que compartía con su amiga Sango.

Sango Yuewas una veterinaria. Sango y Kagome tenían un gato cada una, dos gatos en total. Se llamaban Buyo y Kirara, Buyo era gordo y Kirara eran un gato muy revoltoso.

Sango había mencionado algo sobre una fiesta en donde se juntarían los amigos de Kagome y de Sango. Kagome se había olvidado completamente de por qué se celebraba la fiesta.

Su móvil sonó y lo cogió. Era su hermano pequeño de 17 años, Souta.

-Ey Souta, ¿qué tal? –le preguntó Kagome a su hermano.

-¡AYÚDAME! –chilló Souta. En el colegio de Souta se salía antes que en el colegio en el que trabajaba Kagome, de modo que estaba en casa haciendo los deberes.

-¿Con qué?

-Deberes. ¡Los deberes de historia nee-chan!

-Vale, ¿qué es Souta?

-Bien, aquí dice que en el año 1500, en el árbol sagrado, el Goshinboku, se selló al demonio Inurao. Kiyoko lo selló y el plan de Naku se completó, pero Kara vino del futuro y liberó a Inurao. Necesito tres razones por las cuales Kiyoko debería haber evitado sellar a Inurao y tres por las cuales fue bueno haberlo sellado. Necesito hechos históricos y necesito hechos, no opiniones.

-Vale, justo estuve hablando de ello en mi clase, ¿en serio eres tan estúpido Souta?

-Sí, ahora ayúdame… por favor, ¿nee-chan?

Kagome suspiró.

-Está bien, por no vas a aprender.

-Ey, mi hermana es profesora de historia, ¿quién necesita aprender estas cosas?

-Naku había amado a Kiyoko, así que trató de poner a su amante en contra de ella. Esto podría haberse evitado si su parte humana, Oni no hubiera sido quemada.

-De acuerdo, espera, déjame apuntar eso –murmuró Souta mientras lo escribía-. Bien, ¿qué más?

-Si Kiyoko hubiera aceptado a Inurao como un hanyou, no tendría que haber ido a buscar la Shikon no Tama para convertirle en humano.

-Bien, Shikon no Tama, ¿y por último?

-Por último, si Kiyoko no hubiera encontrado al bandido Oni…

-Eso se relaciona con lo primero, ¿no?

-Sep…

-Bien, o sea que tengo tres razones para evitarlo. ¿De dónde sacaste esta información, Kagome?

-Mira tu libro de texto Souta, está todo ahí.

-Lo haré más tarde, dime tres cosas buenas.

-Inurao encontró a alguien que lo aceptaba por sí mismo, por su naturaleza de hanyou. Encontró amigos y su hermano y él acabaron en buenos términos –dijo Kagome.

-Gracias, nee-chan.

-No te estás volviendo más listo, Souta.

-Ya, pero me estoy volviendo más rápido. Estoy en el equipo de fútbol, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Bien, Jii-chan siempre está reclamando que eres indigna, y que necesita un gran nieto.

-Jii-chan va viejo, no sabe lo que dice.

Souta se rió.

-Vale, chao nee-chan.

-Chao, Souta.

Kagome apagó su móvil y dobló la esquina para llegar al apartamento. Vio el coche de Sango aparcado y supo que estaba en casa preparándose para la fiesta.

Cerró el coche y entró al apartamento. Pulsó el botón del ascensor, que silbó cuando llegó. Kagome subió al doceavo piso y se dirigió a la puerta de su piso. La abrió y olió el dulce aroma del café.

-¿Qué tal, Sango? –la llamó mientras se sacaba los zapatos y ponía su bolso en la mesa.

-¡Ey, Kagome! Ayúdame a sacar los fideos del horno.

Kagome y Sango sacaron el pastel de fideos del horno y lo pusieron en la encimera.

-¿Todo esto es para la reunión de esta tarde?

-Bueno, sí –dijo Sango mientras cubría el pastel de fideos con plástico transparente.

-¿Quién viene?

-Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Kouga, Hojo, Miroku, Ginta, Hakaku, Ayame y unos cuantos más –dijo Sango.

-No me digas más, ¿Inuyasha también? –gimió Kagome.

Desde que Kagome había entrado en el instituto, siempre estaba el gran y malvado Inuyasha Takahashi. Era el mejor en todo. Había empezado el colegio con un año de retraso, así que estaba en todas las clases de Kagome. Era un coqueto, un embaucador, un gran presuntuoso y también era rico.

Todo lo que Kagome odiaba.

-Bueno, Inuyasha es el amigo de Miroku –dijo Sango despacio.

-De repente me han entrado las ganas de ir a ver a Souta, a mamá y a Jii-chan cuando empiece la fiesta.

-¡No, no puedes, Kagome-chan! La fiesta no será divertida sin ti.

-Y yo no me divertiré con Inuyasha aquí –disparó Kagome mientras ponía el pastel de fideos en la esquina de la encimera.

-¡Pero sin Inuyasha tampoco será divertido!

Kagome suspiró.

-Mientras que yo no hable con él y él no hable conmigo, estaremos bien.

-¡Genial!

Kagome sacó el pastel de manzana del frigorífico y Sango sacó los camarones fritos y el arroz de las potas.

-¿Cuál es el entretenimiento?

-Te Desafío –respondió Sango.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Te desafío. En vez de Verdad o Atrevimiento, es Te Desafío.

-¿Podrías decirme las reglas?

-Si te niegas, duermes con esa persona, si aceptas, tienes que hacer lo que sea que te digan que hagas, sino, duermes con esa persona –Sango se rió.

-¿QUÉ?

-Vamos Kagome, todos somos adultos maduros, podemos realizar cualquier desafío que nos pongan.

-¿PERO DORMIR CON ELLOS? ¡SABES QUE KOUGA QUIERE ESO CONMIGO! –le gritó Kagome a su mejor amiga.

-Kagome, cálmate.

Kagome respiró hondo cinco veces antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

-¿Y si una chica desafía a otra chica?

-La verdad es que ya lo he resuelto.

-¿Cómo?

Sango sacó doce cartas que tenían sus nombres escritos. La carta rosa para las chicas, la azul para los chicos.

-Hacemos rodar una botella y, pongamos que la botella se para en Miroku, él coge una carta rosa y quienquiera que sea la chica, es desafiada.

Kagome sonrió.

-Eso es muy inteligente por tu parte, Sango.

-¿A que sí?

Sango empezó a cocinar mientras Kagome retocaba el salón echando un poco de ambientador, tirando la basura y poniendo las cosas en su sitio.

-¿Por qué celebramos esto? –preguntó Kagome.

-¿No sabes nada?

-Me lo dijiste ayer, así que no tengo ni idea de por qué estamos haciendo esto.

-No hemos visto a la mitad de nuestros amigos, como Ginta, Hakaku, Hojo, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi desde el instituto.

-Por eso es por lo que tenemos reuniones.

-Pero esto es más divertido –Sango sonrió mientras se sacaba los guantes de cocina.

-Acabaré odiándote, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kagome.

-Sí, sí lo harás –sonrió Sango.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran Kouga Ookami, Ayame Lao, Eri y Yuka.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Pasad! –dijo Sango mientras Kagome los abrazaba a todos.

-A vosotras dos no os veo desde hace una eternidad –dijo Kagome mirando a Eri y a Yuka.

-Sólo han pasado cinco años.

-Y cinco años es demasiado tiempo –apuntó Sango mientras la abrazaban Kouga y Ayame.

Ayame estaba loquita por Kouga, pero él sólo la miraba indiferentemente. Él estaba por Kagome, quien no lo quería de esa manera.

Dos minutos más tarde llegaron Miroku Lin, Inuyasha Takahashi, Hojo Asuki, Ginta Lang y Hakaku Lang. Kagome les dijo hola a cuatro de los cinco que eran. A Inuyasha no le importó. Le hizo un asentimiento a cada uno, menos a la Sra. Kagome Sabelotodo.

El resto llegó cinco minutos más tarde y Kagome los saludó a todos. Comieron un poco antes de que Sango fuese a por una botella de vino vacía y a por sus doce cartas.

-¿Qué tal algo de diversión?

**N.A.: Un capítulo corto, sí, ¡pero la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome será explicada más tarde!**

**¡Seguid conectados!**

**Con amor, Sakura.**

**N.T.: **Siento la tardanza, pero ando algo liada con el instituto y no he podido hacerlo antes. El siguiente capítulo no sé para cuando lo tendré, pero espero que sea pronto.

Besos.


	2. Un desafío peligroso

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡OMG! ¡Tuve MUUCHOS reviews en el capítulo 1! ¡Soy muy feliz! -¡grititos!- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Unos 70 reviews para el capítulo 1! ¡PODÉIS CREÉROSLO! ¡70! ¡Je! ¡Soy muy feliz! De todas formas, ¡el desafío central ha empezado!**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS?

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana!

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un desafío peligroso**

-¿Qué tal algo de diversión?

Sango puso la botella en el suelo mientras Kagome tomaba asiento entre ella y Ayame. Miroku estaba al otro lado de Sango, a su lado estaba Inuyasha. Después de Inuyasha estaban Eri, Yuka, Hojo, Ayumi, Ginta, Hakaku, Kouga y luego Ayame.

-Bien, las doce cartas ya están colocadas –dijo Sango mostrando las seis cartas rosas de las chicas y las otras seis de los chicos.

-¿Quién va a hacer girar la botella primero, Sango? –preguntó Ayame.

-Escoge un número entre el 1 y el 20 –dijo Sango.

-Me siento otra vez de 18 años –murmuró Miroku y todos se rieron.

-Le diré el número a Kagome, porque no tengo ninguna duda de que le gustaría ir de última.

-¡Puedes apostarlo! –dijo Kagome mientras Sango le murmuraba el número en su oreja. Asintió cuando oyó el número. Era el 3.

-Inuyasha, vas.

-¿12?

-No, Miroku.

-¿20?

-No, Hojo.

-¿16?

-No, Kouga.

-¿17?

-No, Ginta.

-¿9?

-No, Hakaku.

-¿1?

-No, Eri.

-¿5?

-No, Ayame.

-¿3?

-¡Correcto! –Kagome le sonrió a Ayame.

-¿Para qué fue todo esto? –gruñó Inuyasha.

-Para que Sango no gire despacio la botella y haga que se pare en Kagome –sonrió Miroku.

-Sabes que nunca haría eso –dijo Sango traviesamente.

Ayame se rió disimuladamente mientras hacía girar la botella. Se paró en Miroku.

-Oh, sí, Miroku, coge una carta antes de nada –empezó Sango mientras Miroku cogía una carta.

-Si rechazas el desafío, tienes que dormir con el que te desafía.

Todos carraspearon.

-Y desafiar a alguien a concebir a tus hijos no vale.

-Ah, vaya –murmuró Miroku mientras levantaba una carta. Sonrió-. Kagome.

-Oh justo lo que necesitaba, el primer desafío tenía que ser de Miroku.

Miroku pensó por un momento y luego hizo crujir sus dedos.

-Desnúdate hasta quedarte en ropa interior.

Kagome puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

-Claro, dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Kagome Higurashi casi desnuda me volvería loco.

Kagome murmuró varios juramentos mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones. Miró furiosamente a Miroku mientras hacía una pirueta y se volvía a poner la ropa.

-Mierda, y pensar que no tenía mi cámara de vídeo –murmuró Miroku. Los hombres aullaron de risa mientras Inuyasha seguía observando a Kagome.

_Has cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años, Kagome, _pensó, pero luego la miró ferozmente, _¡y es bueno que no te haya visto en los últimos cuatro años!_

Kagome no notó la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha. Giró la botella y ésta se detuvo en Eri. Levantó una carta azul y le sonrió a Ginta.

-Hola, Ginta.

-Ah genial, ah mierda… ¡Hakaku, sálvame!

-¡Enfréntate a su desafío como un hombre, Ginta! –Hakaku sonrió mientras Eri le guiñaba un ojo a Kagome.

-Ginta, te desafío a que te desnudes hasta quedar en bóxers y a que te toques a ti mismo.

-¡TÚ CHICA DE MIERDA, ASQUEROSA Y REPUGNANTE! –rugió mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.

No queriendo dormir con nadie, Ginta se desnudó hasta quedar en bóxers, se rascó el pene a través de la tela y se tocó los pezones. Kouga y Hakaku estallaron en risas, Hakaku, al ser el hermano gemelo de Ginta, encontró esto muy divertido; y Kouga, al ser el primo, lo encontró terriblemente entretenido. Eri se rió disimuladamente mientras Ginta se vestía. Fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha cuando éste hizo un comentario cursi.

-¿Te gustó, Ginta?

-Jódete Yasha –Ginta giró la botella y se paró en él.

-Ése fue un bonito giro –comentó Hojo.

Ginta cogió una carta y le sonrió a Ayame.

-Ayame.

-No te atreverías –los ojos de Ayame se abrieron como platos. Todos sabían lo que Ayame sentía por Kouga excepto el propio Kouga.

-Te desafío a estar siete minutos en el cielo con Kouga.

Kouga se sobresaltó y miró a su primo.

-¿QUIERES QUE TE MATE?

-O eso, o Ayame duerme conmigo.

Ayame tragó mientras agarraba a Kouga por el collar y saltaba hacia la habitación de Kagome.

-¡NI SE OS OCURRA FOLLAR EN MI CAMA! –gritó Kagome y todos se rieron.

Pasaron siete minutos y Kouga y Ayame salieron corriendo.

-No hicisteis nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sango.

-No, nada.

Ginta sonrió.

-Entonces tienes que dormir conmigo, Ayame-chan.

-No. Estuve con Kouga siete minutos y eso es todo.

-Bien.

Ayame giró la botella, que se paró en Hojo. Cogió una carta y era Yuka.

**(Barajaban las cartas después de cada ronda)**

-Yuka.

-¡Hojo, bastardo!

-Te desafío a que salgas al pasillo y a que, al primer hombre que veas, le des un francés.

Yuka palideció.

-No… Yo…

-Duermes conmigo –dijo Hojo con simplicidad. Yuka cerró la boca antes de caminar tristemente hacia fuera. Todos se asomaron a la puerta y vieron a Yuka esperando ante el ascensor al primer hombre que saliera. Los ojos de Kagome y Sango se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vieron salir a uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo el edificio.

-Qué suerte, Yuka –murmuró Kagome mientras veía a Yuka lanzarse contra su pecho y besarlo fieramente.

-Tiene agallas, le daré muchos puntos –dijo Miroku.

-¿Está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo? –preguntó Hojo.

-¡Él le está dando su número de teléfono! –chilló Eri.

-Ésa fue una mierda de desafío, Hojo, le acabas de conseguir un tío –rió Ayame.

Yuka retrocedió y los saludó.

-¡Eso fue lindo! Kagome, ¡nunca me dijiste que tenías un vecino tan atractivo! También tiene un nombre sexy… Hayabusa… Hayabusa Falcon –dijo Yuka soñadoramente.

-Vale, basta de soñar con Hayabusa –dijo Sango.

Kagome se rió.

-Oh Sango, se me olvidó decírtelo, Haya quería que cuidásemos de su sobrina este sábado.

-¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer este sábado? –preguntó Sango, refiriéndose a Hayabusa.

-Trabajar –Kagome le guiñó un ojo a Yuka.

-¿Trabaja? ¡WAI! –chilló Yuka.

-¡Cálmate, chica! –Eri le palmeó la cabeza. Volvieron al salón y Yuka giró la botella.

Se paró delicadamente en Kagome. Cogió una carta y le dirigió un guiño a Miroku.

-Bien, Miroku, ¿a qué te podría desafiar?

-No… ¡oh, por favor, Kagome! ¡Te pido que no me hagas hacer eso! –gimió Miroku.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, hombre! De todos modos, no quiero dormir contigo –dijo Kagome.

_No después de… _Kagome meneó la cabeza no queriendo mirar a Inuyasha, los recuerdos de años pasados flotaban en su cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué? –lloriqueó Miroku.

-Siete minutos en el cielo con…

Sango chilló.

-Inuyasha…

Kouga estalló en carcajadas mientras se desplomaba en los brazos de Ginta. Todos aullaron mientras Inuyasha fulminaba a Kagome con la mirada.

-¿Y ahora qué Higurashi? ¿Aún no lo has superado después de cuatro años?

-¿Por qué no cierras tu jodido orificio de aire? –soltó Kagome.

-Qué lenguaje tan colorido –susurró Hojo.

-¡CÁLLATE! –le gritaron Inuyasha y Kagome.

-¿Están peleando otra vez por lo de hace cuatro años? –le susurró Miroku a Sango. Ella asintió mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga.

-Así que aún no lo has superado, ¿eh? –se burló Inuyasha-. El que escogiera a Kikyo en vez de a ti.

-No te atrevas, ni se te **ocurra **decir ese nombre –Kagome fulminó a Inuyasha por su dureza.

-Oh, ¿por qué no, Sra. Kagome Sabelotodo? Sólo porque tu prima es mejor, más mayor y más gua… -Inuyasha se cortó.

_Kikyo… ¿más guapa que Kagome? Me gustaría verlo_, pensó mientras miraba a Kagome, quien tenía unas pequeñas bolitas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡No sabes por lo que he pasado en estos últimos cuatro años! ¡Tuve que aguantarme e ir a muchas clases! ¡Sango y Miroku estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo! –gritó Kagome.

Miroku se levantó y palmeó el hombro de Kagome, quien parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Clases? ¿Porque lo rompí?

-¡NO BASTARDO! ¡CLASES PORQUE YO…

-¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó finalmente Sango. No quería que Kagome les dijera a todos de qué clases estaba hablando. Especialmente a Kouga, quien quería a Kagome seriamente.

-Sigamos con el juego –dijo Sango. Kagome fulminó a Inuyasha con la mirada antes de decir:

-No voy a seguir jugando –dijo Kagome mientras iba a la cocina para coger una poco de comida.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, jovencita? ¿Vas a ir a llorarle a tu madre? –sonrió Inuyasha satisfecho.

-¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL! –gritó Kagome a la vez que se la formaban lágrimas en sus ojos, todo el dolor que había sufrido en los últimos cuatro años, estaba regresando.

-Sólo cállate. Miroku, tu desafío ha sido cancelado. Gírala –dijo Sango. Miroku giró la botella, se paró en Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho mientras Kagome volvía y se sentaba en el sofá, evitando su contacto visual.

-Ya veo –dijo Inuyasha mientras cogía una carta.

-¿A quién cogiste? –preguntó Kouga.

-Hmmm… Interesante –murmuró Innuyasha.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó ansioso Miroku. Kagome tomó asiento al lado de Sango y miró fijamente a Inuyasha.

-Es la niña.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Kagome, sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque esto será, hmm…

-Dilo ya Takahashi –gruñó Kagome.

-De acuerdo, _Higurashi,_ te desafío a que… te cases conmigo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Ah, sí, el capítulo que lo empieza todo. Más tarde descubriremos todo sobre Kagome y sus clases y la historia del pasado de Inuyasha y Kagome.**

**Y porqué quiere casarse con ella, ¡se verá en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Seguid conectados!**

**Con amor, Sakura**

Nota de la traductora: Y después de una larga temporada sin actulizar, os traigo este capítulo.

20 reviews en el primer capítulo, guau, no me esperaba tanto, GRACIAS. Muchas gracias también por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas, de verdad, esto me anima un montón.

Perdón por la tardanza, el siguiente trataré de subirlo un poco más rápido.

Besos.


	3. Una razón detrás de todo

**Nota de la autora:**

**Oh guau, unos 180 reviews en el capítulo dos…**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana!

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 3: **Una Razón detrás de Todo

* * *

-De acuerdo, _Higurashi,_ te desafío a que… te cases conmigo.

Se produjo un silencio mortal_._ No cantó ni un grillo. Las miradas pasaban de Kagome a Inuyasha… preguntándose si era una broma o no.

-Me retas… ¿a que me case contigo? –dijo Kagome despacio después de una pausa embarazosa.

-Claro, Higurashi –Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho mientras se recostaba contra el sofá.

-¡TIENES que estar bromeando! –chilló Kagome.

-No estoy bromeando, Higurashi, te desafío a que te cases conmigo.

Sango se levantó, claramente no pillaba nada de aquello.

-Vale, escucha, si Miroku no podía retar a nadie a concebir a sus hijos, tú tampoco puedes retar a Kagome a que se case contigo, Inuyasha.

-Deberías haberlo dicho antes, Sango. Una nueva regla no tiene validez hasta que acabe esta ronda. Así que, Higurashi, te desafío a que te cases conmigo.

-Pensé que la odiabas –ladró Kouga al no gustarle que Inuyasha retase a su mujer a casarse con él.

-El odio no es el tema, Ookami –le gruñó Inuyasha a Kouga-. Hay una razón detrás de todo.

-Entonces dinos la razón, Inuyasha –dijo Ayame-, porque éste no debería ser un desafío válido. Ni que Kagome se case contigo, ni que duerma contigo.

Kagome murmuró algo, pero nadie lo oyó. Sin embargo, Inuyasha sabía exactamente lo que había dicho. (No la había oído, sólo tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que había dicho).

-¿Qué dijiste, Kagome? –preguntó Ginta.

-Nada –murmuró Kagome mientras se miraba las manos.

-Así que, ¿cuál es la _razón, _Inuyasha? –preguntó Miroku.

-No es vuestro maldito asunto.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces tengo que suponer que la razón por la cual quieres casarte conmigo no incluye a nuestros amigos? –se burló Kagome-. Dime. ¿Te estás burlando de mí por lo de hace cuatro años? ¿Kikyo te dejó por el siguiente hombre que vio?

-Kikyo no tiene nada que ver con esto –Inuyasha fulminó a Kagome con la mirada.

-Oh, no te creas que no sé que Kikyo es estéril, Takahashi –gruñó Kagome-. Tu amada y pequeña Kikyo no puede tener hijos.

Unas cuantas personas carraspearon al no conocer este hecho. Sin embargo, Ayame, Kouga, Sango y Miroku lo sabían y habían prometido mantenerlo en secreto.

-Eso tiene que ver con esto –sonrió Inuyasha.

-¿Tiene que ver? ¡Fóllate a ti mismo Takahashi y cásate con la siguiente zorra que veas! Me niego –gritó Kagome mientras se levantaba.

-Entonces duermes conmigo –dijo Inuyasha sencillamente.

Kagome se volvió y lo miró.

-No has dicho lo que creo que has dicho.

Inuyasha se levantó e igualó su mirada con la de Kagome.

-Creo que lo dije. Cásate conmigo, o duerme conmigo.

Miroku y Kouga saltaron y corrieron hacia los dos combatientes. Miroku agarró a Inuyasha mientras Kouga agarraba a Kagome, quien estaba preparada para cargar contra Inuyasha. Sango intentó calmarla.

-Shh, no te va a tocar, ¿vale?

-¿De verdad importaría? ÉSTA NO SERÍA LA PRIMERA VEZ, ¿O NO, TAKAHASHI? –gritó Kagome mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Kouga y Sango.

Inuyasha se rió.

-Oh, ¿de verdad puedes decirme que lo odiaste? Lo recuerdo perfectamente, _Kagome…_

-¡Mierda, no digas mi nombre! ¡No te ATREVAS decir mi nombre, Takahashi! Entonces tenía 19, no sabía diferenciar muy bien el bien y el mal.

-¿Y ahora sí? –Inuyasha elevó una ceja.

-¡VOSOTROS DOS, SOLTADME! –Kagome gritó mientras trataba de empujar a Kouga, quien le tenía sujetos los brazos por detrás, sus manos presionaban contra su hombro.

-Kagome, Kagome cálmate –dijo Sango.

-¡NO me voy a calmar! ¡Es un… un… ÉL! Voy a volver al Templo durante el fin de semana –dijo Kagome mientras se las arreglaba para soltarse del agarre de Kouga. Los sorteó a todos y se fue a su habitación. Amontonó la ropa y lo que no era ropa en una bolsa y salió. Los abrazó a todos y, sin decir nada, se fue.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ayame y Sango le abofetearon, una por una, y fuertemente, de hecho.

-¿POR QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?

-¿CASARSE? HIJO DE… ¿CASARSE? –gritó Ayumi.

Se oyó que tocaban a la puerta y Sango abrió para encontrarse a Kagome.

-¿Sí?

Kagome entró y abofeteó a Inuyasha.

-Estúpido gilipollas.

Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la puerta cerrada antes de que Ginta y Hakaku decidieran ir a mirar si se había ido.

Miroku y Kouga se quedaron porque querían darle su opinión a Inuyasha y Hojo no era muy cercano a los demás, así que se quedó donde se quedaron las tres chicas, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka.

-¿Por qué fue todo eso, eh? ¿Casarte con ella? ¿Qué te pasa? –le regañó Miroku, aquello no le cuadraba, no le cuadraba nada.

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Hay una razón detrás de ello! –le respondió Inuyasha gruñendo.

-Entonces, ¿te importaría contárnoslo? –dijo Kouga.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Sango.

-Tú lo entenderás.

-¿Entender qué?

-Sólo diré una cosa y lo entenderás. No me abofetees, o se lo cuentes a nadie hasta que Higurashi quiera que los demás se enteren.

Sango asintió, estaba realmente confusa.

-Muteki.

Sango carraspeó.

-¿Lo sabes? –dijo.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Lo averigüé el año pasado. Esa es la razón por la que quería esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu padre te pidió uno? –le soltó Sango.

-Sí… bueno… ése es el caso, más o menos.

Miroku frunció el ceño. Sólo Miroku y Sango sabían lo que significaba Muteki.

-¿Así que estás haciendo esto sólo para poder tener a Muteki? –preguntó Miroku mientras miraba a Inuyasha.

-Básicamente, ésa es la razón que hay detrás de esto.

-¡ESTÚPIDO Y PEQUEÑO BASTARDO! –gritó Sango mientras lo volvía a abofetear.

Inuyasha la miró furiosamente.

-¡Para de abofetearme!

-¡LO HARÍA SI NO TE LO MERECIERAS, PERO TE MERECES TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS MALDITAS BOFETADAS QUE TE DAMOS! –gritó Ayame.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

-¿Podrías parar de gritar?

Sango respiró pesadamente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de Muteki?

-¿Quién es Muteki? –preguntó Kouga.

-Nadie –dijo Miroku.

-Sesshomaru y mi padre estuvieron investigando a todas las mujeres con las que he estado –dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Así encontraron a Muteki? –preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Genial, simplemente genial. ¡Ella quería mantener en secreto a Teki para que no te enteraras, pero al final lo descubriste! –chilló Sango. Ginta y Hakaku volvieron jadeando.

-¿Qué pasó? –les preguntó Kouga a sus primos.

-Kagome estaba conduciendo de forma temeraria. Chiquilla peligrosa –dijo Hakaku.

-Corrimos detrás de ella hasta que se calmó –dijo Ginta.

-Gracias a Dios, no queremos que muera… pero entonces Muteki sería mío –rió Sango disimuladamente.

-Quieres matar a Kagome de verdad para tener a Teki, ¿no? –Miroku se secó el sudor.

-¡ME SOLTARÁS AHORA MISMO! –le gruñó Inuyasha a Miroku, quien finalmente lo soltó.

-Gracias –dijo Inuyasha mientras se colocaba la camisa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? Kagome nos ha abandonado completamente y yo sigo enfadada con Inuyasha –dijo Sango mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Kagome al Templo? –dijo Eri.

-No es buena idea, su Jii-chan nos tiraría al suelo si llenamos el templo –dijo Ayumi.

-¿Ese viejo sigue vivo? –dijo Inuyasha sorprendido.

-No va a morir tan fácilmente –dijo Hojo.

Inuyasha gruñó al ver que todos lo estaban mirando.

-¡Mierda! Parad de mirarme así.

-¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo? Le has ofrecido matrimonio a Kagome muy gentilmente, ¿por qué? ¿Por un pequeño heredero? –dijo Sango.

-¿Heredero? –corearon los demás.

-Es personal, no lo entenderíais –enmendó Miroku mientras enfrentaba a Inuyasha.

-Sí, es básicamente por eso.

-Dime, ¿es temporal? –dijo Sango.

-No. Bueno, más o menos… bueno, ella no me podrá dejar hasta que el heredero se haga cargo –dijo Inuyasha.

-Ya veo, ¿y eso es…?

-Cuando tenga 18.

-Oh. ¡Así que básicamente ES PERMANENTE! –chilló Sango.

No lo es. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-3.

-Exactamente, 15 años más.

-Oh, lo dice como si fuera mañana –dijo Sango sarcásticamente. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Ayame, Hojo, Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku estaban más allá de la confusión, estaban confusísimos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué sencillamente no os calláis? Me voy a casa.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Kagome mañana? –preguntó Miroku.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que voy a dejar pasar mi desafío?

-Entonces dile la razón –dijo Miroku tratando de evitarle mucho dolor a Inuyasha, aunque se lo mereciera.

-¿Que detrás de todo hay una razón? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí.

Inuyasha asintió, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Sango dijo:

-¿Sabes ahora a qué clases se refería Kagome?

-Sí, me imagino que eran clases sobre Muteki –dijo Inuyasha antes de marcharse.

Tan pronto como se fue, todos les dirigieron la mirada a Sango y a Miroku.

-¿Quién es Muteki? –preguntó Kouga.

-Alguien que es muy cercano a Kagome –dijo Sango mientras cogía la botella de vino y la tiraba.

_Dios, por favor, haz que todo salga bien –_pensó Sango.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: sí, sí, hoy estoy actualizando mucho, pero… desafortunadamente tengo que regar las camas de flores, así que no podré subir Business over Family (que lo tenía planeado para hoy). Pero a lo mejor por la noche… ¡sino seguro que lo tengo para mañana!**

**Con amor, **

**Sakura**

**Nota de la traductora: **después de otra más o menos prolongada ausencia, aquí os traigo la actualización, espero que os guste. Ahora, tengo que estudiar, tengo un montón de exámenes por delante, así que no esperéis verme pronto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Besos.


	4. Muteki es nuestro

**Nota de la autora:**

**Algunas personas me dicen que esto de Muteki no funciona en la historia. Tengo un montón de cosas planeadas con esto, así que chicos, no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Además, esta es mi historia, así que sé lo que funciona y lo que no.**

**Y algunos no pueden imaginarse quién es Muteki. Chicos, si no podéis imaginaros quién es, ¿cómo van a poder los amigos de Kagome? A ver, sentido común… ¡ja, ja! Pero sus amigos se van a imaginar quién es Teki…**

**Oh, sí, y Teki es una forma abreviada de Muteki… mirad, Mu**_teki._

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana!

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 4: **Muteki es Nuestro

* * *

_Dios, por favor, haz que todo salga bien _–pensó Sango.

Kagome llegó al templo en veinte minutos.

_¿Desafiarme a que me case con él? ¿Después de lo que pasó hace cuatro años, me desafía a que me case con él? ¡Estúpido bastardo idiota!, _-pensó Kagome mientras sacaba la llave de la entrada del Templo. Abrió la puerta y oyó un grito agudo seguido de un estruendo.

-¡NANA! –gritaba la voz aguda.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, TEKI! –dijo la segunda voz.

-¡NANA… MAMI! –el chico miró a Kagome y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Hola Muteki! ¿Qué tal?

-Mami –jadeó Muteki-. Le puse pintura de la cara en la cara del Tío Souta y ahora está muy enfadado.

-¡Puedes asegurar que estoy enfadado, Teki! ¿Qué tal nee-chan? –Souta abrazó a Kagome, tenía la cara llena de pintura negra.

-Muy bien. Muteki, ¿por qué le pintaste la cara a Souta?

-Me llamó bobalicón.

Kagome soltó una risilla.

-Tiene razón Teki, eres un bobalicón.

-¡MAMI! –chilló Muteki. Kagome se rió mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Muteki es un niño de 3 años, tiene el pelo negro y desordenado, gracias a su madre; tiene una nariz muy linda que es como la de Kagome. Sin embargo, Muteki tiene los ojos dorados intensos, gracias a su padre, así como una personalidad muy festiva cuando se trata de la familia (o de lo negocios… los negocios significan pinturas), una vez más, gracias a su padre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar, mami? –preguntó Muteki.

-Todo el fin de semana –sonrió Kagome.

-¿DE VERDAD? –chilló Muteki.

-¡Sí! –Kagome sonrió. Después de que Muteki hubiese nacido, Kagome pensó que era mejor que se quedase con su nana, Korari Higurashi. Korari había educado a dos niños, así que educar a su nieto no iba a suponer ningún problema. Kagome le enviaba dinero a Korari todas las semanas y los visitaba semanalmente. Muteki quiere a toda su familia, pero carece de padre…

-¿Qué pasó, nee-chan? –le preguntó Souta a su hermana.

-Te lo diré más tarde –susurró Kagome. Souta asintió cuando Korari entró en el salón.

-¡Kagome, cariño! Souta, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cara? –le preguntó Korari a su hijo.

-Teki me arrojó pintura negra. Voy a lavarme –gruñó Souta mientras le lanzaba una mirada a su sobrino antes de subir las escaleras.

-Mami, es hora de la siesta.

Kagome se rió.

-Lo sé, cariño. Te daré de comer y te meteré en la cama, ¿vale?

-¡Sí! –chilló Muteki. Kagome le sonrió a su madre y después se fue a la cocina con su hijo en brazos.

Kagome calentó un vaso de leche y la mezcló con chocolate en polvo. Puso a Muteki en su silla y le tendió el vaso. Se lo bebió y Kagome le limpió las manchas de sus mejillas. Sonrió mientras subía las escaleras con su hijo.

-Dulces sueños, Teki-kun.

-Te quiero, mami –bostezó Muteki.

Kagome lo tapó con una manta y después le dio un beso en la frente. Luego bajó y se encontró a su madre y a su hermano sentados en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó, Kagome? –le preguntó Souta a su hermana. Podía decir con solo mirarla que había pasado algo.

-Sabéis que algunos de nosotros nos juntábamos hoy, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a su hermano y a su madre. Su padre había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Souta era tan sólo un bebé, de modo que Kagome apenas tenía recuerdos de él. Su Jii-chan estaba limpiando la pagoda del pozo en ese momento, con lo cual, Kagome aún no lo había visto.

-Sí.

-Inuyasha vino. Estuvimos jugando a Te Desafío. Si rechazas el desafío tienes que acostarte con la persona que te desafía. Todo iba bien hasta que Inuyasha me desafió a que me casara con él –dijo Kagome.

Los ojos de Korari llamearon.

-¿Te desafió a que te cases con él? Kagome, sabes que no lo soportarías.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Pero entonces tienes que acostarte con él, nee-chan –puntuó Souta.

-No es nada nuevo –escupió Kagome.

-Lo más probable es que lo olvide, Kagome, no te preocupes –Korari le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eso espero, mamá –Kagome suspiró mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Échate una siesta con tu hijo, yo prepararé la cena –dijo Korari. Kagome sonrió mientras subía las escaleras y se cambiaba de ropa. Tenía algo de ropa en el Templo, pero ahora le servía la de su madre.

Se subió a la cama, al lado de Muteki. Éste ocupaba la antigua habitación de Kagome. Abrazó a su hijo antes de caer en un sueño ligero.

_Mi Muteki, _-pensó Kagome.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kagome decidió ir de compras con su hijo. Souta iba a ir a visitar a su novia Hitomi y la iba a llevar al parque como mini-cita, Korari iba a limpiar todo el templo, con la ayuda de Jii-chan.

Por eso, Kagome había decidido llevar a su hijo de compras.

-Bien, Teki, ¿qué hacemos primero? –dijo Kagome mirando hacia el asiento de atrás.

-¡HELADO! –gritó Muteki.

-Hmm… ¿de chocolate o de vainilla?

-¡DE CHOCOLATE!

-Oh, mi pequeño bebé histérico –Kagome parpadeó mientras daba marcha atrás. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado mucho tiempo con su hijo, ¡y lo iba a arreglar en ese mismo instante!

Llegó al parking y aparcó el coche. Le desabrochó el cinturón a su hijo y lo ayudó a salir.

-Vale, Muteki, ve a junto del hombre y pide nuestros helados.

-¿DE VERDAD? –dijo Muteki con admiración.

-Sí –Kagome le guiñó un ojo mientras caminaba con su hijo hacia el hombre de los helados.

-Hola, señor, ¿qué le gustaría tomar hoy? –dijo el anciano hombre mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kagome con un gesto paternal.

-Dos helados de chocolate, por favor –dijo Muteki.

-Creo que dos van a ser demasiado para ti –el hombre se hizo el tonto.

-No, uno es para mi mami.

El hombre hizo amago de jadear.

-Esa es tu madre, madre mía, ¡pensé que era tu hermana!

-¡NOOOO! –chilló Muteki. Kagome se rió mientras cogía en brazos a su hijo para que pudiera coger los dos cucuruchos.

-Lindo niño, señorita –sonrió el hombre.

-Gracias –dijo Kagome cálidamente mientras bajaba a Muteki.

-Dime, niño, ¿quieres jugar por aquí antes de que vayamos de compras? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Claro! –dijo Muteki emocionado mientras se sentaban en un banco del parque.

-Mami, ¿puedo tirarme? –Muteki señaló el largo, rojo y curvo tobogán.

Kagome se hizo la asustada.

-¿Eso? Teki, ¿y si te caes y te haces pupa?

-¡Soy fuerte! Además, ¡soy invencible! –Muteki elevó los puños.

-Tu nombre significa invencible, cariño –le dijo Kagome.

-¡Eso significa que lo soy! –chilló Muteki.

Kagome se rió.

-Vale, cariño, puedes ir al gran tobogán… donde está oscuro y viven monstruos de los pantanos.

-¡Los mataré con mi espada! –gritó Muteki mientras movía su cucurucho vacío.

-¿Y les pegarás en el estómago? –dijo Kagome juguetonamente mientras le daba a Muteki en el estómago.

-¡SÍ! –Muteki se rió mientras Kagome le hacía cosquillas.

Minutos más tarde, Muteki saltó del banco y corrió hacia el tobogán. Kagome lo vigiló, asegurándose de que no se hiciera daño. De repente, dos manos se posaron sobre sus ojos… unas manos grandes y varoniles.

-Violación –dijo Kagome sin entusiasmo-. Takahashi, ¡sácame tus manos de encima!

-¿Ésa es forma de tratar a tu futuro marido, Higurashi? –Inuyasha sonrió.

-No acepté, ni lo rechacé –dijo Kagome mientras se giraba para ver dónde estaba Muteki.

-¿A quién buscas? –sonrió Inuyasha.

-A Souta –respondió Kagome.

-Souta tiene 17 años, no necesitas vigilar a tu hermano adulto. ¿Podría ser… un niño?

-No es asunto tuyo. Además, ¿qué está haciendo aquí un gran y malvado hombre de negocios como tú?

-Estaba conduciendo y te vi –Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Y… –Inuyasha se detuvo cuando Muteki corrió en su dirección.

_-¡NO! ¿Cómo es que Muteki siempre aparece en los peores momentos? _–Kagome gimió para sus adentros mientras él se subía en su regazo.

-Hola, mami –Muteki la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Hola bebé! ¿Mataste al monstruo del pantano?

-¡Sí! Le di un codazo –y Muteki codeó el estómago de Kagome causando que se riera.

-Chico listo. Teki, vete a jugar con el arenal, mami necesita hablar con el amigo del Tío Miroku.

Muteki asintió y corrió hacia el arenal.

-Lindo niño, ¿es tuyo? –Inuyasha se hizo el tonto.

-Sí, lo es –murmuró Kagome.

-¿De verdad? –Inuyasha alzó una ceja-. Porque, creo recordar que tu apellido sigue siendo Higurashi. Dime, ¿te acostaste con alguien por diversión y eso dio lugar a tu hijo?

-No es así, Takahashi –gruñó Kagome.

-O puede que sea hijo de alguien que conozco… hmm –Inuyasha se dio golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Simplemente, cállate.

Inuyasha se levantó y se puso enfrente de Kagome. La agarró por los hombros y la levantó.

-Sé lo de Muteki, _Kagome_. Sé que es NUESTRO hijo, ¡Muteki es nuestro! ¡Sé que es mi hijo y que es el resultado de lo de hace cuatro años!

Kagome jadeó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué piensas que te hice una proposición, en primer lugar? Para darle un padre a Muteki, es decir yo, y para conseguir al heredero que quiere mi padre. Así, tu… no, NUESTRO hijo tiene una familia adecuada y yo consigo mis acciones de la empresa.

-Así que es eso, ¿eh? ¿Sólo te quieres casar conmigo para tu propio beneficio? –le espetó Kagome.

-¿No estabas escuchando, mujer? ¡Te dije que también quería casarme contigo para que Muteki pudiera tener una familia! No estoy hablando del estúpido desafío, ni de lo de que te acuestes conmigo. ¿QUIERES que tu hijo tenga una familia adecuada? Qué mejor manera que exponerlo ante su verdadero padre biológico… a menos que Muteki no sea mío.

-¡Claro que es tuyo! –le espetó Kagome-. Después de que me dejaras por Kikyo hace cuatro años, yo estuve cuidando de tu hijo, Takahashi. Crié a Muteki con la ayuda de mi madre y de Souta. Vive en el templo mientras yo trabajo en el colegio. Siempre ha estado preguntando, desde que pudo hablar, quién era su padre y, ¿qué demonios se supone que le tengo que decir? "¿Tu padre me dejó plantada para irse con la Tía Kikyo?"

-No, ¡dile que su padre está de pie aquí mismo! –siseó Inuyasha-. Sé que quieres que tu hijo tenga una familia apropiada. Puedo manteneros a los dos y puedo darle a Muteki todo lo que quiera.

-Excepto el amor de un padre –dijo Kagome muy bajito.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes darle cualquier cosa relacionada con el dinero, pero, ¿puedes darle el tipo de amor que sólo puede dar un padre? –preguntó Kagome.

-¿Quieres verlo? –Inuyasha alzó una ceja. Kagome asintió mientras le dejaba irse.

-Muteki, ¿no? –preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome asintió otra vez.

-¡Oye, Muteki! –llamó Inuyasha. Muteki levantó la vista y corrió hacia él.

-¿Sí, señor?

Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos y lo sostuvo contra su cadera.

-Comiste helado, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Te gustaría que te comprase algo, cualquier cosa que quieras?

-Vale –dijo Muteki con una voz tímida.

-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿quieres conducir mi coche? –Inuyasha señaló a su descapotable rojo.

-No tiene techo –dijo Muteki impresionado.

-Sí que lo tiene, sólo está escondido –Inuyasha sonrió cálidamente. Por alguna razón, el actuar como un padre para su propio hijo era algo natural. Es decir, no era tan abierto con su propio sobrino.

-¿Puedo verlo? Mami, ¿puedo verlo?

Kagome asintió, sabiendo que Inuyasha no le haría daño al pobre niño. Inuyasha guió a Muteki hasta su coche y lo encendió.

-Muy bien, Teki, pulsa ese botón –le señaló el botón que tenía el dibujo del techo. Muteki lo pulsó y el techo se deslizó sobre su cabeza.

-Guau… mami, ¿podemos tener un coche como este?

-Lo siento, cariño, a lo mejor el Tío Souta puede comprar uno –dijo Kagome.

-O a lo mejor lo podría hacer su padre –Inuyasha le disparó una mirada a Kagome.

-¿Sesshomaru no es mayor que tú? –preguntó Kagome mientras Muteki seguía jugando con el techo.

-Él obtiene la mitad de las acciones gracias a su hijo Riku. Necesito un heredero para poder conseguir la otra mitad –dijo Inuyasha mientras le enseñaba a Muteki cómo encender los faros.

Kagome se lo pensó mucho.

-¿Cuándo quieres tu respuesta?

-Ahora mismo –dijo Inuyasha mientras Muteki jugueteaba con la radio.

Kagome frunció el caño.

-¿Qué?

-Tuviste toda la noche –dijo Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a Muteki a encender las intermitentes.

_Un padre de verdad,_ Kagome observó a Inuyasha jugando con Muteki, _podría serlo, es realmente bueno en ello, o podrían ser los instintos paternales._

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que este niño tenga 18.

Kagome jadeó.

-¿15 años?

-Sip.

Kagome suspiró. _Esto es lo mejor, espero… mierda Takahashi, te odio muchísimo, pero esto es por el bien de mi hijo._

Kagome caminó hacia Muteki y lo sacó del coche.

-Muteki, ¿quieres conocer a tu padre?

Muteki chilló.

-Sí, por favor mami.

Kagome señaló a Inuyasha.

-Él es tu padre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**Un padre real, ¿eh? ¡Me pregunto si Inuyasha hará un buen trabajo!**

**¡Seguid conectados!**

**Con amor,**

**Sakura**

**Nota de la traductora:** después de más de un mes sin actualizar, vuelvo a aparecer. Ha sido el mes más largo de mi vida, demasiados exámenes. Pero sólo me quedan dos y acabo, y ahora que llegan las Navidades me veréis un poco más. Gracias por todos los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Besos.


	5. Papi querido

**Nota de la autora: Sí, Inuyasha está comportándose como un bastardo… ¿pero qué puedo hacer? El chico quiere su propiedad… -suspiro-**

**Oh, sí, y vosotros me habéis dicho que Kagome cambió de opinión muy fácilmente. Pronto descubriréis porqué accedió…**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana!

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníaco y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 5: **Papi Querido

* * *

Kagome señaló a Inuyasha.

-Él es tu padre.

* * *

Kagome se despertó jadeando, el sudor recorría su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en su habitación. Muteki se había levantado de su siesta y había bajado las escaleras, dejando a Kagome limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

_Todo eso fue un sueño… Inuyasha aún no ha visto a Muteki. _Pensó mientras suspiraba de alivio. Kagome se levantó de la cama y entró al baño cabizbaja. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y empezó a reflexionar.

_Claro que es un sueño. Nunca aceptaría tan deprisa que Inuyasha hiciera de padre de Muteki. Ni de broma _–Kagome gruñó-. ¡Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha aquello! ¡Mierda, es Takahashi! –salió bruscamente del baño y se deslizó por la barandilla. Se rió cuando vio a Souta mirándola fijamente.

-Estás demasiado hiperactiva para tu beneficio, Nee-chan –Souta meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, perdóname por no ser la adolescente, Souta-kun.

-Perdonada. Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, Muteki quiere que le des de comer y la cena ya está lista. Jii-chan tiene algo atemorizante que hacer.

-Au –murmuró Kagome mientras seguía a su hermano a la cocina.

-Mami –dijo Muteki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Kagome.

-¡Ey, gran hombre! –Kagome sonrió mientras lo besaba en la frente.

-Mami, ¿me puedes dar de comer? –preguntó Muteki usando su carita de cachorrito.

-Claro que sí, cariño –dijo Kagome mientras se ponía entre su hermano y su hijo y empezaba a darle el arroz con los palillos.

-Ma'i –empezó Muteki.

-No hables con la boca llena, Teki –le dijo Kagome sonriendo. Muteki masticó y tragó.

-Vale, mami.

-Sigue.

-Mami, hoy en la guardería nos enseñaron algo sobre las mamis y los papis…

Kagome le lanzó una mirada a su madre, quien abrió mucho los ojos.

-Mami, ¿por qué no tengo un papi? –preguntó Muteki tirando de la manga de su madre, intentando conseguir su atención.

-Tu papi tiene mucho trabajo, Teki, no lo podrás ver hasta dentro de otro largo tiempo.

-¿Hasta dentro de otro largo tiempo? ¡Pero ha pasado –Muteki enseñó siete dedos-, todo esto! –gimió.

Kagome rió mientras le bajaba cuatro dedos. Después de todo, su hijo sólo tenía tres años.

-No, Teki, sólo ha sido este tiempo.

-¡Ha sido incluso más!

Souta rió.

-¿Por qué no respondes a eso, Nee-chan?

-Cállate, Souta, tú tampoco recuerdas mucho de papá.

-Eso es porque murió. Inuyasha está muerto.

-Como si lo estuviera –replicó Kagome.

-Mami, ¿quién es Inuwashi?

Korari, Souta y Jii-chan estallaron en carcajadas debido a la forma en la que llamó Muteki a su padre.

-¿Inuwashi? –Kagome arqueó una ceja al mirar a su hijo. Muteki asintió-. Sí. Tío Souta acaba de decir su nombre.

-Inuyasha, cariño. Es el amigo de Tía Kikyo.

-¿Tía Kikyo? –Muteki arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba mucho Kikyo. Sus tías y tíos favoritos eran Sango, Miroku, Souta y la novia de Souta, Hitomi.

Kagome se rió a carcajadas.

-Sólo olvídalo, cariño.

-Vale.

-Y Kagome –empezó su abuelo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Planeas casarte pronto? –preguntó Jii-chan.

-No, por ahora me concentraré en Muteki –dijo Kagome mientras le daba otro bocado de arroz a su hijo.

-Pero eres una madre soltera, Kagome, no serás capaz de encontrar un hombre tan pronto o tan bueno como para que sea el padre de tu hijo –le dijo Jii-chan a Kagome mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

-Kou… oh, no importa, Kouga no sabe lo de Muteki –murmuró Kagome mientras Muteki se bebía un gran vaso de agua.

-Creo que deberías casarte con tu compañero, Takahashi, después de todo, él es el padre biológico de tu niño y es el único dispuesto a casarse contigo –declaró su Jii-chan.

-Padre –Korari lo miró-, ¿estás intentando que Kagome se venda a Inuyasha? Si lo hace, él asumirá que se somete fácilmente a su voluntad y le hará hacer lo que se le antoje.

-En eso estoy con mamá –dijo Souta.

-Entonces, ¿cuántos hombres querrán casarse voluntariamente con Kagome? –preguntó Jii-chan.

-No creo que sea voluntariamente. Creo que Sesshomaru y su padre están conectados de alguna manera con esto. De alguna forma, ellos siempre forman parte de todo lo que hace –murmuró Kagome.

-Incluso así, ¿no preferirías que tu niño conociera a su padre biológico? –su Jii-chan no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-No. Quiero un hombre que nos ame a mí y a mi hijo por quien somos, no por una razón en particular –le dijo Kagome a su abuelo.

Korari suspiró.

-Papá, es suficiente –dijo.

-No, creo que es hora de que Muteki tenga una figura paterna en su vida. No creo que su Tío Souta sea suficiente,

-¡JII-CHAN! –le rugió Souta a su abuelo.

-Sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos, Souta.

_Por qué no sólo te sientas y te retiras como cualquier hombre mayor _–pensó Souta. Kagome lo miró sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no ponemos anuncios en busca del padre perfecto? –dijo Kagome sin emoción-. Es decir, ¿qué tal esto? _Llama a Higurashi Kagome si estás dispuesto a casarte y a hacer de padre de su hijo de tres años. _Bonito, ¿verdad? –se burló.

-Kagome, para de hacer el tonto. Fuiste tú la que actuó sin…

-Sí, sí, fui yo la que actuó sin pensar hace cuatro años y soy yo la que sufrirá las consecuencias y cuidará de mi hijo. Jii-chan, tú no fuiste la víctima de un lío de una noche –chilló mientras se levantaba y salía de la cocina.

-¡Mami! –gritó Muteki mientras se levantaba y salía detrás de ella, pero su abuela lo agarró del brazo.

-No, Teki, mami necesita un tiempo a solas.

Muteki sollozó.

-Pero nana, está llorando.

-Ya, Teki, se pondrá bien. ¿Qué tal otra partida al Street Fighters?

-Vale –chilló Muteki mientras su tío lo llevaba escaleras arriba para jugar al Street Fighters, sacando a Kagome de su mente el tiempo suficiente.

Kagome se sentó en el salón intentando sacarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_¿Por qué Jii-chan no puede entender que ya he sufrido suficiente? He criado a Muteki durante tres años sin quejarme y creo que estoy trabajando muchísimo. ¿Por qué me fuerza a casarme con Inuyasha cuando estoy completamente segura de que no quiero? _–pensó Kagome amargamente mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

Su madre apareció y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-Kagome, cariño.

-Mamá, ¿por qué me está forzando? –lloró Kagome mientras abrazaba a su madre-. ¿Por qué no puede entender que estoy esforzándome al máximo y que casarme cuando estoy criando a un niño de tres años perfectamente bien no es lo que quiero hacer? Quiero que Muteki tenga un padre que lo ame y a quien él ame.

-Lo sé, cariño, es sólo que papá es un poco… bueno, él es un hombre anticuado y cree que una mujer con hijos y sin marido es una vergüenza ante la sociedad.

-¡No me importa si soy o no una vergüenza para la sociedad! Quiero a mi hijo y él me quiere. No necesito a ningún hombre estúpido y traidor.

-No necesitas casarte ahora, Kagome. Además, jugaste a esa tontería de juego de Te Desafío. Sigues siendo joven, Kagome, sólo tienes 23 años, y la mayoría de las mujeres de 23 años siguen saliendo y no han pasado por lo que has pasado. Te quedaste embarazada a los 19 y ahora estás criando a un niño precioso. Kagome, has hecho mucho y creo que eres una madre estupenda, con o sin marido.

Kagome abrazó a su madre, le dio gracias a Dios porque entendiera. Korari lo sabía, ya que había perdido a su marido en un accidente de avión hacía muchos años, sabía lo que era criar a sus hijos sola. Pero Korari sólo tuvo el apoyo de su padre, Kagome estaba agradecida por tener a su madre, a su hermano y, bueno… también a su abuelo, más o menos.

-Pero, mamá, ¿qué puedo hacer? Inuyasha va a querer su respuesta aunque esto sea un juego. ¿Qué hago?

-Eso es decisión tuya, Kagome, no puedo elegir por ti.

-Pero, si te hubiera escuchado hace cuatro años, nunca habría estado en esta situación.

-Y nunca habrías tenido a tu querido hijo, Kagome. ¿Sabes qué?, puede que no quieras casarte con Inuyasha, pero Muteki de verdad necesita una figura paterna y Miroku es demasiado pervertido.

Kagome se rió ante las palabras de su madre.

-Puede que odies a Inuyasha, pero deja que Muteki esté con él. Si resulta que Muteki e Inuyasha se llevan perfectamente bien en términos de padre-hijo, podrás decidir a partir de ahí. Si Muteki odia el estilo de vida de Inuyasha, entonces tu respuesta será simple y clara.

Kagome suspiró mientras aumentaba el agarre sobre su madre.

-Supongo que sí, mamá. Gracias por todo.

-Sin ningún problema, cariño –Korari besó la frente de su hija.

-Mami, ¿sigues triste? ¡Tío Souta dijo que Jii-chan dijo que tú dijiste que yo dije que necesitaba un papá! ¡No necesito un papá si eso te pone triste! –gritó Muteki mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Kagome y su madre rieron.

-No, cariño, Jii-chan sólo está viejo.

-¡VIEJO! ¡AJ! –chilló Muteki. Kagome le había enseñado a Muteki a llamar a su bisabuelo Jii-chan porque, bueno, ella quería que lo llamara así.

-No, aj, no, cariño, creo que Jii-chan está haciendo un gran trabajo al cuidar del templo, ¿verdad que sí, nana? –dijo Kagome volviéndose hacia Korari. En frente de Muteki, Kagome siempre llamaba a su madre Nana y a Souta, Tío Souta.

-Yo también lo creo –Korari sonrió mientras cogía a Muteki de los brazos de Kagome.

-Y, ¿qué dices, Kagome? –preguntó Korari mientras Muteki jugueteaba con su pelo.

-Creo que te haré caso, mamá. Muteki estará con Inuyasha y, a partir de ahí, actuaré.

-La verdad, es tu elección.

-Pero tú tienes experiencia con estas cosas, mamá. Fui una madre adolescente, tú nos tuviste a Souta y a mí a una edad razonable.

-Pero Kagome…

-Mamá, sabes que tienes razón.

Korari suspiró.

-Supongo.

Kagome se rió, pero su risa fue detenida por su estómago.

-¡Oh, estoy hambrienta!

-Entonces, ve a comer, le daré un baño a Teki –Korari sonrió.

-Arigatou, mamá –Kagome sonrió mientras iba a la cocina, evitando el contacto visual con su abuelo.

Kagome comió silenciosamente y fregó todos los platos. Su Jii-chan se retiró a su habitación y Korari se aseguró de que Muteki se hubiera cepillado los dientes antes de ir a la cama. Souta lo arropó y le leyó un cuento. Kagome estaba agradecida por tener una familia tan maravillosa. La apoyaban a ella y a su hijo cada vez que lo necesitaban sin hacer preguntas.

Kagome salió al exterior después de darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo y se sentó en el porche. Quería estar sola, de modo que Souta y Korari respetaron sus deseos y fueron a ver la televisión. Kagome miró al cielo y vio la cara de Inuyasha, su suave pelo plateado, sus profundos ojos dorados, sus facciones afiladas, sus pómulos, su sonrisa arrogan…

-Espera un momento, ¿por qué estoy pensando en él? –murmuró para sí.

Kagome meneó la cabeza. No importaba lo que pasara, Inuyasha había estado en sus pensamientos durante los últimos cuatro años. Seguía odiando su carácter y, probablemente, siempre lo haría, ¿y por eso sus pensamientos siempre desembocaban en él sin importar en lo que estuviera pensando?

-Probablemente será un padre bastante bueno para Muteki –se dijo calladamente.

-Estoy seguro de que lo será –apareció una profunda voz masculina. Kagome miró a su izquierda y se encontró a Takahashi Inuyasha de pie, con unos pantalones negros holgados, una camisa roja, los brazos cruzados, un pañuelo y deportivas.

-No lo será –dijo Kagome levantándose con una voz de "Estoy-muy-segura".

-¿Y qué te hace decir eso? –arqueó un ceja.

-El hecho de que ni siquiera puedes cuidar de tu sobrino, Riku, sin tener ningún problema –gruñó Kagome, parecía que estaba a punto de entrar. Sin embargo, Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca y la colocó entre sus brazos.

Kagome lo miró.

-Suél-ta-me, Takahashi –dijo furiosamente.

-No, no hasta que no me des tu respuesta.

-¡Era un estúpido juego! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué quieres casarte conmigo! –le espetó Kagome.

-Porque necesito las acciones de nuestra propiedad.

-Oh, así que como el gran y malvado Sesshomaru tiene sus acciones gracias a Riku y a Rin, todo lo que Inuyasha tiene que hacer es casarse con Kagome.

-Sin olvidarse de Muteki.

-En primer lugar, ¿cómo es que sabes de Muteki? –gruñó Kagome.

-Tengo mis contactos. Él es nuestro hijo, ¿no?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Si es mi hijo, es asunto mío.

-¡Sigo sin querer casarme contigo! –dijo Kagome mientras trataba de librase de Inuyasha.

-Entonces te acuestas conmigo.

-Mierda, Takahashi, sólo era un estúpido juego.

-Todos los demás siguieron adelante con su desafío.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que casarme contigo para que puedas tener tu herencia y tu parte de la propiedad? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que él tenga 18.

Los ojos de Kagome se estrecharon. _Igual que en mi sueño._

-¿Tengo que permanecer casada contigo 15 años?

-O, simplemente me puedes dar la custodia del niño a mí.

-Teki no va a estar bajo tu cuidado de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera sabes cómo alimentarte, deja en paz a tu hijo.

-Me encanta que confirmes que es hijo mío, Kagome –dijo Inuyasha mientras la soltaba.

-No me voy a casar contigo.

-Así que, ¿estás desaprovechando la única oportunidad que tienes de darle un padre a tu hijo sólo por un tonto incidente del pasado?

-¿Tonto incidente? Fue por eso que tú llamas _tonto incidente_ que tienes un hijo.

-Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está? –dijo Inuyasha.

-Durm… -pero Kagome gruñó cuando Souta salió con un medio dormido Muteki en brazos.

-Ey, Nee-chan –Souta miró a Inuyasha y asintió-, Takahashi.

-Souta.

Souta miró a Kagome y suspiró antes de volverse para entrar, pero Kagome lo agarró del hombro.

-¿Qué le pasó a Teki?

-Tuvo una pesadilla, pobrecito, bajó las escaleras con su perrito de peluche y sollozó diciendo que te había visto muerta.

Los ojos de Kagome se estrecharon.

-¿Soñó que me moría?

Inuyasha iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. _¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel niño? _-pensó mientras veía a su hijo por primera vez en tres años.

-¿Mami? –Muteki habló mientras la buscaba. Kagome cogió a Muteki de los brazos de Souta y le palmeó la espalda.

-Está bien, Muteki, mami ya está aquí.

-¡MAMI! –Muteki recostó su cabeza contra el cuello de Kagome y lloró. Kagome miró a Souta como disculpándose, su hermano besó a Muteki en el brazo y entró en casa. Kagome palmeó la espalda de Teki mientras se encaminaba hacia el Goshinboku.

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia del hanyou Inurao? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo. A veces, enseñar historia japonesa tenía sus ventajas.

-¿El hanyou? –sollozó Muteki.

-Sí, un hanyou que fue sellado en el Goshinboku hace unos 500 años –dijo Kagome con voz dramática.

-¿Y una chica lo liberó? –dijo Muteki dejando derramar lágrimas. Inuyasha se impresionó por cómo podía hacer que el niño parase de llorar en un intervalo de unos 20 segundos.

-Sí, una chica del futuro lo liberó. La reencarnación de su primer amor.

-Pero Inurao se enamora de la chica del futuro, ¿verdad?

-Verdad.

-¿Y viven felices para siempre? –Muteki tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, felices para siempre.

-¿E Inurao fue papá?

Esto, de alguna forma, les golpeó a Kagome y a Inuyasha como si fuese una bolsa de rocas. La voz de Kagome se convirtió en un susurro mientras decía:

-Sí, cariño, Inurao fue papá.

-Pero yo no necesito un papá si eso te hace sentir triste, mami –dijo Muteki mientras la abrazaba otra vez por el cuello. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja mientras el niño decía aquellas cosas. Kagome suspiró recordando lo que le había dicho antes su madre:

"_Puede que odies a Inuyasha, pero deja que Muteki esté con él. Si resulta que Muteki e Inuyasha se llevan perfectamente bien en términos de padre-hijo, podrás decidir a partir de ahí. Si Muteki odia el estilo de vida de Inuyasha, entonces tu respuesta será simple y clara."_

_Creo que tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mi hijo. No me casaré con Inuyasha, pero dejaré que esté con mi hijo._

-Oye, Teki, ¿te gustaría ir de caza de papás? –dijo Kagome cómicamente.

-¿Caza de papás? ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno, pasamos una semana con un posible papá y, si te gusta, entonces se convierte en tu papá.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Muteki mientras miraba a Kagome con sus grandes ojos dorados.

-Sí, y nuestro primer candidato es… aquel hombre –dijo Kagome señalando a Inuyasha. Inuyasha volvió a arquear una ceja.

-¿Él?

-Sip.

-¿Él?

-Sí, cariño, él.

Muteki miró a Inuyasha , después asintió.

-Vale.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? –dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-. Puede que no quiera casarme contigo, pero si mi hijo y tú os lleváis bien, entonces supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Todos tienen razón, necesita un padre.

Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó a Kagome. Cogió a Muteki de sus brazos y su corazón se hinchó al sostener a su hijo por primera vez.

-Supongo que estoy de acuerdo –dijo Inuyasha.

Muteki aplaudía mientras Inuyasha lo lanzaba al aire y lo cogía. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Kagome sonriera…

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Estoy cansada por haber hecho este capítulo tan largo! ¿Os gustó? Antes, cuando Kagome "aceptó" fue solo un sueño…**

**¡Seguid conectados!**

**Con amor, Sakura**

**N.T.: **Hola, tenéis que admitir que de esta vez me apuré. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, tengo que deciros que ya terminé los exámenes, ¡¡¡bien por mí!!! Ja, ja. Bueno, el martes estaré de vacaciones y podré dedicarme a la traducción en caso de que mi catarro no empeore.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas; de verdad que me anima mucho, y cuantos más reviews hay, mejor.

Besos, ^_^


	6. Día uno: Picnic

**Nota de la autora: ¡Genial, las cosas están yendo realmente genial! ¡Ahora una semana de Caza de Papás! Oh, y Muteki va a tener 4 años en el fic, pero de momento sólo tiene 3…**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 6: **Día Uno: Picnic

* * *

Muteki aplaudía mientras Inuyasha lo lanzaba al aire y lo cogía. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que Kagome sonriera…

* * *

Estamos en el día siguiente, y el estado actual: Día 1 en la temporada de Caza de Papás…

Kagome fue la primera en levantarse de toda la casa. Se duchó y bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno. Eran las 7 de la mañana y Souta debería estar levantado ya para ir a las clases del domingo, Jii-chan debería levantarse en media hora y Korari en 15 minutos. Muteki se solía levantar a las 10 todos los días, y a veces más temprano…

Y hoy era uno de esos días…

-¡MAMI! –gritó Muteki. Kagome tiró su tenedor y corrió escaleras arriba para encontrarse con su hijo enredado entre las sábanas y en el suelo.

-¡Oh, cariño! –dijo Kagome mientras lo desenredaba y lo levantaba del suelo. Le palmeó la espalda mientras lo llevaba al baño para lavarlo. Después de asearlo, Kagome bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Souta ya había hecho el desayuno, Jii-chan estaba sentado en el sofá y Korari estaba desayunando.

-Clases en domingo… ¡aj! –murmuró Souta mientras besaba a Muteki en la frente.

-Teki, quédate con nana, mamá va a llevar al tío.

Muteki asintió mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Korari. Kagome salió de la casa con su hermano detrás de ella.

-Chao, mami –se despidió Muteki mientras Kagome y Souta se iban.

* * *

Kagome cerró automáticamente la puerta de su coche y frunció el ceño. _¿De quién es ese coche?_, pensó mientras miraba a un caro Lexus negro. Suspiró cuando entró en casa y se encontró a Inuyasha sentado en el sofá con Muteki en su regazo. Jii-chan estaba en la cocina y Korari se había ido al trabajo.

-¡MAMI! –chilló Muteki mientras se bajaba de la pierna de Inuyasha y se lanzaba hacia su madre.

-Hola, cariño, Takahashi –Kagome asintió hacia Inuyasha, quien se puso en pie.

-Por favor, Kagome, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-Cállate –dijo Kagome mientras llevaba a Muteki la cocina.

-¿Nana o Jii-chan te dieron de comer, cariño? –preguntó Kagome mientras lo sentaba en la silla.

-¡Nop!

Kagome cogió un bol y lo llenó de cereales. Calentó la leche y la vertió sobre los cereales. Metió una cuchara infantil en el bol y se la tendió a Muteki, quien empezó a comer.

-Ma'i –dijo Muteki.

-Teki, ¿qué te he dicho sobre hablar con la boca llena? –dijo Kagome previniéndole. Muteki tragó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Perdón!

_Descarado, _observó Inuyasha.

-Mami, él dijo que hoy íbamos a ir de pic-a-nic –dijo Muteki chillando.

-¿Picnic? –dijo Kagome volviéndose hacia Inuyasha, quien asintió.

-En tu juego de "Caza de Papás", tengo 7 días, por lo tanto el Día 1 es picnic.

-Mami, vamos a ir al pic-a-nic, ¿verdad? –dijo Muteki.

Kagome suspiró.

-Sí, cariño, vamos a ir.

-¡YUPI! –gritó. Con la emoción, golpeó el bol de cereales y lo tiró al suelo, la leche y los cereales se esparcieron por todas partes.

-Oh, no –gimió Kagome mientras levantaba a Muteki. Su pantalón estaba lleno de leche y también goteaba algo de leche de su pelo.

-¡JII-CHAN! –gritó Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Lava a Muteki, por favor.

Jii-chan gruñó mientras llevaba a Muteki escaleras arriba. Kagome cogió un trapo y se inclinó para limpiar el estropicio.

-Conque criando a un niño tú sola –dijo Inuyasha.

-No querrías saberlo, ¿o sí? –le soltó Kagome.

Kagome acabó de limpiar el suelo y Muteki apareció bajando las escaleras y sollozando.

-Lo siento, mami.

Kagome cogió a Muteki en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Está bien, cariño! ¡Estás emocionado! Bien, ¿adónde quieres ir de picnic?

-¡AL PARQUE!

-Al parque, ¿eh? Vale, vete a jugar con él, mami va a preparar algo de comida.

Muteki salió de los brazos de Kagome y corrió hacia Inuyasha. Le agarró la pernera del pantalón y elevó la vista hacia él.

-¡Ey, señor! –dijo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo le llamo?

Kagome miró a los ojos a Inuyasha, éste desvió la mirada hacia Muteki.

-Llámame papi, mequetrefe.

Los ojos de Muteki brillaron. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pa-papi? –dijo, su voz temblaba.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, iba a ir hacia Muteki, pero Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos.

-¡Sí, mequetrefe, papi!

-Igual… igual que Jason tiene una mami y un papi, ¿tú eres mi papi? –preguntó.

_-¿Jason?_-vocalizó Inuyasha.

_-Amigo _–le respondió Kagome, vocalizando también mientras se iba a preparar algo de comida para el picnic. Principalmente sándwiches.

-Igual que Jason tiene un papi –dijo Inuyasha mientras lanzaba a Muteki al aire. Kagome suspiró.

_¿Por qué dejé que Inuyasha dijese eso? Pude haberle dicho perfectamente a Muteki que él es un amigo, no su padre…_

Pero en su interior, Kagome sabía que estaba mal privar a un niño de su padre. Algo dentro de ella le permitió que se lo dijera, le permitió aceptarlo…

Algo en ella seguía… seguía…

_¡NO! _–gritó su mente-._ ¡LE ODIO! ¡LE ODIO! ¡LE ODIO! _–pensó mientras tostaba el pan.

-¡WIII! –oyó a Muteki gritar desde el salón.

-Pero entonces…

_¡No, no más peros! _–rugió su mente. Kagome suspiró, dejando este tema de lucha mental por el momento…

Después de una hora y media preparando comida, Kagome se dirigió al salón y vio a su hijo con su padre viendo la tele. Tocó la cabeza de Muteki y éste miró hacia arriba.

-¿Sí, mami?

-Entra…

Kagome le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha antes de volver a mirar a Muteki.

-Entra en el coche de papi, ¡nos vamos!

Muteki chilló mientras Inuyasha le sonreía a Kagome. Kagome le puso el cinturón a Muteki y ella se sentó en el asiento delantero con la cesta de picnic en su regazo. Se puso el cinturón mientras Inuyasha daba marcha atrás.

-Bien Muteki, ¿qué te gusta hacer? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pelear contra el Tío Souta –dijo Muteki descaradamente.

-Igual que su padre –murmuró Kagome mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Papi, ¿dónde estuviste durante –Muteki levantó 3 dedos-, este tiempo?

-Estuve trabajando, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta, vamos a ser una familia –Inuyasha le sonrió a su hijo.

_Familia _–Kagome resopló mentalmente. Aunque tenía que admitir que Inuyasha y Muteki se llevaban realmente bien…

_¡NO-me-casaré-con-él! _–subrayó en su cerebro.

_Pero si Muteki y él… Tengo que… Soy la madre de Muteki, por su felicidad, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar todo _–Kagome miró a Muteki, quien estaba hablando y a Inuyasha, que le escuchaba-, _incluso mi propia felicidad…_

* * *

Llegaron a un merendero en media hora y Kagome sacó a Muteki del asiento trasero. Saltó del coche y miró a su alrededor. El parque era bastante grande, e incluso parecía divertido.

-Sugoi… -dijo Muteki maravillado. En ese momento, su padre lo levantó del suelo y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

-Escoge un sitio –dijo Inuyasha. Por alguna razón, aquello era muy… estimulante. El solo hecho de pasar tiempo con su hijo le calentaba el corazón, y también lo relajaba… demonios, incluso estaba realmente feliz con Kagome allí…

_Feliz _–pensó-, _algo que no he sido en mucho tiempo._

-¡AHÍ! –gritó Muteki cuando vio un banco al lado de un columpio.

-Vamos, figura –bufó Kagome mientras sostenía una de las manos de Muteki. Su otra mano estaba sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-¡Mami! ¿Qué trajiste? –le preguntó Muteki a su madre.

-Sandía, mangos, sándwiches, sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete, y… y… -Kagome puso una mirada dramática mientras miraba a su hijo-, ¿y…?

-¿Y qué? –chilló Muteki.

-Y… palitos de zanahoria…

-¡NOOOO! –chilló Muteki actuando con dramatismo.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los palitos de zanahoria? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Oh, y también traje Ramen –dijo Kagome.

-¡RAMEN! –gritó Muteki dando palmadas.

-Sí, eso seguramente lo ha heredado de su padre –dijo Kagome mientras ponía el mantel en la mesa de picnic y posaba la cesta en el suelo.

-No seas ruin, Kagome –Inuyasha sonrió mientras volvía a poner a Muteki en sus hombros y corría hacia los columpios.

-¡YAY! –gritó Muteki mientras agarraba la melena plateada de Inuyasha-. ¡Más rápido! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡PAPI VE MÁS RÁPIDO! –dijo Muteki a la vez que Inuyasha corría hacia la mesa.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo Kagome cuando derramaron el zumo de naranja.

-¡Lo siento, mami! –dijeron Inuyasha y Muteki a la vez que se iban hacia los columpios. Inuyasha puso a Muteki en un columpio y empezó a empujarlo. Ni el demonio podría quitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Muteki parecía tan feliz, no es que no fuera feliz con Miroku y Souta, es que éste era un tipo diferente de felicidad…

_Una felicidad padre-hijo_ –pensó Kagome mientras sacaba tres platos, tres vasos de papel y tres servilletas.

-¡La comida está lista, chicos! –los llamó Kagome.

-¡Vale! –dijo Muteki mientras Inuyasha paraba el columpio. Ambos corrieron hacia la mesa y se sentaron.

-¿Quién puede comer su sándwich más rápido? –le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo.

-¡Yo! –dijo Muteki.

-¡No, yo! –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió.

-Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo. En sus marcas –Muteki e Inuyasha cogieron sus sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete-, listos –abrieron sus bocas-, ¡ya!

Empezaron a engullir sus sándwiches. Kagome les llenó sus vasos de zumo y los dejó justo a tiempo. Cogieron el zumo, se lo bebieron todo y lo dejaron en la mesa exactamente al mismo tiempo.

-¡Empate! –dijo Kagome aplaudiendo.

-Eres bueno.

-Tú también, papi –dijo Muteki mientras Kagome les daba los palillos.

-Y dime, ¿tienes alguna noticia, Teki? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

-Mami, dentro de dos días es el día de los padres –dijo Muteki. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Y quieres que vayamos? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Muteki asintió.

-¡Sip!

-¿Tu profesora tiene más quejas por peleas, Muteki? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Nop!

-Entonces, ¿no te peleaste con Ken? –Kagome arqueó una ceja.

-N-nop –dijo Muteki.

-Teki –le dijo Kagome en tono de advertencia.

-Vale, vale, ¡solo me he peleado con él dos veces este trimestre! –dijo Muteki.

-¿Por qué?

-Me robó mi galleta y le puso la zancadilla a Jason.

-Para eso tienes a la profesora, Muteki –dijo Kagome mientras le daba de comer.

-¿Ken? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-¡Un hombre ruin, papi! ¡Su padre trabaja para un gran –Muteki abrió sus brazos tanto como pudo-, gran edificio!

-¿De verdad? –Inuyasha arqueó un ceja.

-Es el hijo de Ryuukotsusei –dijo Kagome mientras miraba al padre de su hijo.

-Ryu… ¡él es mi contable! –jadeó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es un campable? –preguntó Muteki mientras le escurría zumo de sandía por la mejilla.

Inuyasha rió mientras le limpiaba el zumo de la mejilla.

-Un hombre que hace matemáticas por mí.

-¿No sabes matemáticas? –preguntó Muteki con un jadeo-. ¡Yo sí! ¡Sé que 1 más 1 son 2, y que 2 más 2 son 4!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos.

-¡Eres muy listo! ¡Yo le pago dinero a ese hombre para que haga matemáticas por mí!

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo por ti, papi!

Kagome contuvo la risa. ¡Su hijo era cómico!

-Entonces, ¿Ken es el hijo de Ryuukotsusei? –le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome. Kagome asintió.

-¡Se cree que es el mejor porque su padre es un hombre de matemáticas! –gruñó Muteki.

-Entonces, tú eres mejor que Ken –dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! –jadeó Kagome-. ¡Eso no se le dice a un niño de su edad!

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡El padre de Muteki es el jefe de Ryuukotsusei!

Muteki puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú eres el jefe del papá de Ken?

Inuyasha asintió mientras miraba a Kagome, quien suspiró.

-Cariño, por favor no empieces a mandar en Ken –dijo mientras le tendía una piruleta.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Muteki.

-Porque es ruin, cariño, no quieres que te echen fuera, ¿verdad? –Kagome frunció el ceño. Muteki jadeó mientras agarraba la piruleta.

-No.

-Entonces no mandes en Ken y por favor, no le digas a nadie que tu papá es el jefe del papá de Ken.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Muteki.

-Será una sorpresa para el Día de los Padres –dijo Kagome mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Inuyasha, éste frunció el ceño.

-¿We wewdad? –preguntó Muteki.

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, ahora, acábate tus trozos de sandía, cariño.

Muteki asintió mientras empezaba a engullirlos. Miró fijamente a sus padres, que comían calladamente.

-Mami, ¿adónde vamos a ir mañana?

Kagome se tocó la mejilla.

-Como Papá planeó lo de hoy, entonces digo… ¿vamos a nadar mañana? –preguntó Kagome.

-Muteki, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo.

-¿No lo sabes, papi? –preguntó Muteki.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo Inuyasha, pareciendo sorprendido-. ¡Sólo quiero saber si **tú** lo sabes!

-Oh, ¡lo sé! Mi cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre, ¡en Navidad! –dijo Muteki dando palmadas.

-Entonces, ¿tienes regalos extra? –Inuyasha elevó una ceja.

-Muteki, no vale –le dijo Kagome en tono de advertencia. Muteki suspiró.

-Vale, vale.

Inuyasha rió.

-Y bien, mequetrefe, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 7 de diciembre –dijo Muteki.

-¡Así que sigue teniendo regalos extra! –gimió Inuyasha-. ¡No es justo!

-Ahora tengo que cuidar de dos niños –Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, papi? –preguntó Muteki.

-El 23 de marzo –dijo Inuyasha mientras comía un trozo de mango.

-Y el de mami es el 28 de octubre.

-Sí, mami nació antes de Halloween –dijo Kagome tenebrosamente.

-La hija del demonio –sonrió Inuyasha.

-¡Cállate, perro! –Kagome le lanzó un vaso. Inuyasha lo cogió y lo estrujó en su mano.

-¿Perro?

Kagome le lanzó una frambuesa antes de recoger todas sus cosas otra vez.

-Mami es ruin –comentó Inuyasha.

-¡OI!

-¡No, mami es buena! –dijo Muteki mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-¡Oh, cariño! –Kagome lo cogió y lo puso en su cadera. Después siguió recogiendo.

-¿Y ahora qué, papi?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero… quiero…

Kagome gimió.

-Oh, Teki, por favor.

-¡Quiero ir al parque de atracciones!

-¿Al parque de atracciones? Me temo que ya es muy tarde, niño –dijo Inuyasha mirando el reloj. Sólo era mediodía, pero tenía otros planes para el resto del día.

-¿Entonces cuándo?

-¿Qué tal después del Día de los Padres? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

-¡Vale! Pero, ¿y ahora qué?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Es una sorpresa…

* * *

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Kagome mientras metía a su hijo en el coche.

-A mi casa.

-¿Qué, Sesshomaru, Izayoi e Inutaisho quieren ver a Muteki? –preguntó Kagome.

-Así es.

Kagome gimió.

-Tío, ¿por qué sé que voy a odiar esto?

-Mami, ¿cuándo te vas? –le preguntó Muteki a su madre.

-Mañana, cariño, ¡pero estaré contigo todos los días de la semana gracias a nuestro juego de Caza de Papás!

-¿Pero no hemos encontrado a mi papá?

-Sí, ¡pero si es un papá ruin, entonces lo tiraremos al lago!

-¿DE VERDAD? –aplaudió Muteki.

-¡EY! –rugió Inuyasha. Kagome y Muteki rieron mientras conducía hacia la mansión Takahashi. Muteki observó con admiración cómo se abrían las puertas. Kagome se acordaba de esto de hacía 4 años y no le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo está la habitación? –la preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Nunca la toqué –respondió Inuyasha mientras aparcaba su coche y sacaba a su hijo del mismo. Caminaron hacia la entrada principal y el mayordomo, Jaken, abrió la puerta.

-Maestro Inuyasha –lo ojos de Jaken se ampliaron al ver a Kagome-, ¿señorita Kagome?

-Ey, Jaken –dijo Kagome mientras los tres entraban.

-¿Quién es el hombre sapo, mami? –preguntó Muteki mientras se sentaba en los hombros de Inuyasha.

Kagome resopló.

-Hombre sapo… Yo solía llamarlo así.

Inuyasha rió.

-Ése es el amigo de tu tío.

-¿Tío? ¿Tengo otro tío? –preguntó Muteki.

-Sí –Kagome se rió-, tío Fluffy.

-¿Fluffy? –preguntó Muteki confundido.

-Su nombre es Sesshomaru, pero a tu mamá le gusta llamarle Fluffy –explicó Inuyasha.

-Fluffy…

-Y tienes una tía que se llama Rin –dijo Inuyasha.

-Y un primo, Riku, que tiene dos años más que tú –dijo Kagome recordando que Riku sólo tenía 2 años cuando se quedó embarazada de Muteki.

-Inuyasha, ¿eres tú? –vino una fuerte voz.

-Y tienes a la abuela Izayoi y al abuelo Inutaisho –dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras Izayoi entraba en el salón.

-Inu… ¿Kagome? –Izayoi respiró cuando vio a la chica que había adorado desde siempre enfrente de ella.

-Hola –Kagome hizo una reverencia.

-¡Oh, cariño! –gritó Izayoi mientras abrazaba a Kagome. Kagome le devolvió el abrazo y vio entrar a Inutaisho.

-Señor –saludó Kagome sonriendo.

-Licenciada Higurashi –dijo Inutaisho sonriendo. Kagome lo abrazó también mientras él le frotaba la espalda.

-¡MAMI! ¡QUIERO ABRAZOS! –dijo Muteki desde encima de la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-Los tendrás, mequetrefe –le dijo Inuyasha a su hijo-. Mamá, papá, este es Muteki, Muteki, ellos son tus abuelos.

Izayoi puso los ojos como platos al ver a su segundo nieto. Miró a Kagome, quien asintió.

-¿De lo de hace cuatro años? –preguntó Izayoi. Kagome asintió mientras Izayoi caminaba hacia Muteki. Inuyasha lo bajó para que Izayoi lo pudiera abrazar.

-Tienes el pelo más largo que Nana –dijo Muteki-. ¿Puedo llamarte abuelita?

Izayoi asintió con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Muteki miró a Inutaisho y frunció el ceño.

-Eres… grande.

Kagome rió.

-Incluso yo dije lo mismo hace 4 años.

Inutaisho rió mientras cogía en brazos a su segundo nieto.

-Puedes llamarme abuelito.

-¿Abelito? –dijo Muteki.

Se rieron e Inutaisho sonrió.

-Abelito también vale.

-¿Dónde están Sesshomaru, Rin y Riku? –preguntó Kagome.

-Salieron –dijo Izayoi mientras volvía a abrazar a Kagome-, ¿aceptaste casarte con Inuyasha?

-Oh, ¿o sea que esto estaba planeado? –preguntó Kagome arqueando una ceja.

Inuyasha se rascó la nuca riendo.

-Bueno, estamos pasando una semana juntos antes de que me responda –dijo Inuyasha.

-Más que eso, Muteki está enamorado de él –murmuró Kagome.

Izayoi se rió.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿qué quiere el monstruito?

-¡Oh, no! –gimió Kagome mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡RAMEN!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Es que tenía que poner esa pequeña cosa del Ramen al final! ¡Jaja!**

**Vale, seguid conectados para el Día 2: El Fiasco de la Natación.**

**Con amor, **

**Sakura**

**Nota de la traductora: **Bien, aquí va el capítulo 6, espero que lo disfrutéis. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Feliz Navidad a todos.

Besos


	7. Día dos: El Fiasco de la Natación

**Nota de la autora: Día dos en nuestra Semana de Caza de Papás… tío, cuando oyes "semana de caza de papás", ¿no piensas en Elmer Gruñón? (El que siempre intenta cazar a Bugs Bunny) "Estate muy, muy callado, estamos cazando papás…" ¡LOL! Gracias al que me dejó el review que me recordó a Elmer Gruñón… LOL**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (una hucha de cerdito con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 7: **Día Dos: El Fiasco de la Natación

* * *

-¡RAMEN!

El día terminó rápidamente e Inuyasha llevó a Kagome y a Muteki a casa. Muteki había comido toneladas de ramen en casa de sus abuelos y Kagome estaba segura de que tendría dolor de estómago por la mañana. Inuyasha llegó al templo y Kagome salió del coche y cogió a su hijo del asiento trasero. Muteki se había quedado dormido durante el viaje de vuelta.

-Ma-mami –gimió Muteki mientras rodeaba los hombros de Kagome con sus brazos.

-Shh, cariño, estamos en casa –murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha cerró las puertas y los acompañó hasta el templo principal.

-Gracias, fue un día muy divertido –dijo Kagome mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Papi? –gimió Muteki a la vez que Inuyasha lo cogía de los brazos de Kagome.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Muteki bostezó mientras miraba a su madre.

-Mami, ¿vas a volver hoy a tu casa?

Kagome sonrió.

-Me quedo esta noche antes de volver.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿POR FAVOR? –gimoteó Muteki.

Kagome reflexionó.

-Claro, sólo por nuestra semana de caza de papás.

-¡Wii! –dijo Muteki. Kagome entró, Inuyasha la seguía. Souta estaba viendo la tele y Korari estaba en el trabajo. Jii-chan estaba comiendo en la cocina.

-Oye, Souta, me llevo a Teki conmigo al apartamento –dijo Kagome.

-Claro.

-¿Puedes empaquetarle sus cosas mientras yo cojo las mías?

-Vale –dijo Souta mientras apagaba la tele e iba a coger la ropa y el saco de dormir para su sobrino.

-Papi –dijo Muteki mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Inuyasha.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué mami y tú no vivís juntos? –preguntó Muteki. Kagome bajó las escaleras con dos bolsas de viaje en sus brazos. Le sonrió a Muteki, quien le cogió su bolsa a Kagome.

-Soy fuerte mami.

-Claro que sí, cariño –Kagome le acarició la mejilla.

-Kagome –empezó Inuyasha mientras ella cogía a su hijo en brazos e Inuyasha tomaba ambas bolsas de viaje.

-¿Sí?

-Muteki… acaba de pedirnos que vivamos juntos.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras miraba a su hijo que la veía tiernamente.

-Por favor, mami. Eso es lo que hacen los padres de Jason, vivir juntos.

Kagome gimió.

-Cariño, no puedo vivir con él hasta que no esté casada con él.

Muteki tenía lagrimillas en sus ojos.

-Pero… pero… él es, él es mi pa-papi.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

-No llores Teki, por favor, no lo hagas.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO VIVIR CON MI PAPI Y CON MI MAMI! –Muteki gritó tanto, que Souta llegó corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Teki? –preguntó.

-Quiere vivir con mamá y papá –Inuyasha sonrió.

-Demonios, te lo dije –dijo Souta mientras calmaba a Muteki y Kagome intentaba pensar en todo aquello.

-¿Le dijiste que deberíamos vivir juntos? –le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras Souta empezaba a contarle a Muteki la historia de la Shikon no Tama.

-No, simplemente me preguntó –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se frotó las sienes.

-No puedo abandonar a Sango.

-¿Así que abandonas a tu propio hijo? –Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

-Te odio por hacerme esto –murmuró Kagome mientras sacaba su móvil.

-¿Sango?

-Kagome, ¿vienes ahora? –preguntó Sango.

-No, desafortunadamente, Muteki quiere vivir con papá.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Mortalmente. Así que ahora voy a vivir con el infame Takahashi.

-Oh mierda, paga extra para mí, pero supongo que es bueno para tu hijo.

-Gracias por entenderlo, Sango.

-¿Entenderlo? Chica, tienes que venir y explicarme todo esto cinco veces antes de que lo entienda.

-Lo haré, chao.

-Ja.

Kagome colgó y cogió a su hijo en brazos.

-Muteki, vamos a vivir con papi durante la semana que viene.

-¡YAY! –chilló Muteki.

-¿La semana que viene? –Inuyasha arqueó las cejas.

-No voy a dejar a Muteki en tu casa todo el tiempo, va a quedarse en casa de mamá cuando estemos en el trabajo y luego voy a ir a recogerlo cuando vuelva a casa del trabajo.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Bastante justo.

-Y si no me caso contigo, Muteki vuelve al Templo y yo me vuelvo con Sango.

-Hecho –dijo Inuyasha mientras llevaba sus bolsas al coche. Kagome abrazó a su hermano-. Llamaré a mamá mañana y le explicaré todo. Sólo dile cuando venga a casa que se vaya a dormir pronto y llámame si necesitas que te lleve mañana.

-O mejor aún, dame las llaves de tu coche. Nee-chan, tengo carnet, ¿sabes?

Kagome suspiró mientras sacaba sus llaves del coche y se las daba a Souta.

-¿Y cómo voy al trabajo?

-Mi coche –dijo Inuyasha.

-De repente, el mundo está en contra mía –murmuró Kagome mientras llevaba a su hijo al coche de Inuyasha.

-Chao, Kagome.

-Jódete, Inuyasha –murmuró Kagome mientras le ponía el cinturón a su hijo.

-Sí, sí, parece que decimos eso mucho, ¿no?

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana. Suspiró al mirar al dedo anular, donde un anillo de compromiso lo había adornado una vez… pero luego, ella rompió el compromiso… para estar con Inuyasha… pero él rompió su relación… para estar con Kikyo…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Estoy pensando.

-¿En?

-Sólo estoy pensando.

-Ésa es la cosa más estúpida que puede decir alguien –bufó Inuyasha.

-Estoy pensando en lo de hace cuatro años.

-¿Qué incidente de hace cuatro años?

-Naraku.

-Oh, él.

-Sí, él.

-¿Sabes qué está haciendo ahora?

-Ni idea, ni me importa. Rompí con él, ¿no?

-¿Porque…?

-No lo amaba.

-¿A quién amabas?

-Cállate y conduce –gruñó Kagome e Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. _Sea lo que sea, _pensó mientras seguía conduciendo hacia la mansión. Llegaron alrededor de las diez y Kagome llevó a Muteki a su antiguo dormitorio de la mansión. La habitación que ocupaba siempre que se quedaba a dormir… Inuyasha tenía razón, su habitación no había cambiado.

Estaba pintada de un débil color azul y tenía una gran cama en el medio. Un aparador estaba unido a la cama y había una mesita de noche a cada lado de la misma. Un edredón de color azul bebé estaba doblado a los pies de la cama. El cuarto de baño estaba del lado izquierdo y había un armario del lado derecho de la habitación. Había una gran ventana justo detrás del cabecero.

Kagome puso a Muteki en la cama y lo cubrió con el edredón. Entró en el baño y se puso su camisón. Se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras, vio a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Izayoi y a Inutaisho sentados en el sofá hablando en voz alta. Inuyasha estaba en bóxers y tenía puesta una camiseta, Rin llevaba un camisón y Sesshomaru sólo llevaba bóxers. Inutaisho e Izayoi llevaban ropa adecuada.

-Buenas noches, Kagome –dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su vieja amiga.

-Buenas noches, Rin –Kagome le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Sesshomaru se levantó y le estrechó la mano a Kagome, ésta tuvo que contener la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó.

-Sesshomaru Takahashi, en bóxers, sin camisa, y a punto de anochecer, está estrechándole la mano a mí, Kagome Higurashi, a quien ha conocido desde el instituto.

Sesshomaru rió y abrazó a Kagome.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho, ¿cómo está Riku?

-Durmiendo, igual que Teki –dijo Izayoi.

Kagome asintió y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, que le tendió un plato de galletas. Cogió una y la empezó a masticar a la vez que Inutaisho empezaba a hablar una vez más.

-Como iba diciendo –dijo Inutaisho-, cuando Kagome e Inuyasha se casen, -dejó de mirar a Kagome, que estaba mirando fijamente a su galleta. No podía negarlo. Muteki estaba muy enamorado de Inuyasha y haría falta el diablo para hacer que Muteki lo odiara. Iba a casarse, probablemente, con Inuyasha, estaba segura de ello.

-Sigue –susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió al oírla decir eso.

-Cuando Kagome e Inuyasha se casen, Muteki será legalmente un Takahashi y la otra mitad de nuestro imperio la recibirá Inuyasha, quien podrá seguir desenvolviéndolo donde quiera. He planeado que, si Sesshomaru se desensenvuelve en la parte este de Japón e Inuyasha en la oeste, entonces, dominaremos prácticamente todo Japón.

-Se ha vuelto loco –le murmuró Rin a Izayoi, que se rió.

-Después de eso, cuando Muteki y Riku tengan 18, heredarán las acciones de sus padres –Inutaisho asintió en dirección a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha-, y se desenvolverán más lejos incluso, haciéndonos ser lo más alto de la línea Imperio.

-Guau, tenéis todo planeado –observó Kagome.

-Así es, querida –Inutaisho sonrió.

-¿Y nada de esto funcionará si Muteki no es legalmente un Takahashi?

-No, no lo hará –respondió Inutaisho.

-Supongamos que no os doy a Muteki, ¿pondréis una denuncia contra mí?

Izayoi se levantó y abrazó a Kagome.

-No lo haremos, cariño. Tu hijo es tu hijo y él era tuyo antes de que Inuyasha supiera que existía. Lo que pasó hace cuatro años no fue sólo culpa tuya, también fue culpa de Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró.

-Me voy a la cama –dijo antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Izayoi la miró fijamente.

-Pobre niña, le rompe a uno el corazón. Tiene tanto peso encima, su hijo, su familia, las facturas…

-Pero si se casa conmigo no tendrá que preocuparse de eso –replicó Inuyasha.

-Me temo que la hemos metido en un lío, Inutaisho –le dijo Izayoi a su marido-, hemos puesto más carga sobre sus hombros.

-Pero si el chico no tiene un padre pronto, y se hace lo suficientemente mayor como para entender, cuando Kagome empiece a volver a tener citas, será exigente con el tipo de hombre que querría al estar expuesto sólo a sus tíos.

Izayoi asintió ante el razonamiento de su marido.

-Bueno, nos vamos a la cama, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –dijeron los tres cuando Inutaisho e Izayoi se fueron a la cama. Inuyasha suspiró y se bebió un vaso de agua-. Esto es el infierno.

-Lidia con él, la dejaste por Kikyo, no al revés –dijo Sesshomaru mientras llevaba a su mujer a la cama…

Inuyasha se frotó la cara con las manos. _Tiene razón, fui yo el que la dejó _–pensó mientras los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía cuatro años inundaban su cerebro. Meneó la cabeza-. _No, no puedo pensar en eso ahora, en lo que tengo que concentrarme ahora es en hacer que Kagome y Muteki sean míos _–con esos pensamientos, se levantó y se fue a la cama.

* * *

Kagome se levantó con el sonido del despertador. Empezaba a trabajar en una hora y tenía que prepararse. Fue a darse una ducha y a lavarse los dientes. Sólo le llevó quince minutos. Después, cuando su pelo estuvo recogido en una toalla, se puso la ropa que había traído de casa, unos vaqueros de la marca Capri's y una camiseta ajustada roja. Se secó el pelo y se lo recogió en un moño. Cogió a Muteki, que murmuró algo antes de apoyar la cabeza en su cuello, y salieron.

Había bajado unas cuantas escaleras cuando, de repente, oyó a alguien detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Inuyasha parado delante de ella.

-Buenos días –saludó.

-Buenos días, ¿adónde vas?

-A trabajar –dijo. Inuyasha le tendió un par de llaves.

-Tu coche de ahora en adelante.

Kagome asintió y siguió bajando las escaleras. Tan pronto como llegó abajo, se dirigió a la puerta principal, entonces sintió un brazo en su hombro.

-¿El desayuno? –dijo Inuyasha.

-No lo tomo –murmuró Kagome mientras se ponía los zapatos para irse. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar el desayuno antes de irse. Kagome pulsó el botón de apertura del coche y oyó que se encendía un coche en un garaje lleno de miles de ellos. Puso a Muteki en el asiento trasero antes se sentarse delante. Se marchó rápidamente para llevar a Muteki e ir al trabajo.

* * *

Todos habían salido de trabajar. Sesshomaru, Rin y su hijo Riku habían ido a comer fuera y Kagome había ido a recoger a su hijo a casa de su madre. Muteki entró en el coche y se puso el cinturón.

-Mami, ¿por qué estaba en el Templo?

-Porque no hay nadie en casa de papá y yo quería que estuvieses con alguien que pudiese cuidar de ti.

-Oh –dijo el niño como si hubiera entendido todo lo que había dicho. Llegaron a la mansión y Kagome aparcó su coche y le abrió la puerta a su hijo que salió corriendo. Iba unos pasos por delante de Kagome y ésta tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

Kagome empujó la puerta y Muteki corrió y chocó contra las piernas de su "abelito".

-¡ABELITO! –chilló Muteki cuando Inutaisho lo cogió y lo lanzó al aire.

-Muteki, ¿qué tal? (**N.T.:** la frase _what's up?,_ significa ¿qué tal?, pero Muteki lo entiende como ¿qué hay arriba? Porque _up_ significa arriba)

-El cielo.

-No, el techo –Inutaisho sonrió.

-Más alto que el techo está el cielo –dijo Muteki.

-No, el Sol.

-Eso también.

Inutaisho le besó la frente y luego abrazó a Kagome.

-Inuyasha volverá a casa pronto, tenemos una piscina en el patio.

-¿Te dijo lo del día dos? –preguntó Kagome.

-Sí –se rió y se fue.

Kagome meneó la cabeza y subió las escaleras con su hijo. Le ayudó a ponerse el bañador y Kagome se puso un bikini rojo. Se colocó una toalla en la cintura mientras bajaba las escaleras con Muteki y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-¡Pizza! –gritó Muteki.

-Cariño, no creo que tengan piz… -pero el cocinero sacó un trozo de pizza de la nevera y se lo dio a Muteki.

-Una vez más, pudieron –Kagome rió mientras comía un pequeño bol de sopa. Después de comer, Kagome llevó a Muteki a la piscina del patio. A diferencia de cuatro años atrás, habían extendido la piscina y habían instalado una piscina de niños para Riku y un Jacuzzi para los mayores.

-Guau –Muteki tomó aire y saltó a la piscina de niños. Incluso a la tierna edad de tres años, Muteki sabía cómo flotar y hacer el muerto de espaldas. Pero nadar aún no estaba entre sus conocimientos.

Kagome reía mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina de niños, sus pies colgaban por la orilla.

-Con cuidado, cariño –dijo cuando él empezó a flotar. Muteki se levantó, corrió hacia ella y la salpicó con el agua. Kagome gritó y salpicó a Muteki, la cadena siguió hasta que…

-¡AH! –gritó Kagome cuando sintió que la levantaban. Miró a la persona y descubrió que era Inuyasha, que estaba en bañador y sonriéndole.

-Hola –dijo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Encantado –y la soltó, dejándola caer al fondo de la piscina.

-INUYA… -sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando cayó en el agua. Muteki empezó a reír a carcajadas. Inuyasha se rió cuando la cabeza de Kagome salió del agua.

-¡MALVADO! –gritó a la vez que le salpicaba.

Inuyasha saltó al agua y salpicó a Kagome. Kagome lo miró ferozmente y le sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Mientras estaba bajo el agua, Inuyasha le agarró las piernas y la impulsó hacia abajo. Kagome gritó, le golpeó salvajemente y nadó hasta el poco profundo fondo. Muteki se reía como una hiena al ver sus padres matarse mutuamente. Kagome salió de la piscina y se sentó en la de niños para intentar que Muteki parase de reírse a carcajadas.

-Cálmate, cariño –rió. Muteki se reía cada vez más y Kagome levantó la vista justo cuando Inuyasha le vació un cubo lleno de agua fría en su cabeza.

(**N.A.:** como sabéis, estamos a mediados de septiembre, así que la piscina está en el interior. Cuando el agua se calienta un poco más, los Takahashi abren el techo para crear una piscina exterior.)

-¡MUERE! –gruñó Kagome cuando se levantó y empujó a Inuyasha dentro de la piscina.

-Mami, dijiste que si no nos gustaba el papá lo empujaríamos dentro del lago, ¿no? –preguntó Muteki a la vez que salía de la piscina de niños.

-Sí.

-¿Vale empujarlo a una piscina?

Kagome se rió.

-Puede.

-Pero me gusta mi papá.

Inuyasha salió del agua y cogió a Muteki.

-A mí también me gustas, Teki.

Kagome rió al verlos saltar a la piscina de niños. Tenía que admitir que estar con Inuyasha y Muteki la hacía feliz… aunque le odiase. Entró al Jacuzzi y lo encendió, haciendo que empezaran las burbujas. Después de quince minutos de pelear en el agua, Muteki e Inuyasha se unieron a ella.

-¡COSQUILLAS! –gritó Muteki cuando sintió las burbujas contra su suave piel.

-Ese es el objetivo –Inuyasha sonrió mientras se sentaba.

Kagome bostezó.

-Y, ¿cuál es nuestro plan para mañana?

-Día de padres –dijo Muteki.

-¿Y pasado mañana? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Entonces eliges tú –dijo Kagome.

-Y digo el parque de atracciones –Inuyasha sonrió.

-¡YAY!

-¿Y después de eso? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mi elección… eh… esperemos hasta entonces –dijo Kagome mientras se estiraba.

-Vale –dijo Inuyasha mientras Muteki se sentaba.

Se quedaron callados durante un ratito, luego el pequeño habló…

-Mami…

-¿Sí? –dijo Kagome mirando hacia él.

-Acabo de hacer pis…

-¡OH MIERDA! –rugió Inuyasha a la vez que salía del Jacuzzi. Kagome también salió y Muteki empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kagome.

-No meé.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas juguetonas.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? –dijo Inuyasha mientras Kagome empezaba a acercarse a Muteki.

-Eh…

-¡A POR ÉL! –gritó y se lanzó hacia Muteki. Muteki gritó cuando Inuyasha lo cogió y lo dejó colgando bocabajo. Kagome palmeó el trasero de Muteki-. ¿Muteki?

-¿Sí? –rió.

-¡Pequeño Diablo! –Kagome se rió mientras Inuyasha lo ponía otra vez del derecho.

Muteki se rió.

-¡Estaba bromeando!

Inuyasha sonrió.

-¿Qué tal un pequeño banquete?

-¿Banquete? –preguntó Kagome.

-Cambiaos y secaos –ordenó y Kagome frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué va a hacer?_

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin y Riku llegaron a casa. A Riku le presentaron a su tía Kagome y enseguida les cogió cariño tanto a Kagome como a Muteki. En ese momento, Rin estaba bañando a Riku y Sesshomaru se estaba encargando de algunos asuntos. Izayoi e Inutaisho estaban en su habitación.

Kagome y Muteki entraron en la cocina y se encontraron con Inuyasha, que llevaba un gorro de chef y tenía tres cuencos junto a él.

-¿Qué está hacienda Chef Papá? –preguntó Kagome.

-Se llama helado de chocolate –dijo Inuyasha mientras se besaba los dedos.

-Oh, suena rico –dijo Muteki mientras se sentaba en una silla. Inuyasha se volvió llevando los tres cuencos en las manos. Le tendió uno a Kagome, otro a Muteki y el último lo puso delante suyo.

-Pruébalo –dijo.

Muteki y Kagome se metieron la cuchara en la boca dubitativamente, pero ambos se murieron con el sabor.

-¡Oh, riquísimo! –sonrió Muteki mientras se comía su parte.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Kagome.

-Mi pequeño secreto –Inuyasha sonrió.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y terminó de comerse el postre. Muteki se palmeó el estómago y le sonrió a su madre.

-¿Podemos ver "Un canguro superduro"?

-Oh, acabamos de comprársela a Riku, es un película muy buena –dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Te dijo Jason el nombre de la película? –preguntó Kagome. Muteki tenía guardería medio día, y Korari lo llevaba allí todos los días. Era un estudiante de tarde, desde el mediodía hasta las tres.

-Me lo dijo Ken, dijo que ya la había visto.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo entonces.

Después de asearse, los tres se sentaron en el sofá mientras Inuyasha ponía el DVD. Empezaron los créditos iniciales y Muteki se enamoró instantáneamente de toda la acción.

Hacia la mitad, Muteki se quedó dormido, pero Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron viendo la película. Muteki estaba acurrucado en el regazo de Kagome, ésta cabeceaba de vez en cuando. Inuyasha levantó su mano y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella suspiró, pero le dejó hacerlo.

_¿Así es como se siente una familia real? _–pensó Kagome.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Capítulo largo, ¿contentos? ¡LOL! Encuentro este capítulo bastante bueno…**

**Seguid conectados, el siguiente capítulo es Día Tres: Día de Padres**

**Con amor,**

**Sakura**

**Nota de la traductora: **Es un milagro que haya podido subir este capítulo, porque no tengo ordenador. Espero poder subir el siguiente el domingo que viene, ya que es un día importante para mí.

Os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo (reviews, favoritos, alertas), hasta la próxima.

Besos


	8. Día tres: Día de los Padres

**Nota de la autora: Oh, y sobre la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome, todo eso vendrá pronto, ¡así que no os preocupéis!**

**¡Es hora del Día de los padres!**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 8: **Día Tres: Día de los Padres

* * *

_¿Así es como se siente una familia real? _–pensó Kagome.

Kagome e Inuyasha se tomaron el día libre en el trabajo para llevar a Muteki a su día de los padres del colegio.

-No puedo esperar para decirle a Ken que tú eres mi papi, papi –dijo Muteki mientras se aferraba a la pernera del pantalón de Inuyasha.

-Oh sí, el niño de Ryuukotsusei –dijo Inuyasha durante el desayuno.

-Sé bueno con él –dijo Kagome. En los tres días que había pasado con Inuyasha, había visto mucho de su parte de padre…

_Sólo quiere su dinero _–pensó mientras le tendía las tortitas a Muteki.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos al colegio, mami? –le preguntó Muteki a su madre.

-Cuando empiece, cariño –Kagome le sonrió a su hijo.

-Oh, no puedo esperar a que la Señorita Ming vea que tengo un papi.

Kagome gruñó al escuchar el nombre de la profesora de Muteki.

-La Señorita Ming no sabe de lo que habla. ¡Ni siquiera está casada!

-¿Quién es la Señorita Ming? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-La profesora de Teki. Sigue diciendo que Muteki necesita un padre y que debería casarme. Creo que ha buscado… ¿cuántos eran?, cinco "padres" potenciales para Muteki –dijo Kagome.

-Vale, una mujer loca –murmuró Inuyasha.

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Kagome a la vez que le daba la cuchara a Muteki. Los cocineros estaban haciendo tortitas, pero Kagome había tenido que viajar entre la cocina y el comedor gracias a los "antojos" de Muteki.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer hasta que empiece el Día de los padres? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

-¿Pintar? –preguntó Muteki.

-Oh, tío… -gimió Kagome.

-Lo siento pequeño, no hay materiales de pintura en casa. Riku odia pintar –rió Inuyasha.

-Oh, entonces… -Muteki miró a su madre.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡Él es tu padre! –se defendió Kagome.

-Tú eres su madre –dijo Inuyasha.

-Sois muy graciosos –se rió Muteki.

Kagome suspiró.

-De acuerdo entonces, Teki, te prepararemos e iremos a tu colegio más temprano.

-¡Vale!

-¡Oye! ¡Quiero vestir a Muteki! –gimió Inuyasha.

-Qué bebé –resopló Kagome mientras Inuyasha llevaba a Muteki en la espalda a su habitación.

_Aún así, es bastante buen padre para mi bebé _–suspiró Kagome. Esto se estaba volviendo realmente complicado. Sí, puede que odiase a Inuyasha por los incidentes del pasado, pero no había ninguna razón para arrastrar a Muteki, ¿verdad?

Kagome subió las escaleras y se encontró con Inuyasha y Muteki completamente vestidos.

-Eso fue rápido –observó. Muteki se rió mientras se revolvía el pelo. Los dos iban combinados. Llevaban pantalones negros con bolsas, zapatillas de correr y una camiseta roja.

-Hmm, ¿debería llevar algo que combinase? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡CLARO! –chilló Muteki.

-Hazlo, iré a encender el coche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo Teki? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Muteki asintió y bajaron las escaleras. Kagome suspiró y se puso unos pantalones negros de campana y un jersey rojo. Fuera hacía bastante frío, así que cogió la chaqueta de Muteki. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Salió fuera y vio que Muteki e Inuyasha la estaban esperando. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que el colegio de Muteki empezaba en media hora.

Kagome se metió en el coche y la dio la chaqueta a Muteki.

-Hace frío, Teki.

-No lo hace.

-Muteki, no discutas con tu madre –dijo Inuyasha.

-Sí, papi –dijo Muteki lindamente.

-Y pensar que sólo te conoce desde hace tres días –suspiró Kagome.

-Se llama habilidad, Kago –dijo Inuyasha.

-No me llames Kago –gruñó Kagome.

-¿Por qué? Solía llamarte Kago.

-Entonces no nos sentíamos como si nos estranguláramos el uno al otro.

-Bastante justo -dijo Inuyasha mientras conducía, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kagome, hasta el colegio de Muteki.

* * *

Llegaron al colegio de Muteki justo a tiempo.

-Adelantaos vosotros dos, voy a aparcar el coche –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome ayudó a salir a Muteki y ambos entraron. Había padres y niños pequeños por todo el lugar y Kagome tuvo que mantener un agarre firme en la mano de Muteki para asegurarse de no perderlo entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde está la Señorita Ming? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Allí! –señaló Muteki. De hecho, la Señorita Ming estaba allí, pero hablando con Ryuukotsusei y Ken.

Kagome y Muteki caminaron hacia la Señorita Ming. Kagome asintió en dirección a Ryuukotsusei y éste le sonrió.

-Ah, Higurashi-san –dijo la Señorita Ming mientras le sonreía a Kagome.

-Ming-san –asintió Kagome.

-Y Muteki –la Señorita Ming palmeó la mano de Muteki. Muteki le dio un manotazo y Ming perdió su sonrisa.

-Le estaba hablando a Ryuukotsusei-san sobre el maravilloso trabajo que hace Ken en clase. Supongo que es lo bueno de tener dos padres en casa –Ming sonrió maléficamente.

-Muteki tiene padre, y vosotros dos os moriréis cuando averigüéis quién es –gruñó Kagome a la vez que ponía a Muteki cerca suyo.

-Oh, ¿de verdad? Kagome para de engañarte. Muteki es un bastardo y no tiene padre, su padre nunca lo querría. ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te casas para conseguirle al niño la familia que se merece? –Ryuukotsusei sonrió.

-Ryuukotsusei, te pago para que me lleves la contabilidad, no para que llames bastardo a mi hijo –gruñó Inuyasha cuando apareció de repente.

Ryuukotsusei jadeó cuando vio que su jefe, Inuyasha Takahashi aparecía de entre la multitud. La Señorita Ming también jadeó cuando oyó que el hombre más rico de Japón y China decía que Muteki era su hijo.

-¿Aparcaste el coche cerca o lejos? –preguntó Kagome mientras actuaba como si fuera la esposa de Inuyasha. Inuyasha le siguió la corriente y cogió a Muteki en brazos.

-Cerca, vamos a salir a comer a un restaurante más tarde, ¿te parece bien, Teki?

-Restaurante… ¿es el WacDonalds? –preguntó Muteki.

Kagome se rió.

-Un sitio más elegante que eso. De todos modos, Señorita Ming, ¿no?, hábleme sobre Muteki y hágalo rápido. Soy un hombre ocupado.

Ryuukotsusei seguía sin poder creerse el hecho de que Kagome estuviese "casada" con Inuyasha y que Muteki fuese su hijo.

-Yo, eh… -la Señorita Ming no sabía qué decir. Seguía en shock.

-Va… -empezó Kagome por ella.

-Ah, sí, va genial, es un niño estupendo. Un poquito peleón a veces con Ken, pero así son Muteki y Jason.

Los ojos de Muteki se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Jason. Se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha y fue a saludar a su amigo.

-Oh, sí, habla con ella, yo iré a hablar con los padres de Jason –le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha mientras se iba, dejándole hacer todo el trabajo.

-¡Ari! –gritó Kagome. La madre de Jason, Ari Yamato se volvió y sonrió.

-¡Kagome-chan!

-Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? –dijo. Se volvió hacia el padre de Jason, Kazu Yamato.

-Hola, Kazu.

-Hola, Kagome, acabo de "ver" a Takahashi Inuyasha contigo, ¿cómo es eso? –preguntó.

-Es algo –Kagome sonrió-. Mis mejores amigos no lo saben, ¿de verdad esperas que te lo cuente?

Ari se rió.

-Eres malvada, Kagome.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Ari!

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y les sonrió a Ari y a Kazu.

-¿Vosotros dos sois los padres de Jason?

-Sí.

Inuyasha vio a Muteki y a Jason riendo salvajemente en el suelo.

-Pequeños histéricos. De todos modos, tenemos reserva en el restaurante Kagome, sugiero que nos vayamos ya.

-¿Qué dijo Ming?

Kazu bufó.

-¿Qué más iba a decir? Nos odia a ambos Kagome, y por eso no favorece ni a Muteki ni a Jason en nada.

-Palideció completamente cuando llegó Inuyasha –rió Kagome.

-¿Estáis casados? –preguntó Ari.

-Aún no, estamos comprometidos –dijo Inuyasha. Kagome no podía discutir aquello. Después de todo, era medio verdad.

-¿Qué diría el padre de Muteki? –preguntó Kazu.

-Estaría feliz –rió Inuyasha.

-¿Os conocéis? –les preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha y a Kazu.

-Nos conocimos en una junta –dijo Kazu. Kazu trabajaba para el Imperio Kokoro y el Takahashi y el Kokoro están muy cerca en cuanto a negocios.

-¿Cómo sabes que su padre estaría feliz? –preguntó Ari.

-Sólo lo sé, Kagome os lo dirá tarde o temprano –dijo Inuyasha.

-De acuerdo, ¿las reservas? –Kagome sonrió y Ari le guiñó un ojo. Inuyasha cogió a Muteki y acarició la cabeza de Jason.

-Os veré pronto, chicos.

Ari y Kazu asintieron mientras Kagome, Inuyasha y Muteki se iban.

-¡Es tan KAWAII! –chilló Ari cuando se fueron.

-Cálmate cariño.

-¡Cállate, Kazu! –Ari hizo un mohín y se fue a hablar con la Señorita Ming.

* * *

-Esa profesora se derritió completamente –dijo Kagome.

-Creo que es uno de los miembros de mi club de fans –se burló Inuyasha.

-Espero que Ari y Kazu lo hagan bien hablando con ella. Ella fantasea con Ryuukoysusei –dijo Kagome.

-¿Ryuukotsusei no está casado? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Se ha divorciado recientemente.

-¿Y te molesta con lo de no darle un padre a Muteki? Qué hipócrita –Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

-¿Adónde vamos a ir a comer, papi? –preguntó Muteki.

-A un sitio especial –dijo Inuyasha.

-Dime, ¿es la Caverna de la Cascada? –preguntó Kagome nombrando el nombre del restaurante favorito de Inuyasha.

-Qué bien me conoces –dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Conseguiste el sitio de al lado de la Cascada? –preguntó Kagome.

-Sí.

Llegaron al restaurante y Kagome ayudó a Muteki a salir del coche. Entraron y pareció como si estuvieran dentro de un cuento de hadas. Había una pequeña cascada al final del restaurante y detrás de la cascada había una mesa para cuatro. Aquel sitio te hacía sentir como si estuvieses dentro de una verdadera cascada.

-Esto es muy guay –dijo Muteki con admiración.

-No ya –dijo Kagome. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba…

Aquí era a donde la había traído Inuyasha en su primera cita, hacía tantos años. En este lugar había muchos recuerdos. Kagome jadeó cuando lo vio…

Caminó hacia un pequeño muro con fotos y vio una foto de ella e Inuyasha besándose. Estaban sentados detrás de la cascada y cumplían su segundo mes juntos. Estaban besándose cuando el gerente les sacó la foto. Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella y tocó la foto.

-Recuerdos, ¿eh?

-Era feliz entonces, Inuyasha –dijo Kagome secamente y caminó hacia delante. Inuyasha se preguntó qué significaba aquello, pero decidió que pensaría en ello más tarde.

-Reserva para tres a nombre de Takahashi –dijo Inuyasha.

La mujer asintió y los llevó detrás de la cascada.

-Justo como lo recordaba –susurró Kagome, pero Inuyasha entendió la frase y sonrió.

_¿Podría ser que yo… lo estoy? _–pensó. Kagome se sentó y Muteki se sentó en una silla. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome y asintió en dirección a la camarera, ésta se fue.

-¿No vamos a pedir? –preguntó Kagome.

-Encargué antes nuestra comida –dijo Inuyasha. Kagome asintió y tocó la pared de piedra.

-Esto es precioso –dijo Muteki con admiración.

La camarera volvió con un menú infantil para Muteki y dos fuentes para Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Disfruten de la comida –dijo.

Kagome jadeó cuando vio qué comida les había encargado Inuyasha.

_Esto es exactamente lo mismo que comimos en nuestra primera cita aquí.

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora: ¡El Día tres ha acabado oficialmente! Bueno, no realmente, comieron, fueron a casa e hicieron lo que quisieron. El resto fue tan aburrido y sin sentido, ¡que ni me molesté en ponerlo!**

**De todos modos, mañana será el Día Cuatro: Diversión en el Parque de Atracciones**

**¡Yay, Parques de atracciones! ¡Eso nos deja sólo con tres días más de la semana de caza de papás!**

**Con amor, **

**Sakura**

**N.T:** Y finalmente vengo con actualización en este día tan especial para mí... sí, mi cumpleaños.

Tengo que agradecer vuestro apoyo con los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Por fin hemos llegado a los 100, muchísimas gracias.

Espero que sigáis comentando la historia, cuantos más reviews tengo, más me apresuro en traducir, así que ya sabéis...

Besos, nos vemos.


	9. Día cuatro: Diversión en el Parque de At

**¡DÍA CUATRO!**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 9: **Día Cuatro: Diversión en el Parque de Atracciones

* * *

_Esto es exactamente lo mismo que comimos en nuestra primera cita aquí._

Al día siguiente, Kagome se levantó al oír la alarma del despertador. Murmuró algo sobre los despertadores malvados y se levantó, asegurándose de no despertar a Muteki. Kagome se cambió rápidamente para ir al trabajo, vaqueros, zapatillas y un jersey negro. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y metió las cosas de Muteki en una bolsa de viaje. Lo cogió en brazos y él se acomodó contra ella. Kagome dejó la habitación rápidamente y se encontró con Inuyasha.

-Oye –dijo.

-Buenos días –murmuró Kagome a la vez que empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al trabajo.

-¿Con Muteki?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Inuyasha –dijo Kagome. Pasó rozándolo con su hijo en brazos. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el coche, pero su "querido" Inuyasha continuaba siguiéndola.

-¿Por qué no dejas a Teki aquí?

-Porque no hay nadie en casa y no confío en los mayordomos –le espetó Kagome.

-No le harán nada. Además, Muteki puede jugar con Riku todo el día –dijo Inuyasha.

-Podría, pero no lo hará –dijo Kagome mientras le abrochaba el cinturón a su hijo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Os trato perfectamente bien a ti y a nuestro hijo y sigues tratándome así! –rugió Inuyasha.

-¿Tratarme bien? ¡Me cuesta creer que hace cuatro años fuese BIEN! –gritó Kagome.

-¿Ma'i? –dijo Muteki en voz baja.

-Tranquilo cariño, vamos a ir a casa de Nana. Tío Souta tiene un juego nuevo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí –dijo Kagome. Le lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha, y después se metió dentro del coche y condujo para salir de allí.

_¡No me merezco el maldito tratamiento que me está dando! _–pensó Inuyasha para sí.

_Oh, sí te lo mereces, Inuyasha _–le dijo su conciencia-,_ te mereces cada parte del frío hombro que te da Kagome._

Inuyasha suspiró, subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

_Lo merezco, ¿verdad?

* * *

_

**HACE 4 AÑOS—Flashback**

La Higurashi Kagome de 19 años sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cafetería de su Universidad. Sus mejores amigos, Miroku y Sango se sentaron con ella, su novio Inuyasha aparecería en breves.

Takahashi Inuyasha había empezado el colegio tarde, así que aunque tenía 21 años, estaba en el mismo curso de la universidad que Kagome. Kagome le guiñó un ojo a Miroku, que dijo:

-Tío, Kagome, ¿tú e Inuyasha vais a salir esta noche?

-Vamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, sí –Kagome sonrió.

-¡Felicidades cariño! –Sango abrazó a Kagome. Kagome se rió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Sango. Las cosas estaban lejos de ir bien para el grupo. Miroku seguía ligando con Sango, ella le golpeaba, Inuyasha amaba a Kagome… Kagome amaba a Inuyasha, pero las cosas habían empezado a ir cuesta abajo cuando la prima de Kagome, Kikyo, había venido de visita.

Kikyo había venido de visita hacía dos meses, y ella e Inuyasha parecían llevarse bien. Eran amables el uno con el otro, parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro… demonios, parecían pasar escandalosos montones de tiempo juntos.

Inuyasha corrió a través de la cafetería y se las arregló para sentarse en tiempo récord. Su camisa estaba descolocada, su pelo estaba desordenado y estaba jadeando y… sudando…

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Kagome mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla. Inuyasha cogió su mano y la besó suavemente.

-Nada, simplemente tuve que correr para evitar… para evitar hacerte esperar –dijo Inuyasha rápidamente…

Aunque todo lo que dijo era una mentira… había estado en el armario del conserje teniendo un buen revolcón con Kikyo, una ronda de ponerse mis pantalones.

-Y, ¿adónde vamos a ir esta noche? –preguntó Kagome.

-Al bar Esencia –Inuyasha sonrió.

-Oh mierda, ese es el mejor sitio de los alrededores –silbó Miroku.

-Lo mejor para mi bebé –dijo Inuyasha a la vez que colocaba a Kagome en su regazo y la besaba dulcemente. Kagome frunció el ceño al notar un poco de brillo de labios de fresa en su boca. Kagome ni siquiera se había puesto brillo de labios ese día, así que no podía ser de antes.

Más tarde, Kagome se puso un vestido negro ajustado que mostraba sus curvas y algo más. Inuyasha empezó a babear cuando vio a Kagome al ir a recogerla. Estaba asombrado al ver cuánto podía cambiar Kagome en dos horas. Korari sacó algunas fotos de Kagome e Inuyasha antes de que se marcharan.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí? –preguntó Kagome.

-Un montón de cosas –Inuyasha sonrió cuando llegaron al bar. Le abrió la puerta a Kagome y la acompañó adentro. Entraron y se envolvieron con los sonidos, la música y el olor.

-Vaya, guau –dijo Kagome mientras se agarraba a su novio.

-Bailemos –dijo y bailaron con fuerza, bailaron pegados, rápido, lento, muchas cosas. Al final, los dos fueron a tomarse un descanso y pidieron unas bebidas. Inuyasha y Kagome prácticamente se emborracharon después de eso y se dirigieron tropezando hasta el cuarto de atrás.

-Kagome (hipo), quiero hacer (hipo) el amor (hipo) contigo –dijo Inuyasha mientras se tambaleaba.

Kagome se sentó en el suelo y miró fijamente a Inuyasha.

-Yo también –dijo mientras hipaba unas cuantas veces. Inuyasha sonrió y caminó hacia Kagome, la levantó y la presionó contra la pared. Él tomó sus labios instantáneamente con los suyos mientras que empezaba la diversión…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que el acto de amor terminase, Inuyasha y Kagome se acostaron en la cama, ambos estaban un poco mareados desde hacía rato, pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Kagome? –dijo Inuyasha.

-Hmm.

-Que… tú… eso fue horrible.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Apestas completamente haciendo el amor.

Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo… qué…

-Kikyo es mejor.

Kagome no podía creérselo.

-¿Kikyo?

-Sí, está más experimentada en el sexo.

Kagome no podía soportarlo. Se levantó y se puso su ropa rápidamente. Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca.

-Pero sigo amándote.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada.

-¡Cómo diablos pudiste! ¿Me engañas con mi prima y luego me dices que no soy lo suficientemente buena? ¡Oh, sí, pero sólo con decirme que me sigues amando va a hacer todo jodidamente mejor!

-¿Qué demonios?, dijiste que siempre querrías la verdad por mi parte.

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE! –gritó Kagome. Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, pero Kagome dio un paso atrás.

-Hemos terminado.

Inuyasha puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hemos terminado, se acabó, Inuyasha! –gritó Kagome mientras salía de la habitación. Inuyasha cayó sobre la cama mientras se pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

**

_Sí, te lo mereciste, bastardo. Tienes suerte de que te hable o de que te deje ver a tu hijo_ –le dijo su mente antes de callarse.

_No puedo… ahora que pienso en ello… que… yo… _-Inuyasha no pudo terminar sus pensamientos, era demasiado… demasiado…

-Horrible –murmuró mientras salía de la cama y se vestía rápidamente para ir a trabajar.

-Jaken, ten mi coche encendido –le ordenó Inuyasha al mayordomo. Se tomó un desayuno rápido antes de salir. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

-Sí, hoy voy a salir temprano de la oficina. ¿Podrías ocuparte, Sesshomaru? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué?

-Día cuatro de la Semana de Caza de Papás para Kagome y Teki.

-Ah, ya veo, está bien entonces –dijo Sesshomaru antes de colgar.

_Es hora de… _Inuyasha marcó el número del Parque de atracciones a donde los iba a llevar hoy.

-Sí, quiero tres entradas VIP para el parque, acceso entre bastidores para el grupo y diversión durante todo el día –dijo Inuyasha.

-Señor, no podemos hacer eso.

-Está hablando con Takahashi Inuyasha –ladró Inuyasha.

-Oh… ¡OH Takahashi, señor! Sí, sí, ¿ha dicho tres? Lo haremos. Podrá recogerlos en la caseta de atención al cliente –dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

Inuyasha murmuró un "gracias" y colgó.

_Kagome, espero que puedas perdonarme._

* * *

-De acuerdo clase, ahora quedaos con los dedos de los pies contra el suelo, sí, ahora, moved vuestro cuerpo para encarar al objetivo –dijo Kagome mientras instruía a la clase de gimnasia para su lección de arquería-, bien, ahora sujetad el arco a la distancia del brazo, correcto, colocad la flecha, echad vuestra mano fuertemente hacia atrás, no curvéis el brazo que sujeta el arco o no conseguiréis fuerza suficiente, Shippo más recto, sí, ahora soltad.

Se oyeron 25 disparos y Kagome vio algunos de ellos perderse. Sin embargo, Souten se las arregló para dar en el anillo amarillo.

-Buen trabajo, Souten, ahora podéis ir todos a cambiaros, la clase de gimnasia se ha terminado.

Kagome se bebió rápidamente una botella de agua y después se dirigió a su clase de historia. Tenía historia con los de gimnasia y tenía que tener planeada la lección. Kagome entró en el aula y se encontró con todos ya en sus sitios.

-Bien, hoy hablaremos sobre Kaguya Hime.

-La Princesa Kaguya, ¿la doncella celestial? –preguntó Souten.

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, referente al Cuento del Cortador de bambú.

-¿No era ella quien ponía a sus pretendientes tareas imposibles? –preguntó Shippo.

-¿Y luego los echaba? –gritó otro chico.

-Correcto. La Princesa Kaguya vino de la luna a… -llamaron a la puerta. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Yukio-sensei, un sustituto, a su hijo y a su padre de pie enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Kagome a la vez que Yukio-sensei entraba.

-¡Vamos mami! –gritó Muteki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Kagome.

-¡WAII! ¿Ese es su hijo Higurashi-sensei? –preguntó Souten.

-Sí, ¿ir adónde Teki? –dijo Kagome.

-Papi dijo que íbamos a ir al parque de atracciones –dijo Muteki de una forma muy linda.

-Y fuiste a por Yukio para que me sustituyese –Kagome arqueó un ceja en dirección a Inuyasha.

-Sí, lo hice, ahora vamos.

Kagome se volvió y suspiró.

-El Cuento del Cortador de bambú, Kaguya Hime –dijo simplemente antes de irse.

-Ahora clase… -empezó Yukio-sensei.

* * *

-¿Me sacaste de clase por esto?

-Compré pases VIP, Kago-chan –bromeó Inuyasha.

-No me llames así –le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-. Bueno, Teki, vamos al parque de atracciones, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

-Conseguir globos de amamales –dijo Muteki.

-¿Te refieres a globos de animales? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-¡Eso es lo que dije! –gritó Muteki.

-Claro, vamos a encontrar a algún payaso feo, le conseguimos a Teki un globo con forma de animal ¡y luego vamos a las atracciones grandes!

-Quiero subir a la noria –gritó Muteki.

-O vamos a la noria –murmuró Inuyasha.

-Oh, mis dos niños se van a divertir mucho –bromeó Kagome.

-Ja, ja, Kagome –murmuró Inuyasha, sentía que su corazón latía rápido y que sus manos empezaban a temblar un poco… se sentía extraño… se sentía…

_Feliz._

-¿Qué grupo toca? –le preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

-Mala Suerte –replicó Inuyasha.

-Qué nombre más feo –murmuró Kagome. Muteki se rió al oír hablar a su madre como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Mami, suenas como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué? No soy vieja, ¿o sí? –dijo Kagome con una expresión herida.

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres mi mami!

-Eso no quiere decir que sea vieja, Muteki –Inuyasha se rió.

-¡Sí que quiere decir eso!

-Muteki… -Kagome se rió. Muteki se rió mientras su padre se detenía en el parking del parque de atracciones.

Los tres se dirigieron a la caseta de Atención al Cliente y cogieron sus pases. Inuyasha pagó y entraron.

-Oh, genial, ahora somos VIP –murmuró Kagome.

-No has sido VIP en nada en cuatro años –Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo.

-Ah, cállate –murmuró Kagome.

-¡MAMI! –gritó Muteki cuando vio a un payaso. Corrió hacia el payaso y tiró de la gran pernera de su pantalón.

-¡Quiero un perrito, señor! –gritó Muteki. El payaso se rió mientras hacía un perro con un globo azul para Muteki. Muteki chilló y corrió hacia sus padres.

-¡Guau!

-¡PERRO! –gritó Kagome a la vez que se escondía detrás de Inuyasha.

-No te preocupes mami, es falso –dijo Muteki al mismo tiempo que ponía al perro enfrente de Kagome.

-¡NO! –Kagome hizo como que se desmayaba. Inuyasha la cogió y miró juguetonamente a su hijo.

-Sería mejor que calmases al perro Muteki, a mami le asustan –dijo Inuyasha a modo de advertencia.

-De acuerdo, siéntate –dijo Muteki.

**(Wolf Blossom: -mira a los lectores- Lectores: ¿Siéntate? Wolf Blossom: ¡Quería hacer que Inuyasha se SENTASE! Lectores: –riendo porque Muteki está sentando a Inuyasha- Wolf Blossom: Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo… je)**

Muteki puso el perrito en el suelo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Kagome se asomó por detrás del hombro de Inuyasha.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó Kagome.

-Está totalmente entrenado –dijo Muteki.

-Bien –dijo Kagome mientras la familia se acercaba a unos puestos.

-Papi, ¡quiero el dinosaurio! –dijo Muteki señalando a un dinosaurio verde de juguete.

-Oh, uh… -dijo Inuyasha.

-¿El pequeño Inu-caca no puede conseguir un dinosaurio de juguete en el lanzamiento de aros? –preguntó Kagome usando el tan odiado mote. Inuyasha odiaba el nombre de Inu-caca… le hacía sentir como… caca de perro…

-¡Oh, claro que puedo! –dijo Inuyasha. Inuyasha consiguió un dinosaurio para su hijo en una partida rápida de cinco aros.

-Llévalo, papi –ordenó Muteki mientras sujetaba la mano de su madre.

-¡JA! –Kagome se rió mientras corrían hacia la noria.

Después de esperar durante tres minutos, Kagome se sentó con Muteki en la cabina, con Inuyasha enfrente de ellos. Muteki corrió entre su madre y su padre y terminó sentándose cuando se empezaron a mover. El dinosaurio de juguete estaba en el suelo de la cabina y el globo con forma de perro de Muteki estaba en el regazo de Kagome.

-Kirei, mami –dijo Muteki con admiración.

-Sí que lo es, cariño –dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Inuyasha no podía apartar la vista de ella…

_¿Es posible que siga enamorado de ella?

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora: Hecho… hecho… ¡HECHO!**

**Tun… dun… ¿dun? ¡JA! Estoy histérica…**

**SEGUID CONECTADOS**

**Con amor…**

**Con amor…**

**CON AMOR MIERDA…**

**Sakura –sonríe dulcemente-**

**N.T.:** Me enorgullezco de mí misma por el poco tiempo que me ha llevado traducir este capítulo. Jeje. Bueno, me ha encantado que me hayáis escrito tantos reviews. Gracias a todos.

Aprovecho para felicitar a Earand que está hoy de cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!

Esperad al siguiente capítulo, como dice la autora: Seguid conectados ^_^

Besos

(Ante cualquier duda, ruego o pregunta, sólo tenéis que mandarme un privado).


	10. Día cinco: Día Lluvioso y Recuerdos

**Nota de la autora: ¿Pensasteis que ESA había sido toda la historia? Oh, vamos, ¡tenéis que conocerme mejor! ¡Eso fue sólo una PARTE de la historia, chicos! Hay MUCHO MÁS de historia que está esperando para ser revelada. De verdad, estoy decepcionada… pensé que me conocíais… -snif- **

**Ah, sí, y **_kirei_ **significa **_hermoso_** en japonés.**

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Clasificación:** R (M)

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 10: **Día Cinco: Día Lluvioso y Recuerdos

* * *

_¿Es posible que siga enamorado de ella?_

La noria se detuvo y Muteki, Kagome e Inuyasha salieron a tiempo para sentir que la lluvia empezaba a caer.

-¿Lluvia? ¡Yay! –chilló Muteki.

-Oh, genial, lluvia –murmuró Kagome.

-Volvamos a casa, de todos modos, este día estaba condenado al fracaso –dijo Inuyasha mientras cogía a Muteki en brazos y él y Kagome corrían hacia el coche.

_¿Condenado al fracaso como mi relación con Kagome? _–pensó mientras examinaba a la chica que estaba a su lado.

* * *

Había llovido durante toda la noche y hasta bien entrado el día siguiente. Sesshomaru e Inutaisho fueron a trabajar y Rin estuvo con Riku todo el día, ya que el pobrecito tenía gripe. Izayoi ayudaba a Rin a cuidar de Riku mientras que Kagome, Inuyasha y Muteki pasaban el día cinco juntos.

-Sigue lloviendo –les recordó Kagome a sus dos chicos.

-¿Y? –dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hacemos en el día cinco? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Escondite! –chilló Muteki.

-Oh, genial, odio cuando los niños dicen eso –murmuró Inuyasha.

-Bueno, Teki y yo siempre jugamos al escondite cuando llueve. Es justo que su padre juegue también –Kagome sonrió.

-Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no? –gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome se rió.

-Cada segundo.

-De acuerdo, Teki, tú cuentas, mami y yo nos escondemos. Sólo nos vamos a esconder en la primera planta, ¿te parece bien, Kagome?

-Vale –dijo Kagome. Se volvió hacia Muteki y le dijo-: cuenta hasta 25. Puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

-¡Sí! –chilló el niño mientras la madre y el padre se encogían de hombros.

-Vale, ¡ya! –dijo Kagome y ella e Inuyasha corrieron en direcciones opuestas.

-¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES! ¡CUATRO! ¡CINCO! ¡SEIS! ¡SIETE! ¡OCHO! ¡NUEVE! ¡DIEZ!

Kagome corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y se escondió detrás de unos sofás. Inuyasha se las arregló para llegar a un pequeño cuarto de baño y para esconderse en la ducha.

-¡ONCE! ¡DOCE! ¡TRECE! ¡CATORCE! ¡QUINCE! ¡DIECISÉIS! ¡DIECISIETE! ¡DIECIOCHO! ¡DIECINUEVE! ¡VEINTE!

Kagome se dio cuenta de que su escondite era demasiado obvio, así que se acercó a un estudio que estaba en la planta baja. Se sentó en un sillón rojo para esperar a Muteki.

Inuyasha también se dio cuenta de que su escondite era demasiado obvio, así que se dirigió al mismo estudio. Entró y cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la madre de su hijo.

-¡VEINTIUNO! ¡VEINTIDÓS! ¡VEINTITRÉS! ¡VEINTICUATRO! ¡VEINTICINCO! ¡PREPARADOS O NO ALLÁ VOY! –gritó Muteki mientras empezaba a buscar a sus padres.

Kagome jadeó cuando se volvió y vio a Inuyasha de pie frente a ella. Kagome se levantó y empezó a retroceder cuando él dio un paso adelante.

-Kagome –dijo.

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó.

-Estamos atrapados hasta que Muteki nos encuentre.

-Puedo salir y dejar que me encuentre.

-Eso no es justo, ¿verdad? Teki quiere encontrarnos.

Kagome lo miró sabiendo que tenía razón. Se sentó otra vez en el sillón e Inuyasha se sentó en la mesa mientras la miraba.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Ya lo has hecho.

-¿Naraku se puso en contacto contigo después de que rompieras el compromiso?

-No.

-Oh…

Kagome se sentía incómoda bajo aquella mirada, así que giró la cabeza. Inuyasha gruñó cuando se levantó y la forzó a encararlo.

-Escucha…

-¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas herirme otra vez?

-No intenté hacerlo.

-¡Sí, claro! Como si decir que soy mala en el sexo no fuese intencional.

-¡Kagome, sólo escucha! Nunca me diste una maldita oportunidad de explicarme cuando estuve sobrio hace cuatro años. ¡Te fuiste de Hong Kong para siempre!

-Sí claro, cuando mi novio se acuesta con mi prima, ¿se supone que tengo que quedarme quieta y estar feliz por ellos? Claro que me mudé, me mudé y descubrí que estaba embarazada, Miroku y Sango lo supieron y también se mudaron a Japón.

-¡Entonces escucha! Antes de que nos casemos quiero explicarte toda esta mierda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a estar de acuerdo?

-Muteki.

Kagome gruñó mientras relajaba sus hombros, permitiendo que Inuyasha hablase.

-Nunca me dijiste que estabas comprometida con Naraku, ¿recuerdas?

-No quería que rompieras conmigo –murmuró Kagome.

-Bueno, ahí es donde empieza la historia. Kikyo vino a Hong Kong dos meses antes de que rompieras conmigo.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-Inuyasha, esta es mi prima Kikyo Higurashi, Kikyo, este es mi novio Inuyasha Takahashi –dijo Kagome sonriendo. Higurashi Kagome de 19 años, estaba presentándole a su novio a su prima._

_-Hola Takahashi-san._

_-Por favor, llámame Inuyasha –dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano._

_-Entonces llámame Kikyo –sonrió seductoramente._

_-Kagome se volvió para hablar con sus amigos, Miroku y Sango mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo se quedaban mirándolos._

_-¿Eres feliz con Kagome? –preguntó._

_-Mucho._

_-Así que no lo sabes, ¿verdad? –preguntó arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Saber qué?_

_-¿Conoces a una persona que se llama Onigumo Naraku?_

_-¿Ese cabrón? Sí, lo conozco, ¿por qué?_

_-Espérame en el jardín hoy después del colegio, te contaré –Kikyo se rió disimuladamente mientras abrazaba a Kagome a modo de despedida._

_De hecho, ese día, Inuyasha dejó que Sango y Kagome se fueran andando a casa, él se dirigió a la parte de atrás del patio en donde esperaba Kikyo._

_-¿Qué pasa Kikyo? –preguntó._

_-Kagome está comprometida con Naraku, es una vergüenza que no te lo haya dicho._

_-No juegues conmigo Kikyo –gruñó Inuyasha-, ¡Kagome no está comprometida con Naraku!_

_-¿No has visto el anillo de compromiso de su dedo? Fue arreglado, pobre muchacha, lloró todo el fin de semana cuando se lo contó su madre, pero su abuelo le hizo ver que lo de casarse con Naraku había sido decidido cuando ella era pequeña. Tiene que romper contigo._

_La cabeza de Inuyasha daba vueltas con toda esta información._

_-No, ¡estás mintiendo!_

_-Entonces ve a casa de Kagome hoy por la noche, pero no llames a la puerta, te llevarás una gran sorpresa._

_Inuyasha no le creyó ni una palabra a Kikyo, así que la ignoró. El resto de aquel primer mes, habló con ella como una persona civilizada, pero ella lo seguía llamando al jardín para contarle nuevas noticias sobre Kagome y Naraku._

_Finalmente, cuando llegó el segundo mes, Inuyasha se cansó de que le dijera esas cosas, así que le hizo caso. Esa noche irían a un club adonde se suponía que iban a ir Naraku y Kagome. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no sabía que Kagome había roto el compromiso esa mañana temprano diciendo que amaba a Inuyasha._

_Él y Kikyo fueron al club y no encontraron ni a Kagome, ni a Naraku. Llamó a Kikyo mentirosa y fue inmediatamente a casa de Kagome. Kagome estaba sola en casa aquella noche, así que se sentó en el sofá y Kagome le trajo chocolate caliente._

_-Kikyo me dijo… cosas._

_-¿Cosas? –Kagome arqueó una ceja._

_-Cosas sobre ti y… Naraku._

_Kagome jadeó._

_-Dime, ¿es verdad?_

_Kagome tragó._

_-Bueno, más o menos._

_-¿Más o menos? –estalló Inuyasha._

_-Estaba comprometida con Naraku, pero rompí el compromiso. Inuyasha, te amo –dijo Kagome, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Inuyasha suspiró mientras la abrazaba, pero seguía furioso porque le había ocultado semejante secreto._

"_Necesita ser castigada" –pensó. Durante ese mes, Inuyasha y Kikyo pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, Inuyasha se volvió muy cercano con ella y encontró el modo perfecto de devolvérsela a Kagome._

_-Inuyasha –dijo Kikyo mientras se sentaban en su coche._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Conozco la forma perfecta de devolvérsela a Kagome._

_-¿Cómo es eso?_

_-Dile que te acostaste conmigo en vuestro aniversario. Dile que soy mejor y qué sé yo, confía en mí, se sorprenderá, pero lo entenderá._

_-¿Qué… pero… Ella romperá conmigo._

_-No lo hará, te lo prometo._

_Inuyasha suspiró y aceptó la idea._

_El día de su aniversario: Inuyasha quería devolvérsela a Kagome, ya que le había mentido. Kikyo le había dicho que si tenía una sesión complementaria con ella, añadiría efecto… y fue tan estúpido que le hizo caso._

_De modo que los dos estaban en el armario del conserje, besándose furiosamente hasta que el reloj de Inuyasha dio un pitido._

_-Chao, Kikyo –dijo mientras salía corriendo._

_Kagome sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cafetería de su universidad. Sus mejores amigos, Miroku y Sango se sentaron con ella y su novio Inuyasha aparecería en breves._

_Kagome le guiñó un ojo a Miroku, que dijo:_

_-Tío, Kagome, ¿tú e Inuyasha vais a salir esta noche?_

_-Vamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, sí –Kagome sonrió._

_-¡Felicidades cariño! –Sango abrazó a Kagome. Kagome se rió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Sango. Las cosas estaban lejos de ir bien para el grupo. Miroku seguía ligando con Sango, ella le golpeaba, Inuyasha amaba a Kagome… Kagome amaba a Inuyasha, pero las cosas habían empezado a ir cuesta abajo cuando la prime de Kagome, Kikyo, había venido de visita._

_Kikyo había venido de visita hacía dos meses, y ella e Inuyasha parecían llevarse bien. Eran amables el uno con el otro, parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro… demonios, parecían pasar escandalosos montones de tiempo entre ellos._

_Inuyasha corrió a través de la cafetería y se las arregló para sentarse en tiempo récord. Su camisa estaba descolocada, su pelo estaba desordenado y estaba jadeando y… sudando…_

_-Ey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Kagome mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla. Inuyasha cogió su mano y la besó suavemente._

_-Nada, simplemente tuve que correr para evitar… para evitar hacerte esperar –dijo Inuyasha rápidamente…_

_-Y, ¿adónde vamos a ir esta noche? –preguntó Kagome._

_-Al bar Esencia –Inuyasha sonrió._

_-Oh mierda, ese es el mejor sitio de los alrededores –silbó Miroku._

_-Lo mejor para mi bebé –dijo Inuyasha a la vez que colocaba a Kagome en su regazo y la besaba dulcemente. Kagome frunció el ceño al notar un poco de brillo de labios de fresa en su boca. Kagome ni siquiera se había puesto brillo de labios ese día, así que no podía ser de antes._

_Más tarde, Kagome se puso un vestido negro ajustado que mostraba sus curvas y algo más. Inuyasha empezó a babear cuando vio a Kagome al ir a recogerla. Estaba asombrado al ver cuánto podía cambiar Kagome en dos horas. Korari sacó algunas fotos de Kagome e Inuyasha antes de que se marcharan._

_-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí? –preguntó Kagome._

_-Un montón de cosas –Inuyasha sonrió cuando llegaron al bar. Inuyasha le abrió la puerta a Kagome y la acompañó adentro. Entraron y se envolvieron con los sonidos, la música y el olor._

_-Vaya, guau –dijo Kagome mientras se agarraba a su novio._

_-Bailemos –dijo y bailaron con fuerza, bailaron pegados, rápido, lento, muchas cosas. Al final, los dos fueron a tomarse un descanso y pidieron unas bebidas. Inuyasha y Kagome, prácticamente se emborracharon después de eso y se dirigieron tropezando hasta el cuarto de atrás._

_-Kagome (hipo), quiero hacer (hipo) el amor (hipo) contigo –dijo Inuyasha mientras se tambaleaba._

_Kagome se sentó en el suelo y miró fijamente a Inuyasha._

_-Yo también –dijo mientras hipaba unas cuantas veces. Inuyasha sonrió y caminó hacia Kagome, la levantó y la presionó contra la pared. Él tomó sus labios instantáneamente con los suyos mientras que empezaba la diversión…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Después de que el acto de amor terminase, Inuyasha y Kagome se acostaron en la cama, ambos estaban un poco mareados desde hacía rato, pero no pasaba nada._

_-¿Kagome? –dijo Inuyasha._

_-Hmm._

_-Que… tú… eso fue horrible._

_Kagome frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y lo miraba fijamente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Apestas completamente haciendo el amor._

_Kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¿Cómo… qué…_

_-Kikyo es mejor._

_Kagome no podía creérselo._

_-¿Kikyo?_

_-Sí, está más experimentada en el sexo._

_Kagome no podía soportarlo. Se levantó y se puso su ropa rápidamente. Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca._

_-Pero sigo amándote._

_Kagome se dio la vuelta y le dio una bofetada._

_-¡Cómo diablos pudiste! ¿Me engañas con mi prima y luego me dices que no soy lo suficientemente buena? ¡Oh, sí, pero sólo con decirme que me sigues amando va a hacer todo jodidamente mejor!_

_-¿Qué demonios?, dijiste que siempre querrías la verdad por mi parte._

_-¡ME ENGAÑASTE! –gritó Kagome. Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, pero Kagome dio un paso atrás._

_-Hemos terminado._

_Inuyasha puso los ojos como platos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Hemos terminado, se acabó, Inuyasha! –gritó Kagome mientras salía de la habitación. Inuyasha cayó sobre la cama mientras se pasaba los dedos por su pelo._

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

-Eh, esa es mi historia –murmuró.

-¿Para devolvérmela? –estalló Kagome-. ¿Para hacerme lamentarme por no habértelo contado? ¿Lo hiciste con Kikyo en el armario del conserje? ¿QUÉ?

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Ella dijo que le añadiría efecto!

-¡A la mierda el efecto, aún así lo hiciste con ella!

-Me violó.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

-¿Te violó?

-Eh…

-Vale, ¿entonces hiciste todo eso para hacerme pagar por no haberte dicho lo de Naraku?

Inuyasha suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, pensé que… que lo sabrías.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que eso va a ayudar?

-¿Me perdonas? –susurró.

Kagome jadeó.

_¿Takahashi Inuyasha me está pidiendo que le perdone?_

-Perdonarte. ¿Crees que puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente?

-¡Han pasado cuatro años!

-¡Y no creo que sea suficiente! –soltó Kagome.

-Vale, bien, te doy dos meses después de nuestro matrimonio para que me digas si me perdonas, ¿vale?

-Hecho –Kagome le estrechó la mano. En el momento en el que sus manos se tocaron, Kagome sintió una descarga, miró a Inuyasha y por la mirada de su cara, adivinó que él también la había sentido.

-Eh, yo…

Muteki entró justo en ese momento.

-¡1 – 2 – 3 por papi! –gritó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Vale, bien, es justo, ¡aunque mama y yo estábamos escondidos en la misma habitación, en el mismo sitio, y haciendo lo mismo!

-Sí, es justo –Muteki se rió a la vez que su madre y él salían corriendo de la habitación para esconderse.

_Por lo menos le he contado mi parte de la historia. Ahora, nuestra relación depende de ella _–pensó Inuyasha mientras contaba.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡El día cinco se ha terminado y esa fue TODA la historia! ¡Os lo prometo! Puede que haga unos cuantos flashback más que contengan más detalles sobre la historia, pero eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber.**

**¿Y qué pensáis del Día cinco? Día Seis: Chef Muteki… ¡muahaha!**

**¡Seguid conectados!**

**Con amor, **

**Sakura **

**N.T.: **Holaaa, sé que está vez voy algo tarde, pero no fue culpa mía. Veréis, fanfiction no me dejaba subir la historia, así que la actualización debería haberse subido antes.

Disculpad las molestias.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido, y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas, este tipo de cosas son las que me alegran el día.

Besos, espero vuestros comentarios. ^_^


	11. Día seis: Chef Muteki

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 11: **Día Seis: Chef Muteki

* * *

_Por lo menos le he contado mi parte de la historia. Ahora, nuestra relación depende de ella _–pensó Inuyasha mientras contaba.

El Día Cinco acabó de forma inusual. La lluvia aumentó y Muteki empezó a tener miedo de los sonidos de los truenos y de los relámpagos. Hubo un apagón en la casa y Sesshomaru llamó al móvil de Inuyasha para decirle que no les era posible llegar a casa ni a Inutaisho ni a él, así que iban a pasar la noche en la oficina junto con los otros 500 empleados.

Kagome y Muteki durmieron en su habitación e Inuyasha suspiró, preguntándose qué le pasaba…

_Mierda._

**¡Día Seis!**

Kagome se levantó cuando oyó que se abría su puerta. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con Inuyasha entrando en su habitación. Abrió completamente los ojos y se sentó sin hacer ruido, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo.

-¿Qué? –susurró.

Inuyasha le tendió un vaso de agua, ella lo miró interrogante.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

-Sólo bébelo, no es agua y no, no es una bebida alcohólica –Kagome frunció el ceño pero olió su bebida, olía a dulce, no tenía alcohol.

Tomó un sorbo y le sacudieron miles de sensaciones. Esta era la bebida… era ésta…

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿esta es nuestra bebida Inu Kag Cosa Dulce? –preguntó Kagome mientras levantaba la vista hacia Inuyasha. Inuyasha sonrió suavemente, causando que a Kagome se le derritiera el corazón.

_Espera un momento, ¡este bastardo ha jugado contigo! _–pensó, pero cómo podía resistirse a sus encantos… a los de **él **entre toda la gente.

-¿Todavía recuerdas la receta? –preguntó Kagome. Cuando habían empezado a salir, habían cenado juntos y había cocinado Kagome. No tenían bebidas en casa y tampoco querían beber agua así que lo que hicieron fue (ah, estaban en el templo) poner ingredientes al azar dentro de una jarra de agua. Añadieron azúcar, TONELADAS de azúcar, algunos polvos dulces, un poco de limón, algo de colorante alimenticio y una pizca, ni eso, de sal y coco en polvo. Sabía bien, así que ambos lo nombraron Inu Kag Cosa Dulce, una bebida especial.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría olvidarla? –dijo.

-Sí, bueno, fue un día inolvidable –murmuró.

-Fue un día como este –susurró Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta? –le preguntó Kagome mientras lo miraba.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca duermes hasta tarde, además, ya son las 10 am.

-Oh, dios, ¿de verdad? Supongo que me costó que Teki se durmiese anoche, me suelo levantar a… espera un momento… ¿por qué no sonó mi despertador? –preguntó Kagome, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Hoy tenía que trabajar!

-Lo apagué anoche.

-Pero, ¿y el trabajo?

-Llamé diciendo que no vas a estar ni hoy ni mañana debido a asuntos familiares. No puedo dejar que nuestros dos últimos días de la semana de Caza de Papás se gasten por culpa del trabajo. Yukio retomará tus clases de historia sobre el Cuento del Cortador de Bambú y dará las clases de arquería.

-Lo has planeado todo.

-Siempre lo hago.

Kagome salió de la cama estirándose, y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha seguía en su habitación.

-¿Sí? –dijo.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza, un pequeño rubor le teñía las mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando que Kagome se pusiera una ropa más apropiada.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué me ha pasado ahí dentro? _–se preguntó Inuyasha-. _Quería… quería… quería besarla para… para… _-Inuyasha gruñó mientras bajaba las escaleras-, _¡quería que fuera mía otra vez! ¡Maldigo la estúpida idea de convertir a Muteki en un Takahashi! Si padre no quisiera dominar todo Japón, ¡yo podría haber sido feliz viviendo como un soltero con montones de chicas a mis pies! Pero noooo, padre NUNCA busca el camino fácil _–pensó amargamente mientras le decía al chef que hiciera tortitas.

_Pero entonces, si padre no lo quisiera, nunca habría conocido a mi hijo y bueno… nunca habría vuelto a ver a Kagome._

Inuyasha gruñó, odiaba toda esa confusión, sin embargo tenía que admitir una cosa…

_Todo esto no habría pasado si no hubiese sido un estúpido hace 4 años._

Inuyasha empezaba a comer las tortitas cuando vio a Kagome bajando las escaleras y a Muteki corriendo delante de ella.

-Despacio Teki, no quiero que te lastimes en la rodilla –le dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió un poco. _Es una gran madre _–pensó.

-¡Papi! –chilló Muteki mientras se agarraba a la pierna de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué tal, mequetrefe?

-Mami dijo que no vais a ir a trabajar ni hoy ni mañana, ¿es verdad? –preguntó Muteki.

-Sí, así es.

-¡YAY! –chilló Muteki emocionado.

-Sí, eh, ¿le diste nuestra bebida Cosa Dulce?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-No, es hiperactivo por naturaleza.

Inuyasha se rió mientras cogía a su hijo de tres años y lo depositaba en su regazo. Muteki cogió la cuchara de Inuyasha y empezó a comer las tortitas. Kagome se sentó, cogió dos tortitas y empezó a comer.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Hoy es jueves, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kagome.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Hoy le toca cocinar a Muteki –Kagome sonrió.

-¿QUÉ? –rugió Inuyasha.

Kagome se rió al ver la reacción de Inuyasha.

-Sí, en el templo, los lunes y los martes le toca cocinar a Souta, los miércoles y los viernes le toca a mamá y los sábados y los domingos me toca a mí. Los jueves es el turno de Muteki –explicó Kagome.

-¿Tradición? –preguntó Inuyasha cuando vio que su hijo ponía sirope de arce en el plato de las tortitas.

_Parece que Muteki ha abducido mis tortitas, genial _–se encogió mentalmente de hombros y volvió a encarar a Kagome.

-Bueno, Chef Muteki, ¿qué planeas hacer hoy? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo mientras comía un trocito de tortita.

-Es una sorpresa mami –Muteki sonrió.

-Oh vaya, estás mejorando –Kagome se dio unos golpecitos en la nariz y él chilló. Inuyasha sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo. Muteki elevó la vista y le sacó la lengua a Inuyasha, que se rió.

Izayoi, Rin y Riku entraron en la cocina sonriendo cariñosamente.

-¡Muteki! –Riku agarró el brazo de su primo y lo tiró de la silla.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Muteki.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –gritó Riku felizmente. Muteki se volvió hacia Kagome y puso la cara de cachorrito más linda conocida por el hombre.

-¡_POR FAVOR _MAMI! –pidió Muteki.

Kagome se rió.

-Claro que sí, Teki.

Muteki gritó mientras él y Riku se dirigían a la sala de juegos de Riku.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo criando al niño, Kagome –dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Gracias –Kagome sonrió.

-Lo digo de verdad, no muchas mujeres, menos una adolescente, puede criar a un hijo que sea la mitad de bueno que Muteki –dijo Rin.

Kagome suspiró sabiendo que aquello era medio verdad. Muteki había nacido cuando Kagome tenía 20 años, aún no sabía ni la mitad de lo que era ser un adulto y seguía siendo tan enérgica como una "adolescente". Demonios, cuando estás en tus 20 y 30, difícilmente eres lo suficiente mayor.

Aún así, con la ayuda de su maravillosa madre, Korari, el hermano pequeño de Kagome, Souta y bueno… su Jii-chan podría obtener algo de crédito, Muteki creció genial. Kagome le estaría eternamente agradecida a su familia. No muchas familias podrían haber hecho lo que había hecho la Higurashi con Kagome y Muteki. Los aceptaron a ambos y criaron a Muteki, sin preocuparse por que fuera el resultado de una noche.

-Gracias –dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Rin. Izayoi abrazó a Kagome mientras ésta se levantaba-. Bueno, supongo que debo preparar el día para el Chef Muteki, puede que deba encargar una pizza en caso de que Muteki nos envenene –Kagome sonrió.

Rin e Izayoi se rieron mientras Kagome subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. No tenía que preocuparse por Muteki, la casa estaba llena de trabajadores y además, Izayoi y Rin estaban abajo. Riku y Muteki estaban a salvo, Kagome estaba segura.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome caminar hacia su habitación y suspiró. Miró a su plato donde Muteki se había comido una tortita entera. Rin posó una mano en el hombro de su cuñado.

-¿Rin? –dijo al alzar la mirada hacia ella.

-Inuyasha –dijo Rin suavemente-, ¿todavía la amas?

Izayoi miró a su hijo con los mismos ojos, ojos llenos de pesar.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos.

-No lo sé Rin, de verdad que no lo sé.

Rin suspiró y miró a Izayoi que meneó la cabeza. Rin puso ambas manos en los hombros de Inuyasha y empezó a masajearlos lentamente. Inuyasha estaba muy confundido, ¿qué era esto? ¿Por qué el sentimiento era tan… tan…

¿Obligado?

Kagome se sentó en la cama mientras miraba un álbum de fotos que había traído con ella cuando la había llevado allí. Lo abrió y vio una foto de ella en traje de baño con Inuyasha llevándola al estilo nupcial. Estaban en la playa y Miroku y Sango estaban detrás de ellos, venían con cubos de agua.

Un transeúnte les había sacado la foto, era el veinteavo cumpleaños de Inuyasha y Kagome le había regalado una cadena de oro…

_Ahora que lo pienso _–pensó-, _nunca se quitó ese collar _–Kagome jadeó cuando se dio cuenta. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que lo pensaba, la misma cadena seguía alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha… incluso hoy.

_¿Por qué todo esto tiene que ser tan confuso? _–pensó Kagome mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum. Las fotos se hacían más "maduras" y se vio a ella y a Inuyasha en su primer aniversario… la misma foto del beso que estaba en la Caverna de la Cascada también estaba en su álbum.

_Éramos felices _–pensó Kagome-, _éramos felices._

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de Kagome y se volvió, encontrándose a Inuyasha.

-Ey –dijo.

-Hola.

-Entra –murmuró y él entró y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Kagome… luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado. Esta era su casa, podía estar en donde él quisiera.

-Sólo quería preguntarte unas cuantas cosas –dijo tranquilamente.

-Dispara.

-Sobre Muteki.

Kagome se rió.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a sus pasos, dientes, primeras palabras y esas cosas?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí, exactamente.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber? –preguntó Kagome mientras cerraba el álbum y lo ponía a su lado. No se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha le había dado una mirada rápida y se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era el álbum que le había regalado Sesshomaru a Kagome en su decimonoveno aniversario.

_Lo conserva _–pensó. Mientras Inuyasha estaba callado, Kagome miró rápidamente en dirección a su cuello y encontró que la cadena de oro estaba allí. ¿Cómo podía saber que aquella era la que le había regalado? La cadena de oro que ella le había regalado tenía una medalla de oro con el nombre de él grabado.

-¿Cuándo empezó a andar? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Hmm… déjame pensar –murmuró Kagome mientras miraba al techo.

_Cuándo fue _–Kagome frunció el ceño-. Ah sí, a los 10 meses –dijo Kagome.

-¿Y a hablar?

-A los 13 meses.

-¿Cuáles fueron sus primeras palabras? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Pues ma, por supuesto –dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué más podría ser?

-No sé, ¿pa a lo mejor? –dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se rió.

-No andabas por allí, por eso Muteki no dijo pa. Además, después de nacer Teki, mamá, Souta y Jii-chan me llamaban mami para que Muteki se acostumbrase a llamarme así. Pronto empezamos a llamarnos unos a otros como nos llamaría Muteki. Souta era Tío Souta, mamá era nana, pero conservamos para Jii-chan, Jii-chan.

Inuyasha asintió, cogiendo toda la información.

-Eh, podría pedirle a Souta que trajese videos de cuando Muteki era más pequeño –ofreció Kagome. Sí, puede que detestase a ese hombre, pero desde hace poco se ha estado sintiendo… sintiendo diferente. No sentía odio, tampoco le gustaba… Ya no conocía sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha.

_La semana pasaba fue tan diferente, era feliz _–pensó.

-O podemos hacer de mañana, nuestro último día, día de vídeo –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió.

-Sí, eso sería genial.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato hasta que Kagome miró su reloj digital, era la 1.

_Vaya, ¿ya es la 1? _–pensó.

-Bueno eh, sería mejor que Muteki empezase a preparar la comida –dijo Kagome. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha, se volvieron hacia la puerta y la encontraron cerrada.

_¿Cuándo se cerró la puerta? _–pensó Kagome, pero luego recordó que la había cerrado Inuyasha cuando había entrado a la habitación.

Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha, que se estiró mientras bostezaba.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo –murmuró Kagome.

_¡Mierda! ¡Si no la beso moriré! _–pensó Inuyasha. Le agarró la muñeca cuando ella intentó llegar a la puerta cerrada y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qu… ¡Inuyasha! –dijo Kagome.

-Cállate –dijo con voz ronca a la vez que sus labios cubrían los de ella.

Kagome no pudo sorprenderse más cuando sintió que Inuyasha la besaba. _¿Qué está haciendo? _–pensó locamente cuando sintió los labios de él masajeando los suyos, su lengua atravesó la fina línea que habían creado sus labios. Kagome sintió que un fuego ardía en su estómago cuando recordó claramente sus besos. Quería… necesitaba esta pasión para sobrevivir, pero había cosas que estaban en contra …

_Hace cuatro años _–pensó… pero espera-. _Él me dio su razonamiento y ahora me está dejando la decisión a mí _–pensó Kagome. Si Kagome decía que no al final de la semana, es decir mañana, no la molestaría. Sin embargo, si aceptase, entonces ella y Muteki serían unos Takahashi hasta que él tuviese 18…

_Pero quién sabe… a lo mejor pasa algo en esos 15 años _–pensó. Sin embargo, ahora… **ahora **él la estaba besando y Kagome no estaba respondiendo ni haciendo nada…

_¿Qué debería hacer? _–pensó. Inuyasha se echó un poco hacia atrás y miró a Kagome, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

_Oh, joder _–pensó mientras la dejaba ir, se le aceleró la respiración-. _Joder, ¿la acabo de besar? _–pensó. Sin embargo, en la cabeza de Kagome volaban pensamientos completamente opuestos.

_Oh, qué demonios, ¡puedo hacer una excepción por hoy! Con 23 años, sólo tuve sexo una vez, puedo besar a Inuyasha… sólo por hoy _–pensó, puso sus manos en sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia ella. Ahora el sorprendido era Inuyasha. _Ella _lo estaba besando a _él_. _ELLA _lo estaba besando a _ÉL. __**ELLA **_lo est… oh, ya habéis cogido el punto.

Inuyasha no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y profundizó el beso, permitiendo que su lengua pasara sus labios. Kagome abrió su boca ligeramente e Inuyasha introdujo su lengua, recordando el viejo y perdido territorio que una vez fue de él.

El beso no era ni acalorado ni juguetón… era algo… un recuerdo de lo ya olvidado… el beso era un recuerdo de lo que tuvieron. No era un beso… no. Era algo que Kagome inclinó para cuando estaba decaída. Para Kagome no era un beso… era su vida.

Kagome se apartó para coger aire y se podría decir que Inuyasha estaba confundido.

_No tiene sentido darle vueltas _–pensó. Sonrió-. ¿Vamos a Chef Muteki?

Inuyasha tragó y asintió, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando.

-Eh, claro.

Abrieron la puerta dejando el recuerdo, el beso… su vida, atrás en la habitación. Aquel beso no fue un estímulo del momento, pasó porque… porque…

_¿Puede que Kagome siga sintiendo algo? _–pensó Inuyasha. Los pensamientos de Kagome seguían esa misma línea.

_¿Puedo… podría él… estamos…?

* * *

_

Después de coger los ingredientes de las alacenas, ollas, cazuelas, cuchillos de mantequilla, cucharas, tenedores, material para remover y demás, Kagome, Inuyasha y Muteki junto con la cocinera jefe Enju se quedaron en la cocina mientras Muteki se ponía el gorro de chef.

-Bien, mami, papi, vais a ser buenos niños y vais a dejar al maestro hacer su trabajo –dijo Muteki.

-Oh, definitivamente, eso lo ha heredado de ti –Kagome pinchó el pecho de Inuyasha con un dedo y él frunció el ceño-. Sé bueno.

Inuyasha hizo un puchero y Kagome y él dejaron la cocina.

-¿Empezamos, joven Maestro?

-¡Sí! Bueno, primero la pizza pita.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron en el gran salón con Rin e Izayoi. Sesshomaru e Inutaisho deberían llegar pronto a casa, e Izayoi decidió que podrían guardar algo de la comida que hiciera Muteki para Sesshomaru e Inutaisho.

-Me preguntó qué hará esta vez –murmuró Kagome.

-¿Qué hizo la última vez? –preguntó Rin.

-Fideos de gusano –dijo Kagome simplemente.

-¡Asqueroso! –gimió Inuyasha.

-Sí, alégrate de que Enju esté con él –murmuró Kagome. Ambos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin embargo, el beso seguía reproduciéndose en su mente…

_¿Por qué me besó otra vez? _–pensó Inuyasha.

En la cocina, había una historia completamente diferente. Había harina por todas partes, lo mismo pasaba con la salsa, el peperoni, el queso y las aceitunas.

-¡Oh, yay! ¡Palitos de aceituna! –chilló Muteki mientras ponía aceitunas en palillos.

-Sí, joven Maestro –dijo Enju mientras ponía ocho pizzas pita en el horno.

-Y ahora, ¡la Limonada Sorpresa de Muteki! Enju, necesito montones de aceitunas –Muteki sonrió, oh sí, ésa era la sorpresa, Limonada con aceitunas. Enju meneó la cabeza. _¿Cómo van a sobrevivir a la maldición de Muteki?_ –pensó mientras cogía las aceitunas. Bueno, después de todo, lo que hacía Muteki no era problema suyo.

Finalmente, alrededor de las 3, Muteki terminó su… bueno, su comida de gourmet. Había pizza pita, Limonada Sorpresa, pinchos de manzana (puso trozos de manzana en un pincho y los cubrió con miel) y por último pero no menos importante, ¿aceitunas en un palo? Oh sí, Enju se moría por ver la reacción de la familia Takahashi.

Inutaisho y Sesshomaru habían llegado a casa minutos antes y se habían ido a asear, Kagome, el Chef Muteki, Inuyasha, Riku, Rin e Izayoi estaban en la mesa esperando a que llegaran los dos hombres.

-Bueno Muteki, ¿hoy no hay fideos de gusano? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo.

-No encontré gusanos –dijo Muteki tiernamente.

Inutaisho y Sesshomaru bajaron vestidos con ropa de andar por casa.

-¿Por qué no rezamos para que no seamos envenenados? –murmuró Inuyasha en dirección a Kagome, ella le golpeó el brazo.

-Esto parece comestible, alégrate. Los fideos de gusano podría decirse que eran venenosos –susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha gimió y miró hacia Sesshomaru que lo miraba divertido.

-Creo que deberíamos tener un día para el Chef Riku y para el Chef Muteki –Sesshomaru sonrió.

-Cállate –gruñó Inuyasha.

Rin le sonrió a su sobrino.

-Probaré la pizza pita –dijo mientras cogía una. La mordió despacio, y cuidadosamente debería añadir. Todos la miraron atentamente y Sesshomaru tenía un teléfono preparado, en caso de que su sobrino envenenase a su mujer. Rin masticó un poco, despacio, y tragó… despacio… luego sonrió-. Muteki, ¡esto está bueno! –dijo Rin.

Todos sonrieron y cogieron una pizza pita, y para su satisfacción –y fortuna– estaba buena. Muteki estaba orgulloso de que su padre disfrutara de su comida y aún le hacía más feliz que su tío, su tía, su primo y sus abuelos la disfrutasen. Pero lo que le hizo más feliz fue que su madre estuviese orgullosa de él.

_¡Yay! _–pensó. Riku no se cansaba de los pinchos de manzana y a decir verdad, estaban riquísimos. Sin embargo, Enju tuvo que traer una jarra de agua porque la Limonada Sorpresa era, de hecho… sorprendente.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa, Muteki? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Aceitunas.

Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas mientras toda la mesa estallaba en carcajadas.

_Sólo un día más _–pensaron ambos mientras comían unos pinchos de manzana…

_Un día más.

* * *

_

**N.T.:** Hola, ¿qué tal? He aquí el penúltimo día de la semana de Caza de Papás, en el siguiente capítulo se decidirá todo. ¿Qué le responderá Kagome a Inuyasha? ¿Habrá boda? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas, me alegra saber que os gusta.

Una última cosa, he estado corrigiendo a conciencia el fic de El Bebé de Kagome y me gustaría qe me dijerais si queréis que lo suba para que os lo podáis descargar. Espero vuestras respuestas y en caso de que me digáis que sí, lo colgaré en mi profile.

Besos, hasta la próxima. ^_^


	12. Día siete: Vídeos, Revelaciones, Decisio

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 12: **Día Siete: Vídeos, Revelaciones, Decisiones

* * *

_Un día más._

Estamos al día siguiente, último día de la Semana de caza de papás. La tarde anterior, Kagome había llamado a Souta y le había pedido que trajese todos los vídeos de Muteki al día siguiente, es decir hoy. Kagome también había decidido contarles a sus amigos su decisión y hablarles sobre Muteki.

Era mediodía e Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá con Muteki en brazos. Estaban hablando de la vida de Muteki y no se dieron cuenta de que Kagome y Jaken venían con cintas y más cintas en sus manos.

-¡Avalancha! –dijo Kagome cuando Jaken y ella tiraron todas las cintas al suelo.

-¡GUAU! –dijo Inuyasha y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh, relájate, sólo son 12 cintas –dijo Kagome.

-¿DOCE? ¿Para un niño de tres años? Estás loca.

-Básicamente hicimos un documental de su vida –dijo Kagome sonriéndole a su hijo.

-¿Un docu-mensual? –Muteki arrugó la nariz. Kagome se rió.

-Documental, niño –dijo.

-Oh –dijo Muteki frunciendo las cejas. Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron pequeñas risas al ver a su hijo pelear con la palabra.

-¿Van a venir el Tío Miro y la Tita 'Ango? –preguntó Muteki.

-¿Ango? ¡Oh, dios, eso es muy gracioso! –Inuyasha soltó una risotada. Kagome sonrió al ver a Inuyasha riendo como un niño. Se volvió hacia su hijo y sonrió mientras cogía el Vídeo número uno, de cuando estaba en el hospital.

-Sí, Miroku y Sango van a venir.

-¡YAY! –chilló Muteki.

-Está muy unido a ellos, ¿eh? –comentó Inuyasha.

-Sí, bueno, no puedo dejar que Muteki crezca sin conocer a sus padrinos, ¿no? –preguntó Kagome arqueando una ceja.

-Cierto –dijo Inuyasha.

**(N.A.: Puede que no lo haya mencionado antes, pero Miroku y Sango saben lo de la semana de caza de papás y Miroku y Sango ESTÁN saliendo. Decidí enfocarme únicamente en la nueva familia en vez de hablar de Miroku y Sango, pero ellos saben lo de la semana que están pasando Kagome y Muteki con Inuyasha y Miroku y Sango están saliendo.)**

-¿Quién viene más mami? –preguntó Muteki.

-Unos cuantos amigos nuestros, Kouga, Ayame, Hojo, Eri, Ayumi Yuka, y oh sí, Hayabusa –Kagome sonrió.

-Oh, ¿ese tío estilo Falcon que vive en tu edificio y al que Yuka fue retada a besar? –Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, él, y luego están Sango y Miroku, por supuesto, y Ginta y Hakaku.

-¿Les vas a contar lo nuestro? –Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Kagome le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Dices _nuestro _como si realmente hubiera algo.

-Bueno, ¿es que no lo hay? –dijo Inuyasha acaloradamente-. Digo, si no lo hubiera, entonces no me habrías besado ayer.

-¡Arg! –chilló Kagome esperando que él hubiese olvidado que ella había dado el paso.

-Yo no digo más –dijo Inuyasha con aires de suficiencia. Muteki observó la pelea de sus padres, ladeó la cabeza encontrándolo divertido. ¿No se supone que los padres se aman? Al contrario que su familia, sus padres parecían disfrutar peleando el uno con el otro. Su Tío Fluffy está trabajando constantemente y a su primo Riku le encantaba jugar con él. La Tía Rin y sus abuelos casi nunca se ven y sus propios padres peleaban cuando estaban juntos.

-¡Parad de pelear! –demandó Muteki al no gustarle esto.

-Oh, Teki-chan –Kagome cogió en brazos a su hijo.

-Las mamis y los papis tienen que quererse, no pelearse –se quejó Muteki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chico listo, lo sacó de mí –Inuyasha sonrió.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y los dos adultos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, dejaron de lado sus "diferencias" y trataron de consolar a su hijo.

-Oh, Teki-chan –arrulló Kagome-, no nos estamos peleando. Así es como… eh… ¿juegan los mayores? –Kagome odiaba que sonara más como pregunta que como respuesta. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en su dirección y ella le mandó una mirada fulminante, retándolo para que pensase en una mejor excusa.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Muteki.

Inuyasha asintió gravemente hacia su hijo.

-Desafortunadamente sí, y me pegué con tu ma- ¡AU! –gimió Inuyasha mientras se frotaba el brazo, donde Kagome le había dado un puñetazo.

-¿El gran y malvado Inuyasha es un debilucho? –Kagome arqueó una ceja.

-No es justo, tienes anillos en esa mano –Inuyasha hizo un mohín. Kagome meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hijo.

-Ya ves cómo es Teki, tu papá es _raaaro_ –dijo Kagome alargando la "a".

-Eso me ofende –le gritó Inuyasha a Kagome que fue a rebobinar las cintas.

-A mí me ofendes tú.

-Auch, mujer dura, realmente dura.

Kagome hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió.

-Gracias, el 5 y el 6 del mes que viene estaré en el Sky Dome de Canadá. Haré un espectáculo muy especial de dureza.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-No puedo con la risa Kagome. Mira cómo me parto de la risa. Jar, jar, jar.

-¿Jar, jar, jar? –Kagome arqueó una ceja e Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Veo películas de piratas.

Muteki sonrió.

-¿Ves películas de piratas?

-Sí chaval.

-¡Gu_aaaaaaaaaay_! –Muteki sonrió.

-¿Vio Piratas del Caribe? –le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.

-¡Como si fuera a dejar que mi hijo de tres años viera eso! Mierda, ¿estás loco?

-No maldigas enfrente de niños –bromeó Inuyasha.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos imitando la pose de "humph" de Inuyasha. Rió y se levantó cuando oyó el timbre. No creyó que Jaken pudiese llegar a la puerta ya que estaba sepultado bajo los vídeos de Muteki, así que tuvo que ir él.

-Oh, hola chicos –le oyó decir Kagome. Había rebobinado la cinta y estaba sentada en el sofá con Muteki en su regazo. Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Eri, Hojo, Yuka, Hayabusa, Ayumi, Ginta, Hakaku y obviamente Inuyasha, entraron en la habitación.

-¡Tito Miro! ¡Tita 'Ango! –gritó Muteki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Sango, ésta sonrió.

-¡También me puedes llamar Mango, eh Teki-chan! –Sango sonrió.

Miroku sonrió mientras chocaba los cinco con Muteki.

-¿Quién es el niño? ¿Un primo? ¿Un sobrino? –les preguntó Kouga a Kagome y a Inuyasha.

-No… nuestro… él es, eh… -a Kagome no le salían las palabras y miró a Inuyasha buscando ayuda.

-Muteki, ven aquí chico.

-¡No lo trates como a un perro! –dijo Kagome severamente.

-Bien, ven con papá Teki-chan –Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Sigues sonando como si estuvieras entrenando a un perro!

-¡Vale mujer! Sheesh, ¡Muteki! –dijo Inuyasha, solo diciendo su nombre. Muteki se rió y caminó hacia su padre.

-Eh… es… qué… ¡Me he perdido! –Ginta tenía remolinos en los ojos.

-Muteki es nuestro hijo –dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a él y a Kagome.

Sango se encogió de hombros y fue a abrazar a Kagome, le susurró algo en el oído. Kagome se rió.

-Te lo diré después de que Inuyasha vea los vídeos de cuando Muteki era un bebé.

-¿TU QUÉ? –rugió Kouga.

-Nuestro hijo –Inuyasha sonrió. Sabía que Kouga sentía algo por Kagome así que esto era… NUNCA podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de presumir ante Kouga.

-Papi, ¿quién es el hombre de la boca grande? –dijo Muteki refiriéndose a Kouga. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, definitivamente es hijo de Inuyasha –Yuka sonrió y caminó hacia Kagome para chillarle y gritarle por no haberle dicho que tenía un hijo.

-¿TIENES UN HIJO? ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENE? –chilló Eri.

-Hace 4 años el 7 de diciembre.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! Tenías 19… entonces… entonces… ¿esto fue justo antes de dejarlo con Inuyasha? –preguntó Ayumi.

-Rompí con él justo después de hacerlo –Kagome se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

-Oh, ¿podrías decirnos por qué? –preguntó Yuka.

-No. Es algo personal y sólo la familia, Sango y Miroku lo saben.

-Oh –Ayumi puso cara de decaída, pero respetaba la decisión de su amiga.

-¡Es tan lindo! –Ayame sonrió mientras lanzaba a Muteki al aire y luego lo recogía-, y rechoncho, pero ligero como una pluma.

-Su peso –Kagome le lanzó una mirada juguetona a Inuyasha-, lo heredó de mí.

-¡Oye! –Inuyasha puso las manos en alto como símbolo de defensa-. Yo no soy el anoréxico.

-Yo no soy anoréxica –soltó Kagome.

-Claro –Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene suerte de que Muteki le tenga cariño –murmuró Kagome mientras sus amigos jugaban con Muteki.

-¿TIENES UN HIJO? –rugió finalmente Kouga ante sus amigos. Hojo seguía intentando hacerse a la idea y Hayabusa se reía mientras veía a su novia (Yuka) y a sus dos mejores amigas (Sango y Kagome) jugando con el hijo de ella.

-Bueno, eh, pensaba que ya habíamos pasado por esto. Muteki, el hombre de la boca grande es Kouga, Kouga el niño se llama Muteki.

Muteki elevó la vista para mirar a Kouga y frunció la nariz.

-No me gustas.

-¡Au! –Hojo sonrió.

-¡Muteki! –regañó Kagome a su hijo-. Definitivamente, el lado que habló fue el de Inuyasha.

-Ya están hechas las presentaciones, ¿podemos ver los vídeos de Muteki, por favor? –preguntó Inuyasha desesperadamente.

Kagome se rió.

-Bien, Muteki, siéntate en el regazo de tu padre.

-¡Yay! –chilló Muteki.

-Castigo, ¿y si se hace caca encima de mí? –gruñó Inuyasha.

-¡Estoy entrenado en hacer caquita, papi!

Las chicas chillaron al oírle hablar de una forma tan tierna.

-Es demasiado lindo para su propio bien –comentó Hayabusa.

Muteki le sonrió descaradamente a Hayabusa, que le guiñó un ojo.

-Me gustas –le dijo a Hayabusa.

-Oh genial, ¿soy el único al que odia Muteki? –preguntó Kouga.

-No, a él también le odio –Muteki señaló a Hojo que arqueó una ceja.

-Es bastante sorprendente, Muteki odia a todos los ex novios de Kagome –dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Chico listo –Kagome le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y éste se rió.

-Es malvado, eso es lo que es –murmuró Kouga.

-Oh, ¿el gran Kouga es rechazado por mi hijo? Qué bonito –Inuyasha imitó la voz de Kagome.

-No sueno así –bufó Kagome.

-Cierto, suenas peor.

-Mezquino… -murmuró Kagome.

Todos se empezaron a reír a la vez que empezaba la primera cinta.

* * *

_Cinta uno, Escena 1: 7 de diciembre, Nace Muteki._

_Souta entró en la sala de partos después de que naciera Muteki:_

_-¡Hola Nee-chan!_

_-Oh, hola Souta –dijo Kagome débilmente. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, acariciándole las mejillas._

_-¡Dónde está el bebé! ¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino!_

_Kagome arqueó una ceja._

_-¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku?_

_-De momento, los doctores sólo dejan que pase la familia debido a que eres una madre adolescente –dijo Souta enérgicamente._

_Kagome se rió._

_-Bueno, aquí viene –dijo mientras una enfermera caminaba hacia ellos. Souta grabó su pequeña carita. _(Todas las chicas que estaban viendo la película chillaron cuando vieron esa parte)

_-Es tan… pequeño._

_-Sí bueno –Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras su madre reía. La enfermera puso el bebé en brazos de Kagome y se sintió rebosante de orgullo._

_-Es… exactamente igual a Inuyasha –dijo Kagome en voz baja._

(Cuando lo oyó, Inuyasha miró a Kagome y ésta se aseguró de tener los ojos pegados a la televisión. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y volvió a mirar fijamente la televisión.)

_-El niño tiene el pelo negro y tu misma nariz, ¿cómo puede parecerse a Yasha? –preguntó Souta._

_-Llámalo, instinto maternal –dijo Kagome juguetonamente._

_Korari y Souta se rieron mientras Kagome abrazaba a su hijo recién nacido._

_-¿Cómo le vas a llamar? –preguntó Korari._

_Kagome suspiró y se encogió de hombros._

_-Ese es el problema. Si no fuera madre soltera, pondría el asunto de ponerle nombre en manos de mi marido. Pero no tengo marido, así que, ¿cómo le llamo? Souta, ¿alguna idea?_

_-Llámalo, ¿Inuyasha?_

_-Cómo no, si RESULTA ser exactamente igual a Inuyasha, no quiero más recordatorios –se burló Kagome._

(La gente que no sabía la historia de Kagome e Inuyasha lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero él se la devolvió.)

_-Vale, vale. ¿Qué tal… Ryu? –preguntó Souta._

_-Nah… no se parece a un Ryu –murmuró Kagome._

_-¿Hiroshi? –preguntó Souta._

_-Aj, ¿sabes lo raro que es ese nombre? –gruñó Kagome._

_-Qué tal algo que refleje su personalidad. ¿Cómo piensas que va a ser cuando crezca? –preguntó Korari._

_-Creo… creo que mi bebé va a ser fuerte, incluso invencible –dijo Kagome sonriendo._

_-Oh… ¡OH! –Souta chasqueó los dedos, causando que la cinta se agitara un poco._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Muteki! –Souta sonrió._

_-Oh, dios, ¡es perfecto! ¡Te quiero Souta! –chilló Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su hijo._

_-Muteki… Muteki Higurashi._

_-Eh… -dijo Korari._

_-¡Ni se te acurra darle __**su**__ apellido mamá! –gruñó Kagome._

_-Lo sé, ¿pero no crees que deberías inscribirlo como un Takahashi?_

_-¡NO! –gritó Kagome-. ¡No hay ni la más remota posibilidad mamá! ¡Ese bastardo me dejó, me engañó! Le odio y no le daré a MI hijo SU apellido._

_-De acuerdo, cálmate –dijo Souta mientras apagaba la cámara de vídeo.

* * *

_

-Ay –Sango hizo una mueca-. Aún me siento mal cada vez que veo eso. Ése no fue un momento feliz.

Kagome se rió.

-Sí bueno, mamá no tendría que haber dicho que debería ponerle a Muteki el apellido de Inuyasha.

-Jeje –Inuyasha se rió nerviosamente.

-Oh cállate, empieza la escena dos –dijo Sango.

* * *

_Escena 2: Pasos_

_-¿Tienes el video Souta? –le preguntó Kagome a su hermano._

_-Eh, ¿qué te piensas que es esto?_

_-Eso –Kagome señaló a la cámara-, pensé que era algo de tu cabeza._

(Todos se rieron al oír el insulto de Kagome.)

_-Muy gracioso nee-chan, ¿dónde está Teki-chan? –preguntó Souta._

_-Mamá quería darle un baño. Ojalá papá estuviese vivo –murmuró Kagome._

_-Nee-chan, papá no querría que te pusieras triste ahora. Es probable que nos esté viendo a Muteki y a los demás desde el Cielo –dijo Souta, su voz se oía más alta que la de Kagome, ya que estaba detrás de la cámara._

_-Supongo –murmuró Kagome._

_-Te diré algo, tú te callas y yo busco un posible padre para nosotros. Quiero decir, mamá podría volver a casarse si tú se lo sugieres._

_Kagome se empezó a reír._

_-¿Y quién va a ser Souta?_

_-No sé… ¿Totosai?_

_-¡Arg! ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene? Es el compañero del Bingo de Jii-chan._

_Souta se rió aún más fuerte, provocando que la cámara se moviese aún más._

_-Kagome, Souta –se oyó la voz de Korari._

_-¡Ya vamos mamá! –dijo Kagome. Se volvió hacia Souta y dijo-: ¡Apaga la cámara!_

_-¡NO! Quiero grabar a Muteki desnudo._

(Muteki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír decir aquello al Tío Souta. Se volvió hacia su padre y este le guiñó un ojo. Muteki empezó a reírse cuando se vio aparecer en la pantalla, pequeño, ligeramente rosado y desnudo. "¡Ese soy yo!", chilló. Todos le sonrieron ampliamente y volvieron su atención a la televisión.)

_-¡KAWAII! –chilló Kagome mientras entraba en el baño, encontrándose con su hijo que vestía una pequeño gorro rojo, un jersey blanco y unos pantalones rojos. Muteki (quien sólo tenía 10 meses por aquel entonces) miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos. Kagome cogió a su hijo en brazos y miró a la cámara._

_-¡Di hola Teki-chan!_

_Muteki elevó una mano y la agitó con fuerza. Souta se rió y Korari sonrió al besar la mejilla de Muteki._

_-Dime, ¿dónde está Jii-chan? –Kagome se volvió hacia su madre._

_-Bueno, en la cabaña, lo único que hace es limpiar ese lugar –Korari meneó la cabeza._

_-De cuerdo, vamos a mi habitación –Kagome le hizo una seña a su hermano para que la siguiera. Llegaron a la habitación y Korari también entró y se sentó en la cama. Kagome cerró la puerta de la habitación y puso a su hijo en el suelo. Se sentó unos pasos lejos de él y extendió las manos._

_-Ven con mami Teki-chan –Kagome sonrió. Muteki miró a su madre con una expresión graciosa en la cara y empezó a levantarse despacito. Cayó una vez y Korari iba a levantarlo, pero Kagome le lanzó una mirada a su madre-. Déjalo, ¿por favor?_

_Korari se rió y asintió mientras Muteki volvía a mirar a su madre._

_-Ven con mami –Kagome dio una palmada. Las manos de Souta estaban inusualmente firmes mientras Muteki se levantaba, sus piernas temblaron un poco y dio un paso antes de caerse._

_-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡UN PASO! –chilló Kagome. Muteki miró a su madre una vez más antes de levantarse y dar tres pasos más y volver a caerse._

_-Mi bebé puede andar –chilló Kagome mientras cogía a su hijo. Le besó la mejilla y Souta gritó tras la cámara._

_-Esto se merece una celebración. Zumo de naranja para Souta, leche para Muteki y por supuesto, algo de vino tinto para nosotras –Korari codeó a su hija y ésta se rió._

_-Mi pequeño puede andar, oh, ¡ahora sé cómo te sentiste cuando Souta y yo empezamos a nadar, mamá!_

_Korari se rió mientras Souta apagaba la cámara.

* * *

_

-Y luego Kagome me llamó, y me dijo chillando que Teki-chan podía andar –concluyó Sango.

Todos se rieron e Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia su hijo.

-Oh, esta cinta tiene su cumpleaños y sus primeras palabras –murmuró Kagome mientras volvía a empezar el vídeo.

Después de horas de ver la cinta, Muteki se durmió y todos se rieron de un Muteki con tres años tratando de cantar en la pantalla de la televisión. Terminaron las 12 cintas y los chicos estaban prácticamente tumbados en la alfombra, las chicas en el sofá e Inuyasha estaba en una silla con Muteki en su regazo.

Kagome paró la cinta y se levantó, mirándolos a todos.

-Sí, bueno, sabéis que Muteki es nuestro hijo y que Inuyasha sólo me desafió a casarme con él debido a los negocios y a propósitos familiares.

Todos asintieron.

-Muteki tendría un padre y eso me pareció algo bueno, en vez de que sus dos tíos –Kagome le dirigió una mirada a Miroku que sonrió tímidamente-, le enseñen las actitudes pervertidas de Miroku. O puede que Souta matase a Miroku antes de que le hiciera eso a Muteki.

Todos se rieron y Muteki se revolvió en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Así que mi decisión es –Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Me casaré con Inuyasha.

* * *

**N.T.: **Y se acabó la semana de caza de papás, ¿os gustó? Bien, ahora empieza lo interesante.

Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, leo todos los reviews que me llegan y espero recibir más, jeje.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Réplica

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 13: **Réplica

* * *

-Me casaré con Inuyasha.

Miroku y Sango se miraron y se levantaron, eranlos primeros en reaccionar.

-Era de esperar, ¡soy la dama de honor principal! –chilló Sango. Kagome sonrió mientras su hijo corría hacia ella y le agarraba la pernera del pantalón.

-¿Sí, cariño? –dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos.

-¿Vamos a hacer que papi sea mi papi o lo vamos a tirar al lago?

Kagome se rió e Inuyasha soltó una risilla.

-Vamos a tirarlo al lago –bromeó Kagome, pero su hijo la tomó enserio. Su labio inferior tembló y se le empezaron a acumular lágrimas en los ojos. Kagome jadeó mientras acunaba a su hijo-. Estoy bromeando Teki-chan, no, él va a ser tu verdadero papá.

Muteki dejó de llorar casi instantáneamente y abrazó a su madre. Saltó de sus brazos y corrió por toda la habitación gritando:

-¡VOY A TENER UN PAPI! ¡VOY A TENER UN PAPI!

Todos sonrieron por sus acciones y Kagome se dejó caer contra su mejor amiga, las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Inuyasha notó esto y se levantó. Asintió para todos antes de cogerle la muñeca y sacarla de la habitación.

-Papá tiene que hablar con mami un ratito Teki-chan, juega con tus tías y tus tíos –dijo Inuyasha mientras sacaba de allí a Kagome. No dijo nada, y tampoco apartó la mano de su muñeca. La llevó a través de unas cuantas puertas y la metió dentro del estudio de su padre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kagome suavemente mientras él le indicaba que se sentara en el sillón.

-¿Qué te pasa? Elegiste casarte conmigo, ¿por qué llorar por ello? ¡Podrías haber dicho que no perfectamente! –rugió Inuyasha.

-¡Podría haberlo hecho, pero Muteki habría salido herido! –gruñó Kagome a la vez que se levantaba y unía sus miradas.

-Te di a escoger antes de que empezara todo esto, tú y Muteki, o yo conseguía la custodia de Muteki, tuviste elección Kagome, ¿por qué llorar por ello ahora?

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir? Muteki es mi hijo, ¿crees que querría darle fácilmente a mi hijo a un padre que me dejó? ¿ESO CREES? –chilló.

Inuyasha la agarró por los brazos y la empujó fuertemente contra su pecho. Bajó la mirada hacia ella con los ojos llameando.

-Te conté mi versión de los hechos, por lo menos podrías dejar de odiarme.

-¡Tu versión de los hechos es estúpida! ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan estúpido? ¿De verdad pensaste que me quedaría contigo si decías que te habías acostado con Kikyo? ¿ESO PENSASTE? –chilló Kagome, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse.

Inuyasha parecía alicaído. Fortaleció su agarre e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Su aliento golpeó la cara de Kagome y ella inhaló su olor corporal. Era el mismo aroma a roble que la reconfortaba, el mismo aroma a roble mezclado con el aroma de su cuerpo masculino.

-Quiero otra oportunidad Kagome –dijo Inuyasha suavemente. Kagome reprimió un sollozo y luchó para soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad? Muteki ya te la ha dado, pero dudo mucho que yo pueda darte otra oportunidad.

Inuyasha gruñó a la vez que atrapaba su muñeca, evitando que se marchara. La empujó contra sus brazos y casi instantáneamente violó sus labios. Lo hizo a la fuerza, sin importarle nada en ese momento. No sabía qué estaba sintiendo, un deseo, un hambre, algo dentro de él bullía como siempre lo había hecho cuando andaba con Kagome. A lo mejor Rin tenía razón…

_¿Estoy enamorado de ella? _–pensó mientras retrocedía. Kagome jadeó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Dio tres pasos atrás y se desplomó en el sillón. Inuyasha se puso delante de ella. Su expresión era solemne y su boca estaba compuesta en una firme línea. El corazón de Kagome latía como en una carrera cuando Inuyasha empezó a hablar.

-Elegiste casarte conmigo, el divorcio sólo llegará cuando Muteki herede mis acciones a los 18 años.

-Quince años, lo sé, no me lo restriegues –murmuró Kagome. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por algo. Kagome elevó la mirada y arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué?

-Yo… no te lo dije, pero…

Kagome lo miró y arrugó las cejas.

-¿Pero qué?

-Les dije a algunos de nuestros compañeros de trabajo que me iba a casar y que iba a conseguir la custodia de mi hijo en nuestro tercer día juntos.

A Kagome le empezó un tic en la ceja, se levantó y fulminó con la mirada a su futuro marido.

-¿Que hiciste qué?

Inuyasha rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Yo eh… sabía que tú… bueno, tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a decir que sí.

Kagome suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres patético.

-Gracias –se rió. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo trasero y le guiñó un ojo a Kagome-. Lo compré ayer, esperando… nah, sabiendo que dirías que sí.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras él se ponía sobre una rodilla.

-Aunque sea un acuerdo, quiero lo mejor para nosotros, ¿vale?

Kagome asintió sin saber qué decir. Si iba a estar con este hombre hasta que su hijo fuese un adulto, también debería querer lo mejor de lo mejor. Después de todo, son Takahashis.

-Vale, así que haremos esto como si no fuera un acuerdo. Qué tal: te amo Higurashi Kagome, me complementas, me haces completo, cuando estoy contigo, siento algo completamente nuevo. No soporto verte con otros hombres, me molesta, haga lo que haga, demonios, esa fue la razón por la que golpeé a Naraku –Kagome se rió-, así que, por favor, hazme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, sé mía, mi Kagome Takahashi… ¿es lo bastante bueno?

Kagome se rió aún más fuerte.

-Sí y sí –Inuyasha sonrió mientras sacaba el anillo de diamante de la caja y lo deslizaba en el dedo de Kagome. Miró el anillo y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Vale, iba a casarse con su ex novio, el padre de su hijo y lo estaba… ¿deseando?

-Esa fue una especie de proposición. No me volveré a poner sobre mis rodillas hasta que nos divorciemos –dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba. Kagome lo cogió por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Más te vale que no me trates mal durante nuestros años de casados, ¡entendido! –dijo mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pero sacó ventaja de esto. Esta era la segunda vez que Kagome tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo y no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Sus labios eran como un fuego frenético que los rodeaba. Una vez más, Kagome sintió como si necesitara aquello, no lo quería, pero lo necesitaba para sostener su vida. Inuyasha era todo lo que había querido alguna vez en su vida, guapo, dedicado, fuerte… sexy… la quería por lo que era, no por ninguna de las estúpidas razones por las que normalmente le pedían los chicos para salir.

Sus lenguas chocaron mientras Inuyasha tomaba el control. Kagome echó los hombros hacia atrás mientras Inuyasha se encorvaba hacia delante. De repente, Kagome estaba debajo de él y esa posición era lo más íntima posible (con ropa por supuesto).

Kagome lo agarró por los hombros cuando su lengua le quemó la boca con una sensación muy apasionada. Siguieron besándose hasta quedarse sin aire, Kagome, vacilantemente, hizo retroceder a Inuyasha, admirando su cara. Algo la atrajo hacia él.

Si era Muteki, su historia juntos, o simplemente él, funcionaba verdaderamente bien. Iba a enderezarse y a besarlo otra vez cuando algo hizo que su corazón se detuviese.

-¡MAMI! –gritó Muteki, y luego se oyó un choque.

-No –Kagome respiró mientras ella e Inuyasha salían corriendo de la habitación. Abrieron la puerta de la sala de vídeo y encontraron a Muteki llorando en los brazos de su madrina, Sango mientras la criada, Kitty barría los fragmentos de una vasija rota.

-Bebé –dijo Kagome, su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Corrió hacia su hijo y lo acogió entre sus brazos, palmeándole la espalda y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-¡Lo siento mami! –lloró Muteki. Kagome acunó a su hijo y salió de la habitación. Sango los fulminó a todos con la mirada, indicándoles que se quedaran, pero Inuyasha salió detrás de su prometida y de su hijo.

-Está bien Teki-chan, papá y yo no estamos enfadados, ¿verdad papá? –dijo Kagome encarando a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se rió entre dientes y cogió a su hijo en brazos.

-No lo estamos, además, ese florero era feo.

Muteki miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad cariño, ¿quieres algo de ramen? –preguntó Kagome mientras golpeteaba la barriga de su hijo.

-¡Sí por favor! –Muteki sonrió ampliamente.

Inuyasha rió mientras conducía a su hijo a la cocina. Kagome volvió a la sala de vídeo donde estaban todos sentados. Se levantaron y la madrina de Muteki corrió hacia Kagome cuando ésta entró.

-¿Cómo está Muteki? –preguntó Sango profundamente preocupada. El padrino, Miroku estuvo al lado de Kagome en lo que dura un latido.

-Está bien, el niño quiere ramen así que Inuyasha le va a dar un poco –dijo Kagome.

-¡DIOS MÍO! –chilló Ayumi-. ¿Eso es un anillo de compromiso?

Kagome levantó la mano y sonrió.

-Sí, me pidió matrimonio cuando fuimos al estudio.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ayame y Sango admiraron el anillo antes de que Kouga, Hojo, Miroku, Ginta, Hakaku y Hayabusa pudieran verlo.

-Hombre de negocios, ¿Inuyasha Takahashi es tu futuro marido? Qué irónico –dijo Miroku secamente.

-¿Qué pasó en tu pasado? –preguntó Ayame.

-Algo –dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras se sentaba.

-Si no quiere decirlo, no la presionéis –Hayabusa salió a su rescate.

-Gracias Haya –dijo Kagome mientras le miraba.

-Sin problema. Yuka y yo ya nos vamos, tenemos una cita para cenar ahora. Volveremos en unos días, cuando empiecen los preparativos de la boda, ¿vale? –dijo Hayabusa. Abrazó a Kagome y a Sango a modo de despedida y él y Yuka se marcharon.

-Lo ama –suspiró Sango.

-Y tú me amas a mí –dijo Miroku descaradamente mientras toqueteaba su trasero.

-¡HENTAI! –chilló Sango mientras lo abofeteaba. Miroku se desmayó mientras todos se reían de él.

-Pobre Miroku, espero que tenga una tercera parte de las células del cerebro en vuestra noche de bodas. O puede que olvide dónde pone su donación para el bebé –Kouga sonrió.

-¡CÁLLATE! –chilló Sango y Ayame lo golpeó.

-¿Kagome abusará de Inuyasha tanto como lo hacen estas chicas de sus hombres? –preguntó Ginta, un poco asustado por el bienestar de Inuyasha.

-Puede –Kagome sonrió inadecuadamente.

Todos se rieron mientras Inuyasha y Muteki volvían a entrar con el ramen en sus manos.

-De tal palo tal astilla –Hojo sonrió.

-¡Sip! –Sango sonrió. Miroku se acercó a Kagome y suspiró.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a tu madre?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Después de recuperarme de la réplica.

Sango abrazó a su amiga mientras observaban comer a Muteki.

_Esto va a ser un paseo infernal _–pensó Sango.

* * *

**Corto… sí… ¿inútil? ****No sé si es inútil… pero ¡ey! En el siguiente capítulo todos van a saber que se van a casar (todos como Korari, Jii-chan, Souta y demás)**

**Con amor,**

**Sakura**

**N.T.: **Hola, chicos, ¿cómo estáis? Tengo una buena noticia para vosotros. Como sé que os gusta que actualice rápido, últimamente me he puesto las pilas y, ¿sabéis qué pasó? He terminado de traducir el fic, por completo. Sí, eso significa que habrá actualizaciones semanales. Serán los fines de semana, sábados o domingos. Si alguna semana no voy a actualizar os lo avisaré con tiempo, no os preocupéis.

También tengo otra buena noticia para los que leyeron y a los que les gustó el fic de El bebé de Kagome: la autora está escribiendo una secuela. Se llama Inuyasha's baby. Le he pedido permiso para empezar a traducirla, así que en cuanto me responda la veréis colgada.

Por último, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me estáis dando con lo reviews y poniendo la historia en favoritos y alertas. Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios, de verdad.

Sin más que decir, un beso, nos vemos.


	14. Kikyo Higurashi

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 14****:** Kikyo Higurashi

* * *

_Esto va a ser un paseo infernal _–pensó Sango.

Más tarde, después de que se fueran todos, Kagome, Inuyasha, Muteki, Izayoi, Rin y Riku se preparaban para cenar. Sesshomaru e Inutaisho estaban a punto de llegar.

-Así que habéis decidido casaros, ¿eh? –Rin sonrió.

-Sí –dijo Kagome.

-¿Inuyasha te dio un anillo? –preguntó Izayoi, lanzándole una mirada a su hijo.

-Sí, incluso me pidió matrimonio –dijo Kagome mientras les enseñaba el anillo a Izayoi y a Rin.

-Este es un pedazo anillo, mierda, ¡Sesshomaru ni siquiera me dio uno parecido a este y vosotros dos ni siquiera estáis enamorados! –gritó Rin-. Voy a gritarle tan fuerte en sus oídos como si no hubiera mañana –Rin sonrió.

-Gritar, ¿en los oídos de quién? –preguntó Sesshomaru a la vez que él e Inutaisho entraban en la cocina.

-¡EN LOS TUYOS! ¡INUYASHA LE CONSIGUE A SU CHICA UN ANILLO PRECIOSO! ¡Y TÚ ME CONSEGUISTE UNA VERSIÓN BARATA DEL ANILLO PRECIOSO! –gritó Rin.

-Y ni siquiera están enamorados –puntualizó Izayoi, encantándole la forma en la que su nuera le estaba gritando a su hijo.

-Pero tu anillo tiene más valor sentimental –dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ME COMPRASTE UN ANILLO BARATO… oh sí, y estoy embarazada de dos semanas –Rin sonrió. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Fui ayer al médico, estoy embarazada…

-Oh no –dijo Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Los cambios de humor empiezan tan pronto? –le preguntó Inuyasha a su madre.

-En algunos casos, Rin, ¿crees que podrás comer? –le preguntó Kagome a su pronto-futura-cuñada.

-Probablemente –dijo Rin. Inutaisho y Sesshomaru se sentaron, Sesshomaru le lanzaba miradas a su esposa.

-Espero que sea una niña –Kagome sonrió finalmente cuando se sirvió la comida.

-Eh, ¿por qué? –preguntó Inutaisho.

-Porque, Muteki y Riku necesitan una hermana en sus vidas, los dos no pueden depender del otro, necesitamos la inteligencia de una niña para guiarlos –dijo Kagome descaradamente.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y vosotros os vais a casar pronto?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Entonces, ¡soy la ORGANIZADORA DE LA BODA! –chilló Rin. Kagome tosió.

-Quiero contratar a alguien Rin.

Rin hizo un puchero.

-¿Dama de honor principal?

-Sango –dijo Inuyasha directamente.

-¿Dama de honor? –dijo Rin suplicante.

-Si para entonces no eres un tomate –Izayoi se rió.

-¡Mamá! –gimió Rin.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Muteki comió en silencio, sin decir una palabra, lo que hizo que Kagome se preocupase de verdad.

-Teki-chan, ¿qué te pasa?

Todos la miraron a ella y luego dirigieron su mirada a Muteki, preguntándose qué había hecho que Kagome dijese eso.

-Él está bien Kagome –dijo Inutaisho.

-No… no lo está. ¿Muteki? –dijo Kagome a la vez que se aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco.

-Me duele la barriga –gimió Muteki. Los ojos de Kagome se suavizaron mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes Teki-chan?

-No quería preocuparte mami –dijo Muteki. Kagome le acarició la espalda a su hijo y miró como pidiendo disculpas a la familia Takahashi antes de levantarse para ir a su habitación con su hijo en brazos.

Izayoi se giró hacia Inuyasha y dijo:

-Coge algo de sopa de pollo para Muteki y llévasela a su habitación.

Inuyasha asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para pedirle al chef que hiciera algo de sopa de pollo.

-¿Cómo supo Kagome que le pasaba algo a Muteki? –les preguntó Inutaisho al resto.

-Instintos maternales –dijeron Izayoi y Rin al unísono.

-A lo mejor Muteki suele hacer algo en la cena que hoy no hizo, y eso hizo que Kagome sospechase –dijo Izayoi.

-¿Cómo es que nosotros no tenemos instintos maternales? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Mi niño, nosotros tenemos instintos paternales. Os enseñé a ti y a tu hermano a ser buenos hombres Takahashi, ahora es vuestro turno de enseñarles a Muteki y a Riku cómo ser unos buenos hombres Takahashi.

Sesshomaru gimió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kagome, Rin, será mejor que tengas una niña.

-¿Dónde está la emoción de saber que vas a ser padre otra vez? –preguntó Inutaisho-. Cuando Izayoi dijo que estaba embarazada otra vez, me desmayé de la alegría.

-No papá –Sesshomaru sonrió-, te desmayaste del miedo. Miedo de lo que mamá pudiese hacer durante su segundo embarazo.

Inutaisho se rascó la mejilla.

-¿De verdad hice eso?

* * *

Inuyasha cogió un tazón de sopa de pollo caliente y subió a la habitación de Kagome. Kagome estaba sentada con un Muteki cercano a las lágrimas en brazos.

-Me duele la barriga –gimió Muteki. Kagome levantó la vista y vio a su prometido, una ola de alivio se esparció por su cara cuando vio que traía sopa de pollo.

-Muteki, papá te ha traído un poco de sopa, te vendrá bien para el dolor de barriga –dijo Kagome tiernamente mientras apartaba un poco de ella a Muteki. Muteki gimoteó e Inuyasha puso la sopa sobre la mesa para después cogerlo en brazos. Kagome cogió el tazón y probó un poco de sopa.

-Abre la boca Muteki –dijo Inuyasha suavemente. Muteki miró a su padre y luego a su madre para luego abrir un poco la boca. Kagome le introdujo dulcemente en la boca un poco de sopa y Muteki se la tragó. Inuyasha frotó la espalda de Muteki una vez más mientras Kagome le daba otra cucharada. Ninguno de ellos vio a los cuatro que estaban en la entrada.

Sesshomaru que llevaba a un cansado Riku, una Rin embarazada y los dos abuelos, Izayoi e Inutaisho observaban cómo alimentaban a un enfermo Muteki.

-Serán unos padres geniales –dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Lo serán –dijo Izayoi suavemente.

Los cuatro se fueron, dejando a Kagome, Inuyasha y Muteki en su estado de gloria familiar.

Muteki acabó terminando la sopa y durmiendo en los brazos de su padre. Kagome cogió el tazón y lo puso sobre su cómoda, luego volvió junto a su prometido y su hijo.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa? –preguntó Kagome mientras Inuyasha frotaba la espalda de Muteki.

-Puede que después de todo un día jugando con los chicos, esté agotado.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-No, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Souta siempre juegan con él y nunca se cansa tanto.

-¿Quieres llamar al médico? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-No podemos llevarlo a una clínica, está durmiendo –murmuró Kagome.

-Dije llamar al médico Kagome –dijo Inuyasha-, no llevarlo a uno. Llamaremos a nuestro médico de familia y haremos que examine a Muteki, ya de paso, haremos que Rin se haga una revisión de embarazo de rutina, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

-Supongo que quiero saber qué le pasa a Muteki. Estoy agradecida de que hoy sea viernes, puedo quedarme el fin de semana con Muteki.

Inuyasha asintió mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a la Dra. Shiori Mage, su médico de familia.

-Hola, ¿la Dra. Mage está disponible? –preguntó Inuyasha. La secretaria empezó a divagar e Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco-. Dele el teléfono a ella, está hablando con Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome oyó un chillido y algo que se caía.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró.

-Debe ser una de esas chicas que están obsesionadas conmigo –dijo Inuyasha suspirando. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Haces que suene como si nunca pudieras deshacerte de ellas.

-Y no puedo –insistió Inuyasha-, ¡no me van a dejar en paz!

-Lo harán ahora que te vas a casar –dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Oh, cierto… cállate sabihonda –escupió Inuyasha.

Kagome soltó una risita y oyó a alguien decir hola.

-Hola Shiori, soy Inuyasha. Sí, mi hijo Muteki tiene dolor de estómago y nosotros, su madre y yo, queremos que vengas a hacerle una revisión de rutina.

Kagome oyó que se cambiaba de tema y miró a Muteki para descubrir que todavía respiraba.

-Sí, y posiblemente a Rin también, descubrimos que está embarazada. Genial, ¿en media hora? Vale, hasta luego entonces –e Inuyasha colgó.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome y asintió.

-Shiori vendrá en media hora.

Kagome asintió.

-Genial.

* * *

Shiori vino y se fue, su diagnóstico era que Muteki tenía gastroenteritis, probablemente se había contagiado de un amigo del colegio o algo así. Unos días de reposo en cama y se recuperaría. Shiori también le hizo a Rin una revisión de rutina.

Muteki estaba durmiendo sonoramente e Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en la cama, observándolo fijamente, Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo.

-Parece tan tranquilo –susurró Kagome mientras acariciaba el brazo de su hijo.

-Por supuesto, ahora tiene un padre –Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sólo tú puedes ser tan arrogante cuando tu hijo está enfermo.

Inuyasha se rió.

-¿Y vas a cambiar tu apellido? Muteki tiene que ser un Takahashi para poder completar nuestro trato.

Kagome suspiró.

-Es lógico que si mi marido y mi hijo comparten el mismo nombre, yo también lo haga.

Inuyasha asintió.

-De acuerdo entonces, después de nuestra boda, llamaremos a todas las compañías de tarjetas de crédito, carnet de conducir, pasaporte y demás y haremos que te cambien el nombre.

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, dímelo otra vez, ¿cuánto va a durar esto?

-15 años –murmuró Inuyasha.

-¿No vamos a tener un contrato por escrito? –preguntó Kagome mientras lo miraba.

Inuyasha se rió suavemente y meneó la cabeza.

-No, lleva demasiado. No soy de ese tipo de chico Kagome, lo sabes. Si quieres divorciarte de mí cuando Muteki tenga 18 años, lo haremos. Muteki será lo suficientemente mayor para vivir por su cuenta, así que la custodia tampoco será un problema.

Kagome asintió.

-Cierto…

-Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir –murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome se levantó y asintió, Inuyasha estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Buenas noches –dijo en voz baja.

En un movimiento rápido y fluido, Inuyasha tuvo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y sus labios presionados contra los de ella. Esto sorprendió a Kagome, de modo que no sabía qué hacer, si responderle o apartarle.

De todos modos no importó mucho porque Inuyasha se apartó unos segundos más tarde y le guiñó un ojo.

-Buenas noches Kago-chan –sonrió antes de irse. Los ojos de Kagome estaban muy abiertos mientras presionaba los dedos contra sus labios.

_¿Kago-chan? _–pensó desesperadamente, mientras se metía en la cama, le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo de hace 4 años.

* * *

_Solo había pasado un mes desde que Kagome e Inuyasha habían empezado a salir. Eran las vacaciones de primavera y Kagome estaba sentada sola en su casa. Su madre había ido a visitar a su prima enferma al otro lado de la ciudad, su hermano estaba en casa de Kohaku y su Jii-chan estaba en casa de Totosai. Kagome se sentó en el sofá hojeando los canales de televisión. _

_-Aburrido, aburrido… aj, un documental sobre el apareamiento de las cebras, aburrido… ¡AJ! ¡ABURRIDO! –Kagome chilló mientras tiraba el mando a la pantalla de la televisión. Erró y el mando chocó contra el suelo y se rompió en dos…_

_-¿Ups? –dijo y luego se encogió de hombros-. No me importa, todos me abandonan, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera sin meterme en problemas –murmuró Kagome para sí antes de ir a prepararse un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada. Kagome empezó a cantar en voz baja._

_-¡Cacahuete, mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada! ¡Cacahuete, mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada!..._

_-¿Puedo tomar un poco? –esa voz tan amada vino de detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y chilló._

_-¡Inuyasha! Espera… ¿cómo entraste en mi casa?_

_-La puerta de la entrada no estaba cerrada –sonrió. Kagome frunció el ceño y volvió a chillar_

_-¡YAY! Mi caballero de brillantes… ¡VAQUEROS! –dijo sonriendo ante su atuendo, vaqueros con una camiseta negra, una chaqueta vaquera y un pañuelo vaquero…-. ¡Has venido para salvarme de las malvadas garras del aburrimiento!_

_Inuyasha se rió._

_-Pensé que tú me habías salvado de las malvadas garras de Rin y Riku._

_Kagome soltó una risita._

_-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?_

_-Rin nos sacó de casa a Sesshomaru y a mí para que comprásemos cosas de cumpleaños para Riku. Dejé tirado a Sesshy._

_Kagome se rió._

_-¡Eres tan malo Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha se rascó el cuello._

_-Lo sé, y por eso me quieres, ¿eh Kago-chan?_

_Kagome arqueó una ceja._

_-¿Kago-chan?_

_-Kagome es muy largo para pronunciarlo… ¡pero ese nombre sigue siendo sexy…! –añadió Inuyasha apresuradamente al ver su mirada-. Y ahora que somos una pareja, pensé que podríamos tener apodos cariñosos._

_Kagome lo consideró por un momento antes de sonreír._

_-De acuerdo entonces, puedes llamarme Kago-chan, sólo si yo puedo llamarte koinu, Inu-koinu._

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-¡Oh, dios no! ¡Por favor no!_

_-Kago-chan a cambio de Inu-koinu._

_-¿Qué tal Kago-chan a cambio de Inu-kun?_

_Kagome hizo un puchero._

_-Creo que Inu-koinu es más lindo._

_-Kago-chan, ¿por favor? –rogó Inuyasha._

_Kagome se rió._

_-Bueno vale, Inu-kun, sólo porque me lo estás rogando._

_-¡Gracias a dios! –dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Kagome, besando su cuello en el proceso.

* * *

_

-Inu-kun –suspiró Kagome antes de dormirse.

Era sábado por la mañana y Kagome se levantó porque algo se estaba revolviendo en su cama.

_¿Qué demonios se está moviendo en mi cama tan temprano? _–gruñó en su mente antes de abrir los ojos. Vio a su hijo con la mirada fija en ella.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Muteki-chan –murmuró Kagome.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu mami! –Muteki sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano? Tienes gastroenteritis –murmuró Kagome.

-¡Ahora ya estoy mejor! ¿Puedo jugar con papi? –preguntó Muteki. Kagome bostezó.

-Ve a despertar a papi y dile que mami le ordena que te dé una ducha.

-¡Vale mami! –dijo Muteki y salió corriendo de la habitación.

_Te deseo suerte Inuyasha _–pensó Kagome antes de volver a dormirse.

-¡PAPI! –Muteki irrumpió en su habitación y encontró a su padre ya despierto.

-Buenos días chico –dijo mientras cogía a su hijo.

-Buenos días papi. Mami ordenó que me dieras una ducha.

-Ordenó, ¿eh? –Inuyasha sonrió.

-¡Sí!

-De acuerdo entonces, te daré una ducha y luego… le daremos una ducha a mamá.

Muteki inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

Inuyasha sólo sonrió.

Después de darle una ducha a Muteki (Inuyasha tenía ropa de sobra en su habitación para Muteki) llenó un cubo con agua fría. Presionó sus dedos contra sus labios para hacer el signo internacional de "shhh".

Muteki asintió y siguió a su padre hacia la habitación de su madre. Kagome estaba durmiendo enredada entre las sábanas. Inuyasha levantó el cubo sobre Kagome y sonrió.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS MAMI! –gritaron Inuyasha y Muteki mientras Inuyasha vertía el agua sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Kagome gritó mientras se sentaba, su pelo chorreaba. Les lanzó una mirada asesina a su prometido y a su hijo.

-¡SALID FUERA DE ESTA HABITACIÓN ANTES DE QUE OS MATE A AMBOS! –gritó. Muteki e Inuyasha se rieron mientras salían corriendo.

-¡QUEDAOS FUERA! –rugió y dio un portazo para cerrar la puerta.

-Estúpido Inuyasha, enseñándole a mi hijo cómo arruinar estúpidamente el estúpido sueño de su madre… ¡ESTÚPIDO!

Después de una ducha caliente, Kagome bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su prometido y con su hijo tomando el desayuno. Izayoi, Rin y Riku la observaron atentamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Riku.

-Buenos días Riku –sonrió.

-Buenos días Tita Kagome –dijo el niño de 5 años.

-Vas a ser un hermano mayor pronto, ¿eh? –dijo Kagome, ignorando intencionadamente a Inuyasha y a Muteki. Muteki miró a su padre y éste le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Sí!

-¿Quieres una hermana o un hermano?

-Yo quiero un hermano, pero papi dije que es mejor una hermana… ¿es eso verdad Tita?

Kagome se rió.

-Vas a tener a Muteki como primo, que es como tu hermano, ¿por qué no probar con una hermana?

Riku pareció considerarlo antes de asentir.

-¡Sí, quiero una hermana!

Rin se rió.

-Buena forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión Kagome-chan.

-Vivo para los niños.

Inuyasha asintió en dirección a Jaken, que tenía una cámara de vídeo bajo el brazo. Inuyasha y Muteki se levantaron y caminaron hacia Kagome. Muteki se subió a una silla, de forma que estuvo a la altura de los ojos de su madre.

Kagome miró a sus dos chicos antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qu…

Lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de decir se cortó cuando Muteki e Inuyasha presionaron sus labios contra sus mejillas. Muteki tomó su mejilla derecha e Inuyasha su izquierda.

-¡Perdón mami! –dijeron ambos haciendo un puchero con cara de cachorrito.

-¡KAWAII! –chilló Rin-. ¡Y Jaken lo grabó en vídeo!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-No pasa nada, ¡pero nada de volver a verter agua fría sobre mamá!

-No sé nada sobre eso –Inuyasha se dio golpecitos en la barbilla.

-¡OI! –gritó Kagome. Izayoi y Rin se rieron a carcajadas.

-Es hora de decirle a tu familia que nos vamos a casar. Acaba rápido, Kagome –dijo Inuyasha.

-Ya voy, ya voy, déjame al menos meterme en la boca lo que queda de mis tortitas –dijo sarcásticamente mientras mordía un trozo antes de levantarse.

-Gran manera de comer, ¿ahora estás llena?

-Mucho –murmuró Kagome mientras caminaban hacia el estudio, Muteki se quedó atrás para terminarse el desayuno.

Entraron en el estudio y Kagome descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Tengo que decírselo ahora?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cuanto antes lo sepan, antes nos casaremos, lo que significa que esto terminará más pronto.

-15 difícilmente es pronto –escupió Kagome mientras llamaba a su casa.

Oyó que alguien cogía y decía:

-¿Hola?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer aquella voz. Miró a Inuyasha antes de hablar por el auricular.

-¿Kikyo?

* * *

**N.T:** ¿Kikyo en casa de Kagome? Huy, esto me huele mal, ¿a vosotros no?

Bueno, aquí estoy con la actualización. En España ya es sábado, así que cumplo con lo prometido, jeje.

Primero de nada: quiero agradecer todos lo reviews que me mandasteis, me animan muchísimo. Aunque ya tenga la historia acabada, es como si me apoyaran para que siga con mi trabajo de traducir historias. También os quiero agradecer a los que pusisteis la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Lo segundo: Me ha llegado la respuesta de la autora sobre si puedo o no traducir "Inuyasha's baby", y la respuesta es...

Es...

Es...

¡SÍ! Me alegré muchísimo cuando la recibí. Esta semana puede que no, porque tengo muchos exámenes, pero la semana que viene es probable que empiece a traducirla y os la podré traer.

Y nada más. Besos, nos vemos la semana que viene. ^_^


	15. Una cita

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 15: **Una Cita

* * *

-¿Kikyo?

-Kagome, oh hola –dijo Kikyo un poco más entusiasta.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi casa?

-Soy tu prima, debería poder visitar a mi propia prima y a mi tía de vez en cuando.

-No después de lo que hiciste hace cuatro años –le espetó Kagome. Inuyasha se sentó en el escritorio, al lado del teléfono, escuchando atentamente lo que decía Kagome. Ella hizo algo inteligente, pulsó el botón del altavoz antes de colgar rápidamente el auricular. Ahora, Inuyasha podía oír lo que estaba diciendo Kikyo sin tener que presionar su cara de una manera demente contra la de Kagome.

-Oh vamos, sólo te demostré lo estúpido que era tu novio.

Kagome se rió, era una risa fría y maliciosa.

-¿Sólo demostraste lo estúpido que era? No, lo que hiciste sólo demostró lo puta que eras.

-Fue culpa tuya por no contarle que te ibas a casar con Naraku.

-Sólo porque lo amaba –dijo Kagome maliciosamente. Él hizo una mueca de dolor al oír aquello. _¿Sólo porque me amabas? _Se repitió en su mente.

Kikyo se rió.

-Esa es buena prima, dime, ¿por qué llamaste? Tita Korari, se lo pensó después de mucha persuasión por parte de mi madre, ¿sabes que Tía Korari aún me odia por haber hecho lo que te hice?

-Es bastante sencillo y obvio. Me deja disparar a objetivos con mis flechas que tienen tu cara pegada.

-Muy gracioso, ¿y qué pasa?

-Pásaselo a quien esté cerca.

-Ése sería Souta.

-Entonces pásaselo a él –gruño Kagome impacientemente. Kikyo estaba jugando con su paciencia y en ese momento, no era cosa buena. Inuyasha posó una mano en el hombro de Kagome y se relajó visiblemente. Inuyasha sonrió para sí, sabiendo que aún tenía ese efecto en Kagome, pero eso era algo bueno… algo muy, muy bueno.

-Ey nee-chan –dijo Souta mientras jadeaba.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Kikyo en nuestra casa?

-Oh no te lo vas a creer, la Tía Nikki llamó a mamá y le rogó que perdonase a Kikyo por lo que os hizo a ti y a Inuyasha. Mamá ya sabía que tú e Inuyasha teníais la semana de caza de papás, así que le resultó bastante fácil perdonarla. Jii-chan y yo sin embargo, estamos furiosos por el hecho de por qué Kikyo tendría que quedarse a dormir… y en tu habitación ni más ni menos.

-¡MI HABITACIÓN!

-¡Cálmate! –dijo Souta instantáneamente.

-Tío, mamá sabe cómo matar el orgullo.

-Eso es lo que dije yo, pero mamá dijo que sabía lo que hacía. Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Teki está cerca?

-No, Teki está comiendo con Rin, Izayoi y Riku.

-El primo, ¿no?

-Sí, Riku. Mama está en el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-Sí y Jii-chan está manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de Kikyo.

Kagome tuvo que reírse de aquello. Jii-chan no era el abuelo de Kikyo porque Kikyo está emparentada con ella por parte de padre, por eso Kikyo era una Higurashi. Jii-chan era el padre de su madre, por lo tanto Jii-chan odiaba a Kikyo por lo que le había hecho a Kagome y a su relación con el hombre que ahora era el padre de su hijo.

Kikyo no conocía a Muteki; Korari, Souta, Jii-chan y Kagome se habían asegurado de ello. Nadie, excepto los padrinos de Muteki, sabía de él.

-Oye, quiero contarte algo, no se lo digas a Kikyo, pero asegúrate de decírselo a mamá y a Jii-chan, ¿de acuerdo? Muteki, Inuyasha y yo vamos a ir a visitaros mañana.

-Vale, pero estoy seguro de que eso no es lo que querías decirme, ¿qué es? –le preguntó Souta a su hermana.

-Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a casar.

Souta se quedó callado durante bastante tiempo. Kagome e Inuyasha oyeron una respiración por el altavoz y se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Qué pasa? –vocalizó Inuyasha y Kagome se encogió de hombros. Se volvió hacia el teléfono y tosió.

-¿Souta?

-Sí, me estoy recuperando del shock inicial.

Kagome soltó una risita.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Sorprendido no es la palabra –dijo Souta cómicamente. Kagome se rió aún más.

-No digas nada pervertido, ¿vale?

-Claro, ¿qué te hizo decidirte a casarte con él?

-Muteki está enamorado de él y bueno, pensé que se lo debía a Muteki, es decir, le he privado de su padre durante cuatro años y no es justo en el caso de Muteki. Así que, se lo dije ayer a Inuyasha y me propuso matrimonio, tengo un anillo, ahora Muteki tendrá un padre real, en vez de su tío y su padrino.

-Está bien, ¿pero estás segura?

-Positivo. Y ahora… ¿y ahora qué? –Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha quien se encogió de hombros. Kagome se rió-. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer ahora, dame alguna sugerencia.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver al trabajo Nee-chan? –preguntó Souta.

-Hoy es sábado, así que diría que el lunes.

Souta suspiró.

-Vale.

-¿Por qué, qué pasó?

-¿Conoces a Shippo?

-Sí, está en mi clase de historia –dijo Kagome frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Yukio-sensei, ese tío que siempre te sustituye vino, pasó por casa, y dijo que Shippo no ha ido al colegio desde hace algunos días.

Kagome jadeó.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de hacer un poco de trabajo clandestino, el colegio lo descubrió, los padres de Shippo murieron en un accidente de coche. El niño no tiene ninguna familia y ha estado mendigando por las calles. Sus padres no eran nada ricos, así que Shippo no obtuvo dinero del testamento.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Y… ¿y qué está haciendo Shippo ahora?

Inuyasha se levantó y rodeó a Kagome con sus brazos. Kagome se relajó en el seguro consuelo de sus brazos. Inuyasha pasó los dedos por su cabello cuando se volvió a sentar en la mesa, con Kagome entre sus piernas, los brazos de ella estaban alrededor de su torso.

-Yukio y yo salimos y encontramos a Shippo. Lo trajimos al templo y se quedó el fin de semana. Nosotros, por otra parte, no sabíamos el número de Inuyasha y creo que tu móvil murió, porque intentamos llamarte. Mamá está pensando en firmar los papeles de la adopción de Shippo, ya que no tiene familia.

Kagome tosió.

-¿Se lo pasas a Shippo?

-Claro –dijo Souta y dejó el teléfono en espera. Kagome miró a Inuyasha quien le sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias –murmuró.

-Sin problema –dijo mientras Kagome se movía entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevía a retirarse.

Su espalda estaba ahora presionada contra la espalda de Inuyasha y sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura. El teléfono estaba justo a su lado, pero se relajaron el uno contra el otro cuando Shippo cogió el teléfono.

-¿Higu-Higurashi-sensei? –dijo Shippo en voz baja.

Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor al oír lo que podía hacer la pérdida de los padres incluso en un niño de 13 años.

-Shippo, llámame Kagome.

Shippo sólo se sorbió la nariz en respuesta.

-¿Estás bien cariño? Tendrías que haberle dicho a alguien que tus padres murieron.

-Yo quería Kagome –dijo desesperadamente-. De verdad que quería, sólo confío en ti pero… pero… no viniste al colegio…

Kagome hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, pero sintió que Inuyasha la apretaba un poco y se relajó.

-Podrías haberle dicho al director que querías localizarme, te habría dicho dónde estaba.

-¿A ese gilipollas mezquino? –dijo Shippo, un poco más feliz.

Kagome se rió.

-Sí, él. No es mezquino. Bueno, ¿estabas de acuerdo con mi madre cuando te quiso adoptar?

Shippo estuvo en silencio un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo puede la Sra. Higurashi ser tan buena? Soy un completo extraño y ella quiere adoptarme.

-No, tú no eres un extraño. Tú eres mi estudiante favorito y hablo de ti constantemente, mi madre sabía de ti de oídas. Quiere adoptarte, y me cuesta pensar que es una mala idea. Tendrás un hermano, una hermana, un cuñado y un sobrino.

-¿Un cuñado y un sobrino?

Kagome soltó una risita.

-Lo descubrirás mañana, voy a ir de visita. Conociendo a mi madre, seguramente te hizo elegir, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Shippo en voz baja.

-Así que elegiste, y mañana quiero oír tu decisión.

-Vale, eh, tu prima quiere hablar contigo.

-Eso seguro –dijo Kagome a la vez que se tensaba entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Él la apretó una vez más de forma tranquilizadora y Kagome se relajó.

_Él y mi reacción hacia él… dos cosas diferentes _–concluyó en su mente.

-Hola Kagome –dijo Kikyo.

-Oh cállate. ¿Por qué querrías hablar conmigo?

-¿Cuándo vas a venir de visita querida prima?

-No es asunto tuyo, ahora si no te importa… alguien merecedor de mi tiempo me necesita. Chaíto –dijo Kagome sarcásticamente mientras presionaba el botón de colgar, el altavoz se apagó.

Suspiró a la vez que Inuyasha saltaba de la mesa y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

-Oye –dijo en voz baja.

-¡Es demasiado! Casada contigo, Kikyo, Shippo, y Muteki que tuvo gastroenteritis ayer… ¡Voy a morir! –dijo Kagome, presionando las manos contra sus sienes.

Inuyasha puso las manos en sus hombros y la miró por un momento. Kagome levantó la vista para mirarlo y él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta en coche, sólo nosotros dos, te calmará. Mamá y Rin cuidarán de Muteki y de Riku, ¿vale?

Kagome lo miró agradecida.

-Genial –dijo. Inuyasha se inclinó y rozó sus labios rápidamente con los de Kagome. Kagome lo miró y él le guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos –dijo.

Salieron de allí y Muteki corrió hacia Kagome. Kagome sonrió y lo cogió en brazos.

-Hola Teki-chan.

-¡Hola mami!

-Kagome, Inuyasha –Rin e Izayoi caminaron hacia ellos, Riku las seguía un poco rezagado.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Inuyasha a la vez que cogía a su hijo de los brazos de su prometida.

-Bueno estábamos pensando en una buena fecha de boda. Este mes no podemos –dijo Rin-, ya que sería muy repentino. No podemos hacerla el mes que viene ya que es el cumpleaños de Kagome y no podemos hacerlo ni en noviembre ni en diciembre porque el cumpleaños de Muteki es en diciembre y bueno, con el cumpleaños de Kagome en octubre, la boda en noviembre y el cumpleaños de Muteki en diciembre se haría todo muy apretado, especialmente si a la gente le gusta hacer regalos.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron el uno al otro antes de volverse hacia Rin e Izayoi.

-Entonces podríamos hacerla en enero, pero entonces el cumpleaños de Muteki sería en diciembre y también están las Navidades y eso son ya muchos gastos… así que hemos decidido… -Rin sonrió.

-El 14 de febrero –Izayoi sonrió.

-¿El día de San Valentín? –dijo Kagome, su cara mostraba sorpresa.

-Exacto, a menos que vosotros queráis otra cosa.

-Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de marzo, así que ésa es otra fecha apretada –suspiró Inuyasha.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Qué rollo! –Rin chascó la lengua.

-¿Rollo? –dijo Kagome irguiendo una ceja.

-He aprendido a jurar enfrente de niños –dijo Rin tímidamente.

-Lo decidiremos cuando vayamos mañana de visita al Templo. Vamos a ir Inuyasha, Muteki y yo, o sea que si queréis venir…

-¡NOS ENCANTARÍA! –chilló Rin.

-No podemos hacerla muy tarde –dijo Izayoi-. Rin quiere ser dama de honor.

-Y su estómago se notará, bien lo decidiremos mañana –dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba a Muteki-. Kagome y yo vamos a salir ahora, así que, ¿cuidáis a Muteki?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo Rin mientras se iba con su hijo y con su sobrino detrás de ella.

-¡Chao mami! ¡Chao papi!

-¡Chao chico! –Inuyasha hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Chao Muteki –Kagome sonrió.

Izayoi sonrió.

-Es un cielo, estoy muy contenta de que os vayáis a casar –y se fue.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron el uno al otro antes de ir hacia la puerta principal.

-Nuestras familias son raras –comentó Inuyasha.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

Los dos estuvieron conduciendo sin rumbo fijo durante la pasada hora. Kagome miró por la ventanilla mientras Inuyasha aparcaba en el parque local. Salió del coche y Kagome siguió su ejemplo. Caminaron el uno al lado del otro durante unos momentos antes de que Inuyasha empezara a hablar.

-Bueno… eh… recuerda que tienes hasta dos meses después de nuestra boda para que me digas tu decisión… ya sabes sobre… sobre…

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, lo sé.

Inuyasha suspiró y miró al cielo, su mano rozó contra la de Kagome durante un momento y ella sólo alejó su mano.

_Kikyo… eso es lo que fue mal… _-pensó Inuyasha tristemente para sí. Miró rápidamente de reojo a Kagome y la encontró mirando al suelo.

_Además de eso… Sigo enamorado de ella _–concluyó en su mente. Había sido obvio anoche y hoy por la mañana cuando se besaron, más bien, cuando él la besó.

_Pero, ¿y qué hay de ella? _–pensó mientras volvía a mirar al cielo. Esto era demasiado confuso. Después de una simple reunión en el ex apartamento de Sango y Kagome, después de un simple juego de girar la botella con las reglas modificadas y después… bueno no fue un simple desafío, pero después de un desafío… todo derivó en esto.

Inuyasha y Kagome vieron a unos niños pequeños corriendo, un chico y una chica, corriendo y riendo con sus padres persiguiéndolos.

-¡Vuelve aquí Michelle! –exclamó la madre.

-¡NUNCA! –exclamó Michelle.

-¡Michael! –tronó el padre. Michael rió.

-¡Corre Michelle!

-¡Voy justo detrás de ti Michael! –exclamó Michelle mientras se escapaban.

-¡A por ellos! –el padre rió mientras corrían detrás de sus hijos. Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron el uno al otro y luego apartaron sus miradas rápidamente.

La mano de Inuyasha rozó contra la de Kagome una vez más, pero esta vez, Kagome enlazó sus dedos con los de él y ahora estaban de la mano. Inuyasha no mostraba ninguna emoción en sus ojos, pero en el fondo, se sentía ligero y… feliz…

-Oye –dijo Kagome en voz baja.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Vamos a… vamos a tener… ya sabes… más niños?

Inuyasha tosió y la miró.

-Puede, si me sigues amando.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que lo volvía a mirar. Él se encogió de hombros y miró hacia delante, sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Kagome.

_¿Puede, si me sigues amando? _–repitió Kagome en su mente.

_¿Eso significa… que Inuyasha aún… aún me ama?

* * *

_

**N.T.:** Fin del capítulo, no es que hubiese mucho avance pero... Bueno, entonces subiré el 16 la semana que viene.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sobre todo a esa persona que me dejó tantos de una tirada, y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Ah, y para los que aún no la habéis leído, he subido la historia de El bebé de Inuyasha. Os invito a leerla y os informo que le autora ya subió el segundo capítulo, así que pronto lo tendréis aquí.

Besos, nos vemos.


	16. Revelación

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 16: **Revelación

* * *

_¿Eso significa… que Inuyasha aún… aún me ama?_

----

Era domingo por la mañana e Inuyasha, Muteki y Kagome volverían al Templo Higurashi para hacer una visita. Esto iba a ser grande. El segundo heredero de Negocios Takahashi, Inuyasha Takahashi se casaría y obtendría la custodia de su hijo.

Tenían que hacer montones de preparativos. Fechas de boda, reservar el salón, pruebas de vestidos, pruebas de trajes, catering, la gente de la ceremonia, damas de honor, testigos, dama de honor principal, el padrino, la niña de las flores, el de los anillos, invitaciones… y un montón de cosas más.

Kagome estaba durmiendo con su hijo cuando su prometido se supone que entró en la habitación. Kagome entreabrió un ojo y miró a Inuyasha que sostenía un cubo sobre su cabeza y estaba sonriendo de una manera muy extraña.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No-no Inuyasha no!

-Demasiado tarde –murmuró mientras vaciaba el contenido del cubo encima de Kagome y de Muteki…

El cubo estaba lleno de…

Rosas.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras montones de rosas caían encima de ella y de su hijo. Muteki se levantó y le sorprendió ver a su padre de pie sobre su cama con flores.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Muteki sin tener ni idea.

-Papá nos dio una sorpresa cariño –dijo Kagome mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos.

-Me gustan las sorpresas –Muteki sonrió cuando Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos.

-A todos nos gustan, ¿puedo preparar a Muteki? –le preguntó Inuyasha a su prometida.

-Adelante, mami necesita dormir más –murmuró Kagome mientras su cabeza chocaba contra la almohada. Inuyasha y Muteki observaron a la mujer más importante de sus vidas roncando suavemente en la cama.

-Está cansada –comentó Muteki.

-Sí… vamos a prepararnos para el viaje a casa de Nana.

Muteki chilló mientras su padre lo sacaba de la habitación para prepararlo para el viaje. Inuyasha asumió que Kikyo no sabía nada de Muteki. Si el padre biológico no sabía de él, entonces era optimista ante la idea de que la persona que los separó a él y a Kagome tampoco. Sólo los padrinos y la gente que vivía en el Templo podían saber de Muteki.

Inuyasha encendió la televisión en su habitación y dejó que Muteki la viera mientras se daba una ducha. Después de que Inuyasha acabara, le dio una pequeña ducha a Muteki y se vistieron, una vez más, combinados. Esta vez, llevaban pantalones color caqui y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Llevaban zapatillas y su pelo estaba levantado, debido a que lo habían secado.

-¿Quieres despertar a mami? –preguntó Muteki.

-Claro, pero hoy no le daremos un baño –dijo Inuyasha.

Muteki hizo un puchero pero se rió mientras iban a despertar a Kagome.

* * *

Kagome se había dado una ducha y toda la familia estaba sentada en el piso de abajo. Inutaisho y Sesshomaru tenían hoy el día libre (bueno era domingo, era su fin de semana) de modo que todos los miembros de la familia estaban comiendo juntos.

-Papá –Riku le sonrió a su padre. Sesshomaru bajó la mirada y le sonrió a su hijo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podemos ir hoy al parque?

Sesshomaru se rió.

-Con una condición.

Riku hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué es?

-Que te cambies de camiseta. La has llevado todo el fin de semana.

Rin, Izayoi e Inutaisho se rieron a carcajadas mientras Riku asentía con entusiasmo.

-¡Vale!

-Entonces, después del desayuno, iremos a ver a tu tía, a tu tío y a tu primo y luego iremos al parque con tu madre, ¿vale?

Riku chilló y empezó a tomar su desayuno… rápidamente.

Izayoi suspiró

-Recuerdo cuando Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran más pequeños.

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba su estómago.

-No puedo esperar a que nazca el pequeñín.

Izayoi suspiró.

-Recuerda, provócale mucho dolor a Sesshomaru.

Ante esto, Kagome resopló y continuó comiendo su desayuno en silencio. Los ojos de Rin centellearon.

-¿Y si les provoco dolor a ambos hermanos durante este embarazo? Ya sabéis, debido a que Kagome no se lo pudo provocar a Inuyasha.

-Oh no –gimió Inuyasha. Inutaisho rió a carcajadas al oír la disputa infantil.

Kagome se rió ligeramente cuando vio que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha parecían horrorizados.

-Oh no os preocupéis, Izayoi y yo os ayudaremos.

Izayoi sonrió.

-De vez en cuando.

Eso sólo causó que Inutaisho y Rin rieran aún más fuerte. Muteki y Riku estaban demasiado confundidos.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio después de eso y ya era hora de ir a ver a la joven familia. Muteki estaba en brazos de su padre mientras Kagome le abría la puerta trasera. Inuyasha le puso el cinturón y los dos padres fueron a sus respectivos sitios delanteros. Muteki tenía un coche de juguete en sus manos que le había dado Riku como símbolo de su "primidad".

-Estoy asustada –admitió Kagome.

-Estaremos bien –murmuró Inuyasha mientras daba marcha atrás para salir de la calzada y se dirigía a la calle.

Una vez que el coche entró en la carretera, Muteki empezó con su parloteo habitual.

-Ahora tengo un papá, ¿verdad mami? –preguntó Muteki.

Kagome se rió.

-Sí, lo tienes.

-¿Vamos a vivir juntos mami?

-Ya lo hacemos cariño.

-Oh sí… -dijo Muteki mientras jugaba con su cochecito de juguete.

Inuyasha encendió la radio y una música suave empezó a salir a través de los altavoces. Muteki no les prestaba atención a sus padres ya que estaba jugando con su coche de juguete.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Inuyasha.

-Ya lo has hecho –Kagome sonrió.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y paró en el semáforo en rojo.

-En serio.

Kagome soltó una risita y asintió.

-Vale, ¿qué?

-¿Tuviste alguna noticia de Naraku después de que rompieras el compromiso?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-No… ninguna, ¿por qué?

Inuyasha empezó a toser.

-Oh por nada.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Estás mintiendo –cantó.

Inuyasha miró a su prometida.

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Tu nariz está arrugada y tus ojos están entrecerrados, ¡esos son signos de que estás mintiendo! He salido antes contigo amiguito.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Te lo diré cuando volvamos a casa.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, pero lo dejó pasar. Estaba preparada para atacarle cuando volvieran a la mansión, oh vaya si estaba preparada.

* * *

Llegaron al templo en cuestión de minutos después de eso y Muteki bajó del coche dando saltitos. Corrió hacia la puerta y llamó, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron el uno al otro, compartieron una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir también del coche, y siguieron a su hijo.

Muy a su pesar, Kikyo abrió la puerta.

Kikyo no se dio cuenta de que Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban hacia allí, sin embargo miró fijamente a Muteki.

Muteki elevó la vista hacia ella.

-¿Quién es usted señora? –preguntó.

Kikyo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi nana vive aquí.

-¿Nana? Casa equivocada niño –dijo Kikyo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero Kagome la empujó para que se abriera de nuevo.

-No, esta es la casa correcta –gruñó Kagome. Inuyasha cogió a su hijo en brazos y caminó sobrepasando a Kikyo. Kagome miró fijamente a su prima mientras su prometido y su hijo entraban en la casa.

-¿Ese era… Inuyasha? –preguntó Kikyo.

-No Sherlock, era Miroku –dijo Kagome sarcásticamente mientras caminaba dejando atrás a Kikyo.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando? _–pensó Kikyo a la vez que cerraba la puerta y seguía a Kagome y a Inuyasha a la sala familiar.

_¿Quién es ese niño?_

-¡Shippo-kun! –gritó Kagome. Souta y Shippo bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

-¡NEE-CHAN! –Souta sonrió.

-Tienes 17 años y sigues actuando como si tuvieras 15 Souta –Kagome sonrió. Abrazó a Shippo, que se sujetó fuertemente a ella, rehusándose a dejarla ir.

Souta puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Teki-chan! –sonrió mientras cogía a su sobrino de los brazos de su futuro cuñado.

-¡Tío Souta! –gritó Muteki.

Kikyo estaba ahí de pie, estupefacta.

Jii-chan y Korari bajaron las escaleras y saludaron a la familia.

-¡Nana! ¡Jii-chan! –gritó Muteki mientras saltaba a los brazos de su abuela.

-¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito? –Korari sonrió.

Muteki infló el pecho.

-Bien.

-Es tu único nieto mamá –Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras abrazaba a Korari.

-¿Nieto? –dijo Kikyo mientras daba un paso adelante. Jii-chan suspiró.

-Todos a la cocina.

Korari llevó a Muteki a la cocina ya que Souta e Inuyasha estaban inmersos en una conversación. Shippo y Kagome iban detrás de ellos y Kikyo iba ligeramente delante de Kagome y justo detrás de Inuyasha.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de la mesa, Inuyasha al lado de Kagome con Muteki en su regazo, Shippo del otro lado de Kagome, Souta al lado de Inuyasha, Kikyo al lado de Souta, Jii-chan a su lado, y Korari cerrando el círculo alrededor de la mesa, se sentó junto a Jii-chan y Shippo.

-Empecemos por Shippo –Kagome sonrió-, ¿estás bien cariño?

Shippo asintió mientras se agarraba al brazo de Kagome. Inuyasha sonrió, su corazón latía fuertemente al ver a la mujer que amaba tratar con niños.

_Es buena madre_ –pensó mientras sujetaba posesivamente a Muteki.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? –Korari sonrió cálidamente.

Shippo asintió.

-Sí, me gustaría ser adoptado.

Kagome chilló rodeaba el cuello de su futuro hermano.

-¡Tengo otro hermano pequeño!

-Parece que tengo competencia –Souta sonrió juguetonamente.

Shippo se sintió cálido, sintió otra vez el amor de una familia, pero esta vez, no era hijo único, tenía un hermano, una hermana, y por lo que había oído, un sobrino… así que aquel hombre con el pelo plateado sería su cuñado.

-No puedes competir con Shippo –Kagome sonrió.

-Buena noticia de última hora Nee-chan –Souta puso los ojos en blanco.

Shippo se aferró a Kagome, la única mujer con la que se sentía seguro además de sus padres. Ha conocido a Kagome desde siempre… o más bien desde que él entró en la escuela media. Ella ha estado allí desde que él iba en sexto grado y ahora está en octavo.

-¿Quién es él mami? –Muteki señaló a Shippo.

-Tu tío, el otro hermano pequeño de mamá, Tío Shippo –Kagome sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes mami?

-Ha estado de vacaciones –Inuyasha le sonrió a su hijo. Shippo miró fijamente a su futuro sobrino y sonrió. Muteki salió del agarre de su padre y caminó hacia Shippo. Kagome sonrió mientras Muteki lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Soy Muteki, y tú eres mi tío Shippo, ¿verdad?

Shippo sonrió y asintió a la vez que Muteki se sentaba en su regazo. Kagome no pudo soportarlo e Inuyasha conocía aquella mirada.

-Que todo el mundo se cubra los oídos –dijo. Souta, Korari y Jii-chan sabían de qué estaba hablando. Todos ellos lo hicieron, sin embargo Muteki, Shippo y Kikyo recibieron todo el impacto de…

-**¡KAWAII!**

Muteki se encogió.

-Mami –hizo un puchero. Kagome chilló.

-Os veis muy lindos juntos.

-Como si eso tuviese significado para mí –Inuyasha se burló de Kagome mientras juntaba sus manos y suspiraba.

-¡Oh cállate anciano! –Kagome le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

Kikyo se quedó callada mientras los miraba a todos con mucho interés.

-Vale, siguientes noticias, ahora que Shippo es oficialmente un Higurashi, vamos con Kagome, ¿qué noticias tienes cariño? –preguntó Korari.

Kagome sonrió.

-Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a casar, pero por el bien de Muteki… como si yo quisiera casarme con él… ÉL de toda la gente.

Souta resopló.

-Quién va a caer en esa estúpida excusa, sin ofender a Inuyasha, pero esa es una completa gilipollez.

-Y yo también tenía 20 años entonces, me hace pensar –Inuyasha meneó la cabea.

Kikyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Vosotros dos os vais a casar?

Kagome sonrió.

-Sí, y Muteki es nuestro hijo proveniente de nuestro aniversario.

Shippo tosió.

-¿No estabais casados?

Kagome se rió.

-Cosas de familia. REALMENTE complicadas.

-Como si alguien pudiera averiguarlo Kagome –Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Kagome lo miró mientras Muteki empezaba a parlotear con Shippo.

-¿Vosotros dos os vais a casar? ¡OH DIOS MÍO! –chilló Korari mientras se lanzaba hacia su hija. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando su madre empezó a cortar su conducto de respiración. Souta apartó a su madre de su hermana.

-Cálmate mamá.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con los preparativos? –preguntó Korari mientras se calmaba.

Kikyo seguía impresionada.

-Bueno, Izayoi y Rin quieren fijar la fecha de nuestra boda. Oh sí, Rin está embarazada de unas semanas. Inuyasha y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana, así que vosotros podéis venir sobre las 4 –Kagome sonrió, luego se volvió hacia Shippo-, y tú, hermanito –Shippo se sintió orgulloso al oírle decir aquello-, mañana vas a ir conmigo al colegio.

Souta resopló.

-Tu hermana es tu profesora Shippo.

Shippo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Oh no.

Inuyasha se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Oh no?

Kagome hizo un puchero.

-Eso no es bonito Shippo.

-Voy a ser el blanco de las risas.

-Sólo diles que estás emparentado con Inuyasha Takahashi, eso debería cerrarles la boca –Souta sonrió.

Shippo pareció considerar esto y compuso una sonrisa genuina.

Kikyo seguía impresionada.

Jii-chan se aclaró la garganta.

-Ahora que las revelaciones están fuera del camino, tengo hambre.

-¡RAMEN! –gritó Muteki.

-Yo también –Inuyasha se rió.

Korari puso los ojos en blanco.

-De tal padre tal astilla.

Todos se rieron al oír aquello…

_Así que, tienen un hijo _–pensó Kikyo-, _¿y se van a casar? Naraku, apresúrate y ven, tienes que saber esto._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he estado recibiendo, sois un gran tesoro para mí.**

**Hasta la próxima, besos.**


	17. Noticias no deseadas

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 17: **Noticias no deseadas

* * *

_Así que, tienen un hijo _–pensó Kikyo-, _¿y se van a casar? Naraku, apresúrate y ven, tienes que saber esto._

Todos comieron ramen y ya era hora de que Muteki, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueran a casa. Kagome se despidió de su familia, puso un húmedo beso en la mejilla de Souta, que frunció el ceño, y le dio a Shippo un beso decente, éste le sacó la lengua a Souta, él le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Muteki corrió hacia Souta y chilló.

-¡VUELTA! –rugió. Souta se rió mientras cogía a su sobrino y le daba vueltas en el aire. Después, Muteki puso un beso baboso un la mejilla de Souta que hizo un puchero.

-Tú y tu mamá sois igualitos.

Kagome sonrió mientras Inuyasha cogía a su hijo de los brazos de Souta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Chicos, ¿venís mañana para hablar de los preparativos? –le preguntó Kagome a su madre.

-Sí, aunque creo que Shippo y Souta deberían quedarse en casa, ya que tienen colegio al día siguiente.

-¡NO! ¡Yo quiero ir a ver la casa de mi futuro cuñado!

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

-Ya la habías visto hace 4 cuatro años.

Souta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?, quiero verla otra vez.

Todos se empezaron a reír a la vez que Inuyasha, Muteki y Kagome se iban… sin embargo la cabeza de Kagome se asomó por la puerta y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kikyo.

-Digamos que quiero al infierno fuera de mi habitación.

Kikyo fulminó a su prima con la mirada.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué puedes hacer _tú_?

-Tengo dos hermanos, uno que odia tu asqueroso carácter, y un Jii-chan que piensa que no mereces estar viva. Mi prometido odia tu pequeño malintencionado y estrecho culo y también lo hace mi familia política… Me voy a casar con el hombre vivo más rico; dime, ¿qué no puedo hacer?

Kikyo ahora tenía un tinte de miedo en sus ojos mientras Kagome se iba. Souta sonrió.

-Nee-chan sí que sabe amenazar.

-Claro que sí… -dijo Shippo mientras seguía a su nuevo hermano para ir a jugar a Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Muteki estaba sentado en el asiento trasero jugando con su juguete mientras Kagome miraba fijamente a Inuyasha.

-Vale suéltalo, ¿qué pasa con Naraku?

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado –murmuró.

-No lo he hecho, ahora dime.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aún no estoy completamente seguro, así que déjame hasta mañana después del trabajo, entonces prometo que te lo contaré.

Kagome lo miró sospechosamente antes de asentir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kagome e Inuyasha se levantaron temprano y se vieron en la mesa del desayuno. Muteki seguía durmiendo en su habitación y Kagome estaba comiendo un pedazo de tostada.

-¿No lo vas a llevar al Templo? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-No, nuestro trato era que él iría al Templo hasta que me casase contigo. Me voy a casar contigo, además Muteki necesita acostumbrarse a la mansión.

Inuyasha asintió mientras tomaba su café y sus huevos con beicon. Kagome puso su plato en el fregadero y la cocinera la ahuyentó. Kagome se rió mientras cogía sus llaves y su bolso.

-¿Te veo después del trabajo? –le preguntó Kagome a su prometido desde la puerta, él también se estaba preparando para salir.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí, tus hermanos y tu madre probablemente estarán aquí.

-Pero pensaba que Souta-kun y Shippo-kun no iban a venir.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Shippo podría querer conocer esta casa y apuesto a que Souta ha pensado en destrozar mis juegos.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras salían de la casa y caminaban hacia el garaje. Inuyasha llevó a Kagome hasta su coche y esperó mientras ella abría la puerta y lo ponía en marcha. Salió del coche y lo miró fijamente, una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios. A Inuyasha se le atascó el aliento en la garganta, se veía tan hermosa.

_Una de las muchas razones por las que la amo _–pensó arrogantemente para sí. Kagome elevó la vista hacia él y él sonrió, inclinándose y rozando sus narices.

-¿Después del trabajo? –dijo roncamente. A Kagome se le atascó el aliento en la garganta y sin notarlo, asintió.

-Después del trabajo –susurró, su aliento salía en intervalos irregulares. Inuyasha rozó sus labios ligeramente con los de ella y se dirigió a su coche. Lo puso en marcha y entró. Sacó la mano por la ventanilla y se despidió antes de irse ruidosamente.

Kagome se apoyó contra el coche, jadeando en busca de aire. _¿Qué me está haciendo? _–pensó mientras ella también entraba en el coche y se iba a trabajar.

Kagome llegó al trabajo y encontró a Souta dejando a Shippo. Algunos estudiantes vieron a Kagome salir corriendo del coche y abrazar a Shippo mientras salía. También caminó hacia el lado del conductor y pellizcó la mejilla de Souta.

-Te veo esta tarde en casa de Inuyasha, ¿vale?

Souta asintió.

-Sí, voy a traerlos a todos. Jii-chan no quería ir así que él se va a quedar en casa, pero Kikyo y Tía Nikki y Tío Hiro van a venir.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué la Tía Nikki y el Tío Hiro?

-Porque –Souta se aclaró la garganta para que sonase como la de Nikki-, "nuestra única sobrina se va a casar, ¡queremos asegurarnos de que sea una buena familia!" qué gilipollez –gruñó Souta.

Kagome se rió.

-Vas a llegar tarde, nos vemos Souta.

-Igualmente, chao Shippo.

Shippo se despidió con la mano y luego se volvió hacia su hermana adoptiva.

-¿Tengo que seguir llamándote Higurashi-sensei, Kagome?

Kagome sonrió.

-Claro que sí cariño, pero cuando no estemos en el colegio, me puedes llamar Onee-chan, o Nee-chan, así es como me llama Souta.

Los ojos de Shippo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Kagome sonrió mientras le frotaba la espalda. Shippo carraspeó unas cuantas veces antes de mirarla.

-Y llamo a Souta, ¿Onii-chan?

Kagome sonrió.

-O Nii-chan.

Shippo sonreía mientras caminaban hacia el colegio. Algunos corrían hacia Shippo y le decían hola, o le preguntaban cómo estaba. Kagome sonrió mientras Souten arrastraba a Shippo. Despidió con la mano a su hermano pequeño mientras era arrastrado por sus amigos.

Meneó la cabeza mientras iba hacia su clase. _Niños _–pensó.

Fue a su escritorio y sacó los apuntes que le había dejado Yukio-sensei. Así que habían acabado con Kaguya-hime y ahora estaban con la Gran batalla entre las Tierras Occidentales, pertenecientes al Inu Taiyoukai, y las Tierras del Sur, pertenecientes a la pantera zombi Taiyoukai.

_Oh genial, guerra… _-Kagome meneó la cabeza mientras ponía los apuntes en el cajón del escritorio y sacaba el libro de texto. Hojeó las páginas para encontrar el texto de la Gran Guerra de hace unos 700 años.

Empezó a leerla, intentando encontrar un fragmento perfecto para leer en clase, antes de que el último timbre sonara en unos 3 minutos.

_El gran Taiyoukai del Oeste, Toga (Inu no Taisho) y el Taiyoukai del Sur, Oyakata estaban en guerra por el dominio de las tierras. Toga y su ejército lucharon día y noche contra Oyakata y su ejército de panteras y pasado un tiempo, Toga se hizo con la victoria debido a sus métodos puros._

_Oyakata fue enterrado y lo que quedaba de las panteras…_

Kagome paró de leer cuando sonó la campana. Marcó las tres primeras páginas como texto de lectura y las preguntas de la 1 a la 5 como deberes. Pero primero de nada, necesitaba disculparse ante su clase por haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

Uno por uno, entraron a clase y tomaron asiento. Algunos saludaron con la mano a Kagome, otros sonrieron y dijeron hola. Kagome vio entrar a su hermanito y tomar asiento. Él le sonrió y Kagome le sonrió en respuesta.

-Buenos días clase –dijo después de los anuncios de la mañana y de que sonase el himno nacional.

-Buenos días Higurashi-sensei –la clase hizo una reverencia antes de sentarse.

-En primer lugar, me gustaría felicitaros a todos por vuestro excelente trabajo en los exámenes sobre Kaguya-hime. Yukio-sensei los calificó y los dejó en la sala de profesores, de donde los recogí. La nota más baja fue un 53 de 60 y la más alta fue 61, debido a la pregunta extra que os di. Quiero felicitaros a todos por un trabajo bien hecho, os lo merecéis chicos.

La clase aplaudió y un murmullo de felicidad y satisfacción caló durante unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

-En segundo lugar, me gustaría disculparme por haber estado ausente tantos días. Hubo problemas familiares y se enredaron muchas cosas. Sin embargo, quiero decir que me voy a casar con Inuyasha Takahashi –Kagome sonrió mientras todos le aplaudían-, ya estamos comprometidos y bueno, me preguntaba, ya que pronto voy a enviar las invitaciones, me preguntaba si queríais venir.

Todos gritaron entusiasmados. Kagome sonrió ampliamente. Amaba su clase de entre todas las clases en las que había enseñado alguna vez y se le había pasado por la mente invitarlos a todos.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí, pero shh, no se lo digáis a nadie todavía. Presumid cuando Inuyasha y yo os enviemos las invitaciones.

Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados.

-Y por último, quiero que todos sepáis que Shippo ha pasado por mucho en los últimos días y que aún está algo sensible, ¿no Shippo?

-¡OYE! –gritó Shippo cuando todos se rieron.

-Pero, Shippo ahora tiene una familia.

Todos se volvieron hacia Shippo y Souten gritó:

-¿Quién es tu nueva familia Ship?

Shippo miró a Kagome y ésta asintió.

-Higurashi-sensei es mi Onee-chan.

Todos jadearon.

-¿Eres su hermana? –preguntó Souten.

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a favorecer más de lo que lo hago con vosotros chicos. Está viviendo con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano mientras yo vivo con Inuyasha.

-¿Así que no vas a favorecer a Shippo? –preguntó Souten una vez más.

-No, vale ahora que todos esos anuncios están fuera del camino, abrid vuestro libro de texto por la página 126, capítulo 7, la Gran Guerra, Taiyoukai Toga versus Taiyoukai Oyakata en la batalla por la Dominación. Setsuna, por favor empieza a leer.

* * *

-Jakotsu, por favor llama a Ginkotsu –le dijo Inuyasha a su secretario. Necesitaba urgentemente a su asesor financiero, Ginkotsu Shichinintai.

-Oh, y llama a Mukotsu –dijo Inuyasha por el interfono.

-Sí señor –dijo Jakotsu mientras llamaba a sus hermanos, Ginkotsu y Mukotsu. Mukotsu estaba encargado de hacer todas las llamadas de teléfono del edificio. Él e Inuyasha se juntaban al final de cada día de oficina y resumía todas las llamadas de teléfono que hacía a cada persona que le indicaba Inuyasha.

Los siete hermanos Shichinintai desde el más mayor, Renkotsu (productor), Jakotsu (secretario de Inuyasha), Ginkotsu (asesor financiero), Kyoukotsu (secretario de Inutaisho), Suikotsu (secretario de Sesshomaru), Bankotsu (ejecutivo jefe del equipo de Diseño) y Mukotsu (telefonista), todos trabajaban para Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Inutaisho.

Ginkotsu y Mukotsu llegaron a la oficina de Inuyasha y Jakotsu les dejó pasar.

-Parece feliz –murmuró Jakotsu mientras sus hermanos entraban.

-¿Llamó señor? –preguntó Ginkotsu.

-Sí, necesitamos hablar de la fusión, Mukotsu, ¿puedes llamar a Naraku y ponerme con él?

Mukotsu asintió mientras se iba.

-Oh sí, Mukotsu, dile a Jakotsu que llame a Bankotsu.

-Sí señor –dijo Mukotsu mientras se iba-. Oi Jakotsu.

-¿Hmm? –dijo Jakotsu mientras elevaba la vista de su revista de playboy.

-El jefe dijo que llamaras a Bankotsu.

-Claro –dijo Jakotsu mientras Mukotsu iba a hacer la llamada. _Me pregunto por qué madre y padre terminaron todos nuestros nombres en kotsu _–pensó Jakotsu mientras le timbraba a su hermano, Bankotsu.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Bankotsu. Bankotsu era parte del equipo de diseño. Era el ejecutivo jefe de todo el equipo. El Imperio Takahashi hacía muchas cosas, desde espadas, hasta organizar espectáculos, incluso revistas. Bankotsu estaba a cargo de asegurarse de que la imagen de todos ellos estaba bien, así como escoger a la chica perfecta para la portada de las revistas.

-El jefe quiere verte, Ginkotsu ya está con él.

-Claro –dijo Bankotsu mientras dejaba el equipo.

-Seguid pensando en buenos diseños, volveré –dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Asintió en dirección a su hermano mayor que le dejó entrar.

-¿Llamó jefe? –preguntó Bankotsu.

-Sí, toma asiento –dijo Inuyasha. Bankotsu tomó asiento al lado de su hermano. Ginkotsu lo miró y Bankotsu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha hablado con Renkotsu? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Sí –dijo Bankotsu enseguida. Renkotsu era el productor. Estaba a cargo de todas las personas que reservaban espectáculos, ponían las fechas para dar a conocer la mercancía, grandes aperturas y esas cosas.

-No ha respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas desde la mañana. De todos modos, os necesitaba más a vosotros. Como sabéis, Naraku Onigumo quiere realizar una fusión con nosotros, que se prevé que aumente diez veces nuestros ingresos anuales.

Bankotsu silbó en voz baja.

-¿Diez veces jefe?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí, pero la cosa es, Naraku estás detrás de nuestro dinero, lo sé basándome en su reputación, pero esta fusión será bastante buena para la compañía. Lo que quiero hacer es, Ginkotsu, haz los cálculos y dime sobre las cuatro y media cómo será nuestro estado de ingresos en diez años.

Ginkotsu asintió.

-Sí jefe.

-Bien. Bankotsu, quiero que tu equipo me haga un esquema de diseño defectuoso para el tema de este mes. La revista SÓLO consistirá en fotos de todas nuestras cosas que se hicieron este mes, además de espectáculos, moda, lucha, todos los tipos de espectáculos de los próximos tres meses. También deberán figurar objetos de los últimos tres meses y nuevos objetos que saldrán a la venta en los próximos tres meses. Los precios deberán estar incluidos, así que necesitas a Renkotsu para eso. Recuerda, tiene que ser defectuoso, como si fuera la cosa más mala que haya visto.

Bankotsu asintió, preguntándose lo que estaba haciendo su jefe.

-Lo tengo jefe.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Bien, ahora ve.

Bankotsu y Ginkotsu salieron. Inuyasha pasó sus dedos por su pelo mientras elevaba la vista al techo.

_¿Por qué querría Naraku fusionarse con nosotros? Es un exponente en el mundo del dinero… así que por qué… a menos que esté tramando algo _–Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos-. _De alguna manera tiene sentido, Kikyo apareciendo de repente, y ahora Naraku queriendo fusionarse… ¿pero qué estarán tramando?_

El interfono de Inuyasha empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué?

-Jefe, Mukotsu dice que Naraku está por la línea 7.

-Gracias Jakotsu –dijo Inuyasha mientras descolgaba el teléfono y pulsaba la línea 7.

-Naraku –dijo Inuyasha inmediatamente.

-Hola Inuyasha –Naraku hizo una mueca de desprecio-. ¿Qué trae por aquí tu dulce voz en este encantador día?

-Corta el rollo, ¿qué estás tramando Naraku? ¿Por qué quieres fusionarte tan de repente con nuestra compañía? ¿Por qué demonios me lo dices a mí? ¿Por qué no a Sesshomaru o a mi padre?

Naraku se rió.

-Oh lo saben Inuyasha, pero pensé que sería mejor si te lo dijera, como ya sabes, hago esto para llegar a Kagome.

Los latidos de Inuyasha se aceleraron cuando oyó la risa de Naraku del otro lado.

-Ahora, ¿por qué te conté esa pequeña información?

-¡Cállate Naraku!

-Oh dios, tienes problemas de control de la ira. Quiero una fusión porque será lo mejor para nuestras compañías… conseguir ver a Kagome es un extra.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes de ella?

-Kikyo me dijo que vosotros dos estáis comprometidos y que tenéis un hijo, lástima, estoy en contra de la idea de sexo premarital.

-¿Quién te preguntó? –dijo Inuyasha secamente mientras golpeaba su bolígrafo contra la puerta.

-¿Importa? Te veré en la reunión de la semana que viene.

-Espero no verte ahí Onigumo.

Naraku se rió y dijo sarcásticamente:

-Pero au contraire Takahashi, yo espero veros a los tres –y colgó.

Inuyasha gritó mientras tiraba el teléfono. Volvió a llamar a Jakotsu por el interfono.

-¿Sí jefe? –dijo Jakotsu.

-Llama a mi padre y a mi hermano a la sala de conferencias –dijo urgentemente a la vez que se levantaba y dejaba la habitación. Jakotsu lo miró fijamente antes de suspirar.

-¡Los hombres de esta familia, lo juro!

* * *

Era la hora de la comida para Kagome y ella estaba comiendo en el aula con todos los niños. Hoy había dejado que sus estudiantes comieran en el aula con la condición de que mantuvieran todo limpio. Shippo se acercó a Kagome y sonrió mientras le robaba el sándwich.

-¡Oi!

Shippo sonrió.

-Mamá me mandó arroz y curry picante, no me gusta el picante.

-¿Y por eso me robas mis fritos? –Kagome frunció el ceño juguetonamente.

-¡Sip!

Kagome se rió.

-Dame tu comida y negociaremos.

Shippo sonrió mientras iba a por su comida.

_Ciertamente, parece feliz _–pensó Kagome.

* * *

-¿Cuándo van a volver mami y papi a casa, Tita Rin? –le preguntó Muteki a su tía mientras Rin alimentaba con una cuchara a su hijo y a su sobrino.

Rin miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Marcaba la 1:27 pm.

-Dentro de dos horas Teki-chan –Rin sonrió mientras le metía otra cucharada de arroz en la boca.

Muteki asintió y siguió charlando con su primo, aunque su boca estuviese llena.

_¡Son tan KAWAII! _–Rin chilló mentalmente mientras Izayoi entraba en el comedor.

-¿Quieres algo de ayuda? –sonrió.

Rin meneó la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera, si voy a ser madre otra vez, debería acostumbrarme a dar de comer a niños de 3 años.

Izayoi se rió mientras cogía su comida y empezaba a comer.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? –le preguntó Sesshomaru a su hermano.

Inutaisho asintió.

-¿Qué va mal?

-¿Naraku se ha puesto en contacto con alguno de vosotros? –preguntó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en una silla al azar de la sala de conferencias.

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

-No, sólo recibimos una llamada de su secretaria Kagura cuando recibimos la noticia de la fusión.

Inuyasha se frotó la cara.

-Naraku se puso en contacto conmigo hace dos noches, sólo dijo que quería una fusión y colgó. Kagura llamó unos segundos más tarde y entró en detalles antes de colgar. Hice que Mukotsu se pusiera en contacto con Naraku y dijo que quería la fusión para tener mayores ingresos y para tener a… Kagome.

Sesshomaru e Inutaisho jadearon…

-¿La quiere? –preguntó Inutaisho.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Parece que sigue enamorado de ella.

_Justo igual que yo _–añadió en su cabeza.

* * *

Y aquí está el capítulo 17. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

La próxima actualización no podrá ser, por lo menos, hasta el domingo 28 porque me voy de viaje y no me llevo el portátil, así que hasta entonces. Besos.

Nos vemos ^_^


	18. Preparativos Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título:** Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 18: **Preparativos Parte 1

* * *

_Justo igual que yo _–añadió en su cabeza.

----

Era el final de la jornada laboral e Inuyasha iba a irse a casa. Bankotsu estaba trabajando en su revista defectuosa y Ginkotsu hizo las cuentas y le dijo a Inuyasha que su nivel de ingresos, si se fusionaban con Naraku, se incrementaría en cien millones de dólares en los próximos diez años. Cogió todos los cálculos y se encaminó hacia el coche. Inuyasha llegaría a casa sobre las 4, Sesshomaru a las 4:30 e Inutaisho a las 5.

Inuyasha entró en la casa y se sorprendió cuando vio a su prometida y a Rin persiguiendo a unos Muteki y Riku muy… _muy_ llenos de barro.

-¡Teki-chan! ¡Riku-chan! ¡Volved aquí! –gritó Kagome mientras caía sobre la alfombra.

-¡AH! –gritó mientras caía. Rin, aun estando embarazada, saltó sobre Kagome y agarró el brazo de Muteki. Muteki chilló mientras Riku saltaba sobre el sofá y se dirigía directamente hacia su tío.

-¡TÍO INU! –chilló mientras se agarraba a la pernera del pantalón de Inuyasha. Kagome se levantó y le sonrió a Rin, que agarraba a Muteki que seguía peleando.

-Riku-chan, ven con Tita Kagome y te daré un bote entero de ramen.

Riku resopló.

-¡Es al Tío Inu al que le gusta el Ramen, no a mí!

-¿Un gran trozo de tarta de manzana, entonces? –dijo Kagome, meneando las cejas. Eso atrajo la atención de Riku, ya que se apartó lentamente de su tío.

-¿Tarta de manzana? –dijo Riku. Kagome le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha, que se agachó rápidamente y agarró los brazos de Riku.

-¡AHHH! –chilló Riku mientras Kagome se abalanzaba sobre él y lo cogía por la cintura. Levantó al niño contra su cintura y puso sus lodosas manos alrededor de sus hombros-. Eres fuerte Tita –Riku sonrió.

-Gracias, ahora vosotros dos necesitáis una ducha. Tu padre no puede verte sucio, ¿o no Riku? –Kagome sonrió.

-¡Tío Inu vio a Muteki sucio!

-Eso es porque a Tío Inu también le encanta jugar con el barro –Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada-, pero a papá no, así que vayamos niño, tu mamá necesita darte una ducha y yo también tengo que darle una a Muteki.

-De acuerdo… ¿entonces tarta de manzana? –dijo Riku esperanzadamente.

Kagome asintió a la vez que ponía un suave beso en los labios de Inuyasha. Se sorprendió por el beso mientras ella se alejaba. Rin sostuvo la suave mano de Muteki mientras los cuatro subían al piso de arriba.

-¡HOLA PAPI! –Muteki agitó la mano mientras Rin lo empujaba escaleras arriba. Inuyasha agitó la mano en respuesta y luego meneó la cabeza, mientras Izayoi venía a saludarle.

-¿La paternidad te ha hecho mella, hijo? –preguntó suavemente.

-No realmente, por lo menos no aún. ¿Cómo lo hizo papá? Nosotros dos… Sesshomaru y yo estamos muriendo con un niño nuestro, y ahora Rin está embarazada.

Izayoi sonrió con complicidad.

-Tienes tus instintos. De todos modos, la familia de Kagome llegará en media hora. Refréscate y baja a comer. Rin ya comió, gracias a Kagome y a mí, no podemos dejar que tu cuñada embarazada pase sin comer, ¿no?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

-Pero Kagome estaba esperándote. Sólo se tomó el desayuno antes de ir al trabajo, pero no comió nada después de volver hace una hora.

Inuyasha miró fijamente a las escaleras donde habían desaparecido Kagome y Muteki. Le sonrió a su madre mientras subía las escaleras.

-La traeré para comer –hizo un ademán con la mano mientras Izayoi sonreía. Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y Muteki. Tenían un cuarto de baño en su habitación y vio que Kagome estaba bañando a Muteki.

-Cariño, ¿quién te mandó jugar en el barro? No eres un cachorro.

Muteki soltó una risita.

-Riku quería enfadar a Tita Rin.

Kagome se rió.

-Entonces Riku se parece más al Tío Sesshomaru. Recuerdo que tu padre y tu tío siempre hacían que la Abuelita se enfadara con ellos, **todo **el tiempo.

Muteki se rió y también lo hizo Inuyasha. Kagome se volvió y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido a casa –dijo mientras Muteki jugaba con las burbujas. Kagome volvió su atención a su hijo y empezó a enjabonarle el pelo con champú. Inuyasha bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó, su maletín yacía en el suelo de la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –preguntó.

-Lo de siempre, le dije a mi clase que están invitados a nuestra boda.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Ya tenemos casi un billón, 26 no harán mucha diferencia.

[**N.T.: **Ojo al dato, un billón en inglés no es lo mismo que en español. En inglés un billón son mil millones y en español un billón es un millón de millones. Teniendo en cuenta que yo traduzco del inglés, este billón es un billón inglés.]

Kagome soltó una risita mientras Muteki se hundía en el agua y volvía a salir sonriendo. Lo empujó para que se sentara y salpicó a Kagome. Kagome volvió a soltar una risita mientras Muteki se sentaba, dejando que su madre frotara el jabón contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? Me prometiste que hoy me dirías lo de Naraku, ¿no? –dijo Kagome en voz baja mientras enjuagaba a su hijo. Inuyasha suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Entonces cuenta –dijo mientras sacaba el tapón de la bañera y dejaba que el remolino de agua corriera por el desagüe. Muteki lo miró asombrado, observando el tifón de agua enfrente del desagüe. Kagome cogió una toalla, envolvió con ella a Muteki y después lo cogió. Lo llevó a la habitación y lo puso en la cama. Fue a buscar la loción corporal mientras Inuyasha traía algo de ropa para su hijo.

-Bueno, ¿qué es este acuerdo con Naraku? –preguntó Kagome mientras empezaba a poner la loción en el cuerpo de Muteki.

-Quiere fusionarse con nuestra compañía.

Kagome abrió los ojos con horror a la vez que su cabeza se giraba bruscamente en dirección a Inuyasha.

-¿Él qué?

Inuyasha asintió solemnemente.

-Ya me has oído Kagome, quiere fusionarse con nuestra compañía. Los hermanos Shichinintai, yo, Sesshomaru y padre estamos esforzándonos al máximo para evitar que se produzca esta fusión.

-Pero vosotros tres sois los dueños de la compañía, ¿no podéis decir simplemente no? –preguntó Kagome, su ritmo cardíaco parecía hacer autostop. Muteki miraba una y otra vez a sus padres. Le divertía que su madre se viera tan sorprendida, hablara con su padre y siguiera vistiendo a Muteki sin fallar en hacer nada.

-Podemos, pero necesitamos una buena razón para la junta. La junta no sabe nuestra historia familiar. Ginkotsu hizo las cuentas –Inuyasha sacó un folio de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Kagome-, si nos fusionamos con la compañía de Naraku, conseguiremos 100 millones de dólares en 10 años, mucho más de lo que podríamos conseguir sin una fusión.

Kagome gruñó mientras le ponía la camisa a Muteki.

-Listo cariño, ve a jugar con Riku, pero no te vuelvas a revolcar en el barro.

-¡Sí mami! –dijo Muteki mientras se iba corriendo.

-Y dile a la cocinera que le dé algo de tarta de manzana, y también a ti –le gritó Kagome a su hijo.

Muteki asintió mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras hacia donde estaba Riku. Ella se sentó en la cama y miró a su prometido.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea… todo lo que dijo era que quería una fusión para hacer más grande a su compañía, ya sabes, la Onigumo y la Takahashi unidas conseguirían unas buenas clasificaciones, pero también dijo, y cito, "Conseguir ver a Kagome es un beneficio añadido", no con esas palabras exactas, pero qué más da.

Kagome tenía una mirada distante mientras miraba fijamente "pasando" a Inuyasha, estaba en su pequeño mundo.

_Ha vuelto… _-pensó, sus latidos se aceleraron. Años atrás, Naraku no se había tomado lo suficientemente bien las noticias de que amaba a Inuyasha para cancelar su matrimonio. Estaba en el testamento de su padre Akira que Kagome debería casarse con el que él escogiera y, desafortunadamente, había elegido a Naraku Onigumo. Pero en el testamento también decía que si Kagome encontraba a alguien antes de la boda con quien estuviera segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida, podría cancelar la boda. Ésa era la única razón por la que estaba comprometida con él.

-Oye Kagome –murmuró Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella. Su mirada se dirigió bruscamente hacia él y soltó un gran soplo de aire.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –dijo. Sentía sus manos en las suyas pero no hizo ningún movimiento para moverlo. Era reconfortante sentirlo junto a ella. No importaba cuánto le disgustara él por lo que había hecho en el pasado, seguía haciéndole sentir segura y querida cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella, cada vez que la tocaba.

-Bankotsu, mi ejecutivo jefe del equipo de diseño, está haciendo una revista defectuosa con toda nuestra mierda en ella –dijo Inuyasha. Kagome arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué defectuosa?

-Bueno, Naraku nos va a mandar una revista de los logros de su compañía y nosotros también evaluaremos su revista. Si le mandamos una mierda de revista, él probablemente, o más bien la junta, probablemente estén en desacuerdo con la fusión. Naraku querría hacerla, de cualquier manera, para verte otra vez.

Kagome tragó saliva.

-¿Estás seguro de que la revista defectuosa funcionará?

-Hay un 50/50 de oportunidades la verdad, si Naraku averigua mi plan, entonces le dirá a la junta que él nos había dicho que hiciéramos el diseño de la revista así. Si no lo hace, cosa que dudo que haga, entonces la junta no estará de acuerdo con la fusión.

Kagome gruñó.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? Lo dejé hace cuatro años… ¿ahora qué?

-Es raro, ¿no? Kikyo aparece en tu casa casi al mismo tiempo que yo recibo las noticias de la fusión de Naraku. Ambos contactaron con nosotros de una forma u otra después de que yo te pidiera matrimonio.

-¿Crees que lo sabían?

-No es posible –dijo Inuyasha en voz baja-, no pudieron haberlo sabido, a menos que alguno de los chicos se lo hubiesen dicho.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-Los chicos nunca harían algo tan estúpido como eso.

-¿Y qué más? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Coincidencia, ¿puede ser?

Inuyasha suspiró mientras se levantaba, Kagome hizo lo mismo.

-Puede –murmuró. Kagome soltó una risita mientras daba una paso hacia él.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, dúchate y cámbiate, tengo hambre y mi familia está a punto de llegar.

Inuyasha, en un parpadeo, puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kagome y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Ella no se resistió, sino que dejó que su lengua invadiese su boca. Después de unos cortos minutos, se separaron en busca de aire y él le sonrió, besando ligeramente el puente de su nariz.

-Me daré una ducha, ¿y luego comemos?

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto.

La besó ligeramente una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Kagome suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_¿Sigo… sigo… enamorada?

* * *

_

Kagome, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban comiendo juntos, con Rin sentada a su lado. Sesshomaru había llegado a casa para cuando Inuyasha estuvo listo y decidieron comer todos juntos. Kagome comía en silencio y saltó cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡TÍO SOUTA! –chilló Muteki a la vez que Jaken abría la puerta.

-Hola mequetrefe –oyó Kagome que decía su hermano. Se levantó instantáneamente y corrió hacia el recibidor donde se encontró son Shippo, Souta, Korari, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Ayumi, Hojo, Yuka, Hayabusa, Eri, Ginta y Hakaku.

-Oh, vaya… aquí está todo el grupo –sonrió a la vez que los abrazaba a todos, incluyendo a Kouga. Posó un suave beso en la mejilla de Miroku y éste le guiñó un ojo.

-Por Kagome y Sango, ¿cuánta más suerte podré tener?

-¡Oi pervertido, nosotras también estamos aquí! –chilló Ayame.

-Cierto, pero si os dijese a todas, Sango me mataría –Miroku se encogió.

-Es una novia difícil –concordó Hayabusa y Sango se sonrojó. Todos se rieron mientras Muteki se acurrucaba en los brazos de su Tío Souta.

-Estamos aquí para los preparativos de la boda Kagome, ¡así que apresúrate, acaba de comer y trae aquí a tu futuro marido! –chilló Sango y decidió ir a jugar con Muteki y Riku. Kagome se limpió el sudor mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba en la cocina.

-¿Sango gritándote? –le preguntó Inuyasha. Kagome asintió mientras continuaba comiendo su ramen.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, Souta, Kohaku (Kohaku ahora vive con Sango, ahora que Kagome se ha mudado. Antes vivía solo), Inutaisho (que llegó antes de lo esperado), Izayoi, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Yuka, Hayabusa, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Ginta y Hakaku estaban sentados en el estudio de Inutaisho. Inutaisho cogió el gran sillón rojo con Sesshomaru y Rin a su izquierda y Kagome e Inuyasha a su derecha. Izayoi, Korari y Sango ocuparon el resto de sillas. Los demás se sentaron en los sofás que estaban repartidos por la habitación. Riku y Muteki estaban en la sala de juegos de Riku.

-¿Ya tenemos fecha para vuestra boda? –preguntó Inutaisho con libreta y bolígrafo en mano.

Kagome suspiró.

-No tengo ni idea, Rin e Izayoi se estaban volviendo locas.

-¿Qué? ¡Vuestros cumpleaños están demasiado repartidos! –Rin hizo un puchero.

-El de Muteki es el 7 de diciembre, el mío es el 28 de octubre y el de Inuyasha el 23 de marzo… ¿cómo que están repartidos?

-Queríamos vuestro aniversario en un día especial, probablemente el día de San Valentín. No podemos esperar tanto para vuestra boda, estamos casi a finales de septiembre, y queremos que vuestra boda sea en un mes o dos –dijo Izayoi.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron el uno al otro y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa.

-El 20 de enero –dijeron ambos al unísono.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, pero luego Sango chilló:

-¡Oh dios mío! El 20 de enero, el primer día que salisteis juntos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ese fue el primer día que salimos juntos.

Inutaisho garabateó "20 de enero" en su libreta.

-Vale, entonces nuestra fecha prevista es el 20.

-No padre –dijo Inuyasha-, nuestro último día es el 20.

Inutaisho se rió.

-Vale, es el 20 de enero. Eso nos deja unos tres meses, octubre, noviembre y diciembre, para tener vuestra boda preparada. Algunos pensarían que querríais una boda en verano, como Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru resopló.

-Inuyasha querría todo lo opuesto de lo que tengo.

Eso provocó que todos se echaran a reír.

-Dejemos lo básico aparte, ¿cuántas personas van a venir a la boda aproximadamente? –preguntó Izayoi.

-Kagome invitó a su clase, son 26 –dijo Inuyasha-, más su familia, que son Souta, Shippo está incluido en la cuenta de su clase, Korari, su Jii-chan, y Sango y las chicas cuentan como sus invitadas, mientras que los chicos cuentan como invitados míos.

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, pero no podemos poner a los que están en la ceremonia en nuestra lista de invitados.

-Bueno, eso excluye a Sango, Ayame, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Miroku, Kouga, Souta, Sesshomaru y a Hayabusa –dijo Inuyasha.

Ginta, Hakaku y Hojo fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿No estamos en la ceremonia? –preguntaron.

-Sesshomaru es mi padrino, Kouga, Miroku, Souta y Hayabusa son los testigos. Sango es la dama de honor principal y las otras chicas son damas de honor. Padre va a entregar a Kagome, y la familia se sienta en primera fila. Mucha de esta gente no va a estar en la ceremonia.

-Sólo son los testigos, el padrino, la dama de honor principal y las damas de honor. Seguimos necesitando niñas de las flores, el portador de los anillos… -Kagome suspiró.

-Queremos una boda cristiana, por lo que estoy oyendo –Inutaisho enarcó una ceja.

Korari puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí bueno…

Todos se rieron disimuladamente mientras Inutaisho lo apuntaba.

-Hasta aquí, la hemos planeado para el 20 de enero, lo que nos deja dos meses, tenemos seleccionadas a las personas que participarán en la ceremonia, necesitamos una niña de las flores y un portador de los anillos. Vosotros dos –Inutaisho señaló a Inuyasha y a Kagome-, necesitáis hacer la lista de invitados, Miroku y Sango os ayudarán. Decidiremos dónde queréis casaros, reservaremos ese lugar para vuestra boda y lo decoraremos. Conseguiremos los planos de ese lugar y decidiremos dónde va cada cosa, de modo que decoraremos el lugar una semana antes de la boda.

-¡Le conseguiremos a Kagome un vestido hecho a medida! –chilló Korari.

-También los vestidos de las damas de honor –Izayoi asintió.

Rin hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no estoy en la ceremonia?

-Entonces serás un globo cariño –Ayame la abrazó. Rin fulminó a Sesshomaru con la mirada.

-¡Para de dejarme embarazada!

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

Rin le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir!

Todos se rieron e Inutaisho soltó el bolígrafo.

-Primero de nada… tenemos que aclarar esto. La boda es el 20 de enero y espero que la recepción sea un día después o estaremos faltos de tiempo.

Kagome e Inuyasha asintieron.

-Estamos de acuerdo con que la recepción sea un día después.

Inutaisho les guiñó un ojo.

-Se van a ir de luna de miel durante un mes después de su boda, Muteki es elección suya.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi hijo se viene con nosotros! –Kagome hizo un puchero.

-Vale, vale –Inutaisho puso los ojos en blanco-, tenemos que contratar el catering, encontrar un sacerdote, conseguir vuestros accesorios y todo. Tenemos que repartir los tres meses de preparativos. Los 10 primeros días de enero serán estrictamente para practicar la marcha, los 5 siguientes serán de relajación, los últimos 5 días serán los retoques de último minuto y el último, ensayo de la marcha.

Todos le miraron fijamente. Inutaisho se rió entre dientes.

-Planeé mi boda y la de Sesshomaru, sé de esto.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada colectiva.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos papá? –le preguntó Miroku a Inutaisho.

-Nada, sólo eso. Empezaremos con los preparativos el fin de semana que viene, cuando acabemos todos de trabajar. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, necesito hablar con vosotros –dijo Inutaisho mientras se levantaba. Se fueron todos y Sango y Ayame le lanzaron una mirada a Kagome que se interpretaba claramente como: ¡luego nos cuentas!

-Bueno Kagome, ¿Inuyasha te habló sobre Naraku? –preguntó Inutaisho.

Kagome tragó y asintió.

-Sí, lo hizo.

Inutaisho miró fijamente a los tres jóvenes.

-He decidido que nos fusionaremos con Naraku.

* * *

**Ayyyy, esto se está poniendo muy interesante, ¿verdad? ¿Qué será lo que planea Inutaisho? Tendréis que esperar poco menos de una semanita para poder saberlo, así que estad atentos a la actualización.**

**Quiero que sepáis que no me llevé el portátil a donde fui porque no pude (por cierto, me lo pasé genial), no porque no quisiera, así que no pude actualizar hasta hoy. Disculpad si se me ha pasado alguna corrección, es que ahora mismo tengo muchísimo sueño y si estoy actualizando es por vosotros.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Besos.**


	19. Preparativos Parte 2

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 19: **Preparativos Parte 2

* * *

-He decidido que nos fusionaremos con Naraku.

Kagome e Inuyasha miraron fijamente a Inutaisho y Sesshomaru tosió un par de veces. Estaban más que sorprendidos. Kagome volvió a fijar su mirada en Inutaisho mientras que la cara de Inuyasha se teñía de furia. Sesshomaru pasó su mirada de su hermano y de su futura cuñada a su padre. Todos estaban confundidos de por qué querría Inutaisho fusionarse con Naraku… ¡Naraku Onigumo entre TODA la gente!

-¿TÚ QUÉ? –rugió Inuyasha, en defensa de su prometida-. ¡Sabes que Onigumo va tras Kagome! ¡Ese bastardo también podría querer a Muteki! ¡NO voy a dejar que ese hijo de puta SE ACERQUE a mi mujer y a mi hijo!

El corazón de Kagome latía fuertemente con cada palabra que decía Inuyasha. Se volvió a sentir amada, no engañada, sino amada. Sintió que era la única mujer en su vida y ese sentimiento era fantástico. Sintió que era la única para él… la única mujer a la que veía… lo mejor de todo, había dicho que era su mujer en vez de su prometida. Eso quiere decir algo, ¿no?

Inutaisho asintió calmadamente.

-Lo entiendo completamente Inuyasha…

Sin embargo, Inuyasha gruñó, interrumpiendo a su padre.

-¡No, no lo haces papá! Tú no tuviste a un ex prometido psicópata yendo detrás de mamá cuando tuviste a Sesshomaru, ¿o sí? No tuviste al mismo ex prometido intentando crear una fusión con TU compañía SÓLO para acercarse a mamá y a Sesshomaru, ¿o sí? No papá, no pasaste por eso, yo sí. Naraku va detrás de MÍ esposa y de MÍ hijo… no lo entenderías ni aunque te mordiese en el maldito trasero –Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el codo de Kagome y le guiaba fuera de la habitación, dejando a un sorprendido Sesshomaru y a un igualmente sorprendido Inutaisho.

-¿Esto acaba de pasar? –preguntó Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Inuyasha es muy posesivo con sus cosas, especialmente con Kagome y Muteki –Sesshomaru se volvió hacia su padre arqueando una ceja-. Y dime padre, ¿por qué quieres una fusión con la compañía Onigumo?

Inutaisho suspiró.

-Será lo mejor para nuestro estatus y clasificación, pero… Naraku no puede hacerle nada ni a Inuyasha, ni a Kagome, ni a Muteki.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Sesshomaru, entrándole la curiosidad por lo que su padre guardaba bajo la manga.

Inutaisho sonrió desdeñosamente.

-He estado trabajando en un prototipo para una nueva unidad de seguridad. Se llama el dispositivo **Huellas de mano IMKT**.

Sesshomaru se rió.

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste lo de IMKT?

- Huellas de mano de Inuyasha Muteki Kagome Takahashi –Inutaisho se rió-. Está hecho especialmente para formatear las huellas dactilares de la familia intermedia. Inuyasha tiene una casa en Tokyo Hills **(Tokyo Hills está compuesto por… nada de eso)**. Te apuesto cualquier cantidad de dinero, hijo –dijo Inutaisho-, a que Inuyasha se llevará a Kagome y a Muteki a vivir con él después de su casamiento.

-¿Y tú instalarás el dispositivo de Huellas de mano de IMTK en la casa de Tokyo Hills? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha tenía una gran mansión, más o menos del tamaño de la mansión de Inutaisho, construida en la cima de las exuberantes y verdes montañas cerca del campo de Tokyo Japón. Compró acres de tierra y creó dos piscinas, un campo de golf, la propia mansión, un aparcamiento subterráneo para un máximo de 45 coches, una carretera de un máximo de 5 coches, puertas doradas, un patio fronterizo y mucho más. Tenía una sección de niños en la casa que ya estaba siendo construida para Muteki y, cuando le visite, para Riku.

Inutaisho asintió.

-Tokyo Hills será el primero en tener el dispositivo de Huellas de mano de IMKT. Lo programaremos para que SÓLO reconozca las huellas de la mano de Inuyasha, Kagome y Muteki. Para Muteki, sin embargo, tendrá que haber un código de consentimiento parental para entrar que el niño tendrá que introducir en el teclado numérico, justo debajo de los sensores.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Es de un niño de 3 años del que estamos hablando, puede meter muchas cosas, así como atraerlas. De todos modos, Naraku podría coger al pobre niño y usar sus huellas dactilares para entrar en la casa, pero Muteki probablemente no recordará el código complejo cuando está siendo secuestrado –Inutaisho sonrió.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya papá, lo tenías todo planeado. Pongámonos en la peor de las situaciones, Muteki es secuestrado pero se mea en los pantalones y se le olvida el código de 7 dígitos para entrar en su casa.

-Más bien de 12 dígitos –dijo Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru tosió.

-¿Cómo piensas que ese granujilla va a recordar un código de 12 dígitos para entrar en su casa?

Sesshomaru se detuvo un momento antes de añadir un pensamiento tardío.

-No creo que Kagome e Inuyasha le dejen salir a jugar solo hasta dentro de unos cuantos años más. Por lo menos un padre va a estar con él cuando entren en casa.

Inutaisho se frotó la cara.

-Precaución Sesshomaru, en caso de que pase algo.

-Por ese motivo tenemos sensores de movimiento enTokyo Hills así como 5 cerraduras diferentes en la puerta de la que Inuyasha tiene la llave.

Inutaisho lanzó sus papeles al aire.

-¡Sigue estando en fase de prototipo hijo! ¡Dame tiempo!

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Es bastante justo, ahora habla padre, ¿por qué fusionarse con Naraku?

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Porque hijo, ese hombre tiene dinero. ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad? Con el dispositivo de Huellas de la mano de IMKT en medio Y los guardias de seguridad de los Takahashi, nada podrá penetrar en nuestras barreras. Llevamos a Naraku a la bancarrota, y luego anulamos la fusión.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

-Examina los puntos más positivos padre, ese hombre es listo… seguro que tiene algo bajo la manga. No tomes una decisión precipitada en donde Muteki esté involucrado.

Inutaisho asintió.

-Tienes razón, sólo era una idea, no tenemos que fusionarnos con Naraku.

-Creo que es mi hermano pequeño el que tiene que decidir –dijo Sesshomaru antes de dejar a su padre.

Inutaisho gruñó. _Naraku tiene dinero y podemos tomar fácilmente unos cuantos cientos de miles… pero cuando la salud y la preocupación por mi familia entran en juego… el dinero no es importante._

-Sesshomaru tiene razón –masculló Inutaisho mientras salía de la oficina-. Dejaré la fusión en manos de Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba a Kagome tenderle un poco de arroz a Muteki. Estaba sentado en su regazo y ella tenía el tazón en su regazo. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Riku, Izayoi y Rin estaban comiendo en el comedor, los otros (Korari, Souta, Shippo, Kohaku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Yuka, Hayabusa, Ginta, Hakaku, Eri, Ayumi, y Hojo) ya se habían ido.

-Mami, más no, por favor –pidió Muteki mientras levantaba la vista hacia su madre. Kagome le dirigió un severo aunque suave frunce.

-Teki-chan, si quieres crecer y ser tan fuerte como papá, tienes que comer –Kagome se calmó mientras le daba otra cucharada a su hijo.

Los ojos de Muteki brillaron.

-¿Tan grande como papi?

Kagome asintió.

-Sí, cuando éramos jóvenes –empezó Kagome, refiriéndose a 4 años atrás-, tu papi comía MUCHÍSIMA comida. ¿Por qué te crees que es tan grande, fuerte y guapo?

Inuyasha sonrió desdeñosamente.

-¿Crees que soy guapo Kag-chan?

Kagome lo miró, un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-Yo eh… verás…

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

-No te preocupes Kago –Kagome desvió la mirada y siguió alimentando a su hijo-. Sé que soy guapo.

Kagome bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Más bien un chulo.

Inuyasha se rió y Muteki terminó finalmente su comida.

-¿Puedo jugar con Riku ahora mami?

Kagome miró en dirección a la cocina.

-Cuando él acabe de comer cariño.

Muteki asintió mientras gateaba hacia la televisión y la encendía. Kagome arqueó una ceja.

-Un niño de 3 años inteligente.

-Es mío –dijo Inuyasha.

-Qué presuntuoso –comentó Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió mientras se tumbaba en el sofá y se sacaba los zapatos.

-Bueno Kago.

Kagome le disparó una mirada.

-No me llames Kago, Inuyasha.

-He perdido el derecho… yadda yadda ya… pero ahora soy tu prometido Kago y puedo llamarte como me plazca –dijo en un tono bastante posesivo.

Kagome tragó mientras lo volvía a mirar. Era de eso de lo que tenía miedo. Era posesivo entonces… es posesivo incluso hoy…

* * *

_4 años atrás, antes de que Kikyo llegara incluso a arruinar la vida de Kagome e Inuyasha… hubo un pequeño contratiempo entre Kagome, Inuyasha y una tercera persona, Mark. Mark era un amigo de la infancia de Kagome y la cuidaba como a una hermana… _

_Inuyasha sin embargo… lo malinterpretó._

_Un día antes de que Mark llegara a visitar a Kagome, ella se estaba preparando para verle y saludarle en el aeropuerto._

_Inuyasha estuvo con ella mientras se preparaba._

_-¿Adónde vas Kago? –preguntó._

_-A ver a un muy viejo amigo mío… ¡No lo he visto en tanto tiempo! –chilló mientras se ponía una diadema. Sintió una mano en su codo y luego fue girada y sujeta contra un fuerte, tonificado y muy esculpido pecho._

_-¿Es un él? –gruñó Inuyasha, muy, muy roncamente._

_Kagome luchó contra su agarre._

_-Sí es un él, se llama Mark Tran, es vietnamita y lo conozco desde que éramos prácticamente bebés._

_-¿TÚ QUÉ? –rugió Inuyasha. Kagome hizo una mueca de dolor y pensó que era un mal momento para decirle que Mark y ella se bañaron juntos hasta que cumplieron 7 años._

_-Sólo es un amigo Yasha –dijo Kagome exasperada-. No es como si le amara._

_-Puede que tú no… ¡pero puede que él sí! –frunció el ceño._

_-¡Pero no lo hace! –gritó Kagome._

_-¿CÓMO LO SABES? –rugió._

_-¡EL CHICO ESTÁ CASADO! –gritó. Inuyasha se quedó callado durante un rato antes de parpadear._

_-Casado… ¿cuántos años tiene?_

_Kagome se libró de su agarre y se arregló la ropa._

_-19, como yo, pero es un matrimonio concertado. Ha estado casado desde los 18._

_Inuyasha tosió y se sentó en la cama._

_-Bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a ver a Mark? Quiero ver con qué clase de personas has hecho amigos –dijo de la manera más casual._

_Kagome lo miró y estalló en carcajadas._

_-Oh Inuyasha.

* * *

_

-¡OI JOVENCITA! –meneó una mano por delante de su cara-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-En el día en que te cabreaste por lo de Mark Tran –Kagome sonrió cuando Riku y Muteki se fueron corriendo a jugar.

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y se rió.

-Mark Tran, ¿no se casó con Ami Sao?

Kagome asintió.

-Ahora es Ami Tran y está embarazada de cinco meses.

-¿Sigues en contacto con ellos?

Kagome bufó.

-Amiguito, me bañé con él hasta que cumplimos los 7, ¡por supuesto que sigo en contacto con ellos!

-¿Te bañaste con él hasta los 7 años? –dijo Inuyasha, su voz se redujo hasta un susurro calmado-. ¿Por qué no te bañas ahora conmigo, Kago?

Kagome parpadeó antes de empujarle.

-¡INUYASHA! –chilló. Inuyasha se rió a la vez que saltaba del sofá para apartarse de su prometida.

_La vida es perfecta, por ahora supongo _–pensó mientras corría detrás de Rin.

-¡SÁLVAME QUERIDA CUÑADA!

Rin se rió.

-¡CÓGELO KAGOME!

Kagome sonrió cuando Rin se apartó del camino, dejando a un muy expuesto Inuyasha… Inuyasha escondió su cara detrás de sus manos y gritó como una niña…

-¡MAMMMMMIIIII!

Kagome y Rin se detuvieron y le miraron fijamente, Izayoi le oyó y corrió hacia él.

-Mi bebé, ¿qué pasa Inu-chan?

Kagome y Rin se miraron la una a la otra y estallaron en risas. Se rieron y se rieron y se rieron hasta que les dolió todo, e incluso ENTONCES se rieron un poco más. Inuyasha hizo un puchero y se apartó e Izayoi se rió, gustándole el chiste.

-Keh –bufó-, mujeres.

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

-Mujeres, ¿eh? ¡Entonces por qué no casarte con un hombre en vez de con una mujer!

-No voy a casarme con una mujer Kago –se volvió y guiñó un ojo-, me voy a casar con un simple niña.

-¡Un simple niña que ha criado a **TU **hijo durante 3 años!** –**le soltó Kagome en respuesta, sonriendo como una maníaca.

Rin chilló.

-¡Ohhhh! Ahí te ha pillado querido cuñado.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Keh, soy yo quien va a pagar todas las facturas, no Kagome.

Kagome sonrió desdeñosamente.

-Pero soy yo la que puede anular nuestro compromiso y apartar a tu hijo de ti.

Inuyasha combatió su sonrisa con una propia.

-No te atreverías a apartar a Muteki de su padre ahora que está tan unido a mí, ¿lo harías?

Kagome se mantuvo firme.

-Pruébame.

Inuyasha se rió disimuladamente.

-No tengo que hacerlo Kagome –dijo mientras se iba. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la silla del comedor.

-¡Es un bastardo egoísta!

-Pero eso es lo que lo hace él –Rin sonrió-. Quiero decir, ¿podrías imaginarte a una persona sofisticada, de buen corazón, no posesiva, no agresiva, no insistente, y todo lo que tiene una buena persona del estilo de Inuyasha?

Kagome frunció las cejas mientras intentaba pensar en un Hojo como Inuyasha… meneó la cabeza.

-Nah, es muy difícil. Quiero decir que he salido con el chico malo Inuyasha y ahora me voy a casar con él.

-Sin olvidar que ya tienes un niño con él. Verás, si has pasado por mucho con él, es algo difícil imaginárselo como otra persona –Rin sonrió.

-O la misma persona con una personalidad parecida a la de Hojo.

Izayoi se rió.

-Pobre Hojo… siendo comparado con mi hijo.

-Ya veo de quién viene la chulería de Inuyasha –Kagome le sonrió a su futura suegra, que hizo un puchero.

-¡Kagome! –lloriqueó.

Kagome se rió.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Rin-. Aún no estoy limitada, ya que estoy en mi tercera semana de embarazo y no tengo tantas náuseas matutinas como con Riku y bueno, Muteki y Riku se deshicieron de sus madres, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho e Inuyasha están haciendo lo que hacen los hombres cuando llegan a casa del trabajo… trabajar algo más, lo que nos deja a Kagome, Izayoi y a mí –dijo Rin, contando a toda la gente que se había ido.

-¿Por qué no empezamos con los preparativos básicos? –Izayoi sonrió-. Tengo catálogos de vestidos de novia que mandan a casa desde que Sesshomaru y Rin se casaron, con la esperanza de que Inuyasha tomase una novia. Después del segundo año me rendí, pero fui demasiado vaga como para parar los envíos, así que… tengo el último catálogo de vestidos de novia guardado arriba en mi habitación, ¿vienes?

Rin y Kagome intercambiaron miradas y chillaron.

-¡Vestidos de novia! –dijeron y siguieron a Izayoi a su habitación para mirar los vestidos de novia.

* * *

-¿Por qué quieres una fusión con el negocio Takahashi, Naraku?

-Porque –un alto, delgado y musculoso hombre sonrió mientras se frotaba su perilla. El pelo le acariciaba la nuca. Su pelo estaba engominado y llevaba gafas de sol, incluso aunque fuera por la tarde y estuviera sentado en su oficina. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones verdes con correas. Tenía unas zapatillas de la marca Nike y mitones. Se sacó las gafas y le sonrió a su novia.

-Porque, quiero volver a ver a Kagome.

Su novia se encogió.

-Naraku, estás saliendo conmigo, ¿por qué vas a ir detrás de tu ex prometida?

Naraku se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero verla, eso es todo, además, ya sé que eres estéril.

Su novia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Cómo sabes estas cosas?

-Tengo el derecho de saber si mi novia puede o no concebir hijos, Kikyo.

Kikyo hizo un puchero.

-Pero… Naraku, ¿eso cambia algo?

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar –dijo con una voz peligrosamente calmada-. Todo lo que quiero es ver otra vez a Kagome… y posiblemente a ese pequeño mocoso que tiene con Inuyasha.

-Bueno, ¿por qué me hiciste ir a su casa? –preguntó Kikyo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a una puerta que conducía a la entrada trasera. ¡Sus padres la estaban esperando y ella quería salir rápidamente! Pero su novio necesitaba hablar con ella, y ella terminó cambiando las tornas y preguntándole por qué quería ver otra vez a su prima.

-Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaría cuando te viera. Quiero decir, si voy a fusionarme con la compañía de su prometido, es justo que haga una investigación a fodo sobre su familia, ¿verdad?

Kikyo suspiró.

-Supongo… mi madre y mi padre me están esperado. Se suponía que hoy teníamos que ir a casa de Inuyasha, pero acabaste llamándome.

Naraku le disparó una mirada asesina.

-No te atrevas a ir a su casa… no aún por lo menos. Hay un par de cosas que quiero resolver antes de que puedas empezar a ir a su casa.

Kikyo suspiró.

-Todo esto, ¿porque quieres ver otra vez a mi prima?

-¿Quieres a Inuyasha para ti? –le preguntó a Kikyo mientras ponía los pies sobre su escritorio y se recostaba en su silla.

-Puede –empezó Kikyo-, ¿pero por qué te crees que estoy saliendo contigo?

-Porque soy rico. No soy estúpido Kikyo, sé de estas cosas. Estás saliendo conmigo porque soy rico, quieres a Inuyasha porque es rico, además de que puede ofrecer mucho más. Tiene a su padre, a su madre, a su hermano y a su cuñada. No puedes olvidarte de su sobrino y de su ahora posible hijo. Yo sólo tengo dos hermanas y ambas son unas malditas perras.

Kikyo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Kagura y Kanna no son unas perras Naraku.

Naraku frunció el ceño.

-Oh claro que lo son, esas dos perras buenas para nada corrieron hacia Nueva York sin ni siquiera decírmelo. Sólo recibí las malditas noticias hace dos noches. Me estaba preguntando por qué no habían venido a casa en dos semanas.

-¿Qué están haciendo en Nueva York? –preguntó Kikyo.

-No lo sé, pero espero que compense el estúpido dinero que gastó Kagura.

Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora tengo que irme, mi padre tiene una cita con el médico.

Naraku asintió y atrajo a Kikyo hacia sí.

-Chao –dijo rozó sus labios con los suyos. Kikyo sonrió y le besó en la mejilla.

-Chao –murmuró mientras salía de la habitación. Naraku sonrió mientras se balanceaba en su silla.

-Los tres primeros movimientos están hechos. Kagura y Kanna lo están haciendo excepcionalmente bien en su pequeña misión, y mi estúpida marioneta Kikyo no tiene ni idea de lo que se le viene encima –Naraku hizo crujir los nudillos y cogió un dardo. Lo tiró hacia el medio de la habitación y pinchó su abrigo. Sonrió mientras se levantaba y removía su abrigo encontrando que el dardo había dado en la nariz de una foto de Kagome.

-Siempre se arrepentirá de haber roto conmigo, lo prometo ante Dios. Finalmente, Inuyasha tendrá que elegir… entre su amada esposa y Kikyo. Cuando termine este juego de ajedrez… no tendrá nada por lo que vivir… ni siquiera por ese maldito mocoso, Muteki.

* * *

-Jaque –dijo Inuyasha cuando su alfil tuvo al Rey acorralado. Sesshomaru movió su Rey un espacio en diagonal a la izquierda y le sonrió a Inuyasha.

-Supera eso hermanito.

Inuyasha se rió.

-Ya lo he hecho –movió su caballo dos espacios adelante y uno a la izquierda y le guiñó un ojo a Sesshomaru-. Jaque mate.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Qué dem… cómo… -era verdad. Si se movía hacia atrás, el alfil lo cogería, si se movía hacia delante, había una torre esperándole, y se movía hacia abajo, lo comería un peón y si se quedaba… lo atraparía el caballo.

-Oh infierno sangriento –dijo mientras Inuyasha alzaba su puño en el aire.

-¡Te volví a ganar, 12 a nada Sesshomaru! ¡Zit, nothing, NIL!

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Cállate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras sacaba a Sesshomaru fuera del camino.

-Gáname Inuyasha –dijo mientras recolocaba sus piezas.

-Ya lo he hecho –sonrió mientras movía el peón de su reina hacia delante.

* * *

-¿Que están haciendo los chicos? –preguntó Kagome.

-Como he dicho, trabajo –murmuró Rin mientras sacaban algunos catálogos.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Ajedrez –dijo Izayoi-. Inutaisho dijo algo de que el ajedrez ayudaba a pensar mejor –se encogió de hombros-. No lo sé, y sin embargo, prácticamente he criado a tres mocosos.

-El 20 de enero, vas a ser una Reina de Hielo, Kagome –Rin sonrió-. Aún hay algo de hielo a mediados de enero, así que estarás genial.

Kagome sonrió.

-Quiero que sea la boda de mis sueños. Iglesia Blanca, pétalos de rosa junto con violetas y pétalos de sakura. Quiero que mi niña de las flores tire hermosos lirios que huelan muy bien y pétalos de sakura. Una alfombra roja con mi eterno velo, el sacerdote estará ahí de pie en el altar… con mi novio, su padrino y testigos. Mis damas de honor y mi dama de honor principal estarán detrás de mí y… -Kagome se calló, bajando los ojos, Izayoi le tocó el hombro, preocupada por su cambio de expresión.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?

-Papá murió –dijo con voz temblorosa. Izayoi entendió y abrazó fuertemente a Kagome. Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Izayoi y reposó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Rin seguía confundida.

-¡No lo entiendo!

-No la puede entregar nadie –dijo Izayoi en voz baja. Se apartó y besó la mejilla de Kagome-. ¿No puedes elegir? ¿Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Inutaisho? ¿Tu Jii-chan?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-Papá murió… esperaba que cuando me casara Tío Aki pudiera entregarme.

Izayoi frunció las cejas.

-Aki… ¿quién es Aki?

-El hermano mayor de papá, Aki Higurashi. Sólo hubo dos hermanos en la familia Higurashi, Aki y Akira. Papá murió así que eso deja a Tío Aki. Viene de visita cada mes y nos visitó el mes pasado, así que se espera que venga al templo algún día de la semana que viene. Nunca llama antes de venir, así que es más como una sorpresa.

Rin sonrió.

-Apuesto a que a Aki le encantaría entregarte.

Kagome asintió.

-Estuvo con nosotros los años después de que papá muriera.

Akira Higurashi había muerto de cáncer de pulmón. Era un fumador y fumaba dos cajetillas al día. Finalmente, murió, había empezado a fumar a los 18 años, murió a los 42. No había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, en realidad murió hace 6 años… que si piensas en ello, no es tanto tiempo.

-¡Basta de cosas tristes y sensibleras! ¡El vestido de novia de Kagome está esperando! –dijo Rin. Las chicas abrieron el catálogo número uno, que era de hace un mes.

-¿Qué tipo de vestido de novia Kagome? –preguntó Izayoi-. ¿Vestido de verano, o vestido de invierno? Desde ahí, se extiende.

Kagome se toqueteó la barbilla.

-Verano.

-¿A mitad de enero? –Rin arqueó una ceja. Kagome le sacó la lengua.

-¡Demándame!

Izayoi soltó una risita mientras saltaba a la sección de verano.

-De acuerdo, sin mangas, sin espalda, largos, por encima de la rodilla, media manga, estilo princesa, sin hombros, sin tirantes, sin tirantes y sin espalda… dos piezas, una pieza, traje, campana, falda, conjunto con velo, conjunto completo de un estilo, y luego se ramifica –dijo Izayoi.

Kagome cerró los ojos y visualizó el vestido perfecto.

-Traje largo, dos piezas, la parte de arriba quiero que sea con mangas por los hombros, sin espalda con lazos, que deje el ombligo al descubierto. La falda quiero que sea acampanada con una pequeña abertura. El velo, zapatos y joyas a juego, pero no tiene que ser un conjunto.

Izayoi y Rin sonrieron y asintieron mientras pasaban las hojas de los catálogos. Kagome se sentó ahí, mirándolas fijamente cuando Rin chilló.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!

Kagome saltó y trepó hasta su lado.

-¿Qué? –dijo jadeando, buscando aire. Rin le enseñó la foto.

-Mira –la señaló.

_Vestido Estilo Cleopatra: D157-A3_

_Vestido de dos piezas, parte de arriba sin hombros con lentejuelas y bordado dorado. Deja el ombligo al aire, sin embargo se ata una pequeña cadena alrededor de la cintura. La falda empieza debajo del ombligo, con una abertura que baja hasta la rodilla. Una capa de seda, una capa de malla más corta y otra capa de seda sobre la malla. Zapatos- Página 169, Velo- Página 270, Joyas-Página 320, Vestidos de Dama de Honor/ Dama de Honor Principal- Página 336._

_Set número: D157-A3_

_Set de joyas: Set número J758-R1 (recomendado)_

_Set de zapatos: Set número S033-O0 (recomendado)_

_Set de Vestidos de Dama de Honor/ Dama de Honor Principal: Set número BM01-W5 (recomendado)_

_Rango de Precio: 4000 $ - 7000$_

_En stock: 6 Vestidos_

_Hecho en: Italia_

_Vestidos enviados: 8_

_Vendidos: 2_

_Fecha de publicación de artículo: 9 de septiembre del 2005_

_Creadora: Lisa M. Branson_

_Para pedir, por favor llame al _**746 8993 **_o llame a nuestra línea directa para comprar directamente, _**746 8994**

Kagome miró fijamente el vestido mientras Izayoi leía la descripción en voz alta. Rin silbó en voz baja.

-Mierda, esta cosa es cara –comentó Rin.

Izayoi pasó rápidamente las páginas para encontrar los zapatos, las joyas y los velos.

-Me gusta éste –dijo-, ¿y a ti Kagome?

Kagome asintió, incapaz de mover la boca. Cogió el catálogo y observó la foto durante más tiempo… el vestido de sus sueños… falló en oír o procesar el hecho de que Rin e Izayoi ya estaban pidiendo el vestido… por la línea directa.

-¿Hola? Sí queremos comprar el vestido D157-A3 por favor, en la talla pequeña mediana, zapatos, velo y joyas que se recomiendan, el zapato de la talla 8 de mujer talla de EEUU.

La mirada de Kagome se dirigió hacia su futura suegra.

-¡TITA IZAYOI! –chilló y se lanzó a por el teléfono. Izayoi sonrió mientras que se apartaba de en medio.

-Sí a nombre de Sra. Takahashi Kagome… sí sí se va a casar con mi hijo Inuyasha. ¿Su nombre de soltera? Higurashi. Por favor, ¿podría mandarlo al Templo Higurashi? ¿Puede? Gracias… le daremos el cheque cuando recibamos el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas. Haga un set de reina en vez de un set de fiesta… gracias –y colgó.

-Hecho y hecho.

Kagome gruñó mientras se tiraba en la cama.

-Eres malvada Tita Izayoi.

-Aún así me quieres.

* * *

**N.T.:** Guau, 14 páginas de word y mucho que corregir. Ya sabemos lo que tenía planeado Inutaisho, muy astuto. En fin, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, los leo todos. También os quiero dar las gracias por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Besos y hasta la próxima. ^_^


	20. Preparativos Parte 3: Descanso en los pr

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 20: **Preparativos Parte 3: Descanso en los Preparativos

* * *

-Aún así me quieres.

----

Era mediados de octubre y extrañamente, Naraku no había contactado con los Takahashi ni una vez durante todo el mes. Kagome lo ignoró diciendo que cuanto más tiempo estuviera sin hablar con ellos, mejor. Aunque esto seguía preocupando a Inuyasha, a Sesshomaru y a Inutaisho. No lo demostraban ante nadie, pero estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba tramando Onigumo.

El dispositivo de seguridad IMKT ya estaba probándose y estaría instalado en casa de Inuyasha en Tokyo Hills para finales de diciembre.

Para precisar la fecha, era 25 de octubre, 3 días antes del cumpleaños de Kagome, Kagome vio su precioso vestido de novia, sin embargo Inuyasha no. Naraku, como se mencionó antes, no se había puesto en contacto con la familia Takahashi ni una vez. Bankotsu había terminado su revista defectuosa y ellos se la habían enviado a Naraku… sin respuesta por el momento.

Era algo bueno porque ahora no tenía que preocuparse de que fuese detrás de Kagome. Kikyo tampoco se había puesto en contacto con Kagome, y sus padres, Nikki y Hiro Higurashi… también dejaron de contactar con Korari.

Hoy, había una obra que sería representada por la clase de la guardería de Muteki. Dirigida por Lila Ming, la tutora de Muteki. El hijo de Ryuukotsusei, Ken, también iba a estar en la obra como coprotagonista masculino. Debido a que Inuyasha Takahashi era el padre biológico de Muteki Takahashi, Lila Ming quiso causarles una buena impresión a Inuyasha y a Kagome, por eso puso a Muteki como protagonista masculino… estaba encaprichada con Ryuukotsusei, pero Ken no puede actuar por su vida… aunque tenga 4 años…

Era mediodía y los padres, principalmente Inuyasha y Kagome porque Sesshomaru y Rin mandan a Riku a un colegio privado, se prepararon. Kagome vestía unos pantalones negros de seda y un jersey rosa. Por encima, llevaba una chaqueta marrón de piel sintética. Muteki ya estaba en el colegio, Inutaisho lo había llevado antes de ir al trabajo. Inuyasha llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero por encima. La pareja salió de sus respectivas habitaciones y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-¿Lista? –Inuyasha le sonrió a su prometida. Kagome asintió mientras entrelazaban sus brazos y se dirigían a su Mustang. Inuyasha tenía bastantes coches. Un Lexus, un Mustang, un Lamborghini y un Mercedes Benz. Hoy, conducirían su Mustang amarillo.

-¿Qué obra es? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Los tres cerditos, por Muteki Takahashi, Jason Yamato y Ken Rae.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

-¿Jason?¿El hijo de Ari y Kazu?

Kagome asintió.

-Hai.

-¿Y quién es el Lobo?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero la producción es cosa de toda la clase. Algunos son teloneros, algunos hacen dirección de escena, otros hacen vestuario y ya sabes, trabajos así.

Inuyasha asintió mientras daba marcha atrás. Inclinó la cabeza y miró a Kagome.

-Ora, ¿Kagome? –dijo en voz baja.

Kagome le sonrió. A lo largo del mes, se habían mostrado amigables el uno con el otro aunque todavía no se habían "profesado" su amor. Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome, y Kagome aún estaba al borde del amor ciego.

-¿Hai? –le sonrió.

Él meneó la cabeza.

-Nada –murmuró.

_Te quiero _–dijo mentalmente, deseando que él, Inuyasha Takahashi, pudiera tener el suficiente valor para decirle que la amaba…

_Pero no lo tengo…

* * *

_

Llegaron al colegio de Muteki y los dos tomaron asiento en la tercera fila. Kagome sonrió mientras su hijo salía a escena con un disfraz de cerdito. Vio a Jason y a Ken corriendo detrás de él.

-La clase de la profesora Lila Ming presenta, Los Tres Cerditos, protagonizada por Muteki Takahashi, Cerdito 3, Jason Yamato, Cerdito 2, Ken Rae, Cerdito 1 y Haruko Kimei, el Gran Lobo Malvado –dijo una voz por el micrófono, que resonó en todo el auditorio, haciendo que mucha gente hiciera una mueca de dolor.

Inuyasha tenía consigo una cámara de vídeo mientras grababa todo el espectáculo…

-¡Cerdito, Cerdito, déjame entrar ahora! –gritó el lobo.

-No, no, ni hablar –dijo Ken. Haruko sonrió.

-Entonces yo…

Miró al público y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente… olvidó su frase.

-Soplaré –le susurró Muteki a Haruko. Haruko lo oyó y le sonrió agradecidamente.

-Entonces soplaré, y soplaré y tu casa derribaré.

Ken gritó mientras su casa se caía y corrió a casa de su hermano, Jason.

-¡Cerditos, Cerditos, dejadme entrar ahora! –gritó otra vez Haruko.

-No, no, ni hablar –gritaron.

-Entonces soplaré –Haruko le sonrió a Muteki-, ¡y soplaré y vuestra casa derribaré!

Y lo hizo. Ken y Jason corrieron a casa de su hermano, la que estaba hecha de ladrillos.

-¡Cerditos, Cerditos, dejadme entrar ahora! –gritó Haruko una vez más.

-No, no, ni hablar –gritaron.

-¡Entonces soplaré y soplaré y vuestra casa derribaré!

Haruko lo intentó… y lo intentó… pero no lo consiguió.

Se fue con los hombros caídos mientras todo el auditorio se levantaba para darle una ovación a la clase. Kagome silbó fuertemente mientras Inuyasha sonreía orgullosamente en dirección a su hijo. Dirigió la cámara a una Kagome resplandeciente. Se veía tan feliz, tan orgullosa… tan… maternal. El corazón de Inuyasha dio un salto mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara.

-Ese es nuestro niño –sonrió.

-Por supuesto –dijo Inuyasha mientras enfocaba a Muteki con la cámara.

Muteki saltó del escenario mientras Lila Ming trataba de atraparlo. Muteki corrió hacia su padre.

-¡Papi! –chilló. Kagome le cogió la cámara de vídeo a Inuyasha y él cogió a su hijo en brazos. Mucha gente jadeó cuando vio a Inuyasha Takahashi coger al Cerdito número 3.

-Lo hiciste genial, cariño –Kagome le sonrió a su hijo.

Muteki soltó una risita.

-¡Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, mami!

Kagome estaba rebosante de orgullo.

-Domo arigatou, Muteki-chan.

Muteki le sonrió a su madre descaradamente antes de sonreírle a su padre.

-¿Lo hice bien, papi?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí –luego su mirada se volvió cómicamente seria-, incluso mejor que Jackie Chan.

Muteki abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Mejor que… Jackie Chan?

Kagome sonrió, ambos padres no se daban cuenta del silencio que había en el auditorio.

-Claro que mejor que Jackie Chan, **es** nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

Muteki soltó una risita.

-Te quiero –dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre. Le sonrió a su madre, pero no pudo ir a junto de ella, porque tenía la cámara de vídeo y él estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué espectáculos quedan? –preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero nos vamos. Tenemos una boda que preparar.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hombre frío…

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su prometida y sostenía a su hijo con el otro brazo.

-Puede, ¿me ayudas?

Kagome se sonrojó mientras abría las puertas.

-Te calentarás cuando te ayude.

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas mientras la puerta del auditorio se cerraba de golpe detrás de ellos. Todos los estaban mirando fijamente… divertidos y entretenidos.

Lila quería gritar. _Ese pequeño estúpido… solo porque Inuyasha Takahashi es su padre, no significa que _ÉL_ pueda actuar como si fuera superior a mí. _NO _seré inferior a él… no seré inferior a ese niño._

Miró a Ryuukotsusei que tenía un brillo maligno en sus ojos. _No… nunca… y Ryuukotsusei me ayudará._

**(Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna ¿y ahora incluso Lila Ming y Ryuukotsusei Rae? Demasiados chicos malos… -ojos en espiral-)

* * *

**

Inuyasha, Kagome, y todos sus amigos y familiares se sentaron juntos en el salón… planeando lo básico para su boda. Kagome no le había dicho a Inuyasha que había comprado su vestido. Sango y Ayame irían a comprar sus vestidos de Dama de honor/Dama de honor principal cerca de principios de diciembre. Durante noviembre, todos se tomarían un descanso con los preparativos.

Kouga se recostó en su silla.

-Es raro que Inuyasha quiera que Sesshomaru sea su padrino y no Miroku.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, sólo le está devolviendo el favor a Sesshomaru.

Kouga miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué favor Inuyasha?

Inutaisho rió entre dientes.

-Sesshomaru hizo que Inuyasha fuese su padrino en vez de su amigo, Yamaru Hiima. Yamaru fue el testigo de Sesshomaru en vez de su padrino.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me HICISTE tu padrino en vez de tu testigo?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Querido hermano. Si quieres que Miroku sea tu padrino, adelante.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

-Nah, tú eres mi padrino, Miroku, Kouga y Hayabusa son mis testigos.

Ginta y Hakaku jadearon.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Entonces serían demasiados… Yo ya tengo a tres personas conmigo, Kagome tiene dos.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Si Rin no estuviera embarazada de dos meses…

Rin tocó su ligeramente abultado vientre.

-Sí cierto… ¡pero estoy embarazada! ¡Guay!

Kagome sonrió.

-Sango y Ayame son mis chicas. Sango es mi dama de honor principal, Ayame, mi dama de honor. Aunque… espero poder conseguir una persona más.

-Claro que puedes –habló Korari. Todos la miraron.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Kagome-. Kikyo está claro que no, ni siquiera considero al Tío Hiro hermano de papá. Mi único tío es Tío Aki –se volvió hacia Rin e Izayoi-. ¿Recordáis que el mes pasado os hablé de quién quería que me entregara?

Rin asintió.

-Bueno, dije que había dos hermanos en la familia Higurashi… en la actualidad hay tres hermanos. Tío Aki, el mayor, mi padre, Akira, el mediano y Hiro, el más joven. Aunque Tío Hiro tuvo su primer hijo por la época en que mi padre y mi madre me tuvieron a mí… pero yo nací 5 años después de que mamá y papá se casaran.

Izayoi soltó una risita.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Así que no consideras a Hiro como tu tío? –preguntó Korari.

Kagome asintió.

-Después de su relación con Kikyo, no me gusta ninguno de ellos.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto? –preguntó Hayabusa. Todos le miraron.

-Una larga historia –murmuró Sango.

-Puedes preguntarle a Yuka, a Eri o a Ayumi –empezó Korari-, pero está el hecho de elegir a una de ellas y juro que vosotras tres estáis conectadas desde que nacisteis.

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi se sonrojaron. Siempre habían sido amigas.

-O puedes preguntarle a tu prima Mina. Mina Higurashi, la hija mayor de tu Tío Aki, sólo es un año mayor que tú, así que podría funcionar… ¿verdad?

Kagome se tocó la barbilla.

-Le preguntaré a Mina cuando venga. ¿Y cuándo VAN a venir el Tío Aki, la Tía Kina y la Prima Mina?

Korari se encogió de hombros.

-Él nos sorprende todo el tiempo… vale, cambiemos de tema, las damas de honor, los testigos y la gente de la ceremonia no son importantes en esta etapa. Lo que ES importante es que tenemos que reservar algún sitio para celebrar la boda, decorar e invitar.

-¿Qué hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos meses, Korari? –Izayoi sonrió-. Reservamos una Iglesia para los meses de noviembre, diciembre y enero. La revisamos y mandamos que la prepararan un poco. Sus decoradores interiores sólo terminaron de enyesar las paredes y empezaremos con la decoración de la boda a mediados de noviembre.

Korari asintió.

-Bien planeado, así que para enero estaremos preparados para ensayar la Marcha, ya que haremos un alto por el cumpleaños de Muteki en diciembre, ¿correcto?

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Perfecto.

Kagome codeó a su prometido.

-¿Es NUESTRA boda o la suya?

Todos se rieron.

-Y, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Sango mientras retorcía un mechón de su pelo. Miroku tenía rodeada la cintura de su novia con su brazo y estaba bastante cómodo.

-No tengo ni una maldita idea –Sesshomaru bostezó.

-¿Vosotros dos no tenéis que compartir una habitación? –dijo Miroku señalando a sus dos amigos-. Quiero decir… _vais_ a ser unidos en sagrado matrimonio.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño en dirección a su amigo.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabías? No es sano para ti.

Miroku se rió.

-Lo sé, pero esa es una de mis cientos de increíbles cualidades.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sigue diciéndote eso cariño, puede que se haga realidad.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Tengo una idea –Hayabusa tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa, Falcon? –dijo Ginta. Los chicos preferían el apellido de Hayabusa, Falcon, de modo que así era como lo llamaban, incluso aunque Hayabusa les dejase llamarle por su nombre. Las chicas le habían apodado Haya, los chicos, Falcon. No necesitáis saber cómo le llama Yuka.

-¿Segunda ronda de Te Desafío?

Todos se miraron unos a otros antes de sonreír. Izayoi se rió.

-Bueno me voy a la cocina con Korari –se levantó y señaló de sus nietos a ella-. Muteki, Riku, ¿os unís a vuestras abuelitas?

Riku miró a Korari.

-¡Ella no es mi abuelita!

-Pero soy la abuelita de Muteki, y si tú eres su primo, yo soy tu Abuelita… en funciones –Korari sonrió. Riku soltó una risita antes de correr con Korari e Izayoi. Muteki besó a sus padres a modo de despedida antes de irse con sus abuelas.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Padre, vamos a hablar de Naraku.

Inutaisho se rió mientras se levantaba.

-Se refiere al ajedrez –susurró hacia los otros. Todos se rieron, una vez más. Rin se levantó, gracias a Sesshomaru y se estiró-. Voy a ver a los chicos jugar al ajedrez, ¡divertíos! –se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras los anteriores jugadores de Te Desafió se ponían en círculo. Yuka sacó una botella de agua que estaba medio llena.

-Esto servirá… ¿qué hay de las cartas con nuestros nombres? –preguntó.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

-Como Haya-kun sugirió Te Desafío, él hace rodar la botella, a quien se le pare, le desafía, ¿trato?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras Hayabusa hacía rodar la botella. Sin embargo, Kagome agarró la botella y los miró a todos con una mirada asesina.

-Nada de desafíos pervertidos –le lanzó una mirada asesina a Miroku-, nada de desafiar a concebir tus hijos y CIERTAMENTE –le lanzó una mirada a su prometido-, nada de desafiar a NADIE a casarse, ¿hecho?

Todos se rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo. Hayabusa se rió entre dientes mientras volvía a coger la botella y la volvía a hacer girar. Se paró en Miroku.

-Tío –Hayabusa sonrió desdeñosamente-, te desafío a que me digas, de entre todas la chicas, excepto Sango, aquí en el salón, ¿con quién estarías?

Sango se volvió hacia su novio.

-Dinos Miroku, ¿con quién estarías?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-Si no fuera Sango, diría Kagome.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta e Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he conocido a Kagome y a Sango durante el mismo tiempo. Conocí recientemente a Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Ayame más o menos al comenzar el instituto. Kags y Sango estuvieron casi desde infantil.

-Es bastante justo, pero Kags tiene a Yasha –Kouga sonrió. Debe mencionarse que Kouga y Ayame habían empezado a salir oficialmente a un ritmo regular. Antes era de vez en cuando, pero ahora son una pareja estable.

Miroku hizo girar la botella y se paró mágicamente en Hojo.

-Bien Hojo, antes en secundaria, me dijiste que te gustaba alguien, ¿quién era? Nunca nos lo dijiste.

Hojo se sonrojó.

-Era Kagome.

Kagome lo miró boquiabierta.

-Oh por favor, primero Miroku dice que me querría si Sango no estuviera, ¿y ahora Hojo me dice que me quiso? ¡Dios mío!

-Pero te tuve –Inuyasha movió las cejas-, entonces, e incluso ahora.

Kagome le dio un pequeño puñetazo y todos se rieron mientras Hojo giraba la botella.

La botella se detuvo en Kagome.

-Dime Kagome-chan –dijo Hojo-, antes de que conocieras a Inuyasha, ¿con quién te hubiera gustado estar?

Kagome suspiró.

-¡Estamos jugando a TE DESAFÍO no a Verdad o atrevimiento!

Hojo se encogió de hombros.

-Te desafío a que me lo digas.

Kagome gritó mientras todos se reían.

-¿Antes de que conociera a Inuyasha? ¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso?

-Significa, tú lo conociste durante la secundaria, ¿verdad?

Kagome arqueó una ceja.

-Eh… no, lo conozco desde infantil.

Hojo la miró fijamente, sobrecogido.

-¿Bromeas?

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

-No… tío lo digo en serio. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku y yo crecimos juntos.

-Me siento seco –dijo Hojo mientras meneaba la cabeza-, pero aún así, si nunca le hubieras conocido, con quién habrías salido.

Kagome sonrió.

-Depende… Miroku o Kouga.

Kouga y Miroku hicieron como que estaban muy emocionados.

-¿De verdad? –Kouga batió sus párpados.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Ookami –ladró Inuyasha juguetonamente-, ella es mi mujer.

-¡Inuyasha! –gimió Kagome. Todos se rieron una vez más ante el buen humor.

Kagome giró la botella e irónicamente se detuvo en Inuyasha. Se giró y le sonrió.

-Bien, mi querido, futuro maridito.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Oh, oh, está siendo dulce conmigo… no es una buena señal.

Ginta resopló.

-Te desafío a que…

-No a 7 minutos en el cielo con Miroku… ¡oh, por Dios, no!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-No era eso. Iba a decir, te desafío a que beses a Miroku en la mejilla cada vez que alguien diga… -le guiñó un ojo a Sango-, queso.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Os odio chicas!

De repente, Ayame, salida aparentemente de ninguna parte, sacó una cámara.

-Dile **queso** a la cámara Kags.

Inuyasha le lanzó a Ayame una mirada asesina mientras apenas tocaba la mejilla de Miroku con sus labios. Miroku se estremeció.

-Pequeña malintencionada maldita… Os odio chicas… preferiría salir con Falcon antes que contigo Kagome.

-Pero no estás saliendo conmigo.

-Volvemos a ese desafío de la verdad.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eri, oí que estabas haciendo tarta de **queso**.

Inuyasha apenas tocó a Miroku con sus labios una vez más.

-No… no me gusta la tarta de **queso** –e Inuyasha repitió sus acciones una vez más-, prefiero el soufflé de **queso**.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras volvía a besar la mejilla de su amigo.

Kagome bostezó.

-Muteki odia el **queso** ¿eh? Quiero decir, intento forzarle a comer hamburguesas de **queso**, pero el niño siempre dice "Mami, odio el **queso**, por favor no me hagas comer **queso**, por favor mami, si no me haces comer **queso** te prometo que seré un buen chico.

Inuyasha les lanzó a todos una mirada asesina mientras posaba el quinto beso de queso en la mejilla de Miroku.

-Me encanta esa palabra, ¿a vosotros no? –Kagome sonrió-. **Queso**.

Sin embargo esta vez, Inuyasha estampó su boca contra los labios de Kagome. Se apartó dos segundos después.

-Para de decir queso.

Kagome hizo un puchero y se sentó encarando a Kouga.

-Juraría que sólo me besa para callarme.

Eso causó otro alboroto. Kagome se levantó y estiró la espalda.

-¡Descanso para hacer pis! –chilló mientras corría. Inuyasha se frotó la boca.

-Miroku, tú –tosió-, ¡tu piel está tan dura como el cemento!

Miroku frunció el ceño.

-Uso cremas faciales todo el tiempo amiguito, se supone que debe estar blanda como la nieve.

Inuyasha resopló.

-¿Qué crema usas?

Miroku hizo como que se sonrojaba.

-¿La crema facial Blanda como la Nieve?

Todos se rieron una vez más. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

-En serio chicos, el cumpleaños de Kags es en 3 días y tenemos que terminar de planear la fiesta.

Ayumi sonrió desdeñosamente.

-Encargué la tarta… estamos listos para su fiesta sorpresa.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Excelente.

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el capítulo 20. Tenía pensado subirlo ayer, pero no me dio tiempo a corregirlo entero, lo siento.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Besos. ^_^  
**


	21. El Regalo Negro

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 21: **El Regalo Negro

* * *

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Excelente.

----

Hoy era 28 de octubre, el cumpleaños de Kagome. Inuyasha y todo el grupo habían planeado una GRAN fiesta de cumpleaños para su prometida. Sin embargo, Kagome no sabía nada sobre la juerga que había planeado Inuyasha. Se levantó el 28 de octubre, sábado por la mañana, con su hijo dormido. Eran las 7 de la mañana y Kagome estaba muy despierta. Saltó de su cama y se dio una ducha corta.

Salió de la ducha torpemente, no vio a Muteki en su cama. Frunció el ceño pero no se preocupó demasiado, la casa estaba llena de familiares así que alguno de ellos tendría a su hijo. Se sacó rápidamente su albornoz de seda y se puso una mini falda de flores, un jersey rosa y se puso los calcetines de un tirón. Se puso sus zapatillas SHAM y caminó hacia el baño para secarse el pelo.

Después de secarse un poco el pelo, bajó calladamente las escaleras y no se encontró con nadie. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para encontrarse con una muy embarazada Rin tomando el desayuno.

-Ohayo Rin –Kagome sonrió mientras se sentaba. Rin chilló.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome-chan!

-Guay –Kagome sonrió-, por lo menos alguien se acuerda.

Rin hizo un puchero.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas de _**MÍ**_?

-¿Dónde están Teki-chan e Inu-kun? –preguntó Kagome. Hizo girar un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos índice y medio.

-No tengo ni idea, Inuyasha se fue a su habitación diciendo que quería llevarse a Teki para que no te molestara.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

Rin sonrió.

-¿No es dulce? De todos modos, ¡me encanta tu vestido de novia!

Kagome sonrió.

-¿No es una preciosidad? Qué mal que Inu-kun no lo vea hasta nuestra boda.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, con un placer evidente.

-Por supuesto, no podemos tentarle con tu maravilloso cuerpo en cada oportunidad que tengamos.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De verdad importa? Ya ha tenido un hijo conmigo.

Rin hizo un puchero.

-Oh cierto…

-¿Y dónde están mis dos chicos?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Sesshomaru también despareció… Lo digo en serio, ¡nunca me cuentan nada!

Kagome sonrió.

-Bueno es Sesshy-kun, ¿qué esperabas?

Rin soltó una risita asintiendo en acuerdo. Kagome suspiró mientras se sentaba. Su prometido y su hijo estaban totalmente desaparecidos en su cumpleaños, no había visto a Inutaisho, a Sesshomaru y a Izayoi tampoco…

_Extraño _–pensó-. ¿Quieres ir a cazar a nuestros chicos?

Rin sonrió, con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Primero come, luego vamos a ir de compras, DESPUÉS podemos ir a buscar a nuestros chicos. Riku y Muteki están con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, sus sobreprotectores padres, ¡estamos bien Kagome-chan!

Kagome sonrió y asintió hacia la cocinera, que fue a por sus cereales.

-Cierto.

* * *

-¿Crees que Rin hará un buen trabajo sacando a Kagome de casa? –preguntó Izayoi mientras veía a sus hijos vestir a sus hijos.

-Es Rin mamá –Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco-, si hay alguien, Sango o Rin podrían sacar a Kagome de casa usando la maldita excusa de ir de compras.

Inuyasha se rió disimuladamente mientras terminaba de vestir a su hijo y lo depositaba en el suelo.

-¿Pero no es por eso por lo que dejamos tu platinum encima de la mesa Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-¡No es justo que yo haya dejado mi tarjeta! –lloriqueó. Inutaisho arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sesshomaru está lloriqueando? –bromeó.

Sesshomaru cerró la boca de golpe y acabó de vestir a Riku antes de depositar a su hijo en el suelo. Los dos primos se miraron el uno al otro antes de correr hacia la habitación de los juguetes.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Inuyasha.

-Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los otros –murmuró Inutaisho mientras se sentaba en una silla. Estaban todos en el estudio trasero de la casa. Era un estudio de grabación, estudio de baile e incluso un sitio para que un grupo ensaye, todo en uno. Inuyasha pensó que sería "guay" tener uno y era REALMENTE grande. ¡Lo suficientemente grande como para celebrar allí la fiesta de Kagome!

-Será mejor que lleguen pronto –murmuró Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia la cabina de grabación para juguetear con los botones.

* * *

-¿Y mandaste el regalo? –le preguntó Naraku a su novia mientras se frotaba la perilla. Kikyo suspiró al poner las piernas en su escritorio y cruzarse de brazos.

-Sí –dijo-, ¿pero por qué?

-¿Pero por qué, qué? –preguntó Naraku, arqueando una ceja. Kikyo bajó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento.

-¿Por qué demonios le enviaste de vuelta a Kagome un ex anillo de compromiso?

-Recuerdos –sonrió-, la tendré de vuelta.

Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué quieres a Kagome teniéndome a mí?

-Porque –dijo Naraku tenebrosamente-, la amaba… aún lo hago.

-Y yo amo a Inuyasha –dijo Kikyo sarcásticamente-, pero él no ve a nadie más que a Kagome y ella no ve a nadie más que a él y a ese pequeño mocoso que es su hijo.

Naraku puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé Kikyo?

Kikyo estaba atónita.

-Por supuesto que sé todo eso –dijo Naraku, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios-, pero eso es lo que hace que el ajedrez sea tan interesante.

Kikyo parecía desconcertada.

-¿Ajedrez? ¿AJEDREZ? ¿Cómo puede estar conectado el ajedrez con ESTO?

-Verás –dijo Naraku mientras presionaba un botón debajo de su escritorio que hizo que una gran pantalla blanca bajara desde el techo y que un proyector que estaba en lo alto se encendiera. En la pantalla blanca apareció una foto de un tablero de ajedrez.

-Nosotros somos los peones negros, e Inuyasha es el peón blanco. Vamos detrás de su reina –dijo Naraku mientras usaba el ratón de su portátil para apuntar a la reina blanca– y para destruir a su equipo y ganar, tenemos que aniquilar al rey. La Reina, sin embargo, es más fuerte ya que puede moverse en la dirección que quiera, mientras que el Rey depende de ella para protegerse.

Kikyo miró fijamente al tablero de ajedrez antes de parpadear.

-Eh… el ajedrez era el "deporte" de Kagome, nunca fue el mío.

Naraku suspiró.

-Eso significa que si obtenemos a Kagome, entonces podrás obtener a Inuyasha fácilmente.

-¿Por qué querría a Inuyasha cuando te tengo a ti? –preguntó Kikyo, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

-Cuando tenga a Kagome, tú no me tendrás –dijo Naraku. Kikyo consideró esto y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, qué más da, él también es rico.

-Superficial –le soltó Naraku.

-Bueno, tú no quieres a Kagome por su personalidad angelical, ¿no? –le soltó Kikyo en respuesta. Naraku se rió.

-No, su belleza.

-Así que elegir la belleza sobre el cerebro es superficial.

-Cierto –Naraku asintió mientras apagaba su proyector-. Bueno Kikyo, mi escritorio está vacío y tengo la maldita urgencia de hacerlo contigo.

Kikyo empezó a desabotonarse la parte de arriba.

-Claro.

* * *

Ahora eran las 6 de la tarde, y Rin finalmente había decidido volver a casa. Los ojos de Kagome estaban hinchados y se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía Inuyasha cuando ella se iba de compras si ningún plan en mente.

-Eh, ¿Rin? –cuestionó Kagome.

-Oh es la tarjeta de Sesshomaru –Rin movió la mano mientras entraban en su limusina. Las bolsas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio.

-Compraste ropa de bebé estando embarazada de sólo un mes –a Kagome se le cayó el sudor. Rin soltó una risita.

-¿Y? Yo hice todas mis compras en mi segunda semana cuando estaba embarazada de Riku.

Kagome se rió.

-Yo hice mis compras en mi sexto mes con Muteki en mi vientre.

Rin suspiró.

-Es genial, ¿eh? Me refiero a estar embarazada. Los hombres no pueden sentir la dicha de tener una vida creciendo dentro de ellos. Todo lo que saben es inyectarte sus malditas semillas.

Kagome tosió.

-Enseño historia cariño, no educación sexual.

Rin estalló en carcajadas.

-Sí lo sé, pero el sexo es un tema universal.

-No en mis libros.

-Tus libros son todos sobre guerras y demonios –le soltó Rin.

-¡Oye! –gritó Kagome.

-A menos que haya un ritual de apareamiento de demonios en tu libro de texto, la historia no me interesa.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estás malditamente cachonda.

-Es natural en el embarazo.

-Yo no estaba cachonda cuando estaba embarazada –puntualizó Kagome.

-Tú no tenías a un marido cachondo detrás de ti en donde quiera que estuvieras –Rin sumó un punto a su marcador.

Kagome y Rin se rieron mientras escuchaban música el resto del camino a casa.

* * *

-¡Se está abriendo la puerta! –dijo Inuyasha, refiriéndose a la gran puerta de hierro al pie de su camino de entrada. Había una pequeña televisión dentro del estudio de grabación que mostraba quién entraba. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, Hayabusa, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Korari, Souta, Shippo, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban escondiéndose en diferentes lugares en esa habitación. Muteki y Riku estaban sentados en el centro de la habitación.

Rin había guiado inteligentemente a Kagome hasta el estudio de grabación.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kagome.

-¡Porque quiero verlo! –Rin hizo un puchero.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras los sirvientes traían sus cosas. Rin y Kagome entraron en la habitación y las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Kagome parpadeó unas cuantas veces para ver a Riku y a Muteki en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Bebé? –les dijo a los dos-. ¿Qué pasa chicos?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –gritaron ambos al lanzarse hacia cada una de sus piernas. Kagome sonrió mientras se arrodillaba y los abrazaba antes de posar suaves besos en sus mejillas.

-Arigato cariñitos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, todos saltaron de no se sabe dónde y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Kagome parpadeó varias veces mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente su cerebro hizo clic y en su cara se formó una enorme sonrisa.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! –gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su prometido, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Inuyasha sonrió mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Esto es –dijo después de apartarse de Inuyasha-, ¡INCREÍBLE!

-Sí bueno –Inuyasha sonrió-, yo lo planeé todo.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy segura de que lo hiciste.

-Lo hizo –aseguró Korari. Kagome miró fijamente a su prometido durante un tiempo antes de ponerse de puntillas. Todas las chicas chillaron mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de él. Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la puso en posición casi horizontal. Se besaron durante un tiempo antes de separarse en busca de aire.

-Gracias –dijo, ligeramente sonrojada. Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras la soltaba y ella miraba a sus alrededores.

-¡Mierda, este sitio parece cálido! –dijo, mirando fijamente a los globos, serpentinas, confeti, y a las preciosos adornos que estaban por todas partes.

-¿Tú planeaste todo esto? –dijo impresionada al volverse hacia su prometido.

-Lo mejor para mi Kago-chan –le guiñó un ojo. Kagome soltó una risita.

-Sólo porque es mi cumpleaños, dejaré pasar eso.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras la guiaba hacia un lienzo gigante. Kagome frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué hay un lienzo aquí?

-Bueno contratamos a un pintor profesional para pintar a nuestra familia pero lo anuló, así que escondimos la tarta detrás de nuestro lienzo.

Sesshomaru y Miroku movieron el lienzo para revelar una tarta de tres pisos. Los ojos de Kagome se hincharon por segunda vez en el día al ver la gran tarta.

-¡MIERDA!

Muteki soltó una risita al oír jurar a su madre, pero como era su cumpleaños, lo dejaría pasar.

-¡Esa es una GRAN tarta! –chilló. Abrazó a Inuyasha y Sango suspiró admirada.

-¡Kawaii! –chilló.

-Lo mejor –sonrió mientras Kitty, la sirvienta traía un cuchillo.

Miroku estaba grabando un vídeo mientras Kagome cortaba la tarta y les daba unos trocitos a su madre, a su prometido, a su hijo y a su futura familia política.

… ¡TIEMPO PRESENTE!

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru trajeron todos los regalos al centro de la habitación mientras Sango modificaba el volumen del estéreo.

-Bien –Kagome sonrió mientras cogía el regalo de Muteki y de Riku. Le habían regalado un collar de caramelo cada uno y Kagome se los puso enseguida, antes de darles un abrazo a Muteki y a Riku.

El segundo regalo que abrió era de Sesshomaru. Le había cogido una cubertería de plata como regalo. Kagome chilló al abrazarlo.

Después de navegar entre varios regalos, llegó al de su prometido. Abrió la caja y sonrió cuando vio un marco de fotos dentro. Le dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una Kagome de 5 años construyendo un castillo de arena y a un Inuyasha de 7 años llegando por detrás de ella con una capa atada a su cuello.

-Oh dios –dijo Kagome, se le atragantó el aliento en la garganta-. Muchísimas gracias –dijo mientras le daba un abrazo extra fuerte. Inuyasha sonrió mientras posaba delicadamente la foto en la mesa.

Al final del montón estaba una caja negra envuelta en papel transparente.

-Vino con el correo, sin remitente –dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras abría el regalo negro… jadeó al abrir la pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Reposando en la caja estaba el anillo de compromiso que Naraku le había dado… y con él, una nota.

**Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que las rosas florezcan.**

**Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los pájaros canten una canción.**

**Si no es hoy, entonces será mañana.**

**Kagome y Naraku**

**Juntos, a través de la felicidad y la pena.

* * *

**

Hola, ¿qué tal andamos? Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de Te Desafío.

En esta última semana me han preguntado varias veces qué es lo que voy a traducir después de esta historia y teniendo en cuenta que tan solo quedan 9 capítulos para terminar de publicarla y que todavía no me he decidido, voy a colgar un encuesta en mi profile. Los resúmenes de las historias que ponga están también en mi perfil y las que no se encuentren mencionadas en la encuesta será porque son one-shots y porque los publicaré cuando tenga tiempo.

Espero que votéis.

En respuesta a **aniie, **actualizo semanalmente los fines de semana suelen ser o los viernes o los sábados, espero haber solucionado tu duda.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	22. Todo le pasa a Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **-Quejidos- ¡el gran hombre de traje es el que me está haciendo hacer esto! Dijo que pondrían una demanda contra mí… así que… así que para salvar mi pellejo y el poco dinero que tengo (un cerdito hucha con 3 centavos), Inuyasha no me pertenece… pertenece a Rumiko-san. –Miradas a los abogados- ¿CONTENTOS? ¡PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE! MUAJAJAJAJA –risas en las caras de los abogados-

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan. Lo siento hermana, éste es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, ¡pero es que no lo pude poner antes! ¡Disfrútalo hermana! ¡Es bastante sorprendente, una de mis **mejores historias** está dedicada a mi hermanita! –abrazos Kiari-chan-

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 22: **Todo le Pasa a Inuyasha

* * *

Reposando en la caja estaba el anillo de compromiso que Naraku le había dado… y con él, una nota.

**Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que las rosas florezcan.**

**Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los pájaros canten una canción.**

**Si no es hoy, entonces será mañana.**

**Kagome y Naraku**

**Juntos, a través de la felicidad y la pena.**

El corazón de Kagome latía apresuradamente mientras releía la nota unas cuantas veces más. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al anillo que relucía bajo el brillo de las luces fluorescentes que estaban sobre ella. Todos la miraban atentamente.

-¿Qué es eso Kag-chan? –preguntó Ayame. Kagome cerró los ojos, evitando derramar alguna lágrima, pero su prometido la conocía mejor y le sacó el regalo. Leyó la nota una vez antes de que le empezase a hervir la sangre.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! –rugió al levantarse y arrojar la caja de terciopelo contra la pared del fondo.

-¡OI! ¡Muteki y Riku están aquí! –dijo Rin tenebrosamente.

Inuyasha les dirigió a Rin y a Sango una mirada muy, muy intensa.

-¡Sacadlos de aquí AHORA!

Sango saltó mientras recogía a Muteki y agarraba la mano de Riku y salía corriendo. Rin la siguió de cerca yendo detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta calladamente antes de que la rabia de Inuyasha llegara al máximo. Sesshomaru e Inutaisho lo estaban observando dar rienda suelta a su ira y Kagome se estaba agarrando el pecho. ¿Naraku primero quería una fusión con su compañía y ahora se atrevía a mandarle a Kagome un poema de amor eterno?

-¿CUÁL ES SU MALDITO PROBLEMA? –estalló Inuyasha, su ira se incrementaba por segundos-. ¡Cómo se ATREVE a enviarle a MI prometida un poema Y su ex anillo de compromiso! ¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVE!

Kagome se levantó y caminó hacia Inuyasha. Sus ojos seguían nublados con lágrimas, pero posó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

-Inu-kun –dijo en voz baja. Inuyasha se giró hacia ella, su ira se redujo a una simple molestia. Le haría daño a CUALQUIERA que se interpusiera en su camino… pero nunca a Kagome.

-Te envió tu ex anillo de compromiso Kago-chan –dijo muy peligrosamente-. ¡Lo MATARÉ!

-Cálmate Inuyasha –dijo Inutaisho finalmente después de un largo minuto de silencio.

-Cal… ¿CALMARME? –bramó Inuyasha.

-Maldito hombre –Sesshomaru se levantó-, tiene razón, ¡a la mierda la calma!

Inuyasha estaba rabioso pero decidió no decir nada. Inutaisho se levantó y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Vale, tenemos que analizar esto y tú chico –señaló con el dedo a Inuyasha que abrió la boca-, estate callado.

Inuyasha fulminó a su padre con la mirada mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome. Kagome se agarró a su brazo, su corazón no se había calmado ni un poco.

-Primero de nada –dijo Inutaisho-, Naraku quiere una fusión con nosotros y nuestros siete trabajadores están preparados para cualquier cosa tratando de mantenernos lo más lejos posible.

-Especialmente Bankotsu –dijo Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué quiere probar Naraku mandándole a Kagome su antiguo anillo de compromiso? –preguntó Inutaisho-. No gana nada dándole esa gema.

Inuyasha se levantó.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres con que no tiene nada que probar o ganar con esa gema? –frunció el ceño-. A mi _**prometida **_le fue devuelto su anillo de compromiso por parte de un hombre que trató de separarnos al principio. Apuesto toda una fábrica a que Kikyo tiene algo que ver con él. Kikyo ya odia por sí sola a Kagome así que, ¿qué tienen que ganar? Kagome cae y luego Kikyo haría algo estúpido para hacer que Kagome quede mal frente a mí. Honestamente, tú no tienes ni idea de cómo piensa esta gente papá.

Todos miraban a Inuyasha un poco intimidados. Gruñó y se volvió a sentar.

-He leído mucho de fanfiction en mi tiempo libre.

Eso causó muchas carcajadas provenientes del tenso grupo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Kagome finalmente-. Hemos recibido este regalo negro de Naraku… ¿y ahora qué?

-Tira esa mierda y fiesta –Miroku sonrió-, ¿por qué dejar que nos tense en el cumpleaños de Kags?

Todos asintieron coincidiendo. Todos se levantaron y Miroku puso algo de música. Empezaron a moverse poco a poco con la música y eventualmente se volvieron locos, bailando, riendo, contando chistes, comiendo, bebiendo… Kagome sonrió con sus mejores amigos, bailando en el centro de la habitación. Inuyasha estaba en una esquina apartada, admirándola.

Su hermano llegó y se unió a él.

-¿Estás tenso por esto Yash?

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sí, ya sabes que todo me pasa a mí. Sabes lo que quiere Naraku.

Sesshomaru le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Sí es obvio. Quiere otra vez a Kagome. Se ha vuelto loco después de perderla por primera vez, quiere que sea suya.

-Sí y Kikyo está con él porque es una puta y no tiene nada mejor que hacer más que contar los secretos de sus primos.

Sesshomaru suspiró.

-No se lo digas a Kagome pero…

La mirada de Inuyasha se dirigió bruscamente hacia su hermano mayor.

-Pero… ¿pero qué?

-Pero la cosa es que, Naraku me mandó una carta el otro día y bueno…

-Enséñamela –Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras extendía la mano. Sesshomaru cogió la carta de su bolsillo trasero y la puso en la palma de Inuyasha.

_Sesshomaru_

_Como soy tan bueno te envío esta carta, te prevengo que no le enseñes a tu hermano esta carta de angustia. Estoy aquí explicándote simplemente por qué estoy preparando todos los detalles de la fusión._

_Antes, cuando estaba comprometido con Kagome, sí estaba enamorado de ella y sí deseo tenerla devuelta entre mis brazos. Abrazarla, hacerla mía. Amo la forma en que se ríe, cómo me hace sentirme el abrazarla, cómo tocar su pelo hace que todo sea mejor. Esos son sólo algunos de los detalles que hacen de Kagome, Kagome._

_Aunque me entristece mucho saber que Kagome se casará con Inuyasha y criará a Muteki, sólo quiero que tú Sesshomaru sepas que no me detendré ante nada para hacerla mía y para hacer que ese mocoso sea nuestro. Muteki será mi heredero, no el de tu hermano, así que tienes que asegurarte de que tu hermano tenga cuidado._

_Y sólo para que quede claro, si pasa lo peor… cometeré asesinato._

_Firmado,_

_Naraku Onigumo_

A Inuyasha le empezó a hervir la sangre.

-¿Naraku envió esto? –siseó.

Sesshomaru sonrió desdeñosamente.

-Es obvio que no.

La mirada de Inuyasha se clavó en su hermano.

-¿Entonces?

-Bankotsu –dijo Sesshomaru simplemente.

Inuyasha miró fijamente la carta y la firma. Lo entendió todo.

-Bankotsu falsificó todo esto.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Puede que sea para asegurarte de que tu prometida esté bien, pero ella y tú tenéis familia que os apoya. Bankotsu y Suikotsu llevarán esto mañana a los periódicos. Causaremos la ruina de Naraku paso a paso.

-¿Qué pasa si ese hijo de puta falsifica una nuestra?

-¡No es posible! –dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué diablos no?

-Padre pagó a la televisión y a los periódicos para que nunca se publicase nada sobre nosotros, sin importar lo jugoso o falso que parezca. Así como tenemos algunos documentos de Naraku que tenían su firma pero él no tiene ninguna de nuestras firmas archivadas.

Inuyasha pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

-Bastante inteligente.

-Lo es –dijo Sesshomaru antes empezar a caminar para irse.

-Espera Sesshomaru –llamó Inuyasha.

-¿Sí?

-¿Y si Naraku pagó a los periódicos para que no publiquen noticias sobre él?

-No lo hizo, Kyoukotsu preguntó a los periódicos –dijo Sesshomaru simplemente mientras iba a ver a su mujer y a su hijo.

* * *

Más tarde, después de que Riku y Muteki se metieran en la cama y de que todos se retiraran a sus respectivas habitaciones, Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en su habitación, sólo para hablar. Muteki y Riku querían dormir en la misma habitación, así que los padres montaron unas camas portátiles en su sala de juegos de modo que los niños pudieran dormir el uno cerca del otro.

-Y, ¿qué pasó con ese regalo? –preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha suspiró y atrajo a Kagome hacia él.

-Sólo quiere despistarnos, es todo.

Kagome no le creyó, pero dejó que la atrajese más contra él. Se relajó en su pecho, sintiendo cómo subía y bajaba con cada respiración, oyendo el latido de su corazón.

-Inuyasha –murmuró.

Inuyasha no dijo nada pero se sentó en la cama, con Kagome aún sobre él.

-¿Sí? –dijo finalmente.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche –murmuró Kagome, abrazándole aún más fuerte.

Inuyasha sonrió suavemente mientras los tapaba con las sábanas.

-Por supuesto –murmuró al besar su frente.

-Oh y, Inuyasha –dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha bajó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Sí?

Kagome se sonrojó.

-Nada.

Inuyasha sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no dijo nada.

_Es sólo que _–pensó-, _creo que te amo… posiblemente más de lo que solía hacerlo.

* * *

_

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Buenas noticias para todos aquellos que habéis votado por que traduzca La Hanyou, El Hanyou. ¡¡La autora me ha dado permiso!!, así que empezaré a traducirla en cuanto pueda. Sé que la encuesta sigue abierta, pero quiero tener un capítulo de cada historia traducido para cuando la cierre, de ese modo no tendréis que esperar mucho, ¿qué os parece?**

**Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo viene algo que todos estuvimos esperando, pero no os voy a decir qué es, jeje, ¿podéis adivinarlo? Hmm... Veremos.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, a los que añaden la historia a favoritos y alertas y, por supuesto, a aquellos que leen en silencio; MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO.  
**

**Hasta la próxima. ^_^**_  
_


	23. Una admisión… ¡Inuyasha maldito perro!

**Disclaimer:** AHORA mi cerdito hucha consiste en _:rompe el cerdito hucha: _un clip y un clip con forma de estrella… ¡Ey mi cerdito hucha está roto! _:solloza: _¡PERO VOSOTROS LOS ABOGADOS NO ME PODÉIS COGER! _:coge la tarjeta de crédito: _Incluso si este trozo de plástico es la llave para acceder a MILES de dólares _:sonríe y escapa de los abogados: - : choca contra un poste y cae inconsciente:_

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan…

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 23: **Una admisión… ¡Inuyasha maldito perro!

* * *

_Es sólo que _–pensó-, _creo que te amo… posiblemente más de lo que solía hacerlo.

* * *

_

Hoy era 29 de octubre, el día después del cumpleaños de Kagome; fue el exceso de sentimientos en el aire lo que evitó que se movieran. Decidieron tomarse un descanso en los preparativos de la boda durante un tiempo, de modo que por el 17 de noviembre, empezarían otra vez con ellos.

Todos dormían esa noche en la mansión Takahashi. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru avisaron a algunos hombres de la mudanza para el 25 de enero, cinco días después de la boda de Kagome e Inuyasha. Inuyasha trasladaría a su mujer y a su hijo a su casa de Tokyo Hills y usaría su dispositivo de huellas de la mano de IMKT para asegurarlos.

Anoche, Kagome se durmió con Inuyasha en la habitación de él. Esta mañana estaba fuertemente agarrada a él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo filtrándosele por los poros, oyendo el latido de su corazón bajo su oído, sintiendo su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, sintiendo la contracción que venía de él en un estado de sueño normal. Era de mañana temprano, temprano, sobre las 4 ahora mismo. Nadie tenía que trabajar hoy y todos estaban durmiendo.

Kagome, aunque a regañadientes, se movió fuera del alcance de Inuyasha, un sonrojo se deslizaba por sus mejillas y las teñía con una preciosa sombra rosa claro. Se puso las zapatillas de él, ya que las suyas estaban en su habitación y se deslizó hacia la sala de juegos para echarles un vistazo a Riku y a Muteki. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se giró para mirar hacia el interior, encontrándose con Rin tapando a Muteki con las sábanas.

-Buenos días –susurró mientras caminaba hacia su futura cuñada. Rin saltó y dio una vuelta, su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado.

-Oh –Rin dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Kagome soltó una risita.

-No soy Miroku –dijo en un susurro mientras iba a ver a Muteki y a Riku.

-Te levantaste temprano –comentó Rin.

-Soy madre, ¿asumo que esa es la razón por la que tú también estás levantada? –Kagome arqueó una ceja.

Rin soltó una risita.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Los niños están bien?

-Sí… cuando entré Muteki estaba gimoteando pero le canté, así que ahora está bien.

Kagome asintió.

-Eso pensé, el niño solía dormir conmigo o cerca de mí.

Rin sonrió juguetonamente.

-Será mejor que se acostumbre a dormir solo, mami y papi podrían querer algo de… tiempo a solas, ¿eh?

Kagome se sonrojó.

-¡Rin, cállate!

Rin selló un chillido detrás de sus labios. Kagome pudo ver la emoción saliendo de ella. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, sintiéndose muy asustada y temiendo por su vida.

-¡No lo negaste! Kags así queeeeeeeee estás enamorada de mi cuñado.

Kagome suspiró. No tenía sentido negarlo. La negación no te lleva a ninguna parte.

-¿Y? –dijo Kagome, mirando a Rin juguetonamente-. ¿Es culpa mía que lo ame tanto?

Rin sonrió malvadamente.

-No es culpa tuya –Rin señaló a algo detrás de Kagome-, es suya.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con un muy arrogante Inuyasha, sonriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Ups? –dijo Kagome mientras se escondía detrás de Inuyasha y corría de vuelta a su habitación… por qué no se había lanzado hacia su propia habitación y cerrado la puerta estaba más allá de ella. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha, puso una silla contra el pomo y se sentó en su cama.

_Oh mierda… oh mierda… __¡oh mierda! _–cantó en su cabeza. Pero, ¿qué había de malo en que Inuyasha supiera que lo seguía amando?

_Nada _–respondió a su pregunta-, _pero volvería a alardear y eso NO es bueno para Muteki y Riku. ¡Seguirían sus acciones!_

-Mierda Kago –la voz musical de Inuyasha flotó desde el otro lado de la puerta de roble-, para de actuar como un bebé y abre la puerta.

-Qué tal un no –dijo Kagome abrazando la almohada de Inuyasha. Su corazón latía rápidamente, él no necesitaba saber que lo amaba mucho y ahora que lo sabía… ella no necesitaba otra razón para que le rompiera el corazón como hace tantos años.

-Tengo la llave de mi propia habitación querida niña –Kagome prácticamente lo podía _oír _sonreír.

-Bueno, ¡yo tengo el pomo bloqueado! –dijo Kagome. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que la silla de su escritorio estaba contra su pomo.

-Kagome, mi habitación está conectada con la tuya y también tengo la llave de esa puerta que conecta nuestras puertas. No puedes cerrar esa puerta de verdad y usar una silla porque sólo tengo una en mi habitación y entraré por una puerta cuando sepa que no está vigilada.

Kagome gimió.

-Inuyasha cállate y vete.

-¿De mi propia habitación? Te equivocas Kago –se rió suavemente a la vez que Kagome oía que metía la llave en la cerradura. La puerta no estaba cerrada pero Inuyasha no estaba abriendo la puerta.

_¿Por qué no entra? ¿Todavía sigue ahí? _–se preguntó Kagome a sí misma-. ¿Inuyasha? –llamó… sin respuesta.

Se levantó dubitativamente y movió la silla silenciosamente. Abrió la puerta, muy despacio, y se asomó buscando a Inuyasha. GRAN error. La puerta terminó de abrirse y en un instante se cerró y se volvió a bloquear. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a Inuyasha de pie frente a ella, sonriendo como un hombre loco.

-¡SOCORROOO! –chilló Kagome mientras se lanzaba hacia la cama y agarraba una almohada en defensa propia. Inuyasha parecía un… un… ¡depredador!

Kagome era la presa, Inuyasha era el cazador. Su arma estaba preparada, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y Kagome se alejó correteando.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada? –preguntó abruptamente, con una voz inusualmente suave.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Honestamente no lo sé, me parecía muy teatral así que pensé que debería fingir temor.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en su cama y daba palmaditas en el espacio que estaba a su lado. Kagome lo miró peligrosamente mientras se sentaba, a unas pocas… mejor dicho a unas cien pulgadas de él.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kagome de manera casi casual.

-No hagas como que no sabes nada Kago –dijo-, sabes tan bien como yo lo que dijiste en la sala de juegos. Rin lo oyó y si Muteki y Riku hubiesen estado despiertos, también lo habrían oído.

Kagome suspiró.

-Vale sí lo dije, te amo, ¿y? Demándame o algo, nunca superé lo tuyo y puede que nunca lo haga. Sé… ahora sé que no te acostaste con Kikyo y fui estúpida al creerlo en un primer momento. Sé que no harías algo así pero después… esa noche estaba tan absorta con tu amor que cualquier cosa, incluso lo increíble, me podría destruir, y lo hizo.

Inuyasha la observó mientras se apartaba de él.

-Puede que no me ames, te vas a casar conmigo por tu dinero y tu negocio –dijo Kagome, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse-, te vas a casar conmigo por un heredero legal y qué mejor heredero que tu hijo, todo listo y embelesado contigo. Es mejor que esperar 9 meses con alguien más, ¿no? –dijo Kagome. Suspiró mientras se levantaba-. Da igual, sólo olvídalo.

Kagome empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Inuyasha la cogió de la muñeca. Kagome se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Son las 5 de la mañana, ¿adónde crees que vas?

-A mi habitación –dijo Kagome secamente, intentando sacar su muñeca del agarre de Inuyasha.

-Técnicamente, en dos meses más, este sitio será tu habitación.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cállate y déjame en paz.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras empujaba a Kagome entre sus brazos.

-Kagome, mi dulce Kago…

Kagome se contorsionó.

-¿Mi dulce Kago? Oh dios mío querido, para de intentar actuar como Miroku.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-¿Quién me puede ayudar? Crecí con él.

-Sí, desafortunadamente, ahora suéltame, estoy cansada –dijo Kagome, bostezando de verdad.

Inuyasha la llevó hasta su cama.

-Entonces vuelve a la cama.

-Eh no, déjame irme a MI habitación.

-¡Bienvenida A tu habitación! –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Oh borra esa sonrisa de tu cara y suéltame –dijo Kagome, ahora cabreándose.

-Prefiero que no –dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha perro! ¡Suéltame! –dijo Kagome, su voz se elevaba. Inuyasha frunció el ceño _amorosamente_, mientras la empujaba contra su pecho. Kagome lo empujó sólo para ser saludada con los labios _amorosos _de Inuyasha.

Kagome iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. Claro que lo había besado antes, ¡pero NO cuando eran las cinco de la mañana! Antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo de responder y hacer algo, Inuyasha la apartó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo Kagome –murmuró.

* * *

Mmmm... Ha decrecido el número de reviews, no es que no me conforme con los que me llegan, están geniales. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me llegaran más. Me gusta muchísimo leer vuestras opiniones y además si aportáis sugerencias me ayudáis a mejorar.

En fin, muchas gracias por todo.

En cuanto a la historia, quedan 7 capítulos y empezaremos con otra, así que seguid votando. Aunque de momento hay una clara ganadora, todo puede darse la vuelta.

Besos y hasta la próxima.


	24. Fortaleciéndose

**Disclaimer:** AHORA mi cerdito hucha consiste en _:rompe el cerdito hucha: _un clip y un clip con forma de estrella… ¡Ey mi cerdito hucha está roto! _:solloza: _¡PERO VOSOTROS LOS ABOGADOS NO ME PODÉIS COGER! _:coge la tarjeta de crédito: _Incluso si este trozo de plástico es la llave para acceder a MILES de dólares _:sonríe y escapa de los abogados: - : choca contra un poste y cae inconsciente:_

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 23, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan…

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 24: **Fortaleciéndose

* * *

-Te amo Kagome –murmuró.

Kagome estaba en blanco… lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaban brillando, no con lágrimas o algo así, no a causa de la luz, (la habitación tenía la luz apagada), sino con amor… sus ojos estaban brillando con amor. El mismo amor que tuvo tantos años atrás… seguía ardiendo en sus ojos ese mismo día.

-Tú… ¿tú qué? –dijo Kagome, no habiendo creído a sus oídos la primera vez. Inuyasha la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Te amo Kago-chan –dijo en voz baja-. Nunca dejé de amarte. Cuando Sesshomaru y padre descubrieron a Muteki durante su búsqueda en mi historia, no podrías creerte cómo me sentí. Muteki Takahashi, mi hijo Kagome, él es mi hijo… te amo tanto que duele, los últimos cuatro años me han matado.

Kagome no sabía qué decir. Estaba muda de asombro, él la seguía amando. Y ella que pensaba que estaba sola. En la silenciosa caricia de la oscuridad, estaba siendo abrazada por el hombre que amaba con locura y él acababa de confesar que también la amaba… que nunca la había dejado de amar…

Kagome se apartó del abrazo de Inuyasha y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Me… ¿me estás mintiendo Yash? –dijo, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente los suyos. Bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los suyos… su beso la cautivó, era algo que estaba más allá de la pasión, algo mayor que eso… era lo mismo que Kagome sentía las otras veces que él la besaba, pero esta vez era diferente…

Esta vez parecía como si se estuviera demostrando algo.

-¿Eso te pareció falso Kago?

Kagome suspiró mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No –susurró con voz ronca. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza y capturó otra vez sus labios.

* * *

Kagome se despertó en los brazos del hombre del que se había enamorado hacía tantos años. Bostezó y alzó la vista para mirarlo. Seguía durmiendo con cara de niño. Soltó una risita mientras se apartaba de su agarre y miraba el reloj digital. Eran las 10 de la mañana, domingo por la mañana, 29 de octubre. Muteki empezaría a molestarla con lo de su disfraz de Halloween. A Kagome le cayó un poco de sudor.

Se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió calladamente a su habitación, donde estaba toda su ropa. Cogió ropa limpia y fue a la habitación de los niños para echarles un vistazo a Muteki y a Riku. Se dirigió hacia los dos y se encontró con que seguían durmiendo. Kagome meneó la cabeza. _Lo de ayer los debió dejar agotados_, pensó mientras salía de la habitación de los niños y volvía a la de Inuyasha. Él también seguía durmiendo. Kagome entró en el baño para darse una ducha.

Tan pronto como se abrió la ducha, Inuyasha se despertó buscando a su prometida pero encontrando que no estaba ahí.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la ducha estaba encendida. _Oh_, pensó y bostezó. Recordó los momentos de la pasada noche y estaba bastante divertido por el hecho de que ambos abrigaran los mismos sentimientos.

Yació en la cama, pensando en todo. Giró la cabeza cuando su prometida salió del baño vistiendo unos shorts rosas y una camiseta de tirantes.

Inuyasha la aduló.

-Sexy, sexy –sonrió.

Kagome se sonrojó mientras iba hacia la cama y le daba un besito en los labios a su prometido.

-Buenos días.

Sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

Kagome soltó una risita mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. Se sentó a su lado y le recorrió el cuello con sus dedos.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? –susurró.

Inuyasha gimió.

-No preguntes.

Kagome miró distraídamente a sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de qué pasaba. Se rió y paró de acariciar su cuello. Se levantó y se estiró antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-Vístete –dijo y se fue. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza, con la risa creciendo dentro de él.

* * *

Muteki, Riku, Inuyasha y Kagome bajaron las escaleras sobre las 11, después de que Muteki y Riku se levantasen. Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron darles un descanso a Sesshomaru y a Rin. Rin estaba embarazada de un mes y medio y Sesshomaru ya se estaba muriendo.

Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras para saludar una familia muy abierta y animada. Kagome se estremeció.

-¿Qué os tiene a todos tan alegres? –preguntó.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-La tarta de ayer supongo.

Inuyasha tosió.

-Miroku, tu trozo de tarta no tenía azúcar… ese trozo lo habíamos preparado especialmente… el resto de la tarta estaba azucarada.

Miroku sonrió.

-Pero yo me tomé 7 trozos de tarta…

Kagome estalló en carcajadas mientras Inuyasha meneaba la cabeza en dirección a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Muteki dio golpecitos en la pierna de su madre. Kagome soltó una risita mientras lo cogía en brazos e Inuyasha cogía a Riku.

-No sé, ¿qué queréis hacer vosotros?

Sango, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, y Ayame sonrieron.

-¡IR DE COMPRAS!

A Kagome le cayó el sudor y todos los chicos tenían miradas de miedo en sus caras…

-Oh oh…

* * *

Todo el grupo estaba en el centro comercial, con Riku y Muteki por supuesto. Tan pronto como se detuvieron los coches, las chicas saltaron y corrieron hacia el centro comercial.

-¿Adónde vamos primero? –chilló Sango. Estaba más allá de la emoción. Rin le había contado a Sango lo que había pasado por la mañana temprano y la cercanía entre Inuyasha y Kagome lo confirmaba.

-¡Ahí! –Muteki y Riku señalaron la señalaron la juguetería. Kagome abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡SÍ! –gritaron Shippo y Souta. Sí, Shippo, Souta y Kohaku también se habían unido a sus hermanas mayores (en el caso de Shippo, a su hermana mayor/profesora).

-Tienen rebajas en disfraces de Halloween, tenemos que comprar los disfraces de Muteki y de Riku –dijo Rin mientras se frotaba el estómago. Todos asintieron entusiasmados cuando llegaron a la juguetería. Tan pronto como entraron, Muteki y Riku se volvieron locos, saltando contra cada juguete de prueba, tirando cajas de los estantes y golpeando campanitas que estaban por toda la tienda.

-Qué… enérgicos –dijo Inuyasha, observando a su hijo y a su sobrino.

-Son bebés, ¡déjalos! –le silenció Kagome. Inuyasha se rió entre dientes mientras Rin y Kagome iban derechas a la sección de los disfraces de Halloween. Sus ojos se centraron en dos disfraces y se enamoraron instantáneamente de ellos…

-¡Woody y Buzz Lightyear! –chillaron las chicas al unísono.

-¡A Muteki le encanta Woody! –dijo Kagome mientras cogía el disfraz.

-¡Riku tiene una obsesión asesina con Buzz! –chilló Rin mientras pulsaba los botones del disfraz de Buzz. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos estaban golpeando a una tortuga de juguete.

-¡Teki! –llamó Kagome.

-¡Riku! –dijo Rin al mismo tiempo. Los chicos pararon de golpearla y corrieron hacia sus madres.

-¿Sí mami? –dijeron al unísono. Todos chillaron… bueno las chicas lo hicieron…

-¿Queréis ser Buzz y Woody en Halloween? –le preguntó Kagome a su hijo sonriendo.

-¿WOODY? –dijo Muteki cuando vio el disfraz.

-¡OH VAYA! ¡MAMI YO QUIERO SER BUZZ! –dijo Riku mientras empezaba a pulsar los botones del disfraz al igual que su madre.

-De tal palo tal astilla –le susurró Inuyasha a su hermano. Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza.

Las chicas cogieron los disfraces y empezaron a hablar de cómo combinarían sus hijos como personajes de Toy Story durante Halloween. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se alejaron lentamente y siguieron a sus hijos mientras el resto del grupo exploraba la juguetería, sorprendidos por cómo había crecido la "tecnología" desde que eran niños.

-¿Quieres eso Teki? –le preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo cuando vio a Muteki mirar fijamente y sobrecogido a una espada de juguete de plástico.

-¿Cómo se llama papi? –le preguntó Muteki a su padre.

Inuyasha se puso de rodillas y cogió la katana. Leyó la etiqueta.

-Tetsusaiga –dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-. Es la Tetsusaiga, tu madre se emocionaría si viera esto. Historia –Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

-¿Tessaiga? –preguntó Muteki. Inuyasha se rió.

-Esa es la manera correcta de decirlo –Inuyasha se rió. Sesshomaru miró fijamente a su hermano.

-¿No es Tetsusaiga?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

-Es Tessaiga, la historia lo acortó.

-Por supuesto que tenías que saberlo –Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco-, te vas a casar con una profesora de historia.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes ante el comentario de su hermano. Cogió la Tetsusaiga, pero mientras lo hacía, sus ojos vieron a la espada hermana de Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga.

-Oye Sesshy –dijo Inuyasha. Sesshomaru miró a su hermano.

-¿Sí?

-Voy a comprar la Tetsusaiga, tú compra la Tensaiga, para los niños.

Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco pero cogió la Tensaiga para Riku.

-¡FLUFFY TENGO HAMBRE! –cantó la voz de Rin. Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

-No voy a dejar a Kagome embarazada después de casarnos…

-¡HE OÍDO ESO! –la voz de Kagome se movió entre los pasillos.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro…

-Oh oh…

* * *

**Actualizo un día antes de lo normal porque mañana no voy a poder. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, son geniales, de verdad.**

**Y para los más pervertidillos, esperad el siguiente capítulo, jiji.**

**Besos, ^_^  
**


	25. Por el amor

**Disclaimer:** AHORA mi cerdito hucha consiste en _:rompe el cerdito hucha: _un clip y un clip con forma de estrella… ¡Ey mi cerdito hucha está roto! _:solloza: _¡PERO VOSOTROS LOS ABOGADOS NO ME PODÉIS COGER! _:coge la tarjeta de crédito: _Incluso si este trozo de plástico es la llave para acceder a MILES de dólares _:sonríe y escapa de los abogados: - : choca contra un poste y cae inconsciente:_

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan…

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 25: **Por el Amor

* * *

-Oh oh…

* * *

Todos comieron lo que quisieron. Sin embargo Rin comió algo extraterrestre. Se tomó un perrito caliente con salsa agridulce, mostaza, kétchup, un poco del helado de Kagome por encima, con una cereza, virutas de chocolate y un poco de salsa caliente.

-¿No la vas a detener? –Inuyasha codeó a su hermano. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, mientras el niño salga con diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies, está bien.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado de fruta y nueces y saboreó el chocolate en su boca. Tío, cómo ama este hombre el chocolate. Muteki y Riku estaban jugando con las espadas que les habían comprados sus padres y Kagome y Rin tenían los disfraces de Halloween a su lado a buen recaudo.

-Chicos, ¿qué queréis hacer después? –preguntó Miroku mientras se estiraba, bostezando y posando su mano en el hombro de Sango. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina pero le dejó descansar la mano ahí.

-Hacer más compras, luego ir a casa, todos trabajamos por la mañana –dijo Ayumi, era la más lista. Ayame y Yuka asintieron. Eri puso los ojos en blanco y Hayabusa siguió zampándose su hamburguesa KFC.

-Ohh mierda, olvidé que hoy era domingo –gimió Sango. Miroku suspiró mientras se bebía la Pepsi.

-Sí… yo también. ¿Volvemos a nuestras casas o seguimos relajándonos en casa de Yasha?

-Volved a vuestras malditas casas –Inuyasha frunció el ceño-. Volved después de Halloween…

-¿Por qué tan tarde, querido y amado Yashi? –bromeó Ayame. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-Porque no quiero que vosotros ejerzáis influencia sobre Muteki y Riku antes de Halloween. Los dos van a llamar a los timbres y a decir truco o trato –Inuyasha hizo una pequeña pausa antes de mirar a Miroku de manera asesina-. ¡**NO **quítate tus malditos calzoncillos!

Miroku estalló en carcajadas y Kagome soltó una risita al recordarlo. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Miroku siempre solía decir: "¡QUÍTATE LOS CALZONCILLOS!" en vez de decir el habitual, Truco o Trato. Los adultos pensaron que era divertido hasta que llegó a la pubertad. Entonces sólo le cerraban la puerta en las narices.

-Bien, no influenciaré a vuestros niños –dijo Miroku levantando su mano derecha-, ¡palabra de scout!

-No –ladró Inuyasha.

-¿POR FAVOR? –gimió Miroku. Los adultos empezaron a reírse fuertemente y Muteki y Riku también se rieron, intentando ser parte del grupo.

-No –Inuyasha frunció el ceño una vez más.

-¡OI! ¡Tú me quieres!

-¡NO! –dijo Inuyasha directamente, su voz se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa. Miroku hizo un puchero.

-Vale, nos iremos todos pero volveremos el 1 de noviembre para empezar a planear el cumpleaños de Muteki y tu boda –dijo Miroku.

-Bien –Inuyasha asintió. Kagome y Rin pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras todos se levantaban-. ¿Preparados para marcharnos? –preguntó Inuyasha. Todos murmuraron y asintieron. Asintió cuando cogió en brazos a su hijo y empezó a salir de allí.

-¿Está con su periodo? –le susurró Miroku a Kagome que, en respuesta, se puso roja de la risa. Inuyasha se estremeció.

-Lo he oído…

Esa declaración provocó un nuevo ataque de risa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Inuyasha se aseguró de que todos se fueran rápidamente. Llevó algo de tiempo y algunos empujones pero eventualmente, a las 10 de la noche… SÍ todo un día después, Inuyasha los tuvo a todos fuera. Sesshomaru puso los ojos en blanco pero pensó que era una buena idea que todos se fueran antes de Halloween porque no quería a su hijo pidiendo a las señoras que se quitasen sus bragas.

-Por fin estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano pequeño –dijo Sesshomaru cuando fue a llevar a su hijo a la cama. Más bien a dejarlo en la cama. Riku ya estaba dormido en su regazo.

Kagome le sonrió a Rin, que siguió a su marido escaleras arriba.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Vamos –Kagome soltó una risita mientras subían las escaleras.

* * *

Los dos se acomodaron en la cama de Inuyasha y se abrazaron durante unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Cansada? –le preguntó Inuyasha mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Kagome asintió.

-Hmm… sí, muy cansada.

-Mentirosa –Inuyasha sonrió-, sólo querías irte.

Kagome le sonrió descaradamente.

-¿Y? –sonrió mientras salía de la cama de Inuyasha-. Gracias a Dios que Muteki está durmiendo, ha estado muy hiperactivo los últimos días.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

-Va tener un padre.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nuestra historia de verdad que es como para contarla.

-Haz un libro.

-No soy buena con las palabras –dijo Kagome sonrojándose un poco.

Inuyasha fingió un jadeo.

-¡Y tú te llamas a ti misma profesora de historia!

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras le daba un pequeño puñetazo a su prometido.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué tiene que ver la historia con escribir un libro?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes. Kagome suspiró mientras le lanzaba una mirada al reloj digital. Daba las 11:27. _¿Unos cuantos minutos de abrazos son hora y media? Vaya…_

-Tengo que trabajar mañana, hora de dormir –dijo cuando se puso de puntillas para darle un beso de buenas noches a Inuyasha. Él cerró los ojos cuando su brazo rodeó su cintura. Empezó a poner besos de mariposa en su cuello.

-¿Por qué a tu cama? –preguntó con voz ronca-. Después de todo, estamos comprometidos, ¿ne?

Kagome jadeó cuando los labios de Inuyasha chocaron contra los suyos…

**Lemon**

Corrió sus manos por su camisa y se la sacó sin ningún problema. Inuyasha no perdió tiempo en cogerla y tirarla en la cama, abalanzándose sobre ella inmediatamente después. Él era el tigre y ella era la presa. El beso volvió a empezar, gentil y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Cuando se separaron, su respiración era pesada mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, ambos sabían a dónde iba esto.

De repente, ella se apartó de su mirada ligeramente sonrojada.

-N-no me mires así –respiró-. Me da vergüenza…

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Era tan adorable.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué?

Kagome meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué ESTABA tan nerviosa? No era como si fuera la primera vez.

-No es que mi lencería no sea bonita o algo… Pero me sigues mirando como…

-No es a tu lencería a lo que estoy mirando –susurró mientras desabrochaba su sujetador por detrás-, es a ti.

Los escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal cuando le quitó sus últimas prendas. Una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda, puso las sábanas por encima de ellos. Acarició su cara y selló sus labios.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Se sentía tan bien estar otra vez en sus brazos.

Pasó sus manos sobre las preciosas curvas de su cuerpo, disfrutando de cada centímetro.

-Eres tan… hermosa –susurró después de apartarse, besando su frente. Inuyasha empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo y la miró fijamente con seriedad en sus ojos-. Kagome… ¿has… umm…

-No –le interrumpió, sabiendo lo que estaba tratando de preguntarle-, tú fuiste el único.

Algo al decir ella eso hizo que se sintiera muchísimo mejor mientras se preparaba. Ahora era ÉL el que estaba nervioso.

-Si en algún momento, cruzo el límite de tu zona de placer, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…

-Inuyasha –le interrumpió otra vez-, cállate.

Le levantó la camisa pasándosela por la cabeza y lo empujó a otro acalorado y apasionado beso. Estaba tratando de que entraran en ambiente. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, permitiendo que se adentrara su paciente lengua, explorando amorosa y gentilmente el interior de su boca.

Inuyasha sintió que ella bajaba hacia sus pantalones y con gran rapidez, estuvo desnudo. Ya no había vuelta atrás y no había necesidad de palabras. Se posicionó y la miró fijamente a los ojos, besándola completamente una vez más. _No la cagues esta vez, Inuyasha_.

Kagome arrugó los ojos cuando se adentró en ella. No dolió tanto como su primera vez, pero como HABÍA sido hacía bastante, aún dolía. Pero sólo un poco.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, decidido a ser lo más gentil que pudiera con ella. Esta era su forma de disculparse por cómo había salido la primera vez. Como sexo de maquillaje. Sí, eso era lo que era.

-Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un momento –replicó, sonriéndole-. Quiero esto… así que sigue.

Inuyasha asintió y meció su cuerpo ligeramente de delante hacia atrás. Soltó un gruñido de frustración y agarró las sábanas entre sus manos. Para él era duro mantener el control. Por fin estaba de nuevo con Kagome y todo lo que quería era divertirse y dejar que ella disfrutase del acto. Pero, esta vez no era por diversión. Era por amor. Y tenía que demostrarlo.

Kagome deslizó sus manos por sus bien formados brazos y entrelazó sus dedos con su sedoso pelo plateado. No pudo hacer más que sonreír ya que sabía que estaba esforzándose al máximo por ser el Inuyasha más gentil posible. Pero si seguía al paso al que iba, ninguno de los dos estaría satisfecho.

-Inuyasha –lo apartó de ella e intercambió sus posiciones rápidamente. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mirando fijamente a sus encantadores ojos dorados.

-Tú… me amas, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva silenciosamente mientras trataba de reducir sus rápidos latidos. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había conseguido hacerle sentir de esa manera?

-Sí.

-Entonces, si tus palabras significan algo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber –susurró, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el de él y antes de que incluso pudiera emitir un sonido, cubrió sus labios con los suyos. No había NINGUNA posibilidad de que fuera a dejar que Muteki, o cualquiera de la casa se enterara de sus actividades por ese motivo.

Gruñó en su boca y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras movían juntos sus cuerpos. Ella se apartó de sus labios y reposó la cabeza en su hombro, sus respiraciones salían agitadas y en voz baja. Fue mejor de lo que había sido nunca.

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí y se movió más rápido. A lo mejor estaba yendo un poco rápido… pero ella no parecía estar protestando. Es más, lo estaba disfrutando tanto –puede que aún más– que él.

Kagome cerró los ojos y le arañó la espalda, esforzándose al máximo por mantenerse callada. Ya sentía la presión creciendo dentro de ella.

-Inuyasha, por favor –susurró en voz baja con un tono de voz casi suplicante.

Escuchó su suave plegaria y la sacó de encima de él, de modo que volvieron a cambiar de posición. Con una sonrisa arrogante, colocó besos de mariposa por todo su cuello y hombros, empujándose de nuevo dentro de ella. Lo pegó a ella y lo abrazó por los hombros, amando lo completa que la hacía sentir.

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos bajo sus muslos y gimió en su cuello, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba. Movió su cuerpo un poco más rápido, disfrutando de los gritos de su amante que sonaban en sus oídos. Estaba callada, pero no lo suficientemente callada como para que no la oyera. Eso lo hacía mejor.

-Mierda, Kagome… -ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase. La tensión que él había construido entre ellos estaba preparada para ser liberada.

En su cabeza se arremolinaban sentimientos de placer. Cada movimiento que hacía sólo la acercaba a la cumbre. Sabía que era lo mismo para él. Volvió a gemir suavemente en su cuello, ambos cuerpos estaban listos para terminar.

-Inuyasha… -de repente, llamaron a la puerta y se detuvieron inmediatamente-… mierda.

**End Lemon**

-¿Quién… quién es? –llamó Kagome, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Mami? –sorbió los mocos. Los ojos de Inuyasha y de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Muteki? –dijeron ambos mientras se apartaban el uno del otro. Kagome encontró su camisa, se la puso y luego encontró sus pantalones para después ponérselos también de un tirón. Inuyasha intentó ponerse su camisa pero falló miserablemente, así que Kagome le ayudó rápidamente. Mientras iba a ponerse sus pantalones, Kagome fue a abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

Vio a su pequeño de pie enfrente de la puerta. Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras se inclinaba para cogerlo en brazos. Su pelo estaba esparcido por toda su cara y estaba cubierta con una capa de sudor, pero su hijo no parecía notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Mis malos sueños volvieron –gimió Muteki. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama y acunaba a Muteki entre sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos, Muteki volvía a dormir. Inuyasha se acercó y se sentó al lado de Kagome.

-¿Sueños? –preguntó.

-Solía tener muy malos sueños sobre un hombre enmascarado que me apuñalaba… dice que todo lo que ve es un cielo oscuro, y a una figura encapuchada caminando hacia mí. Siempre hay un hombre a mi lado, y Muteki siempre está en los brazos de ese hombre. Muteki dice que ese hombre parece _bueno_ –Kagome miró a Inuyasha-, así que asumamos que eres tú. Tú, yo y Muteki estamos siempre enfrente del templo cuando un hombre enmascarado viene y me apuñala. Entonces tú intentas salvarme y bajas a Muteki para atrapar al hombre enmascarado. El hombre echa su cuchillo hacia atrás y te apuñala. Mamá, Jii-chan y Souta vienen corriendo desde el templo y él los mata a todos. Muteki siempre se levanta y huye mientras el hombre lo persigue.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ampliaron.

-¿Qué?

Kagome asintió, su corazón se rompía con cada palabra.

-Deseaba que pararan sus sueños y lo hicieron por un tiempo. No sé por qué tiene este tipo de sueños… no tiene ninguna razón para tener sueños así.

-¿Crees…? –preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Mi hijo no tiene nada mal en la cabeza y definitivamente no se está volviendo loco.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muteki está perfectamente bien, iba a preguntarte si pensabas que su sueño pueda ser una señal.

Kagome se apoyó contra el pecho de Inuyasha.

-No lo sé. Quiero que pare. Muteki siempre llora.

Inuyasha le frotó el brazo mientras miraba fijamente a su dormido hijo.

_¿Qué pasa con su sueño? _Pensó, eventos de su pasión con Kagome pasaron por su cabeza. La apasionaría otra vez, ahora mismo, su hijo era lo que ocupaba su mente.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, aunque todavía no es viernes, no me he podido resistir a publicarlo hoy. Ya sólo faltan 5 capítulos para el final, ¿no estáis impacientes por saber lo que pasará?

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que me mandéis muchos esta vez.

Besos, y hasta la próxima.


	26. Una oscuridad perpetua

**Disclaimer:** Mi cerdito hucha ahora… está vacío… o.0 y mi cuenta del banco está MUY baja… esta pequeña y estúpida tarjeta ahora es algo inútil… _:decide trabajar más frecuentemente:…:abogados con los ojos nerviosos: _¡NO PODÉIS SEGUIRME! ¡NO DINERO! _:huye mientras canta: _¡TODO LE PERTENECE A RUMIKO-SAN!

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 25

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi hermanita Kiari-chan…

**NOTA:** Los personajes NO tienen sus yos demoníacos y miko en este fic. Todos son estrictamente humanos. Sin embargo, tienen sus apariencias habituales. Inuyasha tiene el pelo plateado y los ojos dorados, etc…

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 26: **Una Oscuridad Perpetua

* * *

_¿Qué pasa con su sueño?, _pensó, eventos de su pasión con Kagome pasaron por su cabeza. La apasionaría otra vez, ahora mismo, su hijo era lo que ocupaba su mente.

Kagome había dejado a Inuyasha esa noche y había ido a dormir con su hijo. Los sueños de Muteki estaban empezando a preocupar de verdad a la joven madre. Se quedó cerca de Muteki toda la noche e incluso temprano por la mañana. Era la víspera de Halloween y Muteki parecía haber olvidado su pequeña pesadilla.

Era lunes por la mañana y Kagome se había levantado pronto para ir a trabajar. Parecía una eternidad desde que había ido al trabajo, y francamente, lo había echado de menos. Muteki se quedaría en casa de su padre, y Rin prepararía a los chicos para Halloween al día siguiente. Era 30 de octubre y Kagome bostezaba mientras se levantaba despacio de la cama de su hijo.

Salió calladamente de la habitación y caminó atontadamente hacia la habitación de su prometido. Inuyasha estaba sentado en su cama, poniéndose los calcetines, su abrigo y su corbata yacían arrugados en el suelo. Kagome miró el armario y vio la tabla de planchar y el centro de planchado. Soltó una risita al recoger su abrigo y su corbata y entró en el armario para planchar su ropa.

Cogió la plancha y empezó a quitarle despacio las arrugas a su abrigo. Le sonrió con adoración antes de ponerse su otro calcetín. Cogió un cepillo y se cepilló su larga melena. Cogió una goma para el pelo y se recogió su largo pelo en una coleta baja. Entró en el armario y Kagome sostuvo en alto su chaqueta planchada.

-Aquí tienes –sonrió mientras él metía las manos por las mangas. Se dio la vuelta y Kagome le colocó el cuello. Recogió la corbata planchada y la puso alrededor de su cuello, atando el nudo corredizo y ajustándolo.

-Gracias, amor –murmuró cuando le besó la nariz. Kagome sonrió mientras se ataba el albornoz. Inuyasha sonrió al rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al trabajo? –preguntó. Kagome dirigió su mirada detrás de él hacia el reflejo del despertador digital. Se leía 7:04 am.

-Si quieres llevarme, vas a llegar media hora tarde –murmuró. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué si el vicepresidente llega tarde? Mi hermano va a estar allí.

Kagome se rió mientras salía de su agarre.

-Entonces, Sr. Takahashi, tendrá que esperar un poquito.

Inuyasha pasó sus dedos por su brazo y ella chilló y corrió a darse una ducha. Inuyasha se rió mientras caía sobre la cama y agarraba su almohada antes de golpearla fuertemente.

_Mierda, Kagome, _pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kagome vestía un par de vaqueros negros y un jersey azul de cuello tortuga. Hacía frío, así que quería estar calentita. Cogió su bolso y la mochila que tenía todos los papeles. Corrió escaleras abajo y se puso sus deportivas al ver a su prometido esperándola en la puerta. Le había dado un beso de despedida a Muteki, pero su niño aún seguía durmiendo.

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron de la casa y se encaminaron hacia su coche. Subió al asiento del copiloto y él encendió el motor.

-¿Lista? –murmuró en dirección a su prometida. Kagome asintió y salió del gigante garaje.

Llegaron al colegio en poco tiempo. Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del coche. Inuyasha le sonrió a su figura, que corría hacia el colegio. Meneó la cabeza antes de conducir hacia su trabajo.

* * *

Kagome entró en el aula justo cuando sonaba el último timbre. Su clase entró a raudales, aliviados de que Kagome estuviera de vuelta.

-Señorita –llamó una chica una vez terminados los anuncios-, ¡esa fue la peor semana de todas! ¿POR QUÉ se tuvo que ir?

-Trina –Kagome se rió-, lo sabrás cuando te vayas a casar.

Trina, así como los otros estudiantes se rieron un poco mientras Kagome abría su carpeta. Examinó las notas y arqueó una ceja en dirección a su clase.

-Sus alumnos, Higurashi-sensei, ¿son un puñado de ángeles? ¿Completaron todo su trabajo antes de hablar con los demás? Son muy disciplinados, Higurashi-sensei… ¿Quiénes sois chicos? **MIS **chicos no llevarían un halo tan angelical… _ángeles_ –bromeó Kagome.

-¡Oh vamos Señorita! –clamó un chico-. SOMOS ángeles.

Kagome se burló.

-Y yo soy de Atlantis.

-¿De verdad? –canturrearon descaradamente. Kagome soltó una risita mientras abría otra carpeta y arqueaba una ceja.

-Vaya, Yukio-sensei os ha estado enseñando bien… vais adelantados a mi plan de estudios…

-¿Hora libre? –gritó Trina. Kagome soltó una risita mientras se sentaba, _plop_ en su silla.

-Os lo merecéis chicos. Decidme cómo fue vuestra semana sin mí.

-¡HORRIBLE! –dijeron todos el mismo tiempo. Kagome se rió aún más.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?

Taku, uno de los estudiantes más _jóvenes_ alzó su mano. Kagome asintió en su dirección.

-Primero, Lilei-sensei era una anticuada y… Señorita, se lo advierto… come demasiadas ciruelas.

La clase gritó estando de acuerdo. Kagome se volvió roja de la risa.

-¡Es vieja, Taku! –Kagome se rió.

-¡Ese es EXACTAMENTE mi punto! –Taku sonrió mientras Kagome se reía aún más. Sí… definitivamente, había extrañado a su clase.

* * *

Inuyasha entró en el edificio, solo para que diecisiete personas corrieran hacia él. Le apresuraron y sostuvo sus manos en alto.

-¡CALMA! –rugió y todos se callaron.

-Yoroshi –apuntó al portavoz más confiable del edificio.

-Naraku ha llamado de nuevo a su sindicato y ha estado callado bastante tiempo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. No había tenido noticias sobre Naraku desde hacía algún tiempo, pero recordaba la nota que le había enviado a su prometida por su cumpleaños. Miró fijamente a Yoroshi.

-Continúa…

-Naraku ha estado realmente callado, pero una dama, ¿Kikyo? Sí, Kikyo, ha estado viniendo a su oficina a diario y la hemos hecho volverse. Kikyo… y dos más… cierto, Lila Ming y Ryuukotsusei también vienen diariamente a su oficina.

Inuyasha profundizó su frunce. _¿Kikyo, Ming y Ryuukotsusei? ¿Qué?_

Asintió en dirección al grupo que estaba enfrente de él.

-Gracias –dijo antes de apresurarse hacia su oficina. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, un trozo de papel calló enfrente de él, con letras de revista.

_Cuidado Inuyasha. Cuando ella menos se lo espere, la tendremos._

Miró fijamente al papel durante bastante tiempo antes de volver a sus sentidos.

_Ella… ¿ella? __¡KAGOME!, _pensó mientras tiraba su maletín y salía corriendo del edificio. Empujó a mucha gente, incluyendo a su hermano. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a Inuyasha. No pudo localizar a su hermano, así que frunció el ceño aún más mientras seguía el camino de destrucción de su hermano.

Sesshomaru vio a su hermano meterse en el coche. Bajó la vista para encontrar una nota en el suelo con recortes de revista…

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de dolor mientras leía el mensaje. Su padre tenía que saberlo…

* * *

Era la hora del descanso para Kagome y se encaminó al cuarto de baño del personal. Entró y encendió la luz y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a…

-¿Kikyo? –Kagome jadeó cuando vio a su prima.

Kikyo hizo una mueca de desprecio mientras caminaba hacia Kagome y ponía un cuchillo contra ella. Kagome jadeó cuando Kikyo puso el borde de la afilada hoja en su cuello.

-Harás lo que te diga, Princesa –dijo Kikyo diabólicamente mientras Kagome tragaba, su garganta rozaba el borde del cuchillo.

-¿Qu-qué? –tartamudeó Kagome.

Kikyo rió cuando le agarró el brazo a Kagome y puso el cuchillo en su bolsillo. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y sacó a Kagome junto con ella. Kikyo hizo parecer que no estaba empujando a Kagome, así que todos asumieron que Kikyo era amiga íntima de Kagome. Kagome les envió a todos miradas impotentes, pero nadie la entendió.

Salieron del edificio y justo en ese segundo, llegó un coche negro. Se bajó la ventanilla.

-¿Ryuukotsusei? ¿Ming? –Kagome jadeó mientras Kikyo la empujaba contra el asiento trasero.

-Al aeropuerto –le ordenó Ming a Ryuukotsusei-. Naraku dijo que se encontraría con nosotros donde quiera que estuvieran Kagura y Kanna.

Kikyo frunció el ceño.

-¿QUÉ están tramando Kagura y Kanna? –preguntó.

Ryuukotsusei se encogió de hombros mientras conducía rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto. Kagome tragó saliva mientras se movía despacio hacia la puerta. Ryuukotsusei cerró la puerta automáticamente y Kikyo sacó otra vez el cuchillo.

-Quédate quieta, Princesa –hizo una mueca de desprecio mientras Kagome caía en un estado de impotencia.

_Inuyasha _–pensó, más bien rogó en sus pensamientos.

_Muteki…

* * *

_

Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta principal del colegio y corrió hacia la sala de profesores de Kagome.

-¿DÓNDE está Kagome? –rugió. Uno de los profesores levantó la vista y lo reconoció como Inuyasha.

-No sé, una doble vino y se llevó a Kagome…

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se congeló…

_Kikyo…

* * *

_

**Comienza la intriga...**

**Holaaaa, muchas gracias por los ánimos que me disteis para mis exámenes, me parece que me salieron bastante bien.**

**Tengo que daros las gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado en todos los fics, no sabéis lo que me gusta leerlos.**

**Bueno, pues ya sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana.**

**Besos. ^_^  
**


	27. ¡Trabaja conmigo!

**Disclaimer: **… En una guarida secreta bajo tierra, estamos trabajando para conseguir a Inuyasha… debido a que ahora tengo un delicioso y brillante discurso que inducirá a Takahashi-san a darme a Inuyasha…

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 26, Muteki: 3

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Kiari-chan! ¡TE QUIERO!

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 27: **¡Trabaja conmigo!

* * *

_Kikyo…

* * *

_

Kagome gritó mientras trataba de apartarse de su prima. Kikyo gritó mientras ponía su mano sobre la boca de Kagome. La boca de Kikyo estaba cerca del oído de Kagome y Ming se giró.

-¡PARAD DE SUSURRAR! –rugió Ming.

-¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó Kikyo a Ming en respuesta, Ming estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Kikyo volvió a mirar a Kagome y una vez más, se acercó a su oído.

-Kaggie –susurró, un apodo de la infancia que le había dado Kikyo. Los ojos de Kagome se movieron rápidamente hacia Kikyo, preguntándose lo que tramaba su _prima_.

-Tengo que darte explicaciones, así que siéntate derecha, y no te preocupes. No te cogerán –murmuró Kikyo. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero la mirada en la cara de Kikyo gritaba confianza.

_Por ahora, _pensó Kagome mientras se sentaba. Miró a Kikyo sin hacer ningún movimiento y la vio jugueteando con el arma en su mano. Kagome frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué está tramando?

* * *

_

Inuyasha entró como un tornado en su oficina, su cara brillaba horriblemente.

-¡SHICHININTAI, A MI OFICINA! –gritó. Los siete hermanos, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, y Renkotsu se precipitaron a la oficina de Inuyasha, cada uno con una expresión seria en su cara.

-¿Sí, jefe? –preguntó Bankotsu.

-¡Informes, investigaciones, EMPEZAD! Kagome está desaparecida y Kikyo se la ha llevado. Quiero un informe de todo lo que estéis haciendo a cada hora, desde cinco palabras hasta cincuenta páginas, quiero conocer vuestro progreso y quiero que encontréis a Kagome, ¡EMPEZAD!

Los siete hermanos, habiendo tenido más que suficiente información con aquel anuncio, se apresuraron a empezar lo que tenían que hacer. Ginkotsu, el asesor financiero, puede encargarse fácilmente de los registros financieros de la investigación. Bankotsu, el jefe de Diseño, sabiendo lo básico en lo referente a patrones, y al tener la mente de un genio, podría seguir los patrones de un secuestrador. El resto, se encaminaron a seguir sus instrucciones. Sesshomaru e Inutaisho se abrieron paso para entrar en la oficina de Inuyasha y lo encontraron golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sesshomaru.

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban inyectados en sangre cuando miró a su hermano.

-Leíste la nota, ¿no?

Sesshomaru asintió lentamente.

-Sí, pero deja de golpearte en la cabeza.

Inuyasha saltó la mesa y cogió a su hermano por el cuello.

-Bastardo, mi prometida acaba de ser secuestrada, ¿y todo lo que puedes decir es _deja de golpearte la cabeza?_

-Inuyasha –dijo Inutaisho firmemente-, contrólate. No somos los Takahashi por nada. La _traeremos _de vuelta, puedes contar con ello.

Inuyasha gritó.

-¡JODER! SÉ que somos los Takahashi, ¡pero eso NO AYUDA!

Inutaisho puso un brazo reconfortante en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-La traeremos de vuelta. El destino ya os ha puesto bastante a prueba a vosotros dos. Piensa en esto como la última prueba.

Inuyasha suspiró y asintió. Miró fijamente al reloj digital y parpadeó. _A cada hora, _se repitió a en su cabeza, _traeré de vuelta a mi Kagome.

* * *

_

Ming y Ryuukotsusei abrieron de un tirón las puertas del frente del aeropuerto. Ryuukotsusei sacó a Kagome de un empujón y Kikyo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No la molestes. _Es _mi prima.

Ryuukotsusei gruñó al soltar a Kagome. Frunció el ceño mientras la empujaba en dirección a un Mercedes Benz blanco. Kikyo miró a Ming, que la empujó.

-¡MING! ¡Para de empujarme!

Ming puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kikyo señalaba el asiento del copiloto. Kagome asintió y entró.

-Traed el otro coche, id a junto de Naraku, yo llevaré a Kagome.

Los otros dos asintieron y entraron en el coche anterior y pasaron zumbando delante de ellas. Kikyo suspiró y entró en el coche, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Kagome la miró incómodamente. Kikyo la miró y suspiró.

-Trabaja conmigo –murmuró-, todo lo que tocamos, donde entramos, o de lo que somos parte tiene micrófonos –murmuró-. Trabaja conmigo, cogeremos a Naraku.

Kagome miró a Kikyo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sólo trabaja conmigo –susurró Kikyo-. Te voy a llevar a un sitio, después nos pondremos en contacto con Inuyasha, ¿vale?

-Kikyo…

-¡Sólo trabaja conmigo, mierda! –gritó Kikyo. Kagome saltó y volvió a caer en su sitio mientras Kikyo giraba la llave del contacto. Kagome cerró los ojos, y antes de que lo supiera, se fueron.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y los investigadores cubrían todo Japón en busca de Kagome Takahashi. Inuyasha tenía catorce informes en su escritorio, dos de cada uno de los siete hermanos.

Nada.

No se ha hecho ningún progreso.

Si no la encontraban, MATARÍA a alguien.

Naraku principalmente, era el primero en su lista.

Inuyasha rompió un lápiz a la mitad e ignoró el zumbido constante de su intercomunicador. Jakotsu, su secretario, lo dejó finalmente y llamó a su puerta.

-¡ABRA JEFE! ¡KIKYO POR LA LÍNEA CUATRO!

La atención de Inuyasha se dirigió bruscamente a su teléfono y lo descolgó.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAGOME? –bramó.

-Vaya, tranquilízate –le llegó la helada voz de Kikyo-. Kagome está bien, mejor que bien, no ha sido tocada por Naraku, y no planeo dejarle que lo haga.

-¡Qué demonios estás planeando, Higurashi!

-¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu prima política? –Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco-. Sé que ambos tenéis una mala historia conmigo, pero por favor, tenéis que trabajar conmigo. Esto podría estar pinchado, así que eh… por favor… POR FAVOR resuelve esto, ¿lo harás? Quince de dieciocho, en el medio de una flor… el agua caerá, en el rincón especial –y Kikyo colgó.

Inuyasha se movió.

-Me estás jodiendo Kikyo –suspiró a la línea muerta-. ¿POR QUÉ ACERTIJOS?

* * *

-¿A qué demonios te referías? –le preguntó Kagome a su prima. Estaban junto a un teléfono público, el Benz amarillo destrozado y fuera de la carretera.

-El lugar a donde Inuyasha te llevó en vuestra primera cita. No muy lejos de donde estamos ahora. Lo quiero allí a las 18:15

-Quince de… vaya, qué inteligente –felicitó Kagome. Su prima sonrió.

-Vale, se explicará todo si Inuyasha resuelve el acertijo.

Kagome asintió, confiando cada vez más en su prima.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

-Lo averiguarás cuando lleguemos al restaurante.

* * *

Naraku crujió los nudillos cuando Ming y Ryuukotsusei irrumpieron por la puerta delantera, vociferando y gritando que Kikyo había cogido supuestamente _ un desvío incorrecto._

-Esa perra –susurró Naraku-, pagará.

Tiró una foto enmarcada de Kikyo por la habitación.

-Definitivamente pagará.

* * *

**Otro capítulo más, ¿qué os parece? Definitivamente, no me pude contener a publicar este capítulo hoy, y esto tiene un motivo. Hoy por la mañana en el instituto, mientras se representaba una obra, empezó a sonar una canción que estoy segura que conocéis: Kagome theme. Ahí me emocioné y me dije que tenía que actualizar hoy.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, 333, un número raro, jeje, pero me gusta.**

**Espero que me dejéis vuetras opiniones y trataré de actualizar pronto la semana que viene, aunque no prometo nada.**

**Besos, nos vemos. ^_^**


	28. Bienvenidas a mi Carnaval

**Disclaimer: **… En una guarida secreta bajo tierra, estamos trabajando para conseguir a Inuyasha… ya que ahora tengo un delicioso y brillante discurso que inducirá a Takahashi-san a darme a Inuyasha…

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Kiari-chan! ¡TE QUIERO!

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 26, Muteki: 3

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 28: **Bienvenidas a mi Carnaval…

* * *

-Definitivamente pagará.

* * *

-Mierda, ¿tu marido es algo… estúpido? –Kikyo movía sus pies impacientemente en el primer lugar al que fueron Inuyasha y Kagome en una cita. Kagome estaba sentada en una mesa mirando a su prima.

-Y te digo. Cualquier persona –masculló sarcásticamente-, ¡podría haber resuelto el estúpido acertijo que le diste!

-Si es tan estúpido –le soltó Kikyo a su prima-, ¿por qué no lo puede resolver?

-Puedo –una voz familiar llegó de detrás de las dos mujeres. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras se daban la vuelta y se encontraban con Inuyasha allí de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Oh–Dios–MÍO! –gritó Kagome al lanzarse hacia su prometido. Kikyo le dio una mirada de alivio.

-Así que no eres completamente estúpido –bromeó. Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada mientras capturaba los labios de su prometida. Se besaron por un tiempo antes de separarse.

-Quince de dieciocho, seis quince, ¿detrás de la cascada? El primer lugar al que fuimos. No soy el típico bastardo que olvida adónde lleva a su chica en su primera cita.

Kagome se resguardó en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Kikyo se sentó en la silla y los miró fijamente. Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada mientras abrazaba a su Kagome.

-¿Por qué hacerlo, Higurashi? –le soltó.

-Naraku intentó matarme –Kikyo se encogió de hombros cuando los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Inuyasha y miró fijamente a Kikyo.

-Él… ¿qué?

-Intentó matarme. Ayer, Kags –miró a su prima-, intentó darme con un cuchillo diciendo que le recordaba mucho a ti. Sé que somos parecidas, ¿pero _tan_ parecidas? Lo dudo. Tiene serios problemas mentales… Pensé que lo amaba, pero honestamente… es probable que no lo hiciera.

-Espera… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Inuyasha, sorprendido.

-Ja, ja –Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kagome se sentaba en una silla. Inuyasha se quedó de pie detrás de ella, frotándole los hombros.

-¿Cómo está Teki-chan? –le preguntó Kagome a su prometido.

-Está bien. Ayame, Sango y Korari han estado cuidando bien de nuestro hijo.

El corazón de Kagome se calentó al oírle decir _nuestro hijo_. Sujetó la mano de Inuyasha mientras Kikyo se frotaba la cabeza.

-Me llevé a Kagome porque le prometí a Naraku que se la llevaría si no me mataba. Pensé que si me iba, me vigilaría de cerca. Nos deshicimos de Ming y de Ryuukotsusei, como he dicho, me vigila de cerca. Nos deshicimos de los dos y probablemente estén esperando en casa de Naraku.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Kagome al tocar el brazo de Kikyo.

-No lo sé… -Kikyo estaba a punto de continuar cuando sonó el teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio el número de Naraku. Vocalizó Naraku en dirección a ellos y se quedaron muy quietos mientras Kikyo respondía.

-Moshi moshi, Kikyo al habla.

-Mintiéndome, ¿eh? –siseó Naraku por el teléfono. Kikyo presionó sutilmente el botón del altavoz del teléfono y lo puso en la mesa. Los otros dos le sonrieron.

-¿Mentir? ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo y la perra estamos en camino –Kikyo le disparó una mirada a Kagome-, dile hola pequeña perra.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha que asintió. Mantuvo su voz tensa:

-¡Suéltame! –dijo en voz alta. Inuyasha le masajeó los hombros mientras Kikyo sonreía.

-¡Ves!

-Bueno, bueno… entonces supongo que tan pronto como obtenga a Kagome podré devolverlo… di hola hijo…

Los corazones de Kagome e Inuyasha se detuvieron.

-¡TITA KIKYO! ¡AYUDA! –gritó Muteki. Kikyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando miró a su prima. Su boca estaba muy abierta.

-¡No le hagas daño! –gritó Kikyo.

-Entonces tráeme a Kagome.

-Lo haré –vio asentir a Kagome-. Lo haré… no dañes a Muteki.

-Dios oh Dios, para una chica que no quiere a su prima, pareces admirar mucho a tu primo segundo.

-Es un niño Naraku –dijo Kikyo con voz fuerte-, ¡déjalo fuera de esto! Esto es entre tú y Kagome, no metas al niño en esto…

-Bueno entonces, supongo que le daré caramelos…

-¡NO LE DES NADA! –chilló Kagome-. No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo –respiró pesadamente-, iré… sólo… no le toques a mi hijo ni un pelo de la cabeza.

Naraku sonrió, le _oyeron _sonreír. Inuyasha estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar lanzarse hacia el teléfono.

-Así que Kikyo tiene puesto el altavoz. Bien entonces, id al almacén del Puerto 17 lo más pronto posible –y colgó.

Kikyo se desplomó en su silla mientras se fortalecía el agarre de Kagome sobre la mano de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo cogió a Muteki? –susurró. La voz de Inuyasha era firme y clara.

-Miroku lo llevó al parque.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿MIROKU?

-Es confiable… aunque no tan confiable –el puño de Inuyasha se estaba volviendo rojo mientras sujetaba su mano contra la mesa.

-Oh dios mío –gritó poniéndose en pie-. Kikyo… llévame… con Naraku.

Kikyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Nos matará a ambas.

-Mejor a mí que a Muteki –dijo Kagome, las lágrimas cegaban su línea de visión. Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás y le besó el cuello.

-Vosotras dos id con Naraku, tengo un plan –dijo.

-¿Plan? –Kikyo lo miró.

-¿Cómo…?

Inuyasha besó a Kagome suavemente en los labios antes marcharse.

-Confía en mí.

Kagome y Kikyo intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

* * *

-¡MIROKU! –rugió Inuyasha al entrar en casa. Vio a Sango y a las otras chicas acurrucadas en su sofá. Rin levantó la vista cuando su cuñado entró y corrió hacia él, en lágrimas.

-¡Él disparó a Miroku! –dijo defendiendo a Miroku, agarrándose a su cuñado-. Se llevó a Teki-chan y disparó a Miroku.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al mirar a Sango, que asintió.

-Está en el hospital. Hayabusa y Hoyo están con él.

-¿Y los otros? –Inuyasha tragó saliva.

-Sesshomaru y tu padre están en la empresa con los siete hermanos –murmuró Izayoi mientras se levantaba-, ¿dónde está Kagome?

Inuyasha caminó y pasó de largo.

-No me molestéis. ¡Voy a traer de vuelta a Kagome!

-¿Desde tu habitación? –llamó Ayame detrás de él.

-¡No me molestéis!

Izayoi fijó la mirada en la espalda de su hijo.

-Sabe lo que está haciendo.

* * *

Kagome y Kikyo llamaron a un taxi, las dos primas se acurrucaron la una junto a la otra en el asiento trasero. El conductor del taxi era un hombre mayor. Kagome le dijo que fuera al Puerto 17 y Kikyo le tendió un fajo de billetes.

-¿Sabías que cogería a Teki? –susurró Kagome. Kikyo meneó la cabeza.

-No, no lo sabía.

-No me estás mintiendo, ¿no? –le susurró Kagome a Kikyo. Kikyo le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-No, juro por tu hijo Kagome que no lo hago.

Kagome asintió mientras se desplomaba en su asiento. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos mientras se sujetaba a su camisa. Kikyo rodeó los hombros de Kagome con su brazo y suspiró.

-Lo siento.

Kagome cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Hace tantos años… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Estaba celosa –susurró Kikyo-. Inuyasha era querido– literalmente querido por cada chica que era más joven _y _ mayor que él. El hecho de que tú– mi prima gemela lo tuviera y yo no… me cabreó.

Kagome gimió.

-Y ahora, por culpa de tus _celos_, mi hijo… ¡mi _único_ hijo se ha ido!

Kikyo cerró los ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento.

-Puedo decir que estás perdonada –susurró Kagome-, ¿pero cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que lo sienta de verdad?

Kikyo intentó parar de llorar y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

-Jii-chan… él me odia, ¿no?

-Y también Souta y Shippo –susurró Kagome, nombrando a sus dos hermanos.

-Fui una idiota.

-Eso es un hecho –bufó Kagome y salió del taxi cuando llegó al Puerto 17. Kikyo le tendió dinero al conductor y se marchó.

-¿Y ahora qué? –murmuró Kagome.

Kikyo se encogió de hombros mientras ella y Kagome se ponían espalda contra espalda. Querían ver si Naraku venía o no. Kagome puso sus manos en alto, preparada para luchar, sabía cómo luchar y también Kikyo.

Miraron a su alrededor y ambas estaban asustadas en sus mentes. Kikyo gritó cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia abajo. Kagome se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre vestido completamente de negro sobre su prima.

-Qué demonios –Kagome fue interrumpida cuando otro hombre la agarró y la empujó lejos de su prima.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –chilló Kagome mientras el hombre la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Bienvenidas, a mi carnaval –susurró la voz en su oído y ella supo quién era.

-Nara-Naraku.

* * *

**Esta actualización rápida tiene sus razones.**

**Primera, como veo que tengo un fin de semana y una semana que viene (que son de las últimas del curso) llenas hasta arriba de exámenes y que esta tarde va a ser la última que tenga libre, actualizo hoy para que no os quedéis con las ganas de saber más; aunque creo que con este capítulo se consigue el efecto contrario.**

**Segunda, si no actualizaba hoy, no iba a poder actualizar hasta el viernes 11 y como sé que eso no os gustaría, he hecho el esfuerzo.**

**Y tercera, como he visto que hubo tantos reviews, también me animé a actualizar.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por todo lo demás. La historia de "La Hanyou, El Hanyou" la actualizaré en un ratito.**

**Besos y hasta el día 11.  
**


	29. Mira a tu mami, niño

**Disclaimer: **¡He decidido que Inuyasha me pertenece!... bueno, me pertenece en el sentido de que, eh… que- que- ¡VALE, NO ME PERTENECE! —gemidos y llantos en un rincón oscuro mientras Rumiko-san se ríe maníacamente de mi dolor y miseria—

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Kiari-chan! ¡TE QUIERO!

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 26, Muteki: 3

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 29: **Mira a tu Mami, Niño

* * *

—Nara-Naraku.

* * *

Kikyo gimió al sentarse en un oscuro calabozo. Chilló al ver a un hombre enmascarado de pie enfrente de los barrotes de hierro que la enjaulaban como a un animal indefenso. Sostenía un arma de aspecto muy frío y Kikyo tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer, Ryuukotsusei? —gruñó, sabiendo muy bien que aquel era Ryuukotsusei. Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo demonios supiste que era yo?

—He trabajado contigo por demasiado tiempo, bastardo. Ahora dime, ¿dónde mierda está Kagome?

—Con Naraku.

—Vale, señor una-respuesta-servirá. ¿Dónde está Naraku?

— ¿De verdad piensas que te lo diré?

—Eh… ¿sí? —Kikyo sonrió con desprecio.

—Jódete Kikyo —gruñó al disparar el arma a unos centímetros sobre su cabeza. Kikyo se levantó y se precipitó hacia los barrotes, agarrando a Ryuukotsusei por el cuello.

— ¿Quieres que tu hijo se quede sin madre, jodido retrasado? —le gruñó Kikyo—. ¿Quieres que Ken sepa que su padre mató a su madre?

Ryuukotsusei apartó a Kikyo de él.

—Ni siquiera sabe que tú eres su madre, perra. Te acostaste conmigo aquella noche porque estabas borracha, hija de puta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mierda les dijiste a todos que tenías una esposa? —gruñó Kikyo mientras endurecía su agarre en el cuello de Ryuukotsusei.

— ¿Quién demonios quiere un hijo bastardo? Mientras que nadie supiera que tú eras su madre, yo estaría bien.

—Pequeño bastardo barato —rugió Kikyo cuando le escupió en la cara antes de soltar su cuello—. No te preocupas tu hijo, ¿no?

— ¡Cómo si tú sí lo hicieras! —le escupió Ryuukotsusei. Kikyo gruñó mientras le enseñaba su dedo.

—Me preocupo por él estúpido hijo de puta. ¡Le di dinero al niño para su manutención cada maldito mes! ¿Quién iba a saber que lo cogerías para gastártelo en cerveza? ¡Juré ante Dios que después de que saliera de este infierno barato, te quitaría a Ken! ¿Qué mierda me poseyó para darte la custodia de Ken?

—Naraku —Ryuukotsusei sonrió.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE JODAS! —gritó Kikyo al ir a golpear a Ryuukotsusei, pero este se rió al apartarse de los barrotes. Kikyo gritaba salvajemente mientras agarraba fuertemente los barrotes—. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! TIENES HUEVOS, ¿NO? ¡VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRÉNTAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA DE MAPACHE SIN VALOR!

Ryuukotsusei simplemente se rió al irse de la habitación, dejando a una seriamente fastidiada Kikyo.

* * *

Los payasos corrían alrededor de la habitación sin rumbo fijo mientras Naraku encadenaba a Kagome a una silla. Muteki estaba en una jaula para pájaros que colgaba del bajo techo y que si Naraku quisiera, podría balancearla fácilmente con ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué tipo de retorcido carnaval es este? —siseó Kagome mientras Naraku se sentaba en su silla, encarando a Kagome.

—Mi carnaval.

— ¡Se supone que los carnavales tienen que ser divertidos! —chilló Kagome.

—Este no —Naraku sonrió al acercarse más y cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y los de Kagome. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras trataba de luchar contra él pero con sus brazos atados detrás de ella, no tenía ningún medio de resistencia.

— ¡MAMI! —chilló Muteki mientras trataba de romper la jaula. Las lágrimas asaltaron los ojos de Kagome al oír a su pequeño llorando por ella. Naraku sonrió mientras movía su mano de tras de la cabeza de Kagome y empujaba su lengua en su fuertemente cerrada boca. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse sin parar desde sus ojos mientras Naraku la violaba.

—Mira a tu mami, niño —Naraku sonrió con desprecio mientras se apartaba. Muteki empezó a chillar de la ira mientras Naraku deslizaba su mano por el pecho izquierdo de Kagome.

— ¡NO TOQUES A MI MAMI! —gritó Muteki, sabiendo que este hombre le estaba haciendo algo terrible a su madre, porque se estaba resistiendo y llorando. Cuando mami y papi se besaban sabía que lo disfrutaban porque nunca se detenían y mami nunca lloraba. Pero cuando el hombre cuyo pelo grasiento olía a caca de pelo había tocado a su mami, Muteki supo que estaba mal por las lágrimas que derramaba Kagome.

—Detenme —dijo Naraku mientras Kagome intentaba darle una patada. Naraku le agarró las piernas y deslizó su mano hacia arriba.

—Sigues siendo tan suave como antes, mi amor —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto? —gritó Kagome al mover la cabeza cuando fue a besarla—. ¡No tuvimos nada hace cuatro años pero sigues haciendo esto! ¿Por qué? ¡Puedes tener algo mejor! ¡Déjanos a mí y a mi familia en paz!

Naraku suspiró.

—Te amaba- no, te sigo amando. Cuando me dejaste hace cuatro años, ¿te puedes creer cómo me sentí?

— ¡SÍ! —gritó Kagome—. ¡ESO ES LO QUE SENTÍ CUANDO EL PADRE DE MUTEKI ME DIJO QUE ME HABÍA ENGAÑADO! ¡Tú NUNCA me amaste! ¡Si de verdad lo hubieras hecho nunca habrías secuestrado a mi hijo esperando tenerme!

—El amor puede llevarte a la locura —Naraku sonrió.

— ¡MALDITA VERDAD! —chilló Kagome cuando él se movió para volver a besarla.

— ¡SUELTA A MAMI! —gritó Muteki desde lo alto. Naraku sonrió y empezó a violar a Kagome yendo más allá.

_Inuyasha, _sollozó Kagome, _¡por favor ven rápido!

* * *

_

Inuyasha sostenía su móvil mientras conducía más allá del límite de velocidad con su coche. Su móvil tenía puesto el altavoz y estaba hablando rápidamente con alguien que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—Vale, en la calle Ikimaru, ahora por dónde.

—Izquierda —le llegó una voz familiar.

— ¿Estás seguro Sesshomaru? —preguntó Inuyasha con urgencia.

—Seguro. Gira a la maldita izquierda.

Inuyasha giró a la izquierda y empezó a bajar por una calle de una sola dirección más rápido de lo que nunca pensó que fuera capaz su coche.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Kagome está cerca. Veo ese punto rojo parpadeando pero no hay forma de llegar a ella… no está en la zona de la carretera…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver el Puerto enfrente de él.

—Están en un barco —susurró.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Estoy en el muelle! Los barcos están atracados aquí, mierda Sesshomaru, ¡están en un barco!

— ¡Yo y Hayabusa estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible!

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono al salir del coche. _Si yo fuera un jodido bastardo loco que no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que secuestrar a mi mujer y a mi hijo, ¿dónde me escondería?_

Inuyasha escaneó sus alrededores, esperando encontrar alguna especie de pista. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a los barcos atracados en el muelle. Intentó pensar en alguna pista de su pasado que hiciera muy obvio el escondite de Naraku.

_¡Vamos! ¡Piensa! ¿Kagome dijo algo sobre Naraku…? Algo… _Inuyasha cerró los ojos, pensando…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mirar a los números. 14, 22, 13 y 7. _Rompieron el compromiso el día antes de nuestro aniversario. _Pensó. Eso excluía todos los números excepto el 22. Inuyasha empezó a correr, lo más rápido que pudo, pisando la cálida arena, esperando llegar antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

_Estoy llegando._ Pensó mientras iba a una velocidad demoníaca. _¡Aguanta Kagome! Estoy llegando.

* * *

_

Kikyo vio una piedra en el rincón más oscuro de la celda. La recogió y la apuntó hacia Ryuukotsusei que estaba de pie en las escaleras. Cerró un ojo y se imaginó que estaba jugando al béisbol. Los barrotes eran gente y no quería darles. Se enfocó en Ryuukotsusei y lanzó la piedra.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA? —rugió Ryuukotsusei mientras volvía a encaminarse a la celda de Kikyo. Kikyo se levantó y corrió hacia él. Él le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras ella echaba su mano hacia atrás y atacaba a sus ojos.

— ¡AHH! —gritó mientras ella le cogía las llaves de su bolsillos. Sus ojos estaban aguados cuando Kikyo le golpeó en la nariz. Juró en voz alta mientras Kikyo abría la puerta. Empujó a Ryuukotsusei adentro y cerró la puerta antes de lanzar las llaves dentro de su bolsillo.

—Diviértete —hizo un ademán con la mano mientras corría escaleras arriba sólo para chocar con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entró en el barco y miró a las dos puertas que tenía enfrente de él. Abrió la puerta de la izquierda y se encontró cara a cara con Kikyo.

— ¡Kikyo! —jadeó mientras la ayudaba a salir. Ella gimió mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—Acabo de escapar de las garras de Ryuukotsusei.

Inuyasha asintió cuando ella empezó a salir de aquella habitación.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Esta puerta lleva al calabozo. ¿Podría asumir que la otra puerta nos llevaría a mi prima?

—Inteligente —dijo Inuyasha mientras salían corriendo de la habitación y abrían la puerta de la derecha. Kikyo abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encontró con tres payasos bailando como si fueran bichos raros, Muteki colgado en una jaula y Kagome siendo locamente violada.

— ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA! —rugió Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba contra Naraku. No lo vio venir y fue apartado de un golpe de Kagome.

Kikyo se precipitó hacia allí y desató a Kagome mientras veía a Inuyasha sacar a los estúpidos payasos antes de enfrentar a Naraku. Kagome jadeó al dirigirse hacia un lejano rincón de la habitación, manteniendo un ojo sobre su hijo. Muteki la vio y ella le dirigió sutilmente una sonrisa. Muteki supo que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Quién demonios te dio el derecho de secuestrar a Kagome? —Inuyasha respiraba entrecortadamente mientras le pegaba a Naraku en la cara. Naraku lo miró levantando la vista, le sangraba el labio.

— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de llevarte a Muteki? —susurró Inuyasha con una voz mortal mientras le volvía a pegar a Naraku en la cara.

— ¿Quién demonios te dio el derecho de joderME? —rugió finalmente Inuyasha mientras abofeteaba a Naraku en su mejilla izquierda. Naraku respiró entrecortadamente mientras apartaba a Inuyasha de él.

— ¡No hagas como que amas a Kagome! —rugió Naraku—. ¡Yo la amo! ¡No tú! ¡NUNCA TÚ!

Inuyasha sonrió con desprecio.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Si la amaras no pondrías en peligro su vida O la de su hijo, babuino bueno para nada! Estás dispuesto a matar por Kagome —Inuyasha avanzó hacia Naraku, que se colocó en posición de boxeo. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco al darse la vuelta y golpear a Naraku—, mientras que yo estoy listo para _**morir **_por Kagome.

Kagome estaba llorando, agarrando a su prima mientras Naraku e Inuyasha se peleaban cara a cara. Inuyasha llevaba ventaja cuando empezó a golpear a Naraku sin sentido. Naraku intentó resistirse unas cuantas veces pero el puño de Inuyasha atravesó su resistencia. Kagome podría haber gritado de felicidad pero la felicidad se ahogó con la ira cuando Naraku sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia Inuyasha.

—No te atrevas a volver a pegarme —gruñó Naraku cuando la pistola se giró hacia la jaula donde estaba colgado Muteki—, tócame y el niño lo paga.

— ¡NO! —gritó Kagome mientras trataba de correr hacia Naraku pero Kikyo la detuvo.

—Inuyasha lo tiene bajo control —la tranquilizó su prima. Kikyo no quería que Kagome fuese alcanzada en el fuego cruzado.

Inuyasha sostuvo sus manos en alto.

—Esto es entre tú, yo y Kagome, deja a Muteki fuera de esto.

Naraku se rió mientras le quitaba el seguro a la pistola. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Kagome mientras Naraku ponía el dedo en el gatillo. Inuyasha se lanzó contra Naraku, que giró la pistola y disparó hacia Kagome. Kagome jadeó mientras se agarraba a su estómago.

— ¡NO! —rugió Inuyasha mientras le pegaba a Naraku en la cara. Naraku tiró la pistola e Inuyasha perdió el control y empezó a golpear a Naraku donde quiera que le alcanzaran sus puños. Naraku tosió sangre y por obra de algún santo ángel, Inuyasha fue apartado de él. Naraku se apresuraba a alcanzar la pistola cuando sintió que alguien lo izaba.

—Sesshomaru —Naraku respiró mientras miraba a otro hombre que sujetaba a Inuyasha.

—Hayabusa —susurró Inuyasha peligrosamente—, le disparó a Kagome. ¡Déjame matarle! ¡Le disparó a Kagome!

—Tendrá siete años de prisión por intento de asesinato —dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente—. Ya lo tenemos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte y bajar a Muteki. Hayabusa, llama a una ambulancia —Kikyo ayudó a su prima mientras Inuyasha se ponía de pie sobre una silla y abría la puerta. Muteki corrió hacia su padre, que lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Se va a poner bien mami? —Muteki sollozó mientras se aferraba a su padre. Inuyasha miró a Kagome que se había quedado inconsciente. Corrió hacia ella y sujetó su cabeza mientras Muteki sostenía la mano de su madre. Hayabusa volvió a entrar en el barco después de haber llamado a la ambulancia (había salido afuera para tener cobertura) y le dijo a Inuyasha que ya venían y que tenía que llevarse a Kagome afuera.

Inuyasha, aunque reacio, dejó ir a Kagome para que Hayabusa se la pudiera llevar. Naraku estaba confinado en la silla que había usado para atar a Kagome, con las mismas cuerdas que había usado.

— ¿Hay alguien más en el barco? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Ryuukotsusei en la otra habitación —murmuró Kikyo—, pero no sé nada de Ming.

Naraku sonrió con desprecio.

—Ming se suicidó.

Sesshomaru parpadeó al mirar a Naraku.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijo que no se podría perdonar por dañar psicológicamente a un niño. Qué más da, demasiado femenina.

Inuyasha golpeó la cara de Naraku y Sesshomaru no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerle.

—Si hablas de mi hijo y esposa, hombre sin valor —bramó Inuyasha—, vivirás para lamentarlo.

Sesshomaru apartó a su hermano cuando llegó la policía.

Inuyasha cogió a su hijo en brazos y salió del barco. Kikyo lo siguió de cerca.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Hospital —miró a Kikyo—, a ver a Kagome, ¿vienes?

Kikyo asintió y se metió en el coche de Inuyasha.

Por fin, todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Penúltimo capítulo de este maravilloso fic. El día 18 de la semana que viene subiré el último. ¿Cómo será el desenlace? ¿Sobrevivirá Kagome? ¿Qué pasará con Miroku? (Recordemos que le habían disparado)**

**Para saberlo, esperad al próximo capítulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis incondicionalmente, y por los ánimos en mis exámenes. Sólo me queda esta semana y terminaré, ¡por fin! Jaja.**

**Hasta pronto, besos. ^_^  
**


	30. Una última ronda de Te desafío

**Disclaimer: **¡He decidido que Inuyasha me pertenece!... bueno, me pertenece en el sentido de que, eh… que-que- ¡VALE, NO ME PERTENECE! —gemidos y llantos en un rincón oscuro mientras Rumiko-san se ríe maníacamente de mi dolor y miseria—

**Título: **Te Desafío

**Resumen:** Kagome y sus amigos (incluyendo a su peor enemigo Inuyasha) están jugando a "Te desafío". Si Kagome rechaza el desafío de Inuyasha, tendrá que dormir con él. Pero cuando Inuyasha desafía a Kagome a casarse con él... el infierno entra en erupción. InuKag.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Kiari-chan! ¡TE QUIERO!

**Edades:** Kagome: 24, Inuyasha: 26, Muteki: 3

**Género:** Romance/Humour

**Nota de la traductora: **los personajes y la historia no son míos. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de Wolf Blossom.

**Capítulo 30: **Una Última Ronda de "Te Desafío"

* * *

Por fin, todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

En el viaje en coche al hospital, una intensa conversación surgió entre Inuyasha y Kikyo para aclarar algunas cosas que se habían perdido en la niebla de los últimos cuatro años. Empezó simple, con una pregunta simple.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Ryuukotsusei? —había preguntado Inuyasha mientras conducía despacio hacia el hospital. Estaba preocupado por Kagome, pero ella estaba en el hospital y Muteki estaba durmiendo sonoramente en el asiento trasero y no quería despertar a su aterrado hijo.

—Me retuvo en una jaula, lo golpeé, me liberé y lo encerré —replicó Kikyo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Debe de haber pasado mucho más —murmuró Inuyasha mientras Kikyo le echaba un vistazo a Muteki.

—Sí bueno —Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco—. Tuve un hijo con ese culo bueno para nada.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Hijo? Kikyo, ¡eres estéril!

—Sí, ¿y? —Kikyo le sonrió. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces cómo demonios tuvisteis un hijo?

Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Escucha, viste documentos que certificaban que yo era estéril, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kikyo.

Inuyasha asintió.

— ¿Dónde encontraste esos papeles? —Kikyo sonrió.

Inuyasha parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

—Los encontré en tu taquilla hace cuatro años.

Kikyo asintió.

—No sabías toda la historia.

— ¿Historia? ¿Más historia? ¿Qué demonios tenéis con la historia? ¡Tú y Kagome, ambas, historia esto, historia aquello! —Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco ante la declaración de Inuyasha.

—Iba a tener un matrimonio concertado…

Inuyasha interrumpió a Kikyo.

— ¿Qué demonios os pasa a los Higurashi? ¡Matrimonios concertados delante, atrás y en el centro!

—Funcionamos de esa forma, sí, así que iba a tener un matrimonio concertado y mi madre lo quería. A mi padre no le gustaba él, pero mi madre era un poco bastante controladora. Así que mi padre me sacó un día y consiguió documentos falsos que certificaban que era estéril. Se los enseñó a mi madre y ella se puso —Kikyo puso cara rara e Inuyasha se burló-, y mi padre dijo que hasta que encontrara a un hombre al que amara, les debería decir a todos que era estéril para que no se difundieran rumores.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Puedes _conseguir_ a algún gay?

—Pregúntale a mi padre… —Kikyo suspiró—. Estaba tan concentrado en conseguir que me casara por amor, sobrepasé mis límites y… ¿lo lié todo?

— ¿Así que tuviste sexo con Ryuukotsusei?

—No, estaba borracha y se aprovechó de mí, ese gay hijo de puta.

—Y dejaste a Ken con él…

—No pensé estar preparada para la maternidad. Enviaba dinero cada mes, pero ese idiota lo usó en cerveza.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Eso apesta —Kikyo volvió a mirar a Muteki, pero él no les estaba prestando atención, y Kikyo estaba encantada. No quería que el niño escuchara jurar a su prima segunda y a su padre, eso haría sonrojar a un marinero.

—También tenemos que llevar a Muteki al hospital para que lo examinen —susurró Kikyo en voz baja.

—Hmm —Inuyasha asintió mientras seguía conduciendo.

* * *

— _¡Ora, Kagome! —un joven Inuyasha llamó a una chica que se estaba columpiando en el parque. Eran jóvenes, estaban a principios de la adolescencia e Inuyasha y Kagome habían salido juntos porque sí, mientras Sango y Miroku cuidaban de Kohaku._

— _¿Sí? —chilló mientras se columpiaba más alto. Inuyasha se sentó en el columpio que estaba a su lado._

— _¿Te diviertes?_

—_Un montón —Kagome sonrió al ir más alto._

—_No das ido por encima de la barra —Inuyasha sonrió desdeñosamente._

— _¡Te apuesto a que puedo! —Kagome sonrió._

—_Eh que, ¡seguro que ni siquiera puedes ir sin manos!_

— _¡MIRA! —rugió Kagome al soltar las cadenas de metal. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el columpio estuvo fuera de control._

— _¡INUYASHA! —chilló mientras caía. Inuyasha se lanzó hacia ella y la cogió antes de que cayera en la gravilla del suelo._

_Kagome estaba jadeando pesadamente mientras Inuyasha apartaba un poco de flequillo de su cara._

—_Ari-arigato… —susurró Kagome mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba fuertemente, ambos seguían en el suelo._

—_Siempre estaré aquí Kago-chan —susurró—, para cogerte cuando caigas._

_Kagome cerró los ojos._

—_Sé que lo harás —murmuró mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte._

—_Inu-kun.

* * *

_

Inuyasha parpadeó unas cuantas veces para encontrarse con que estaba en el hospital. Cómo su subconsciente le había llevado hasta allí estaba más allá de él. Kikyo salió del coche y le desabrochó el cinturón a Muteki.

—Vamos, niño.

— ¿Adónde? —preguntó Muteki inocentemente.

—A ver a tu mami.

* * *

Kagome seguía en la sala de operaciones mientras Muteki, Kikyo e Inuyasha se hacían una revisión. Muteki salió primero con una piruleta de naranja en la boca, su padre salió minutos después. Kikyo aún se estaba haciendo análisis de sangre y ya se había hecho las radiografías.

— ¿Mi esposa está bien? —le preguntó Inuyasha a la enfermera por encima del mostrador.

— ¿Nombre?

—Takahashi, Kagome —dijo Inuyasha mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos y lo sujetaba fuertemente.

—Todavía está en la sala de operaciones señor —dijo la enfermera a modo de disculpa—. Cuando terminen los doctores se lo haré saber.

Inuyasha asintió dando las gracias y volvió a la sala de espera para encontrarse a todo el grupo allí sentado, ocupando todas las sillas.

Souta, Shippo, Jii-chan y Korari estaban sentados en una esquina de la habitación. Paralelos a ellos estaban Sango, Rin, Riku y Sesshomaru. Miroku también estaba en el hospital, descansando al haberle disparado. En la sección opuesta a donde estaban sentados estaban los otros Higurashi, Aki Higurashi, el mayor de los hermanos Higurashi y los padres de Kikyo, Nikki y Hiro Higurashi, Hiro era el menor de los hermanos Higurashi.

Hayabusa, Hojo, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Hojo, Ayame, Ayumi, Eri, y Yuka estaban dispersos por la sala de espera.

— ¡Muteki! —gritó Ayame al correr hacia Inuyasha. Korari y Sango salieron disparadas de sus sitios para ir a junto del pequeño. Sango abrazó a su ahijado por tanto tiempo como se le permitió antes de que Korari cogiera en brazos a su nieto.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —susurró Ayame mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Muteki mientras descansaba en brazos de su abuela.

—Estoy bien… ¿mami está bien? —preguntó Muteki—. ¿Y Tío Miroku?

—Están bien —Korari lloraba mientras abrazaba a su nieto. En ese preciso momento, salió el doctor con un sujetapapeles en la mano y se encaminó derecho hacia Inuyasha.

— ¿Es usted el marido? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo mientras volvía a coger a Muteki en brazos.

—Su esposa está bien señor. Está en estado de inconsciencia, pero se volverá a despertar dentro de 24 horas. Sugiero que se vayan todos a casa, se refresquen y descansen un poco antes de volver mañana. Si quieren, dos de ustedes pueden quedarse aquí hasta que Takahashi-san se despierte.

—Inuyasha y yo nos quedaremos —Hayabusa tomó la palabra—. Sango, lleva a Muteki de vuelta a casa de su madre o de su padre. Inuyasha y yo nos quedaremos y vosotros volveréis por la mañana.

— ¿Qué hay de Miroku? —preguntó Sango.

—También nos quedaremos por él —Inuyasha asintió. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a irse uno por uno. Hiro y Nikki fueron a saludar a Inuyasha y a Kikyo. Kikyo estaba de pie detrás de Inuyasha, mirando fijamente a sus padres.

—Kikyo —Nikki se atragantó cuando Kikyo la abrazó fuertemente.

—Mamá —lloró Kikyo en el hombro de su madre. Hiro acarició la espalda de Kikyo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Papá —murmuró.

— ¿Dónde está Ken? —preguntó Inuyasha de repente. Hiro miró a su hija, sabiendo el hecho de que tenía un hijo. Nikki por otra parte no lo sabía.

—Ken está en casa de su abuela —murmuró Kikyo—. Voy a conseguir un abogado para obtener su custodia. Ryuukotsusei no puede cuidarnos desde la cárcel.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó Nikki mientras agarraba los hombros de su hija—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Kikyo tragó saliva mientras Hiro rodeaba los hombros de su mujer con su brazo.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿Dónde está Naraku? —preguntó Hiro.

—En el infierno —escupió Kikyo y Hiro arqueó una ceja. Vio la mirada de "te lo explicaré más tarde" en la cara de su hija y asintió.

—Kikyo, ¿adónde vas a ir? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Me quedo… —dijo Kikyo definitivamente.

—Pero, Falcon y yo nos quedamos —Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en dirección a Hayabusa que se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa. Me quedo. De alguna forma me quedaré —susurró Kikyo. Hayabusa e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Vuelve al Templo —susurró Inuyasha mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Kikyo—. Asegúrate de que Muteki esté ahí. Lleva allí a Sango y a Ayame también. Asegúrate de que Kouga esté ahí. Quedaos todos en el Templo hasta que Kagome y yo volvamos, ¿vale?

Kikyo se sorbió los mocos sonoramente mientras asentía.

—Vale —cerró los ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

Volvió la cabeza por sobre su hombro y compuso una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. Díselo también a Kagome —susurró y se fue. Hayabusa miró a Inuyasha.

— ¿Sentirlo? ¿Por?

Inuyasha sonrió mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de Kikyo.

—Supongo que se ha acabado una vieja disputa —murmuró, dejando a Hayabusa un poco más confundido.

—Esperemos noticias de Kagome y Miroku —invitó Inuyasha.

* * *

Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche cuando el doctor sacudió a Inuyasha para despertarlo.

—Hmm… ¿qué? —dijo Inuyasha, incorporándose. Hayabusa se despertó atontadamente y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mirando al doctor.

—Su esposa está despierta. Me dijeron que también están aquí por Miroku Lin, ¿verdad? Sigue en estado de sueño, pero está bien. Se despertará en una hora más o menos.

— ¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Hayabusa.

—Sí —el médico sonrió—, pueden entrar los dos —y el médico se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Ve primero —le dijo Hayabusa a Inuyasha. Le sonrió agradecido y entró en la habitación de Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha entró silenciosamente en la habitación de Kagome. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana. No se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la habitación y él no lo tendría de otra manera, se deslizó silenciosamente hacia su cama y acercó su cara a su oído.

—Te amo —murmuró. Kagome saltó y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

—Inuyasha —respiró mientras rodeaba su torso con sus brazos. La abrazó fuertemente en respuesta, temiendo que si la dejaba ir, desaparecería para siempre.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —susurró—, todos estaban tan preocupados… nadie tanto como Muteki.

— ¿Cómo está? —murmuró Kagome.

—Está bien. Fue al Templo con Korari, Sango, Ayame, Kouga y Kikyo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste…? —preguntó Kagome, bastante curiosa. Inuyasha sonrió.

—Cuando te abracé en la Caverna de la Cascada ese día, puse un localizador en la parte posterior de tu cuello, un radar de calor y con un ordenador en la empresa, Sesshomaru pudo localizarte.

Kagome asintió mientras se recostaba contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

—Cuando me disparó —murmuró—, en todo lo que pensé fue en ti… en ti y en Muteki… en cómo quería que fuéramos una familia, pero no pasaría. Pensé que iba a morir y estaba tan asustada… porque no volvería a abrazar otra vez a Muteki… por no poder volver a _abrazarte_ —las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro en ese momento, pero no le importó.

—Siento tanto no haberte creído hace tantos años —se atragantó—. Siento haberte privado de tu hijo —lo abrazó más fuertemente—. Lo siento tanto.

—Shhh —la calmó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba a su lado, besándole la cabeza—, no lo sientas. Cometí un error —murmuró.

—Te amo —susurró—, nunca me dejes.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras la sostenía fuertemente.

—Siempre estaré aquí Kago-chan —susurró—, para cogerte cuando te caigas.

Kagome sonrió, recordando aquel viejo recuerdo.

—Sé que lo harás —murmuró al abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

—Inu-kun.

* * *

—TE VAS A CASAR EN TRES HORAS Y ¿AHORA ME DICES QUE TE ECHAS ATRÁS? —Rin le pegó a su cuñado en la cabeza, su gran vientre empujaba por salir de su vestido—. ¡ESPERASTE DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS PARA ESTE DÍA, ESCAPASTE DE LA MUERTE, ENCARCELASTE A NARAKU Y CUIDASTE DE MUTEKI Y DE KAGOME COMO PARA PONERTE NERVIOSO!

A Inuyasha se le cayó el sudor.

—Rin no estoy nervioso… sólo…

—Se está haciendo a la idea, oh de puta madre, me caso y me doy cuenta —Sesshomaru salió al rescate de su hermano.

— ¡Sí! Lo que ha dicho —dijo Inuyasha apuntando a su hermano.

Miroku, que se había recobrado enormemente del balazo que había recibido, se levantó y caminó hacia Inuyasha, sonriendo como un loco.

—Pero no deberías comportarte al estilo, oh de puta madre me voy a casar y me acabo de dar cuenta de mis pensamientos, querido amigo. Después de unirte a la señorita Kagome en sagrado matrimonio, tendrás derecho a meterle mano a sus atributos femeninos cada vez que quieras, si es en público o… —Miroku meneó las cejas—, _no en público._

Rin persiguió a Miroku por toda la habitación.

— ¡PERVERTIDO, DESGRACIA PARA LA RAZA HUMANA! —chilló—. ¡CÓMO PUEDES SIQUIERA SUGERIR UN PENSAMIENTO TAN DESAGRADABLE!

—Aunque suena atractivo —Inuyasha le tomó el pelo a su cuñada.

— ¡INUYASHA! —sollozó Rin mientras se venía abajo y caía sobre sus rodillas. Sesshomaru empujó a su hermano y se precipitó al lado de su esposa.

—Shh, Rin tienes que verte presentable y atractiva para la boda de Inuyasha y de Kagome —la calmó Sesshomaru. Rin asintió.

—Tienes razón —y con un repentino cambio de humor se levantó como un superhéroe con su pose heroica—. ¡TENGO QUE VERME PRECIOSA EN ESTE DÍA TAN ESPERADO! ¡GUAY!

_Cambios de humor,_ Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza. Inuyasha miró su reloj de pulsera y le sonrió a los dos chicos y a Rin.

—Quedan dos horas y media…

* * *

—Oh dios mío… Me voy a casar con él —susurró Kagome mientras se sentaba en la silla de la habitación designada para ella. Era 20 de enero, finalmente el día de su boda. Después del día en el hospital, Inuyasha los trasladó a su casa e implantó su dispositivo de seguridad.

— ¿Te imaginas? —Sango sonrió mientras ajustaba el velo de Kagome—. Por fin, Takahashi Kagome.

—Shh —murmuró Kagome, la emoción le hacía dar lo mejor de sí misma. Muteki estaba con Kohaku ya que Souta era parte de la ceremonia. Kagome le lanzó una mirada al reloj de pared cuando entró su Tío Aki.

— ¿Lista, cariño? —sonrió cálidamente. Kagome soltó una risita y se cogió del brazo de su tío.

—Lista, papá —le sonrió a su Tío que le guiñó un ojo. Desde la muerte de Akira, Aki había tomado el papel de padre en la familia de Kagome. No es que a Korari le importase, Aki cuidaba de Souta y de Kagome cada vez que necesitaban algo _paternal_.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos se prepararon para la boda del siglo.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba delante, mirando fijamente a su novia y a Aki que caminaban por la alfombra roja. Le sonrió a Miroku, su testigo, y a Sesshomaru, su padrino. Kohaku estaba sentado con Muteki mientras veían la ceremonia.

— ¡MAMI GUAPA! —Muteki sonrió. Todos los de su alrededor se rieron y Kagome ladeó la cabeza en la dirección en la que estaba su hijo.

Finalmente, Kagome llegó a donde estaba Inuyasha. Besó la mejilla de su tío y él fue a sentarse al lado de su mujer que estaba al lado de Muteki.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron fijamente a los ojos, desplazando a los demás. Inuyasha sintió un ligero codazo y se estremeció.

— ¿Eh?

—Tus votos —el sacerdote sonrió mientras Inuyasha sonreía.

—Higurashi Kagome —Inuyasha sonrió—, sabes cuánto te quiero así que haré rápido mis votos, simples y cortos… pero profundos no obstante —todos sonrieron—. Prometo mantenerte a salvo de los malvados acosadores, mantenerte a salvo de disparos, mantenerte feliz en los días lluviosos y mantenerte… _caliente _en las noches _frías._

Los ojos del sacerdote se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando oyó la última declaración y el tono juguetón que había detrás de ella.

—Pero sobre todo —Inuyasha estaba otra vez serio—, te amaré por tanto tiempo como —Inuyasha miró a su hijo—, Muteki sea nuestro hijo.

— ¡PARA SIEMPRE! —chilló Muteki y Kagome le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.

El sacerdote indujo a Kagome a que empezase.

—No puedo protegerte de los disparos —Kagome sonrió—, porque ese es tu trabajo. Pero prometo que cada vez que te disparen por protegerme, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte con el dolor. Siempre te amaré, desde el fondo de mi corazón por tanto tiempo como Miroku siga siendo un lujurioso.

Miroku sonrió.

—Siempre estaré ahí —murmuró Inuyasha—, para cogerte cuando caigas.

—Sé que lo harás —susurró Kagome y todos se conmovieron hasta las lágrimas.

—Los anillos —ordenó el sacerdote. Sesshomaru le cogió los anillos a Souta y se los dio al sacerdote.

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras se deslizaban los anillos.

—Ahora os declaro Marido y Mujer —antes de que el sacerdote dijera el tradicional puedes besar a la novia, Inuyasha ya estaba besando a Kagome.

* * *

—Una semana —se rió Miroku mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa del salón una semana después de la boda.

—Has estado casado una semana hombre, ¿qué se siente? —Hayabusa sonrió.

— ¡Oh dios! Kagome era mejor como novia —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo a su mujer cuando ella le golpeó el brazo.

—Cállate, Takahashi —gruñó Kagome juguetonamente.

—Tengo una idea —Sango sonrió mientras sujetaba su bolso en alto—, ¿por qué no jugamos al juego que empezó todo esto?

Todos la miraron.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Eri.

Sango sacó cartas azules y rosas y una botella de agua medio llena.

Todos sonrieron.

— ¡Te desafío! —dijeron todos riéndose.

—Se siguen aplicando las mismas reglas, no desafiar a concebir hijos y no desafiar a casarse unos con otros. Se niegan los resultados en una noche de sexo —Sango sonrió—. Kagome primero.

Kagome hizo girar la botella y se detuvo en Miroku. Kagome se rió mientras Miroku levantaba una carta.

—Sango —le guiñó un ojo—, Sango —meneó la cabeza—, quiero saber, de todos los chicos con los que estuviste… expuesta, quién te atrajo más.

—Se llama Te Desafío —Sango les guiñó un ojo a Kagome y a Hojo—, no Di la Verdad.

—Te desafío a que me digas la verdad —Miroku se rió.

—Ugh bien, tú —Sango sonrió mientras Miroku se reía.

—Qué derroche de desafío —Eri puso los ojos en blanco. Sango hizo girar la botella y se detuvo en Kagome. Kagome sonrió malévolamente mientras su mano se cernía sobre una carta. Le dio la vuelta y vio que era Inuyasha.

—Vale, _querido _—se rió—, te desafío a besar la mejilla de Miroku cada vez que digamos… —les guiñó un ojo a las chicas—. ¡QUESO!

—¿UVE DOBLE TE EFE? —Inuyasha se atragantó.

—¿Qué demonios… uve doble te efe? —Kagome arqueó una ceja.

—Abreviatura internacional para "what the fuck" —aclaró Inuyasha antes de fulminar a Kagome con la mirada—. ¡Ya me has hecho esto antes mujer!

—Sí bueno, pero en aquel momento odiaba de verdad el **queso ** pero ahora me encanta el **queso ** y todas sus bondades con sabor a **queso**.

—No voy a besarle —Inuyasha hizo un puchero y todos se rieron.

—Tienes que hacerlo… si te niegas —Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y todos estallaron en carcajadas—. ¿Tengo que acostarme contigo? —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Entonces me niego.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cerdo obsesionado con el sexo.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tío —le dio un codazo a Ayame—. Esto es otra vez Te Desafío.

—Nah —Ayame sonrió mientras veía a chibi Inuyasha y a Kagome gritándose el uno al otro—, esto es incluso mejor.

* * *

**Después de casi 9 meses con este fic, se acaba. Casi me da pena. Pero bueno, me ha gustado mucho traducirlo y contar con vuestro apoyo. Espero veros con los fics que estoy traduciendo ahora.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, 357, no está nada mal para ser el segundo fic largo que traduzco, jeje.**

**Bueno, os veo a la noche en la actualización de "Hundiéndome" y "La hanyou, el hanyou".  
**


End file.
